


Lost in Life

by cunningdeb



Series: Lost in Life [1]
Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Kris Allen - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 90,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunningdeb/pseuds/cunningdeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Lambert has spent years trapped in a sick relationship. Kris Allen comes into his life, offering friendship and stirring feelings in Adam he hasn’t experienced in a long time. Being together is anything but easy as they fight the devil incarnate in an attempt to be set free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The noon sun was beating down on the concrete, flashing off the windshields of passing cars and baking the line of bodies waiting outside the Cavanaugh Club. Kris Allen looked up and down the sidewalk; the odds didn’t look good. He read the want ad in the paper again. One of the most exclusive supper clubs in Los Angeles needed three new servers and by Kris’ quick count, there must be thirty wannabes in line.

It was going to take a while for him to get use to so many people competing for the same things. He’d come from a city, Conway, but it wasn’t nearly as intimidating as this one. Everyone here seemed to be rushing off somewhere, not enjoying the sun or a breath of fresh air. He guessed in LA sun wasn’t a novelty when you had it 365 days a year. As well, breathing too deeply could result in a coughing fit rather than a cleared head.

So if LA wasn’t his kind of place, why the hell had he moved here? He was still asking himself that. Was this new life even going to be worth the hassle it was proving to be? It wasn’t as if he HAD to leave Conway. Coming out to his family hadn’t been as hard as he’d expected, although having them deal with a cold shoulder and upturned nose from people they’d considered friends wasn’t cool. His parents and brother said if they were forced to choose him over friends, he’d win hands down.

Kris just felt like he’d needed a change. He’d gone to community college right out of high school, tried the starving artist thing on weekends and he didn’t seem to be getting anywhere. He’d spend more on beer than he had made playing. After graduation, he decided to apply for a graduate course at some of the top schools in the country. The only one he’d been accepted to was here in LA. Winning a scholarship was that extra boost he needed. So he packed his stuff, said goodbye to his family and his on-again-off-again kind of friend who was a boy and hopped a bus.

Shielding his eyes with his hand, he looked at his watch. He’d officially been a resident of this city for thirty-six hours and he’d already felt accomplished. He’d managed to get a motel room, registered at the school, and picked up his schedule and textbooks. Now he was pounding the streets. 

Within an hour of stepping off the bus from Arkansas, he realized school may have been paid for but his life hadn’t been. He had enough money to stay in his modest room for two weeks and then he was out. Kris needed to find an apartment and to do that he needed to find a job. His days were going to be filled with classes so he wanted a night job and waiting tables at this club was perfect. It didn’t open its doors to customers until 7:00pm, two hours after his latest class. 

The door opened and a big bouncer type guy in black went down the line handing out applications and pens. He ordered everyone to have their forms filled out before they saw the boss. If they didn’t have at least three years experience, they were wasting their time. Nearly half the line left after that revelation. Kris let out a sigh of relief; he’d been waiting tables since he was seventeen and at twenty-one he just qualified.

Without something hard under the paper, it was really hard to write. A couple of times the tip of the pen poked a hole in the form. He hoped neatness didn’t count. The sidewalk and the wall behind him were too bumpy so he tried writing against his knee. It worked pretty well until he stretched out one leg to get comfortable and ended up crossing out his job experience when somebody fell over his foot. 

Kris hurried to his feet. “Oh man, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you. Are you okay?”

The guy had landed on his hands and knees. He sat back on his heels, checked his palms then wiped the grit off on his grey jeans before getting to his feet. It looked like he was okay; no threats had been uttered so that was a good sign. Kris looked him over quickly - tall, fit, pale skin, black hair flopping in his face – not a stereotypical Californian in his mind. When he turned his freckled face and looked at Kris, the Southern boy liked him immediately.

“Hey, no worries. Just be more careful.” His voice was soft and friendly.

“I will be. I didn’t think people in LA walked.”

The guy gave him a funny look then smiled, putting Kris at ease. “Only when the car won’t fit through the door.”

They both laughed and Cali Boy left. Kris couldn’t help but watch him as he walked away, his backside hugged nicely by the denim. Despite his friendly disposition, there was something else there, a darkness hovering around him; Kris couldn’t put his finger on it. Once Cali Boy got to the top of the line, he disappeared into the Club.

Well, Kris thought, it couldn’t hurt having a ‘friend’ on the inside, so to speak. Too bad he didn’t get his name – he could have used him for a reference.

\--*--

Adam Lambert shut off his car and sat there, dreading another day of work. He adjusted the rear view mirror and looked his face over. He wished there was a product on the market to erase freckles. He’d never really liked his freckles…or his strawberry blonde hair…or his acne scars but there wasn’t much he could do. Luckily he had already dyed his hair black before he got this job. If he hadn’t, he would have been stuck looking like a twelve-year-old kid instead of a twenty-five-year-old singer. Still, he wanted to cover up his residual Opie-ness but Malcolm wouldn’t have it. If Adam had his way, he’d drastically change his entire look. The latest fashion magazine he’d bought was open to a dog-eared page of a fashion shoot. Black hair, make up, dark high fashion, glam – that’s the complete look he yearned for. Someday, someday….

Just to be on the safe side, he shoved the magazine under the front seat. Malcolm never entered his car, calling it a death trap, but it would be Adam’s luck that the one time he left evidence hanging around would be the time Malcolm would do something out of character. This ‘death trap’ had brought him safely from Indianapolis over three years ago and while he could afford a better used car, he held onto it for sentimental reasons. It had been his dad’s and it was the only reminder of home he’d brought with him to Los Angeles. 

Hands shoved his hoddie pockets, he left the back parking lot and walked around to the front of the Club. He’d been a university student when his parents died and he found himself alone, his brother living in Brooklyn. The family had unsettled debt and he was forced to sell everything. Even though he legally didn’t have to, he used his college money to wipe the slate clean. Neil wanted him to move to New York but Adam just wasn’t feeling the East Coast. He couldn’t stay in Indianapolis anymore – too many memories – so he packed up his meager belongings, got into his dad’s car (the one item he refused to part with) and headed for the West Coast. If he ended up homeless, at least he wouldn’t freeze to death.

As it turned out, he did end up living in his car for a month. It took a while to find a job and save enough money to pay first and last month’s rent. He’d been studying music in university and tried to find a job singing. He thought he’d have no problem finding that kind of job in the Entertainment Capital of the World. Wrong! Everybody in this damn city was looking for work in the entertainment industry and while they looked, they occupied every half descent job.

Then he met Malcolm Cavanaugh.

Actually, he met Jerry first. Adam had been working at a hotel in housekeeping. One morning, after an over-the-top party in the penthouse suite, he’d been part of the crew cleaning up the mess. As the new kid on the block, he was delegated the bathroom and to keep his spirits up, he was singing Gnarls Barkley’s “Crazy” to himself.

“Great acoustics for a bathroom.”

The unexpected comment had startled Adam, making him drop his sponge in the toilet. He swore and the guy snorted, “Is this the best gig you could find?”

Retrieving and ringing out the sponge, Adam had replied sarcastically, “Apparently, although this is much nicer than some clubs I’d applied at.”

“You’re a singer?”

“Uh-huh.” He wasn’t supposed to talk to the guests but the other guy started it. Adam just concentrated on the unidentified stain in the sink.

“My boss owns a club, the Cavanaugh Club. Heard of it?”

“Should I?”

The guy had sounded offended. “Hell yeah, it happens to be thee most exclusive supper club in the city.” There was a pause. Adam kept scrubbing. “I bet my boss would really love you. He’s looking for a new singer. Here’s his card.” Something black was dropped on the counter. “Why don’t you drop by sometime, ask for Jerry.” With that, he left. 

Adam hadn’t even seen what the guy looked like. He took off his rubber glove and picked up the card. He’d thought what the hell, it was worth a shot.

That had been three years ago. Malcolm loved him alright; signed Adam to an iron clad five year contract before he knew what hit him. He had two years left before he could free himself. Everyday he just went through the motions. If it had only been about the singing, he wouldn’t have cared. It was the fine print and the implications of it that was screwing up his life.

Rounding the corner, Adam saw the line up. Poor fools, you have no idea who you could be working for. Malcolm went through servers faster than water went through a sieve but at least they only had to serve food….

Bam! Adam hit the sidewalk hard on his hands and knees. Not exactly the best way to start the day, although Malcolm would contest that. A soft Southern accent was apologizing to him. Adam sat back on his heels and checked out his hands; a little pockmarked but not bleeding. He wiped them clean on his pants then got up, dusting himself off. Adam assured the guy he was okay and then they exchanged a silly conversation about the abundance of cars in Los Angeles. Adam looked him over - brown hair, brown eyes, stubble, kind face and compact body. Southern Boy here was certainly his type if Adam were available. 

Adam went on his way, fighting the urge for another look. Jerry was watching intently. 

“You’re late.”

“Not quite. New staff?”

“Yeah, wonder how long these ones will last. Now, if they were willing to do your job…”

Adam ignored the snide comment, brushing past him to get into the last place he wanted to be. Jerry could have stepped aside yet being the asshole he was, he stood in the doorway, forcing Adam’s body to rub against him. On occasion, when Jerry would push his luck, all it took was the mention of Malcolm’s name for him to back off. Jerry might be bigger but there was no doubt who the boss was.

Coffee came before rehearsal. A stack of sheet music was blanketing the Steinway and he thumbed through it half heartedly. There was nothing wrong with the songs, they were classics by anyone’s account, a kaleidoscope of the best music created for soothing the soul and digesting food but it wasn’t exactly his style. Malcolm didn’t want him improvising or interpreting the music; he wanted it sung note for note as it appeared. That made the customers happy and when they were happy, it made Malcolm happy and that in turn made Adam and everyone else who worked for the son of a bitch happy.

A blast of hot air rushed through the room as the sacrifices came in for slaughter. Adam noticed Southern Boy handing his application to Jerry. He was looking around, taking in the vibe of the Club. Its décor was inspired by one of the most popular supper clubs of the Big Band Era. The color scheme was cream and gold with a mirror finish dance floor and overstuffed booths along the back. The tables were draped in heavy striped tablecloths, perfect for hiding any under table activity. Fresh flowers and stained glass candle holders adorned the tables. At first site, it was definitely elegant and tasteful.

To Adam, it was his elegant and tasteful prison.

Jerry walked over to the stage and handed the papers to him. “Take these into the office.”

Adam kept his eyes on his music. “That’s not my job.”

“Today it is. Malcolm wants YOU to take them in.” Jerry dropped the papers on top of the sheet music.

Damn, he knew Malcolm would be pissed. Collecting the applications, Adam braced himself and headed to the office. Southern Boy was sitting in the first row. If Jerry hadn’t been at his elbow, Adam would have screamed at the seated man to run for his life.

Adam entered the office without knocking, dropped the applications on the desk then turned to leave.

“Where were you this morning?” Malcolm’s voice was edged with anger. Jerry shut the door and locked it before Adam answered.

“I had errands to run. Didn’t want to be late for work.”

“Bullshit. You know my rules.”

Malcolm Cavanaugh was seated behind his desk, arms crossed. His brown eyes had turned dark, a sure sign he wasn’t happy, and a scowl cut across his pointed face. With his thin hair and long face, he looked like a ferret and had the personality of one too. Adam knew he was asking for Malcolm’s wrath by leaving his condo early; he didn’t like spending any more time with his boss than he had to, especially after he’d spent the night. 

Theirs was a sick, twisted relationship. Adam would just surrender and let Malcolm use him. It didn’t matter that Adam never got any pleasure out it since Malcolm only cared about getting himself off. The rule had been from the start that Adam didn’t leave until Malcolm dismissed him. This morning, he tested fate. Apparently, that had been a mistake.

“So Adam, what’s your real excuse?”

“I….”

“Yes?”

“I … ah … I guess I have no excuse.”

Bossman got up from his chair and walked over to Adam. Side by side, Malcolm was slightly shorter and not as fit. A casual observer would think Adam could beat him into the ground easily. Unfortunately, there were other types of power that went beyond physical strength. 

An overly manicured hand stroked Adam’s side, lingering around his waistband. “Well then, we’ll just have to finish up right now.”

Adam pictured a room full of ears on the other side. “Malcolm, no, not now, please.” He tried not to beg but he knew the walls weren’t soundproof and everyone would hear them.

The hand slipped under his hoodie onto his skin, circling his lower back before descending below his waistband and into the crack of his ass. The anger in Malcolm’s voice had faded and it was now dripping with lust. “You should have thought of that before you left.” 

Wanting to get it over with, Adam’s hands moved to Malcolm’s pants, undoing his trousers before starting on his own. 

“No...not that way.” A rough hand captured his face, pinching and manipulating Adam’s face between its fingers. With his other hand, Malcolm stuck a thumb into the opened mouth and pressed down on his tongue.

Adam gagged, fighting down panic. “No! I have to sing in a few hours. Malcolm, please, just screw my ass!”

Persistent hands forced Adam to his knees. Malcolm removed his own cock and pumped it stiff. He took the leaking head and rubbed it over Adam’s tight lips. “Open up.”

Adam shook his head frantically.

“Open. Up.” He grabbed a handful of black hair and yanked Adam’s head back, forcing his mouth open. “I want a fuck down your throat. Maybe next time you’ll follow orders.”

\--*--

The air conditioning chilled the Club and after being out in the glaring sun, the room seemed void of light. Hearing more than seeing Bouncer Guy ask for the job applications, Kris handed his over. Told to take a seat, he waited for his eyes to adjust before looking around. It was like he’d stepped back into a modern take on a black and white movie. 

Kris listened absentmindedly to the others around him, making note of other job opportunities elsewhere. Bouncer Guy was ordering someone around and the voice replying sounded familiar. Kris rubbed his eyes with his knuckles, trying to clear the sun spots. 

Two men were headed his way and one was his new ‘friend’. Kris averted his eyes, conscious he was staring. There was just something kind of alluring about him, that shoulder length black hair and piercing eyes and those cute freckles….Kris felt a slight breeze as he passed by, the scent of musk lingering. Kris looked up in time to see Cali Boy go in the office. Thirty seconds later, the Bouncer Guy came out, closing and locking the door behind him before ambling away. 

Kris hated waiting. He looked at his watch, looked around the room, looked at the other applicants, looked at his sneakers. He got up, shaking one leg than the other, trying to relax. No one seemed to pay attention to him so he walked around, passing the office door. The noises inside made him blush to his toes.

“I want a fuck down your throat. Maybe next time you’ll follow orders.”

Even without a face, that voice sounded ugly and pissed. The high pitched voice was loud and vulgar and mocking. Kris thought he heard coughing or choking … quieter … but there. Heavy footsteps headed his way and Kris made it back to his seat just as Bouncer Guy reappeared, taking up his position outside the door.

A few minutes later the door opened and his friend came out. He was staring at the ground as he passed but Kris could see his freckled cheeks were wet and his mouth tight. Kris watched Cali Boy make a beeline for the bar. Grabbing the first bottle he could reach, he poured the alcohol into his mouth, sloshed it around like mouthwash and spit it out in an ice bucket. The next time he swallowed, making his eyes open wide; he coughed, lifting his chin as he rubbed his throat and winced.

“Kris Allen. If you want the job, get your ass in here!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Lambert has spent years trapped in a sick relationship. Kris Allen comes into his life, offering friendship and stirring feelings in Adam he hasn’t experienced in a long time. Being together is anything but easy as they fight the devil incarnate in an attempt to be set free.

“Fuck…so hot, mmm, yeah….”

Malcolm pounded his cock down Adam’s throat, oblivious to the young man’s tears and gagging. Hands tried shoving him away, but Malcolm had two fistfuls of dark hair and held his toy in place.

The minute he had laid eyes on Adam, he knew he had to have him. When Jerry told him he may have found a singer, Malcolm couldn’t have cared less. He’d been through dozens of singers in just as many months. They all wanted bigger and better things and the moment something new came up, they were gone. Malcolm was in his office with his girlfriend, getting ready for a blowjob when Jerry interrupted - the kid had shown up. So far, Malcolm wasn’t impressed. 

Tucking his cock back into his pants, the couple ventured into the empty club and took a seat. The dark haired boy had his back to them as he talked with the piano player.

“He’s scrumptious,” Margaret commented softly, rubbing his thigh.

“How can you tell? He’s hasn’t turned around yet,” he mumbled, taking her hand and depositing it on his straining cock.

“Just look at him…look at that ass, those long legs…I bet he’s a fantastic ride.”

“I can find a fuck on any street corner,” Margaret looked hurt, “but then again my dear, why would I when I have you.”

While they chatted, the music started and the empty room filled with the most glorious voice. Malcolm closed his eyes, listening to one of his favorite songs and then the notes went somewhere they shouldn’t.

“Stop! What are you doing?” he demanded.

Bottomless blue eyes looked at him, strong and confident. “I’m interpreting the song.”

“If I wanted an interpreter, I’d contact the UN. I need a singer. Do what’s written.”

“Yes sir.”

The music restarted and the kid sang every note, took every rest, just the way it was meant to be heard. Malcolm had him sing something else. He moved closer, taking in the entire package, particularly the package below his belt. The kid could sing, no doubt about it, and Malcolm had felt dollar sign pulsing in his eyes. That was reason enough to hire him. However, this dark haired beauty made Malcolm’s heart beat faster as imaginings filled his mind - the freckled body tied down naked under him, screaming in perfect pitch as he was stuffed full of hard cock. Malcolm liked them big and submissive. The kid didn’t come across that way but with the right persuasion that could change.

Malcolm looked at his girlfriend’s reaction to him. Margaret was salivating and an idea to further take advantage of this new commodity came to mind. He had some regulars at the club who would pay extra for some alone time with that body. 

His mother had taught him to share after all…up to a point.

Coming out of his flashback, he gazed down as his penis went in and out and in and out of the wet red lips. He stopped, still inside the hot cavern and dried the eyes pleading up at him. So gorgeous…and then he resumed, double time. Adam gagged and choked and it only spurred him on. 

Malcolm played dirty in order to get what he wanted. He had talked the job up, making Adam think he’d be a fool to pass on it. The minute Adam agreed, Malcolm had his lawyer make up a contract, inserting a few special clauses in the fine print regarding extra duties as an employee of the Cavanaugh Club. As Malcolm expected, his new singer was excited and naive and only scanned the document, assuming it spelled out just what they’d talked about. The moment Adam lifted his pen and crossed the “t”, Malcolm had him.

Increasing his grip on the head before him, he crammed his cock in as far as it would go and shot down Adam’s throat. Finally sated, he let Adam go, leaving him on his knees, retching up cum and coughing. 

“Leave. I have people to interview.”

\--*--

“Kris Allen. If you want the job, get your ass in here!”

Malcolm Cavanaugh was perched behind the desk, reviewing his application. Kris noticed a wet stain on the carpet by his sneaker - he didn’t want to know.

Kris eyeballed the photos lining the walls. Each and every one had Cavanaugh in it, either alone or with someone else. Every image gave Kris the creeps. Cavanaugh’s smile was wide and toothy, like he’s was delving into fresh meat. 

“Sit.”

Kris obeyed as his potential employer left the desk, poured himself a tall glass of something, then settled back in his seat. He took a long drink and began his interrogation.

“Well, you aren’t scoring high points for penmanship,” he scoffed, waving his hand over the paper.

“It was kind of hard writing on….”

“Don’t want excuses,” Cavanaugh interrupted, “I hate excuses. You do your job.” He glanced over the form again. “I see you’re living in a motel. Transient?”

“I just got to LA. Once I get a job, I’ll get a permanent place.”

“Yeah, good luck with that on a waiter’s salary,” he snorted. “Hope you have other income.”

Kris bit the inside of his cheek. “Some.”

“I see here under your slash that you do have experience. Good, good. And you’re going to business school.”

“Yes sir.”

Cavanaugh took another drink. “Hope you don’t plan on telling me how to run my business.”

“No sir.” 

This guy was a real prick.

Kris waited in awkward silence as the application was reviewed once more. After a second trip to the wet bar, Cavanaugh leaned against the bar, looking down his nose at Kris. “You know kid, I like you. I don’t know why but I like you. Let me make a proposition.” He moved and sat on the edge of his desk. “You need a job; I have a job for you. You need an apartment; I might have an apartment for you. If you’re willing to go above and beyond your job duties as a glorified busboy, we just might work something out.”

\--*--

Adam sat by the piano, slowly sipping his drink, having switched from scotch to green tea and honey. His throat still hurt like a bitch and from experience, he knew it would last a while. Everything would need to be sung soft and in a lower key. If the customers complained, they could stick it up their asses.

He looked towards the office, wondering how Southern Boy was doing. Oh, right, he had a name now – Kris Allen. Adam had literally been drowning his sorrows when he heard the name called out for the first time. He stopped momentarily from sanitizing his throat to look over at the first poor sucker and was surprised to see it was him. Adam couldn’t help but smile when he thought about Kris Allen working at the club. If he couldn’t make a move on him, at least they could become friends, but even that could be risky where Malcolm was concerned. He didn’t like to share. Thinking of Malcolm, a cold fist circled Adam’s heart. As far he knew, Malcolm was only fucking him and Margaret but what if he wanted to add another notch to his expensive belt.

The clock ticked away and Adam’s pianist arrived. They ran over the scales, attempting to warm up the singer’s throat. While he practiced, he saw Kris come out and take his seat as the next guy went in. He had a strange look on his face. Not good.

“Are we practicing or checking out the new merchandise?” Joe laughed.

Adam realized he had stopped. “Oh, sorry … um … let’s take it from the bridge,” he redirected, coughing.

“Something in your throat?”

“There was.”

They continued practicing as the lambs went to slaughter. Once everyone had been interviewed, Jerry disappeared into the office and emerged with papers in hand. Without so much as a thank you for applying, he called out three names and ordered the others to get out. Jerry directed the newest employees of the Club over to a table and handed out the required paperwork to two young women and gave Kris nothing. When Jerry did return, he didn’t have a single white sheet of paper for Kris. Adam recognized it immediately – a contract – and since when did servers at this club sign contracts.

He flashed back to the last contract he’d seen, the one that signed his life away. He couldn’t let Kris make the same mistake.

\--*--

That was the strangest job interview he had ever had. Unfortunately, Kris couldn’t be picky at the moment. He needed cash and he needed it fast. That’s why he decided to take Cavanaugh up on his offer, even though he’d probably regret it sooner than later.

He watched the girls filling out their simple info sheets but his ears were tuned into the beautiful singing coming from the stage. Cali Boy was a singer and his voice was just as calming and amazing as his speaking voice. It wasn’t lost on him that the random noises in the club muted the moment the music began. Kris looked forward to being introduced and having a real name to use.

The girls left and Jerry came back with the contract. “Mr. Cavanaugh had to leave. Sign it and leave it at the bar. I’ll be in the kitchen having lunch.”

Kris glanced over the paragraphs stating just what his duties would be and picked up the pen, ready to sign, when the paper was whisked out from under the tip.

“Hey!” Kris looked up to see who was sticking their nose in his business and saw the singer. 

“Don’t do it. Whatever he’s offering you, it’s not worth it,” the other man implored. 

What the fuck?

“Did you read the fine print? Malcolm slips things in there?”

Any annoyance Kris felt disappeared at the genuine worry in that voice. “Actually, I didn’t think about it.”

The contract was set down in front of him once more and a finger poked at the smaller type. Blue eyes scanned the room. “Read it, all of it. Then read it again. You can still get out of this as long as you haven’t signed anything.”

Kris looked back and forth between the paper and the man now sitting across the table from him, chewing his lip. “Go on, read it.”

Totally confused, Kris did as he was asked. Nothing unexpected popped out at him. “Its fine, just mentions what we talked about.”

“And you’re okay with this?” The soft voice was shocked.

“Look Cali Boy…”

“Pardon?”

“I’m sorry, it’s just I don’t know your name and…”

Cali Boy offered his hand and they introduced themselves. “Really Kris, I don’t mean to bully you but I wanted to make sure you knew what you’re getting into. Malcolm’s a weasel and he can’t be trusted.”

“I’ve already got that impression. Can I ask why you’re so worried?”

There was a pause. “So why are you signing a contract instead of the standard stuff?”

Obviously Adam didn’t want to answer. Kris couldn’t blame him, they didn’t know each other. “Cavanaugh asked if I’d be interested in taking on another job besides waiting tables.”

“Like what?”

“He offered me an apartment at reduced rent if I’d take on the extra work of doing janitorial stuff at the club, you know fix things and clean up after closing time.”

“Instead of a larger salary.”

“Seemed like a decent trade off. At least I’ll have a roof over my head.”

Adam looked visibly relieved. “Yeah, he evicted the previous guy. Glad to hear it’s legit but still watch your back.” Someone waved to Adam from behind the bar and he got up. “I’ve got to get back to work.” Adam walked away then turned. “By the way, if you need anything, at your apartment, just ask your next door neighbor; he’s always ready to lend a hand.”

“I’ll remember that. What’s his name?”

“Cali Boy.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Lambert has spent years trapped in a sick relationship. Kris Allen comes into his life, offering friendship and stirring feelings in Adam he hasn’t experienced in a long time. Being together is anything but easy as they fight the devil incarnate in an attempt to be set free.

Kris paid the taxi driver then turned to the pile of luggage and bags beside him on the sidewalk. He hadn’t brought any furniture with him from Arkansas figuring it would be cheaper to buy second hand stuff in LA then ship things from home. As it turned out, his new place was already furnished. The previous tenant had taken only his personal effects with him; Malcolm confiscated everything else.

He took in the neighborhood. It was quiet and ordinary, lined with old houses and huge trees. It reminded him a bit of home. The apartment building was a three tiered unadorned box. Like the rest of the street, it was well kept if plain. Somehow he couldn’t imagine Adam living here. Kris pictured him by the ocean or in the heart of the city in a glass tower. 

It took Kris three trips to get his things up to the front door. He buzzed the landlady who took her sweet old time, showing up ten minutes later with his key. The sour puss pointed down the hallway to Apt. #103 then left without so much as a welcome or a goodbye. 

Charming. 

After fiddling around with a keyhole he couldn’t see in the crappy lighting, he was blown over by a wave of hot, stagnant air from his new home. Kris located a window A/C unit and switched it on. It would take a while but the place should be comfortable in a few hours. The walls were off white and the furniture worn and old, a mishmash of styles and patterns. Hey, it didn’t need to be something out of Architectural Digest, just serviceable. Most of his time was going to be spent between school and work anyway. 

Kris ran a fingertip over a tabletop, picking up a swirl of dust. The former tenant must have been booted out rather quickly; there was a newspaper open to the sports section on the small kitchen table, a stone cold mug of black coffee beside it and dirty dishes in the sink. Kris didn’t even want to think about the contents of the refrigerator just yet. The bathroom smelled of mildew and towels were tossed on the floor. In the bedroom, the closet was open, empty hangers on the floor, and the drawers to the dresser were sticking out. The bed wasn’t made and didn’t look very clean. Kris decided he needed to buy food, dishes, towels and bedding, not necessarily in that order.

First though, he had to get his things out of the hallway. He dropped his luggage off beside the bed then went back out to retrieve his backpack and bags full of textbooks and school supplies. Kris picked the bags up, the stretched plastic handles digging into his palm. Before he could go anywhere, the handle gave way on one bag and the books hit the floor with a thud. Kris managed to get the second bag into his living room before it too snapped, and he tossed the backpack on the couch.

Returning to the hall, he found himself marveling at the freckled bare shoulders of a man crouched at his feet. Kris was down there beside him instantly. “Thanks but it’s my mess, I’ve got it.”

“I thought it might be you.”

Adam must have just woken up, his hair was sticking up and wrinkled sheet marks lined his arms. Low riding sleep pants clung to his hips. “Accounting 101, Human Relations, Introduction to Marketing – riveting stuff. You use these instead of sleeping pills?”

Kris smiled at his good natured teasing. “I hope not. Sorry to wake you.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it, time to get up anyway.” He straightened up with an armload of books, the pants sliding a little lower, and peered into the apartment. “Kind of a mess, isn’t it?” Adam set the books on a table and headed for the kitchen, looking in the sink and opening the fridge a crack before slamming the door shut. “Wow, it’s ripe in there! You better get a gas mask before you tackle that.”

Kris had followed him in with the rest of the books and the bag, caught up in the view before him. His Southern manners deserted him.

“Um, I didn’t mean to interrupt. I guess I’ll let you get unpacked,” Adam commented, his voice suddenly unsure.

“No!” Kris blurted out, more intensely then intended. “I mean, please stay. I could use some advice on what to do first.”

Adam smiled. “If I might make a suggestion, I think you should…”

“Isn’t this a domestic scene?” 

Mr. Cavanaugh was standing there in his doorway, eyes narrowing with suspicion. Their boss was looking through him to Adam, who in turn was glaring back.

“I’m helping Kris move in,” Adam explained, his words cold.

“Didn’t realize you knew each other.”

“We don’t. Just met yesterday.”

The tension was palpable. Kris stepped between the two men. “Thanks again for the apartment. I’d offer you some coffee but I…”

“Adam, can I speak with you privately?”

Kris watched Adam’s jaw tense as he nodded. “Don’t tackle that fridge on your own Kris; I’ll be back in a few.”

“Ah, okay.”

Adam side stepped him, offering a small smile then disappeared into the hallway, Cavanaugh on his bare heels. The door slammed shut. 

Definitely something going on there.

\--*--

“Checking on me?” Adam headed straight for his fridge and dug out a small bottle of juice.

“Do I need to? You and the new kid looked very friendly.”

“Like I said, we just met. He is my new neighbor and we do work at the same place.” He took a long drink, trying to calm his flipping stomach. “I can’t exactly ignore him.”

Adam set down his drink and picked up a shirt draped over a kitchen chair. Before he could put it on, Malcolm was there, taking it from him. He backed Adam up against the counter and moved in, running a hand over his bare chest.

“Do you greet all your neighbors dressed like this,” Malcolm flicked a nipple, “or perhaps I should say undressed like this.”

“I was awake, heard a bang, and reacted. It wasn’t planned.”

“You better plan on wearing a shirt next time.” 

Malcolm’s fingers deftly loosened the strings on Adam’s sleeping pants, causing them to travel further south. The only reason they stayed up was the young man’s body pressing the thin fabric against the cupboard door. Adam slid away from him, yanking the pants up and tying a triple knot. 

“I really don’t have time for this. I have to get ready for work.”

Malcolm’s voice became hard. “You made time for him.”

A smirk crossed Adam’s face at Malcolm’s jealousy. In a flash, Adam’s back slammed against the wall, all the air in his lungs bursting out his surprised mouth. A hand tightened around his neck.

“I don’t like games boy,” Malcolm hissed, catching the young man’s crotch in a vice grip and twisting. “This is mine,” he gripped again, “and only mine.”

Adam shoved Malcolm off him. “I may have been forced into letting you fuck me,” he gasped, drawing needed oxygen into his body, “but you lay a hand on me like that again, I’ll call the cops. Get out!”

The older man headed for the door. “When you find the time to get dressed, put on that leather thong I bought you. Tonight, you sleep over.” Malcolm closed the door behind him just as the juice bottle smashed against it.

\--*--

Kris took his books into the bedroom before exploring the kitchen. He opened the cupboards and drawers, seeing what he’d inherited and finding garbage bags under the sink, he tossed out the dirty dishes. A little elbow grease and this apartment would do just fine. It was beginning to cool off but not by much. He made a mental note to add a fan or two to his shopping list as well.

A bang rattled an obscure picture on one wall, followed by low intense voices and shouting. Kris stopped cleaning and pressed his ear to the plaster, just in case it developed into an emergency. The words were mumbled but angry, very angry. The commotion ended with a thump and crash. Kris hurried to his door and peeked into the hallway just as Cavanaugh’s back disappearing around the corner. He smelled orange juice. 

Kris stepped out and raised a hand to knock on his neighbor’s door but thought better of it. Maybe Adam would get mad at him for meddling or embarrassed for having made a scene. No, if Adam needed to talk, Kris would let him make the first move. Maybe he could somehow reassure Adam he could be trusted. Then again, Adam didn’t know him from Adam, so to speak. There was no reason for him to open up. Kris planned on changing that as soon as possible.

Playing dumb, he headed back into his apartment, hoping his friend would return as he’d promised. Ten minutes later there was a soft knock on his door. Adam stood there, now dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, and holding a laundry basket. 

“Sorry about that. Malcolm can be a…”

“Jackass?”

“Yeah. Sure you still want to work for him?”

“I’m sure I want to work with you.” 

Subtle Kris, real subtle.

“Wait til you know me better. Anyway, I brought you a few things.” He stepped around Kris and set the basket on the couch. “Clean sheets, fresh towels and facecloths, soap, toilet paper, dishes, rubber gloves, garbage bags, sponges, disinfectant and a take out/delivery menu from a good restaurant not too far from here, until you have a chance to get groceries.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“How about thank you.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem. I remembered what it was like moving into a new place. You always thought you had everything until you looked for something and realized you forgot it. I, ah, also kind of got the impression you didn’t bring a lot with you from, from…”

“Conway….Arkansas.”

Adam flashed a slight smile. “Knew you were a good ol’ Southern boy the moment you opened that gorg…..that mouth of yours.” They stood there in awkward silence for a minute or so. Kris had a lot to say but he was censoring himself, especially after noticing new red marks below Adam’s left ear. By the time his brain cells computed a safe question, Adam beat him to it. “Sorry I can’t stay and help but I have to shower and change for work. You coming in tonight?”

“I’ll be in around four. Some guy, um….”

“Charlie?”

“Yeah, Charlie is supposed to give me the low down and get me set up.”

“Charlie’s a good guy; you’ll like him. So, I guess I’ll see you later.” Adam touched his back and headed for the door.

“Adam?”

“Yeah?”

“I just want to say thanks again for the help.”

“Anytime.”

“It goes both ways you know. If you need any help or someone to talk to, about anything, just let me know.”

“Thanks Kris. It’s good to have a friend nearby.”

Kris watched him leave and the apartment felt cold…and it had nothing to do with the A/C.

\--*--

Adam let the hot water massage his sore back. When he flashed Malcolm that condescending smile, the last thing he had expected was to be thrown against the wall. Malcolm thrived on rough sex but he had never truly gotten violent before. Adam had been stunned at first then lashed out, as he should have. And he was serious about his threat too; he would call the police on Malcolm if he ever did that again. Adam didn’t care if the entire sick story came out; he was no one’s punching bag.

He thought about the last thing Kris said to him when they parted: ‘If you need any help or someone to talk to, about anything, just let me know’. Kris probably heard everything. Something slamming into your wall would be hard to miss. 

Adam could have put on a shirt before stepping out to help but he didn’t. He didn’t have to give Kris those things but he did. There was just something so genuine about him. Maybe Adam wanted to flirt, to see if someone else could find him attractive. Just being around Kris lightened his spirit and made him feel alive.

Working at the same place was one thing but living next door to him, knowing he existed on the other side of the wall, a knock away in the stillness of the night, stirred in Adam feelings he’d suppressed these last three years. Though Adam had casually dated, had a few fun fucks before he was conscripted by Malcolm, it had been a long time since he had thought of someone else that way. Adam tried not to let his boss’ sickness overshadow his life but it couldn’t be helped; merely smiling at someone made the hairs stand on the back of his head with fear that he was being spied on. He wouldn’t put it past Malcolm to bug his apartment or have hidden cameras installed to keep tabs on him but Adam wasn’t that paranoid – especially after he’d already checked the apartment and found nothing.

He’d have to be careful not to let his feelings show beyond friendship. Adam told Kris that Malcolm had evicted the tenant that used to rent his apartment. What he didn’t tell him was that Dave had worked at the Club and made the mistake of telling Jerry that he thought Adam was hot and wanted to suck him off. The next day, Dave was gone.

Kris couldn’t go; he wouldn’t let him go.

Rinsing himself down, Adam’s hands ran over his body. He touched his dick and Kris’ face flashed in his mind. He slowly stroked himself, imagining Kris’ hand slick and tight jacking him off. The movement sped up and Adam braced himself against the wall. His head went back and water showered into his mouth, overflowing and falling on his chest, hot and heavy. Adam’s body tensed and he groaned, shooting against the tile. He re-adjusted the water to cold and calmed himself down. 

This was oh so not good. He should know better than to fantasize about something that was never going to happen, no matter how much he wanted it to.

Adam dried his hair and put back on his jeans, t-shirt and slipped into flip flops. Digging in the back of his dresser drawer, he pulled out the leather thong Malcolm had bought him. It dug into his ass and squeezed his dick and balls painfully. Malcolm knew it was too small when he bought it. All he’d cared about was how Adam looked in it. He stuffed the torture device into his messenger bag, grabbed his car keys and left.

The underwear was so damn uncomfortable that Adam refused to wear it until it was absolutely necessary. Once he got to Malcolm’s condo, though, he wouldn’t be in them very long.

Malcolm preferred him au natural.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Lambert has spent years trapped in a sick relationship. Kris Allen comes into his life, offering friendship and stirring feelings in Adam he hasn’t experienced in a long time. Being together is anything but easy as they fight the devil incarnate in an attempt to be set free.

Kris arrived at work anxious – anxious in a good way to see Adam perform and anxious in a bad way, praying he wouldn’t get fired on his first day. The new staff was asked to come in early to learn how things were done. Kris was also shown the utility room and given an opportunity to familiarize himself with that part of his job. 

Back in the dining room, they were briefed on which tables each would be responsible for. Charlie pointed to the row of six booths at the back.

“Those are reserved for the Club’s special clientele. That’s my territory. No one is to be seated there except the approved guests,” Charlie explained.

“Who are they?” Kris asked.

“Friends of the boss, investors, celebrities…anyone Mr. Cavanaugh feels like giving the privilege to. Now, about our menus….”

As Charlie droned on and on, Kris checked out the stage, imagining Adam in his element. Granted, he’d heard him rehearsing the day of his job interview but it was noisy and the microphone was off. Kris pictured Adam in an elegant suit, accompanied by the piano. Concentrating is going to be difficult once Adam opens his mouth…. 

“Malcolm likes things just so,” Charlie explained. “Do your job, don’t screw up, and you just might last longer than a week.”

\--*--

Adam curled up in his leather chair, eating a salad and listening to a favorite CD. Kris was probably here by now, beginning his servitude. Adam had been relieved beyond words to learn Kris’ job was pretty much on the level. Adam wouldn’t wish his own situation on his worst enemy let alone that man. Kris could come across as a little naïve but he was smart too and it won’t take him long to see Malcolm for what he is. As much as Adam hated to consider it, he hoped Kris would start looking for another job immediately.

The doorknob twisted and clicked as someone tried to enter. Adam had installed a deadbolt on his dressing room door not long after he was hired. Certain people around here seemed to think they could walk in any time they damned well felt like it.

“Adam, open the fuckin’ door. I have your schedule for tonight.”

Part of his job had become entertaining the special clientele one on one. Each person had fifteen minutes of private time to kiss him, feel him up, talk dirty to him, etc before he moved on to the next. Some nights there was one person and sometimes it took hours to get through everyone. They knew the limitations yet sometimes pushed the envelope. Adam had heard once that somebody offered an obscene amount of money for him to go away with a client and his buddies for a weekend. He didn’t know whether to be flattered or vomit. It never happened though and that client hadn’t been back since. Adam guessed he should be grateful Malcolm wasn’t selling him to the highest bidder. 

Tossing his dish aside and swishing his mouth with coconut water, Adam unlocked the door and Jerry let himself in. “So, who am I gracing with my presence this time?”

Jerry sat on the couch and opened the reservation book. “Three of them are booked for tonight – the banker, the doctor, and the girlfriend.”

“Margaret? She’s coming in tonight?”

“Problem?”

“Maybe he changed his mind,” Adam whispered to himself, letting a little flicker of hope ignite. “Maybe he’ll take her home instead.”

“What’s that?”

“Nothing; just talking to myself. Are the new staff here yet?”

“What new staff?”

“The new wait staff - two girls and a guy?”

“The guy that’s your new neighbor?”

“Yeah, so what?”

“Hands off,” Jerry warned, “unless you want to be responsible for what Malcolm might do.”

“We’re just friends,” he replied casually, keeping the fear inside.

“Sure you are. That’s why he spent most of his orientation scanning the club for you. You better warn him.”

“There’s nothing to worry about.”

“There better not be for his sake – and for yours.”

\--*--

The Club was overflowing and Malcolm heard cash registers singing in his head. Dressed in one of his many best suits, he made the rounds, greeting his customers at each table, expressing his joy of having them at his establishment. He watched his new staff, disappointed he could find nothing to complain about. 

He greeted his banker. The little man insisted on talking to him, asking why Malcolm hadn’t returned his calls. Malcolm promised to get back to him then headed off to greet Dr. Milner. They chatted briefly – Malcolm found him as interesting as dried toast – but he was a big fan of Adam’s and paid big bucks to secure himself the best seat for his performances. Malcolm would have been jealous over the doctor’s interest in his boy but the old man’s adoration was only for Adam’s voice. 

“So nice of you to finally get around to me.”

Malcolm spun around. “Margaret? I wasn’t expecting you tonight.” He gave her a warm kiss on the lips and slipped into their booth with her. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

“Because I’m not really here. I have tickets to an art exhibit and thought I’d come in for dinner. I’m not staying for the show.” Malcolm’s relief must have been evident on his face. “Don’t worry darling, I’m not interrupting your Adam time. So, is he behaving himself yet?”

“As much as he can.”

“Too bad he’s not more enthusiastic.”

“I get plenty of enthusiasm from you my dear,” he cooed, rubbing her thigh. “Besides, I like that Adam doesn’t give in so easily. Makes conquering him more satisfying.”

“Will you join me for dinner?”

“Of course, of course.”

Margaret and Malcolm had been dating for years. It was a relief that she understood his need for Adam. As a thank you, he let her play with his boy from time to time yet, just like the rest of the clientele, it didn’t go beyond a little foreplay. She understood that Adam satisfied his darker needs so he could be the romantic she wanted when they were together. When dinner was over, Malcolm walked her to her car. They kissed sloppily, his hand cupping her breast.

“You know Malcolm,” she groaned as he fondled her, “sometimes when I kiss you deeply, I swear I can taste him.”

\--*--

Dinner had been over for about twenty minutes. Kris counted down to Adam in his head and right on time, his friend appeared in a stylish brown suit with his hair slicked back. Unfortunately, Kris’ customers wanted him to do his job so he redirected his attention to their drink orders. A simple piano intro lead into a tender ballad and the place fell silent. Kris looked around the Club – every eye was on Adam.

“What’s the order?” Shaun the bartender asked Kris as he bumped into the bar.

“A colada pina and a drivescrewer,” Kris absentmindedly responded, still looking towards the stage.

Shaun chuckled, “Another one bites the dust.”

“Pardon?” 

“Adam Lambert opens his mouth and casts another spell.”

Kris spun around, facing the bartender. “What? No! I was just…”

“He has that effect on everyone. I’m a card carrying fan myself.” 

Kris nodded, hoping the blush he felt creeping up his face wasn’t visible in the subdued light. “He is good.”

“Adam’s beyond good. He could do so much better.” Shaun placed the drinks on Kris’ tray. “Try not to spill these on anyone’s head.”

Kris delivered his order and then went on his break. He got a coffee at the bar and stood against the back wall, lurking in the shadows. Charlie told him the staff took their breaks in the kitchen but Kris couldn’t leave until Adam was done. He had never heard a voice so pure and powerful and enticing. Every hour he learned something new about Adam and his admiration grew and grew. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think he was falling for him after two days.

Who was he kidding? He was already flat on his face. 

\--*--

Adam went through his set, crooning and making love to the audience with his eyes. The lights were down and he could only see their smiling faces in the warm glow of the candles. They were always good to him and he appreciated it. 

He wondered how Kris was doing. Adam hadn’t come out of his dressing room until show time and by then he’d been concentrating on his own job. He saw shadows in the booths that Dr. Milner and Malcolm’s banker occupied. Margaret’s booth, the one closest to the stage, was empty. That meant one of two things – Margaret was with Malcolm or Margaret had left on her own if she’d ever been there. 

He hated not knowing.

Eight songs later, he was done for the night – done singing anyway. Leaving the stage, he headed to his dressing room to freshen up. Malcolm was waiting for him. Adam couldn’t hide his surprise – or his disappointment. His boss opened the door, ushering Adam in, then closed it behind them, turning Adam’s security lock against him.

Malcolm scoffed at his distress. “She left already. We’re still on for tonight.” He sucked Adam’s bottom lip, grabbing a handful of black hair and yanking, making Adam yelp and open his mouth. Malcolm licked his way deep inside as his other hand slowly stroked Adam’s back. Fingers explored his ass through the fabric, running up his crack.

“You’re not wearing it,” Malcolm grunted.

“I brought it with me; I’ll change before we leave.”

“Good boy.” 

Malcolm slapped him on the ass and left. Adam didn’t know how much longer he could handle being a whore for his boss. Thank God his parents were already dead; if they knew what he had become, it would kill them. Adam had searched out free legal advice at a community center after he discovered he’d been duped and was told his contract was legal and the consequences spelled out to him by his boss were accurate. There was no use fighting it. He’d been a stupid idiot and now he had to pay the price.

Jerry’s greasy head popped through the doorway. “Hurry up.” 

“Give me a minute, I’ll be there.”

Quickly, he wiped his face, fixed his hair, and gargled before heading back out.

The first stop was the banker. Adam knew his name but didn’t like to give these people any more acknowledgment than necessary. They shook hands, extended civil pleasantries then the banker began to bombard Adam with the latest and greatest investment news while keeping a hand on the singer’s crotch. Adam sipped the soda water and lemon Charlie brought him, nodding and throwing in an ‘oh really’ or a ‘that sounds highly lucrative’ just to keep the creep concentrating on the paperwork. Adam would never do business directly with any of Malcolm’s contacts but it got him thinking that maybe he could inquire elsewhere about investing in order to afford a better lawyer down the road.

Adam spotted Kris sweeping up some broken glass by the bar. He was crouched down, his pants pulled taunt against his ass, highlighting the gentle curve. Adam slipped his hand up and down the wet glass he held, imagining he was running it up and down Kris’ thick c….

“….and if you jump on this opportunity immediately…” 

“What?” Adam snapped out of it.

“If you jump on this opportunity immediately, your meager investment could double in three months time.”

“Oh. Thanks for the advice but I’m not sure I want to get into aluminum. It was great talking to you though.”

The man looked at his watch. “Is my time up already?”

“Afraid so.”

“But I didn’t even get a kiss!”

“Next time. Bye.”

Adam headed for the bar, handing over his glass. “Long Island Ice Tea please.” He tossed a few peanuts into his mouth.

“Oil sands again?”

“Aluminum. Have you seen Kris?”

“Yeah, he’s over…Malcolm’s coming.”

“Quick, make an old fashioned.”

A hot hand settled on the back of his neck, tightening. “Aren’t we supposed to be socializing?”

Adam kept looking straight ahead. “I’m getting Dr. Milner a drink.”

“Isn’t that Charlie’s job?”

“Just trying to endear myself. That’s what you want isn’t it?”

The vice eased and Malcolm walked away. Adam released his breathe. “When Kris comes back, can you tell him I need to speak to him before I leave tonight?”

“Sure will, here you go.”

“Thanks.” Adam picked up the two drinks and headed towards the good doctor.

\--*--

Dr. Kenneth Milner centered his attention upon the young singer. He never thought he would spend money for a private booth anywhere until a colleague had brought him to the Cavanaugh Club one night and he heard Adam Lambert sing for the first time. His wife had passed away eight months ago after thirty years of marriage and he hadn’t gone out much, just losing himself in paperwork and research. The only thing that kept him going was his love of music, particularly from the Big Band Era. That’s why he’d been brought here the first time.

That one time turned into many times, so many in fact it drew the attention of the Club’s owner and he was offered a private booth for a fee. Kenneth had been informed that certain privileges came with the booth, including some alone time with the talented singer. Cavanaugh also suggested Adam could offer some extra entertainment, if the doctor caught his meaning. The doctor did and walked away, disgusted at such an offer. Quickly, Cavanaugh apologized, taking the offer back. He could still chat with Adam, however, if he wanted.

Out of curiosity, he decided to meet Adam. He wasn’t what Kenneth expected. Once he had made his intentions, or lack of intentions, clear, the young man let down his guard. To his delight, Adam was polite, gracious, funny and charming. They found common ground in music. One chat led to another. Over the course of the months, they got to know each other pretty well; nonetheless, Kenneth still didn’t think he knew the real Adam. He surmised things weren’t exactly as they appeared and Adam was in some kind of trouble. He knew from professional experience that he couldn’t force the young man to open up. All he could do was be a friend and listen when he was ready to talk.

An old fashioned was set before him. “Thanks Charlie but I didn’t order this.”

“My treat.”

Kenneth grinned as Adam took a seat across from him.

“What brought this on?”

“Can’t I do something for my nicest fan?”

Kenneth took one look at the liquor laden drink Adam had and knew something was up. Once, when he wanted to order him a beverage, Adam asked for soda and lemon. He said he didn’t like drinking alcohol on the job; he had to keep a clear head and his reflexes fast.

“You want to talk about it?” Kenneth gestured towards the drink.

Adam half smiled. “This is scary; you’re starting to read me like a book.”

“Just observant. It’s my job.”

“Do I ever want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“There’s your answer.” He took a big gulp. “So, how did you like my set? Any critiques?”

They talked about his set for a while. Kenneth noticed as they chatted, Adam’s eyes were perusing the club. At first, he thought Adam was looking for Malcolm but when he saw his face light up, he knew Malcolm wasn’t the cause of that. Kenneth followed Adam’s gaze, stopping on the young man with the messy brown hair and kind smile. Kenneth couldn’t help smiling himself.

“New friend?”

Adam turned back towards him, blushing. “Sorry, that was rude.”

“No, no it’s fine. I haven’t seen you smile like before; it suits you. What’s his name?”

“Kris Allen. He started working here a couple of days ago.”

“Did you know him before?”

“No.”

“Could have fooled me. You look like you’ve known him for years.”

Adam shook his head playfully. “I really am going to have to watch myself around you.” Then the smile fell off as Malcolm came their way. “Dr. Milner, please don’t mention Kris….”

Kenneth raised his hand. “Mum’s the word.”

“Thanks.”

Malcolm stopped at the table, smiling and nodding at him before looking over Adam possessively. Cavanaugh’s left hand disappeared from sight behind the table cloth and Adam visibly flinched.

“I’m ready to go anytime,” Adam quickly uttered, taking another huge gulp of his drink.

“No rush, no rush,” Malcolm replied, “You don’t have any more clients to entertain tonight - here anyway. Stay and chat but be ready in an hour. Dr. Milner, as always, nice to see you again.”

“Cavanaugh.”

Kenneth watched him crawl away, leaving Adam shaken. If getting him to talk wasn’t going to work, it was time for a new approach. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a business card, and slid it across the table. Adam finished his drink and looked at it.

“If I’m not going to talk to you here, I’m definitely not coming to your office,” he commented grimly, shoving it back.

Kenneth reached out and caught his hand. It felt warm and soft, familiar. He held on, perhaps a little longer than familiarity allowed before letting go. “It’s not my business card. Take another look.”

Adam didn’t touch, just read. “Adagio.”

“Have you heard of it before?”

“Isn’t it another supper club that showcases ‘40s music?”

“Primarily. A friend of mine owns it and I mentioned you to him.”

“Why?”

Adam genuinely looked puzzled. Kenneth leaned in, folding his hands before him in an attempt to show his sincerity – and to stop himself from touching the young man again. “Adam, you won’t come out and say it but I know you’re in trouble and definitely not happy here. There’s a good job waiting for you at Adagio. All you have to do is say ‘yes’. How about it?”

The young singer buried a hand in his hair and chewed his lips. A range of emotions crossed his face and just when the tiniest glimmer of relief flashed in those blue eyes, it burnt out. Adam finished his drink. “I really do appreciate the offer but I ….”

“…can’t.” Kenneth signed. At least he tried. “Keep the card anyway. You never know when you might need it.” Before Adam could take it, Kenneth reached in his pocket and handed over a second card “Now this one is my business card.” He flipped it over and wrote on it. “My private number is on the back. I’m serious about helping when you’re ready. Call me anytime.”

Adam let out a shaky breathe and grasped the two cards. “I … um … I should go.”

The young man got up and made a beeline towards his dressing room, quickly going in and shutting the door. Kenneth searched the room and found Kris Allen; the concerned look on that young man’s face matched his own.

\--*--

Kris kept looking between his watch and Adam’s door. He got the message that Adam needed to talk to him before he left. The need was mutual. He’d been watching his new friend all night. He saw him stifling a yawn as he talked to the three piece suit and saw him relax when he was talking to the older man with grey hair and round glasses. Kris wondered who he was. He had managed to peek at the reservation book – Dr. Kenneth Milner. Wonder what kind of doctor? Whoever he was, Adam seemed to like him.   
Then Malcolm showed up and Adam’s defenses went back up. Between the time Malcolm left and Adam headed to his dressing room, Kris could have sworn Adam was on the verge of tears. Even the doctor appeared concerned. He couldn’t go talk to the doctor and his concern was growing by the minute. 

Not long after Adam disappeared, Dr. Milner got up to leave. Before he did, however, he sought Kris out.

“Excuse me?”

Kris had been wiping down a table. He straightened up. “Can I help you sir?”

“You can help Adam,” he kindly replied.

“I’m trying.” 

“Good.” A large hand lightly touched his shoulder. “He needs someone to look out for him.”

That…was…forty-five minutes ago. The crowd had dwindled down and he’d set aside his serving duties for his janitorial ones. Kris was heading for the back room when he heard a knock. Jerry was at Adam’s door, saying something. He walked away and Adam emerged, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He was walking kind of funny, tugging at his backside. Adam spotted Kris and headed straight for him, his eyes constantly scanning the room. 

“Did you get the message?”

“Yeah. Adam, what happened earlier?”

“Nothing.” He took Kris by the arm and dragged him to the back room, shutting the door. “I don’t have much time.”

“What’s going on?”

“We need to talk.” Kris didn’t like the seriousness in his tone. “Would it be safe to say we like each other…I mean, we’ve become fast friends right?”

“I’d like to think so.”

“And I have the feeling you know Malcolm and I have this…thing going on.”

“It’s none of my business but yeah.”

Adam paced a little, biting his thumb nail. “God, this is so awkward.”

“Just spit it out.”

The taller man stopped pacing and spun around. He opened his mouth to speak then shut it. He paced again, a caged animal looking for a way out. Kris remained silent, sitting on a box of cleaning supplies, getting nervous.

Finally, Adam stopped moving and spoke. “Malcolm has these jealousy issues. The guy that had your apartment, the one he evicted?” Kris nodded. “He worked here and Malcolm found out he was interested in me, you know, in a more than friendly way.”

“Did you feel the same way?” Why did he ask a question he didn’t want answered?

“No but that didn’t matter. When Malcolm found out, he fired and evicted him. I know better than to show interest in anyone else…”

“Oh,” Kris replied a little sadly.

“…especially if I want them around.”

Kris didn’t reply.

“That’s assuming you want to be around me, I mean the club.” Adam’s uncertainty came through clearly.

“I would like to stick around actually.”

A smile brightened his face then quickly dimmed. “Good, good, so um … there’s this hitch. We … ah … can’t be friends at work.” Kris opened his mouth and Adam pushed on. “As far as everyone is concerned, especially Malcolm, you are my neighbor and co-worker and nothing more. We can’t be….looking for each other or be seen talking too much. Jerry is already suspicious and Dr. Milner’s noticed….”

“….and I think Shaun has too.”

“Shit. Maybe it would be better if we didn’t work at the same place. Maybe you should find a job somewhere else. You’d be a lot happier, I can guarantee it.”

“Slow down.” Kris stepped forward, taking his hand. Adam pulled away like he’d been burned. Kris was surprised but continued. “I don’t want to find another job. We just have to be careful that’s all. We both need a friend right now and whatever it takes to make that happen, I’ll do it.”

“I’m screwed up Kris, I’ll tell you that right away.”

“I have a few screws loose myself you know.”

His friend didn’t see the humor. “Please don’t take anything you see or hear at face value. Someday I’ll explain but for now, just trust me. Can you do that? Can you trust a near stranger?”

“I trust YOU.”

Kris reached out and took Adam’s hand again. His thumb brushed the freckles that seemed to glow under the bare light bulb above them. Kris could feel the tension and Adam’s reluctance; however, his friend hung on this time. 

The small smile returned and stayed. “You’re a fool, you know that?”

“Yup.”

“Do you drive?”

That came out of the blue. “Yeah, I have my license. Why?”

Adam held up a set of keys. “Here’s a perfect example of how screwed up I am. I tell you to stay away from me at work and now I’m handing you my car keys. Would mind driving my car home for me tonight? It’s the beat up black mustang in the back parking lot with the single crystal hanging from the rear view mirror. I don’t like leaving it here overnight.”

“You’re not going home?”

“I’m spending the night at Malcolm’s.” Uncomfortable silence. “Could you?”

Kris took the keys. “Is it valuable?”

“To me it is. I’ll get the keys from you in the morning.”

“What time?”

“Not sure, could be anywhere between sunrise and noon.”

“I have my first classes in the morning. I start at 8:00am and finish around noon.”

“Why don’t you take the car to school then and join me for lunch when you’re done. I’m not a gourmet chef but I can whip up something pretty edible.” 

“Sounds good to me.”

“Great.” Adam opened the door and peered out. “Jerry’s waiting for me. Wait until I leave then come out. I don’t think he saw us come in here together.”

Kris nodded and Adam slipped out. How the hell did he find himself in a living soap opera? Kris caught the door before it shut and eavesdropped.

“What the fuck were you doing in there?” Jerry demanded.

“I was looking for some carpet cleaner. There’s a stain in my dressing room,” his brave friend defiantly responded.

“We have an asswipe to do that now! Malcolm’s called me three times, demanding to know where you are. Move it!”

Kris waited a minute or two before coming out, just to make sure they were gone. He looked over at Shaun. The bartender gave him a pitiful look, shook his head sadly, and walked away


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Lambert has spent years trapped in a sick relationship. Kris Allen comes into his life, offering friendship and stirring feelings in Adam he hasn’t experienced in a long time. Being together is anything but easy as they fight the devil incarnate in an attempt to be set free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, getting rough for Adam in this chapter.

Adam awoke groggy and sore, his face pressed into the pillow. He stretched his legs then went to move his arms and couldn’t. Blowing his bangs out of his eyes, he gazed up at the padded handcuffs anchoring his wrists to the headboard. The lack of sleep and his sore body made it difficult – but not impossible - to recall what had happened the night before. 

He’d asked Kris to take his car, left the club and got into the backseat of Malcolm’s sedan. They didn’t talk; his boss just sat silently, staring out the tinted window. It was cold, the air conditioning jacked up high. Malcolm was in a suit and Adam just had on his jeans and t-shirt. Reacting to the cold, his nipples perked. He tried hiding them, crossing his arms over his chest. Malcolm yanked his arms down, letting the buds protrude obscenely through the fabric. 

The long ride up the elevator to the condo always felt much shorter than it was. Once inside, Malcolm marched straight to the bar. Adam shut and locked the door behind them, waiting in the marble entry for further instructions. His boss’ creative sex play always left Adam wondering what he was in for. One constant was Malcolm’s need to be in control, to dominate, compensating for his short comings. Malcolm offered him a drink, just like he always did. Adam wondered why he always turned the offer down; being drunk out his mind was a good way of numbing himself. Thing was, letting his guard down could lead to big problems.

Inevitably, they ended up in the bedroom. Adam was stripped down to the leather thong and Malcolm, still in his suit, cuffed him to the headboard. In this position, flat on his back with his arms framing his head, Adam couldn’t really see what was happening. Scruffy cheeks brushed his thighs as his cock was mouthed through the leather. Hands slid up Adam’s hips, fingers hooking under the waistband of the thong. Malcolm’s mouth latched onto his nipples and each time he lapped, he jerked the garment up. The thin string dug painfully between his ass cheeks and the pressure on his cock and balls made him grit his teeth in pain. Adam kept quiet, refusing to give Malcolm satisfaction. At some point, Malcolm grew tired of this game and began a new one. 

In the end, Adam was on his stomach, completely bare, handcuffed to the headboard and sucking in the pillowcase as Malcolm rimmed him. Adam felt the mattress rise as Malcolm got up then dip again as he got back on. Legs open, lube was sloppily spread in and around Adam’s hole before Malcolm fucked him relentlessly. Up to this point, Adam had been able to contain his sounds but he was so exhausted, he could no longer hold back. He gasped into the pillow as he was penetrated over and over and over again. 

Time slipped by as darkness lightened into morning. Malcolm, having realized he couldn’t go on forever, had finally left Adam in peace and went to a guest room to get some sleep. Adam gave in to the exhaustion, not caring that he’d been left tied up. 

Now he was awake and afraid he’d been deserted. He licked his dry lips and cleared his throat. “Malcolm? Malcolm? Untie me – I promise I won’t leave until you say. Malcolm?”

Adam strained to keep his head up as long as he could before his neck gave out and his face fell back into the pillow. He started thinking about Kris. He’d probably be driving to school right now, the morning air whipping through the open window onto his face. If Adam had been in his car heading for school, he’d have the radio blaring and be singing at the top of his lungs. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so carefree. His heart ached and Adam wished he was sitting beside Kris cruising Melrose instead of being here.

“Malcolm! Damn it, untie me! Come on, you’ve had your fun. Malcolm!”

Adam heard the soft click and swoosh of the door as it skimmed across the carpet. Relieved, he let his face fall back into the pillow. “I’ll stick to my side of the bargain. Just please, don’t leave me like this all night again.”

The bed dipped once more and hands covered his. Instead of undoing the cuffs, they traveled down his arms and sides, slipping under his chest and rubbing his nipples. A mouth suckled on the back of his neck, nipping and grazing. A light floral scent reached his nostrils and Adam’s stomach twisted as he realized who it was.

“Margaret, Margaret, please, don’t,” he requested, trying not to sound desperate. She was hard enough to fight off when his arms were free. “Please, help me and get Malcolm; it hurts. Margaret?”

He was at her mercy. She ignored him, working her way over his shoulders. “Sorry Sunshine. Malcolm’s busy and told me to entertain myself.” 

Fully awake now, Adam fought back. The headboard rattled as he thrashed, twisting his body and struggling to get to his knees, off his stomach. Adam grew more frantic as her mouth worked its way down his spine towards his ass. “No! Margaret, stop it! No!”

She had reached his lower back, hovering around the top of his crack when her mouth disappeared and she smacked his ass with such force, he was sure her handprint would be left there. He collapsed on his side, arms twisted, heart pounding. Margaret climbed off and kneeled at the side of the bed so she could look at him, all of him. He glared angrily at her through his damp hair.

“It’s such a shame. You are absolutely scrumptious, your ass just invites to be fucked and I, unfortunately, am ill equipped to oblige – without some outside help anyway. Don’t get me wrong, I could ride you until your cock snaps off but those areas are off limits to me. I promised Malcolm I’d a good girl.” Her hand rubbed his hip. “I can be a VERY good girl….”

“Ah Margaret, there you are.” Malcolm commented nonchalantly, as if finding her next to his naked toy was normal. He was already dressed for the day in a light tan suit. “Let me finish my breakfast and then we can be on our way.” Adam had never been so relieved to hear Malcolm’s voice. With concerted effort, he got onto his back, anxious for release. Finally, he could go home, have a hot lingering shower and prepare lunch for his visit with Kris.

“Do you mind if I hang around?” Margaret asked, taking a seat. “I love watching you eat.”

Malcolm kissed her then returned to the bed. Instead of undoing the cuffs, he inhaled Adam’s cock. Apparently, breakfast was a blowjob. Adam turned his face away, looking at the blank wall. Once his body betrayed him and he came, the restraints were undone and the couple left him alone without a word.

Adam’s arms, shoulders and side muscles screamed as he gradually moved them back into place. The burn was so intense he cried, not caring how pathetic it made him sound. When the circulation returned, he felt like a voodoo doll, pins and needles stabbing into him. Adam sat on the edge of the bed until the light headedness passed and his arms were able to function. Getting dressed was a real chore but he did it. Forty dollars was waiting for him on the small table by the door. Malcolm always left taxi fare for Adam; he couldn’t be bothered to see his boy home or arrange for Jerry to take him.

Instead of calling a taxi, Adam decided to walk. He pocketed the money anyway – might as well get something for his pain and suffering. 

\--*--

Kris jumped into Adam’s car, thankful he has use of it. He’d overslept, having stayed up late worrying about Adam, and didn’t wake up when his alarm went off. He got to school just in time for his first class. The instructor reviewed the basics of accounting; Kris reviewed Adam and Malcolm’s behavior from last night. Why the fuck was Adam putting up with it? Why didn’t he just quit and leave the Club and Malcolm for good? 

Students around him got up and Kris realized he’d daydreamed through the entire lecture. He moved onto his next class and didn’t pay attention again. At least he only had two classes today. He hurried out of the building and to the parking lot, glancing at his watch. Adam said he could be home anytime between sunrise and noon. It was 10:30 so Kris decided to take full advantage of having wheels and do some shopping.

Kris kept his mind focused on the road and good thing because the car in front of him stopped suddenly and he hit the brakes hard. Something slipped out from under the passenger seat. Keeping an eye on the light, Kris reached down, retrieving it. The light turned green and he dropped it on the seat. At the next red light, he took a closer look. It was a fashion magazine full of young male models in make up and high fashion. A honk got his attention as the light changed. A few blocks later, he spotted a strip mall with a grocery store. Kris parked and picked up the magazine again. Someone knocked on the window and Kris nearly shit himself, the magazine flying out of his hand and hitting the windshield. Adam was peeking in the window. 

Kris climbed out of the car as Adam chuckled, “That was funny.”

“Maybe for you,” Kris replied. “I thought you’d be in bed or at home doing something?”

“Decided to walk home…needed some exercise. What about you? I thought you had classes this morning.”

“I did, just thought I’d take advantage of having a car and get some groceries…” Kris noticed a pained look come over Adam’s face. “I, um, guess I should have asked first.”

Adam rotated his left shoulder and grimaced. “No, no, that’s fine…it’s not you. I’m just tired and achy.”

“Coming down with something?” Kris automatically reached out, laying his hands on Adam’s forehead and cheeks. He mom always did this when someone looked sick and he followed suit without thinking.

Adam took his hands and brought it down, not letting go right away. “I’m not sick in that sense.” He looked towards the mall. “Have you shopped yet?”

“No, just got here.”

Adam handed Kris the taxi money. “Can you do me a favor and pick us up some lunch? I really don’t feel like fixing anything from scratch.”

“Anything in particular?”

“How about sandwiches and green salads? And don’t forget dessert.” He walked around to the passenger side. “I’ll wait here.”

Adam opened the door and the magazine fell out. He slowly bent over and retrieved it, raising an eyebrow.

“It slid out from under the seat. I was going to put it back, I swear.”

Without a word, Adam slipped it back under the seat and got in. Kris turned and left. If Adam didn’t want to comment, fine. When he got back, his passenger was fast asleep. Kris piled the groceries in the back seat. Force of habit made him open the passenger door and buckle Adam in. Kris reached across, clicking him in securely. Their bodies pressed together and Kris found himself liking it, especially when Adam’s breathe tickled the hairs behind his ear. 

The pleasant sensation stayed with him the entire ride home.

\--*--

The engine shut off and Kris looked over at Adam, still asleep. As he drove, Kris couldn’t help hearing groans when he hit bumps or the car jarred. He also noticed raw red circles about Adam’s wrists. Tentatively, he reached out but pulled back when Adam stirred.

“Mphf, where are we?” Adam sat forward too quickly and the seatbelt caught him unawares. His breathing quickened briefly then settled back to normal. 

“Home.”

“Good.”

Kris undid his friend’s seatbelt and Adam rolled out as Kris fetched the groceries. Adam insisted on carrying something as Kris had his school bag to lug too. They reached their apartments but not without several stops as Adam set the bags down, rotated his shoulders then soldiered on. 

“Why don’t we have lunch at my place?” Kris asked, rummaging for his key. “You seem awfully tired.”

“Thanks but I made the date.” Adam opened his door then handed his key to Kris. “Give me fifteen minutes to shower then come over.” He took the grocery bag with their lunch in it and disappeared inside.

Kris stood in the hallway, wondering if it would count if he just reset his watch ahead fifteen minutes. The landlady walked by, flashing him a disapproving sneer and he quickly let himself in. He unpacked his stuff, jumped in his own shower, and threw on some fresh clothes. Kris dug through his shaving kit and dabbed on some cologne for good measure.

With dessert in hand, Kris headed to Adam’s. Even though he had the key, he knocked first in case Adam was around. When there was no answer after a few minutes, Kris let himself in.

The walls were warm beige compared to the off white of Kris’ place and the furniture was leather and really nice. Kris went into the kitchen and set dessert on the counter. Adam hadn’t set anything out yet. Opening miscellaneous doors and the fridge, Kris thought about setting the table then changed his mind. This was Adam’s home, not his. Hard as it was, Kris kept his hands to himself and snooped with his eyes instead.

With the rush of the shower in the background, Kris checked out the living room. Adam had a huge entertainment unit along one wall with shelves loaded down by books and CDs. A quick perusal didn’t reveal anything remotely similar to what he sang at the Club. The closest was one or two jazz recordings. Adam’s media equipment wasn’t extravagant but it was high tech, except for the turntable. A battered plastic milk crate full of vinyl records butted up against the side of the unit. Kris thumbed through them quickly – Led Zeppelin, Rolling Stones, David Bowie, the Grateful Dead…

“Those were my dad’s. He was a DJ in college.”

Kris let go of the records as if they burned his hands. He shot to his feet. “I’m, I’m sorry, I was curious.” He was surprised he could even say that much looking at Adam with his wet hair plastered to his face and neck and wearing nothing but a towel.

“Don’t worry about it. They were out in the open.” He turned, heading towards his bedroom Kris assumed. “It’s not like you were rummaging through my drawers.” He stopped and turned back. “Did you look through my drawers?”

“Um, just the kitchen. I was, ah, going to set the table but thought you might object.” Kris felt like a kid admitting to sticking his hand in the cookie jar.

The half naked man came back to him, stopping close enough that Kris could inhale deeply the spiciness of his shower gel. Adam was covered in freckles, tempting Kris to trace a path with his finger, especially over the ones leading from his throat to his right nipple. With great effort, he refrained.

Adam rested a hand on Kris’ shoulder, holding the towel with the other. “I wasn’t accusing you of anything,” he commented sheepishly, his eyes darting between Kris’ and the room around him. “I’m used to people wanting things from me.”

“The only thing I want is to be your friend,” Kris replied earnestly. Or more, he added to himself.

“I know. Just … just give me some time to get used to that; I’ll let you in eventually. I’m a little rusty in the friendship department. I really hope you put up with me.”

You’re worth it Adam, Kris wanted to say but Adam was already heading off to get dressed. “Go ahead and set the table if you want. I’ll be a minute,” he called back, “and I love that aftershave.” As he rounded the corner, the towel fell down, flashing Kris a bit of bare bottom.

He was still standing in the same spot when Adam returned.

\--*--

Lunch was comfortable and safe. They ate their sandwiches, stabbed at their salads, sipped their drinks and chatted about the club. Adam gave Kris the 411 on everyone who worked there, telling tales that nearly caused Kris to choke on a carrot. The only people Adam didn’t talk about were Malcolm and the special clientele. The less his friend knew about them the better. 

Gradually the conversation turned towards their families, a subject Adam had mixed feelings about discussing. Dredging up those memories was a two edged sword.

“So, your dad was a DJ in college. Did he get you interested in music?”

A sad smile lit up Adam’s face. “Yeah, he always had music playing. It’s been part of my life as long as I can remember.”

“That’s great. My parents were into music too. Your folks must be really proud of you.”

“They put me in musical theater when I was ten and never missed a performance. When I enrolled in university to study music, they were thrilled.”

“You studied music? That explains it.”

“Explains what?”

“Why you’re so good at it. It comes so naturally but it’s polished too.”

Adam set down his fork and played a hunch. “Why do I get the feeling business school is someplace you shouldn’t be?”

“I’ll admit, I took music lessons as a kid, lots of instruments, even taught myself the guitar. I tried to make it as a musician but it was tough. I eventually realized I needed something practical.”

“I didn’t see a guitar when you moved in. You haven’t given up completely I hope.”

Kris rolled the cherry tomato around his plate. “Decided to leave it behind, didn’t want to get distracted.”

“So instead you move to Los Angeles of all places, get yourself a job at a supper club and become friends with a singer.”

“What do your parents think of your singing at the club? Not exactly their style of music; actually doesn’t seem like your style of music.” Kris pointed at the CD collection.

“You’re changing the subject. We were talking about your music.”

“You changed it first. We were talking about your parents.”

Stalemate.

They finished lunch and cleared the table. Kris opened the box from the bakery, setting a chocolate brownie with walnuts on the napkins in front of them. Adam’s eyes lit up.

“I…love…brownies! Mom used to bake them all the time. I tried but I keep burning them.” Adam mentally kicked himself for revisiting that subject again.

“Maybe she could bake you a whole batch and you could freeze them.”

“That’ll never happen,” Adam sighed.

“They aren’t in LA?”

“I’m from Indianapolis. I moved here just over three years ago…after Mom and Dad died.”

“Oh.” Kris took a bite of his brownie and Adam touched his lovingly, as if a part of his mom was with him. After a sip of milk, Kris wiped his mouth and continued. He was persistent. “Do you have any brothers or sisters?”

“Just my brother Neil; he lives in New York. The rest of my family is back in Indiana but I couldn’t stay.”

“Too many memories.”

“Yeah.”

More uncomfortable silence.

“My … my Dad’s name is Neil,” Kris commented.

“Small world. My dad’s name is Eber, and my mom’s Leila.”

“My mom’s Kim, and I have a brother too, Daniel.”

Adam softly snorted. “We sound like we’re five-year-olds meeting for the first time. Too bad life can’t be that simple again.”

Kris stood up. “Okay, this is getting way too depressing. We’ve done the obligatory background checks more or less. We both have things we don’t want to discuss, so I say let’s move forward and get on with being friends. Can I borrow a cup of sugar, I forgot to buy some.”

Adam was trying to do the right thing, trying not to get Kris’ hopes up about something happening between them – hell, his hopes to – but Kris was so funny and sexy that it was a loosing battle. “You are such a goof. Yeah, I’ll get you some but I think you’re sweet enough.” Adam propped his hands on the table and pushed himself up. A killer pain stabbed him between the shoulders. Falling back onto his chair, he swore. “Fuckin’ shit, I hoped the hot water would have helped.”

Kris was right at his side, hand on his back. “What’s wrong? Can I help?”

Adam had to think about it a minute. He knew he had something in the medicine cabinet that would do the trick but he felt uncomfortable asking Kris to touch him. There was nothing innately sexual about it; however, having gentle hands on him had become a foreign concept. While he’d assured Jerry that there was nothing going on between them, Adam was aware of the vibe Kris emanated around him and Adam had to admit he was drawn to his new friend’s gentleness and good heart. 

Another stab shot into his neck and head. Consequences be damned. “In the bathroom, there’s a muscle rub in the medicine cabinet.”

“Like Ben-Gay?”

There was a joke there but Adam was in too much pain to bite. “There’s a peppermint lotion in there. Would you mind massaging some between my shoulders?”

Without answering, Kris disappeared into the bathroom. Back at the kitchen table, Adam undid his shirt and slipped it off. His friend came back, coming to an abrupt halt. Adam raised a questioning eyebrow and Kris smiled then moved in. There was a click as the top was opened, followed by wet squishing as the lotion was warmed between two hands. The first touch was tentative and soothing then became strong and powerful. Lowering his head, Adam exposed his neck and the magic fingers migrated north. Without a word being spoken, Kris seemed to know exactly where Adam’s body was aching and with a caring touch, he eased the pain away. He groaned; he couldn’t stop himself cause it felt so fucking good. The gentle hands left his neck, praised his shoulders and started down his sides. Adam moved his arm on the table and knocked the lotion over. Kris bent down and picked it up. Without looking, Adam knew instinctively how close Kris was to him and as the lotion was set back on the table, Adam turned, finding his friend’s face had stopped inches from his. Warm brown eyes burned at him, darting this way and that as they mapped out his face. Adam’s eyes settled on that mouth, slightly parted. He could see the pink tip of his tongue darting about inside and Adam wanted to latch on and suck it out with his own. This sweet torture made its way to his crotch and Adam got hard just thinking about being with Kris. 

“How was that?” Kris asked, his voice rough.

Adam’s tone, in turn, was hushed. “I wish you hadn’t stopped. You have amazing hands Kristopher.”

“Anytime you need them, let me know.” 

“I’ll remember that.”

Slipping his shirt back on, Adam swiveled in his seat and saw the time. “We need to get to the club soon. Do you want a ride or do I go in too early for you? Can I drop you off anywhere?”

“I thought we had to be careful at work?”

Shit. “You’re right, my brain’s just mush right now, like the rest of me.” Well, almost like the rest of me. “Okay, so I’ll see you there. Um, was there money left from that $40 I gave you?”

Kris dug into his pocket. “Yeah, here you go.”

Adam covered the offering with his own hand and declined. “It was meant to be taxi fare. Use it.”

“You sure?”

“Yup. Oh, and Kris? I’ll probably be leaving my keys with you again tonight.”

“No problem.”

Kris left and Adam looked down at the prominent tenting in his pants.

“Oh baby, there is most definitely a problem.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Lambert has spent years trapped in a sick relationship. Kris Allen comes into his life, offering friendship and stirring feelings in Adam he hasn’t experienced in a long time. Being together is anything but easy as they fight the devil incarnate in an attempt to be set free

Over the next two months, Kris and Adam’s lives seamlessly interwove. One thing snowballed into another until they found themselves in a highly codependent platonic relationship. Adam couldn’t recall how he’d survived without his best friend. 

It started with Kris taking care of his car whenever Adam was commandeered by Malcolm. Adam let Kris use it for getting around LA and somewhere along the way he gave his friend his own key. He also put Kris on his insurance in case of an accident. Kris was reluctant at first but finally agreed only if he could help with the expenses.

As friends do, they programmed the other’s cell number into their phone. It went a step beyond one morning over a cold Chinese takeout breakfast. They came to the conclusion they should identify the other as their emergency contact. If something really bad happened, they would contact the other’s family. Needless to say, those numbers also got programmed into their phones. After all that, it made sense to give each other a key to their apartment, again in case of an emergency.

Adam didn’t know exactly when it happened, but he became an ‘Allen’. One day, Kris was talking to his mom on the phone and she asked to talk to Adam. Apparently her son had chatted about him so much that she wanted to find out if he actually existed. Adam felt awkward at first; even though she wasn’t his mom there was still a mom-ness about her that reminded him of what he’d lost. With Adam’s permission, Kris had told her that he’d lost his parents and she’d gotten it in her head to add him to their family circle. After that first conversation, she talked to him every week just as she did her own child. The void in his life shrunk a little.

Since Kris had taken that step, Adam decided to put him in contact with his own brother Neil. It happened through emails mostly. Adam warned Kris that his brother was cynical and had a dry sense of humor. He told him not to take any of his comments too seriously, especially the ones about him. Without having to ask, Kris said he wouldn’t mention the club. Adam said Neil knew about the singing but nothing else. Just as Adam was unofficially adopted by the Allen’s, Kris was hijacked as another brother.

For Adam, it all came down to having someone in his life who didn’t want anything from him other than what he was willing to give. With Kris, he never had to worry. Of course, there were times he thought of Kris as more than a friend. Those fantasies were gentle and wonderful and came to sustain him during his sessions with Malcolm. Adam just let his mind fade away.

When not at work, they hung out together at their apartments. Sometimes they went shopping or out for a bite but they always made sure it was someplace Malcolm wouldn’t go. About the only time they didn’t spend together was at night, when they each laid in their beds. 

Even then, it was nice knowing Kris wasn’t far away.

\--*--

Dr. Milner stood patiently in line waiting to pay for his coffee, a medical journal tucked under his arm. The cafeteria was crowded and he scanned the large room for one empty chair, finding some in the far corner. 

Carefully he maneuvered through the sea of chairs, feet and backpacks. He saw fellow faculty but didn’t want to talk shop; he saw his students but he didn’t like to cross that teacher/student line; and he saw total strangers who looked like they wanted to be left alone.

And then he saw a young man – not a colleague, not one of his students, not a stranger. 

“Kris.”

“Dr. Milner?”

“I didn’t know you were a student here.”

“I never expected to see you here.”

The doctor smiled. “Can I join you?” He looked towards the empty chair occupied by a stuffed backpack.

“Of course, let me just move this.” Kris heaved the baggage onto the floor and closed his text book. “So, do you work here or something?”

“Something. I’m lecturing in the Psychology Department.”

“I wondered what kind of doctor you were.”

“How about you?” He looked at the book on the table. “A business major I’m guessing.”

“Yes sir.”

They talked about Kris’ courses and Dr. Milner’s work, tiptoeing around the one thing, the one person, they had in common. Soon, they ran out of small talk and coffee. They sat in awkward silence before turning to the weather and a comparison between the temperatures in Arkansas and California. 

“How are you enjoying work at the club? Is it what you expected?”

“Yes and no,” Kris replied, tapping the side of his paper cup. “It’s a struggle to balance it with school but I don’t have a choice really, if I want to keep a roof over my head. I got an apartment out of the deal and the hours don’t overlap so I suppose it’s working out fine.”

“Do you like the people you work with?”

“Don’t really know many of them; you know, show up to work, do your job, leave. Not much time to socialize.”

“I would hope you’d be having some fun.”

The corner of Kris’ mouth curved up. “I am, from time to time.” His phone buzzed and Kris looked at the message, “Gotta go, my ride’s here.” He got up, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and scooping up his books on the table. He offered his hand. “It was nice talking to you Dr. Milner.”

“Hope we get a chance to again. Perhaps at the club?”

“Well, I don’t know….”

“Right. Cavanaugh wouldn’t like it. Then maybe we’ll run into each other here sometime.”

“My table is your table.”

“Have a good day.”

“You too sir.”

Kris left and Dr. Milner opened his journal, briefly looked at the pages then snapped the cover shut. Picking up his cup, he sniffed coffee scented air. One side of the cafeteria was a wall of windows looking onto the parking lot. He saw Kris jog to a black mustang at the curb. He tried opening the back but his hands were full. The driver’s door opened and Adam stepped out, coming to his aid. 

Dr. Milner made a mental note. 

\--*--

“How did the test go?”

“I think I aced it, thank you very much,” Kris confidently declared, blowing on his fingernails and buffing them on his t-shirt.

“Congrats. As a reward, we’re taking a side trip before we head home.”

“You’re buying me a car.”

“Not unless you’re talking Hot Wheels. Kim called me.”

“What’s up?”

“She overnighted a package and wanted to make sure you got it. Said something about you not returning her call last night.”

“Ah shit, I turned my phone off at work then hit the books when I got home. Totally forgot.”

“I explained. Anyway, she called me instead so we’re off to the post office.”

“Did she say what it was?”

“Nope.”

“Sent overnight. Gee, wonder what it is. Are you going below the speed limit?”

“Patience isn’t one of your virtues.”

“Took you long enough to figure that out.”

“I had you figured out from the start.”

“Sure you did.”

“Yeah I did. Like I know there’s something you’re not telling me.”

Kris remained quiet. Adam quickly looked at him then back at the road. “Might as well spill, I’ll find out eventually.”

Looking out the window, Kris gave in. “I ran into Dr. Milner in the cafeteria. He’s lecturing at the college.”

“Oh.” Adam bit his bottom lip. “Did you two talk?”

“Yup.”

“About what?”

“Several things – but you weren’t one of them.”

Adam just nodded, paying attention to the traffic.

Should he or shouldn’t he? There were things about Adam he didn’t know and Kris just wasn’t satisfied with the few glimpses he’d been gifted. They knew each other better now; perhaps he should reach out again.

“Adam, why are you worried about me talking to Dr. Milner?”

“Here we are. I’m in a no parking zone so hurry up.”

Kris looked ahead to the post office. Sighing, he ran in and emerged a few minutes later with a large box. He got back in the car, setting it on his lap. He belted up as Adam pulled back into traffic.

A new conversation began.

“What is it?”

“Now who’s being impatient? Don’t know but its got ‘perishable’ written all over it.”

They looked at each other, grinned and broke into song….

“ ‘Food, glorious food…’”

\--*--

The door was barely shut to Kris’ apartment before they tore into the box. Ripping off the tape, they flung open the flaps and sent packing peanuts everywhere.

“Wow, look at this haul!” Adam laughed.

Kris’ mom had sent him lots of his favorite snacks. There was an envelope on top containing four gift cards.

Kris opened it. “Sweetheart: We’ll miss you this Thanksgiving but it makes us feel better knowing you have a friend to share the holiday with.” Kris looked at Adam and bumped his shoulder. “Use these to take the two of you out somewhere for a good old fashioned turkey dinner with all the fixins. Have a wonderful holiday. Love Mama, Daddy and Daniel.”

“You’re parents are great,” Adam commented. He tried to sound happy but it was hard to be when he knew there wouldn’t be any packages like this in the mail for him.

“I think this if for you.”

Adam stared at the box Kris handed him. It had a second note on top with his name. Kris shrugged and Adam read it. “Dear Adam: Hope these will tide you over for a while. Don’t eat them in one sitting, they freeze really well. If he behaves himself, feel free to share with my son but he has his treats, these are yours. Have a wonderful Thanksgiving. Kim Allen.” He ran his hand through his hair, stunned. “What the fuck?”

“Open it will ya!”

Adam unwrapped it and found the box loaded with chocolate brownies, dozens of them.

“How did she…?”

“I might have mentioned it.”

Adam didn’t think; he caught his best friend in a bear hug and held him close, burying his face in his soft brown hair. “Thank you Kris,” he whispered.

Kris held on. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Yeah, you did.”

\--*--

Kris and Adam sat at his kitchen table, brownies in hand and milk mustaches on their top lips. There was a calendar laid out in front of them along with the gift cards. Kris brushed off some crumbs and looked at the dates.

“I have Mondays off and you have Wednesdays off. That means we both work Thanksgiving.”

Adam took another bite. “That’s sucks,” he mumbled.

“Sooooo, how about Saturday. We can go for an early lunch then head to work.”

“Sounds like a plan. Pencil me in.” Adam grinned, mushy brownies all over his teeth. 

Kris threw a napkin at him, wondering what else would make Adam act like a kid.

Yes, they had a plan – as long as nothing happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Lambert has spent years trapped in a sick relationship. Kris Allen comes into his life, offering friendship and stirring feelings in Adam he hasn’t experienced in a long time. Being together is anything but easy as they fight the devil incarnate in an attempt to be set free.

Tuesday night. Adam sat on the stage, surveying the crowd. He caught a quick glimpse of Kris taking a drink order. As a thank you for intentionally or unintentionally suggesting his mom bake brownies, Adam had a surprise in the works for him. Kris might protest at first but Adam was sure he’d thank him for it later.

There were four booths he was to ‘visit’ after his set. In the dim light, he could make out Dr. Milner (at least that visit would be sex free), the sleazy movie director, the closeted city counselor and the pill poppin’ pop singer. Maybe the clientele were going elsewhere for Thanksgiving on Thursday and wanted to get their groping in. On top of that, Adam was sure Malcolm was going to be looking for a fuck tonight. When this sick game first started, they rutted perhaps three nights a week but over the last month, Malcolm’s needs were increasing. Now he was demanding time locked behind his office door as well. He was getting a little rougher too. Adam hoped Malcolm wasn’t getting suspicious.

By this time, Malcolm was usually working the room, greeting his guests. Adam hadn’t seen him since their liaison in his office just before Adam came on the stage. He could still taste Malcolm’s scotch, not surprising since he’d swiped that tongue through Adam’s mouth like he was painting walls.

Come to think of it, Malcolm had seemed a little preoccupied, only going for a fondle through his pants rather than getting right in there. Adam knew he should be thankful for small blessings but he had a sinking feeling something was wrong – and he was going to be caught right in the middle of it.

\--*--

“Your line of credit has nearly run dry and your expenses continue to rise. Malcolm, you have to curb your spending or you could loose everything.”

Malcolm sat behind his desk, head in his hands. He knew this was happening and had just refused to accept it. But now, hearing those words floating around his office, he was forced to acknowledge the problem. The Cavanaugh Club was doing very well, one of the most successful venues of its kind. However, he liked to spend money – he loved to spend money – and he was driving himself into bankruptcy.

He owned the club, his condo, a mini fleet of cars as well as a second home in San Francisco and a yacht docked in Long Beach. Then of course there was Margaret and she was incredibly high maintenance. She had her own money but she craved expensive gifts. If he gave her more access to Adam….well, it would save some money but not enough to solve the problem.

His banker sat quietly, portfolio opened on the desk.

“So I suppose setting up a new line of credit is out.”

“If it were up to me, I would.”

“Then that’s a ‘no’.”

“Correct.”

Malcolm headed to his bar and filled a tumbler, chugging it back. “What do you suggest?”

“Sell the house in San Fran, the boat and the extra cars.”

“And that would be enough?”

“Just barely. How’s the club doing? Any profit?”

“Yes.”

“Has your spending been curbed?”

Malcolm took another drink.

“Then you, my friend, need an infusion of cash. Have you reconsidered renting out the club for private functions?”

He was still against it. Malcolm was very protective of this place and couldn’t stand the thought of letting someone else use it.

“No.”

“You may have no choice.”

Adam’s voice filtered through the wall, going straight to his cock. Slowly, a realization came over him.

“I’ve got it!”

“What?”

“A way to make more money.”

“Care to share.”

“Not yet, I need to see if the offers are still viable. This could be the answer to my prayers. I’ll call you next week.”

The banker gathered his paperwork and left. Malcolm returned to his desk and rummaged through the file drawers. 

Adam. Adam was the answer. Since he’d started singing here, Malcolm had been made dozens of offers to loan him out for various projects. Selfish as he was, Malcolm refused to share his golden boy, even for the generous fee he was offered. Adam never knew about these requests.

Aha, there was the file! 

He sorted the papers, shredding the offers with deadlines long since passed. He was left with two that were open ended. Malcolm read over the proposals and the amounts they were willing to pay. Adam would get some money but Malcolm would get the lion’s share as well as a small portion of any profits. Even though it was after business hours, Malcolm made the calls and left messages. Suddenly his future seemed brighter and his cock got hard as he imagined Adam in these new projects. He unzipped his pants and went to work on easing the sweet pain.

“Is that something I can help you with?” Margaret offered, standing in the doorway.

All Malcolm could manage was a grunt and a nod. She locked the door and gave him a hand.

\--*--

Kenneth’s eyes were glued to Adam’s face. Three glasses stood empty on his table with a fourth one about ready to join them. He was dreading Thanksgiving. This would be his first without his wife Heather and aside from being employed, he couldn’t think of anything else to be thankful for. 

Adam had beautiful eyes. He couldn’t see them clearly at the moment but he knew Adam had beautiful eyes. Blue eyes. Heather had blue eyes like his – clear and intense and easy to get lost in. Kenneth emptied his glass and checked out the other ones, slurping down any puddles of melted ice and leftover liquor he could find. He wondered if Adam would let him get lost in those eyes for awhile.

“Can I get you anything else Dr. Milner? Something to eat?”

The doctor blinked quickly, clearing his fuzzy sight. Charlie waited patiently, his tray now full of empties. 

“Adam almost done?”

Charlie listened to what Adam was singing. “He has two more songs I think.”

“What does he like to eat?”

“Well, sir, I don’t think I should….”

“It’s not a national secret I imagine. What. Does. He. Like. To. Eat?” His tone was clipped and annoyed.

“Sometimes, after a performance, he likes to raid the freezer for ice cream.”

“Was that so hard? Bring over two dishes of ice cream when he comes.”

“Yes sir.”

“And bring me another drink.”

“Yes sir.”

Kenneth watched Charlie walk away then returned his attention to Adam. Why the hell was everything a secret with that kid? All he wanted to know was what he liked to eat!

Ice cream. He remembered sharing an ice cream cone with Heather in Venice Beach. It had dribbled down her chin and he’d wiped it away with his thumb. Kenneth closed his eyes, picturing melted ice cream running down Adam’s chin. In his mind, Kenneth wiped it away. The scene replayed and he licked it away….

“Ice cream? How did you know I liked ice cream?”

The excited voice snapped Kenneth back to reality. Grudgingly, he opened his sore eyes. Adam was seated across from him, shoveling the frozen delight into his mouth and making sinful little noises.

“Mmmm, this is soooo good. Just what I needed. I’ve had this horrible taste in my mouth all night….Dr. Milner? Hey, you okay?” A warm hand covered his. Heather had a gentle touch too. Kenneth heard the scraping of a glass being pushed away. “I think you’ve had enough. Have you eaten anything?”

The doctor forced his wobbling eyes to look at Adam. Melted ice cream was on his chin. Shaking, he dared to reach out and attempted to swipe it away but his aim was off and stroked Adam’s bottom lip instead.

“Doc?”

“You’ve got ice cream….there….”

Kenneth reached out again and Adam caught his hand, setting it on the table. “I think you should go home. I’ll have Charlie call you a taxi.” He slipped out of his seat.

His face felt so hot he imagined he was redder than a cooked lobster. Adam was a handsome man, no one could deny it, but he’d never thought of the young man in THAT way and he was mortified. Kenneth managed to get to his feet and started teetering to the exit. An arm caught him around the waist as a table jumped up off the floor at him.

“Adam! What the hell are you doing?” Malcolm barked.

“Helping Dr. Milner….”

“That’s Charlie’s job. Charlie!” 

Kenneth’s knees buckled as Adam let go but a second arm caught him and hauled him to his feet before he hit the ground. Kenneth felt the cool air of the LA night smack him in the face and vaguely heard Charlie tell the driver to charge the fare to the club and take him home.

His fingers tingled and he brought it to his lips, kissing it. Fumbling, he pulled out his wallet and flipped it open, revealing a picture of his beautiful Heather - blue eyes, pale skin and ebony black hair. She liked ice cream too.

\--*--

Adam caught only a glance of Charlie helping Dr. Milner before a vice grabbed his upper arm and dragged him to a booth. He slid in, sandwiched between Margaret and Malcolm. His boss ordered a round of drinks as Margaret’s hand settled on Adam’s thigh.

“That was pretty insensitive,” Adam remarked, twisting a small napkin into a rope.

“I’m paying the fare. What more do you want?” Malcolm replied, taking his drink from the server. 

Adam looked away quickly, not daring to make eye contact. Malcolm took a drink, and Margaret’s hand cupped Adam’s groin as he looked at his watch, wishing the night was over already.

“Margaret, can you wait a minute! We need to talk; then you can play.”

She pursed her lips and removed her hand, cupping her martini instead.

“This weekend is important. We get a lot of business and I want to make sure we take in as much money as possible.”

Adam said nothing.

“I’m counting on you to sing better than you ever have. I want you to give your full attention to our clientele and give them whatever they want, as long as they’re willing to pay for it.”

“What the hell is that suppose to mean?” Adam snapped. “You want me to be their bitch…more than I already am?”

“No. You’re mine, remember that!”

“Careful Malcolm, you’re sounding jealous,” Margaret commented into her glass.

“I mean, don’t think you can slack off just because I won’t be here. Jerry’s in charge and he’ll be watching.”

“You’re going somewhere?” One could only hope.

“Margaret and I are going away for the holiday; we’re leaving tomorrow morning and I’ll be back at work Sunday night. If there’s any trouble, Jerry has orders to call me.”

Adam hoped the overwhelming relief and joy he felt at being Malcolm-free for five days didn’t show on his face or come out in his voice. 

Finally, something to truly be thankful for!

He must have let something show. Malcolm leaned in, a hand on the small of Adam’s back, and licked his ear. “Don’t get too excited; we still have tonight.”

Margaret’s hand returned to her previous position, flicking the catch on his zipper. She also leaned in, whispering, “And Malcolm promised I could watch.”

Before anything else could be done or said, a pained cry filled the club.

\--*--

Kris was manning his tables, tossing a glance at Adam every now and then. He couldn’t help smiling as he watched his friend shovel ice cream into his mouth like a little kid. Kris couldn’t get enough of seeing Adam like that. He was tense at work but so playful and funny most of the time.

His attention was drawn elsewhere and next thing Kris knew, Adam had his arm around Dr. Milner and was heading for the door. A little twinge of jealously jabbed him until he realized the doctor was drunk. Malcolm appeared out of nowhere and ordered Adam to take his hands off of him. Charlie took over and Adam joined Malcolm and his lady friend in her booth.

“Allen!”

He spun and saw his boss waving him over. Kris approached, purposely not looking at Adam.

“Yes sir?”

“The usual.”

“Yes sir.”

He hurried to the bar then realized he didn’t know what his usual was. Thankfully, Shaun was on his toes and had the drinks ready before Kris had to ask. 

Back at the table, Adam was twisting a napkin into a rope – like a noose – and looking away. Kris didn’t take it personally; he knew they had to keep their friendship low key, especially around Malcolm.

Returning to the bar, Kris planned on watching the action play out.

“Kris, can you hold this for me?”

“Yeah, no problem.” He didn’t look to see what he was holding; he just took it.

Adam’s raised voice reached his ears. The two men were arguing and Margaret looked bored. Things calmed down then got dirty. Malcolm moved in, licking Adam’s ear and Margaret moved in, whispering and sliding her hand under the table. That jarring jealously was now punching him in the gut as Kris watched Adam squirm and cringe. 

The object in his hands got heavier, pushing on his fingers. Kris ignored the warning sign, concentrating on his friend’s dilemma. The weight on his fingers became too much and in an instant, Kris was on the floor, clutching his foot and screaming at the pain radiating up his leg.

Beyond the pain, Kris wasn’t aware of much. He heard Shaun swearing, Charlie asking what had happened, onlookers surrounding him. Through the forest of legs and his tear filled eyes, he saw Adam fighting to move his way and Malcolm holding him back. Jerry came over as the trio left.

“What the hell happened now?” Jerry demanded, pushing aside the patrons. 

“The bottom fell out of the box and the bottles of scotch landed on his foot.”

“Did it break?”

Kris felt hands tentatively touch his throbbing foot. “I don’t know.”

“I was talking about the booze,” Jerry snapped.

Charlie replied this time, equally pissed off. “No…so glad to see you’re concerned for the staff.”

Jerry was on his feet. “Get these people back to their tables and move him out of here.” He walked away. “Malcolm’s not gone for five fucking minutes and the place falls apart!”

“Come on Kris, let’s get some ice on that.” 

Shaun and Charlie helped him onto his good foot and practically carried him into the kitchen. They both had to get back to the main room but not before Shaun helped him off with his shoe and sock while Charlie got some ice. The top of his foot where it curves up into the leg was starting to bruise. Kris hissed when the ice made contact.

“I am so sorry, I had no idea that box was falling apart.”

“It’s okay Shaun; I should have been paying more attention.”

“You better have a doctor look at that,” Charlie commented. “It could be broken for all we know. I’ll have someone cover your shift; there’s no way you’re going back out there tonight. I’ll drive you home.”

Charlie patted him on the back and headed out to the dining room. Kris had Adam’s car but he wasn’t sure if anyone was suppose to know that so he didn’t say anything. Charlie came back and supporting his weight helped him to his mini van. Kris gave him the address.

“I know the address,” he chided kindly. “I’ve been to Adam’s building once or twice.”

The only conversation on the way to the apartment settled around the injured foot. Charlie really thought Kris should go to the hospital but Kris adamantly refused, saying it looked worse than it was.

Liar. Even the air made it hurt.

\--*--

After Charlie left, Kris locked the door and hopped to the kitchen for a bottle of water – carrying a glass would be too messy – then into his bedroom. Digging through the bedside drawer, he pulled out some aspirin and took the maximum dose. 

Off came the sock and Kris hissed to see his white foot turning angry purple. Carefully, he removed his pants and his dress shirt before sliding under the covers. He couldn’t stand the comforter on his injury so he maneuvered it on top. Sleep wasn’t coming so easily. Kris leaned over the edge, fishing his cell out of his pant pocket and looking for a message from Adam. He didn’t really expect to find any thing and there wasn’t, thanks to Malcolm.

Kris sent a brief text and looked up the picture he’d taken of Adam singing months ago. He placed it on the pillow beside his head and tried to sleep. He needed Adam in the way a child needs a parent when they aren’t feeling well. 

His friend made him feel safe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Lambert has spent years trapped in a sick relationship. Kris Allen comes into his life, offering friendship and stirring feelings in Adam he hasn’t experienced in a long time. Being together is anything but easy as they fight the devil incarnate in an attempt to be set free

This wasn’t the first time Margaret sat back and watched her man fuck and suck him. Adam always looked away but he couldn’t drown out her comments, her directions, her suggestions, her lewd noises. He was worried sick about Kris and pissed at Malcolm for leaving his employee on the floor and not caring what happened. All Malcolm cared about was giving his cock a workout and at the rate he’d been shoving into Adam’s ass, it should be worn out by now.

“Mmmm…. you two are so hot ….yeah, fuck him Malcolm …harder ….harder …. oh…. more… more…,” she gasped. “Mal-Malcolm stop….stop….”

He obeyed, nearly withdrawing. Adam dared turn his head to look at her. She was sprawled in the wing back chair, skirt hiked up.

“Margaret,” Malcolm gasped.

Her eyes were wide and she panted. “Now, fuck me now, please Malcolm, I want you inside…now….”

She ran out of the room and Malcolm scurried to his feet, giving chase. He did stop long enough to warn Adam not to leave – he wasn’t finished yet.

As soon as he heard Margaret screaming, Adam rolled out of bed naked and padded over to his pants for his cell. He plunked down in the wing back chair, brushed his sweating hair out of his eyes and checked for any messages. He wanted to call Kris but it was the 4am and didn’t want to wake him in case he’d been able to sleep.

No voice mail but a text – Hurt my foot. Charlie drove me. Car at club. Sorry. See you in morning. K.

That’s it? Hurt my foot? That could mean anything, especially when he had screamed like a banshee. 

Adam texted back – Sorry I wasn’t there. Feel awful. Take care. A.

Putting his phone away, Adam headed to the bathroom before looking for a caffeine jolt. He passed the other bedroom. The door was opened; he didn’t look, just picked up the pace. The coffee maker was half full but cold. He poured a mug and zapped it in the microwave. Sipping gingerly, he wandered into the living room. He stood by a huge window, taking in the lights of the city. Kris was out there somewhere and Adam was trapped in here.

Damn, life could suck big time.

“Adam!”

“Here,” he sighed.

He saw Malcolm’s naked reflection come his way. A wet body pressed against Adam’s back, a twitching cock settling between his cheeks. Hot hands ran up and down his bare arms and kisses pressed against his shoulders.

“Mmmm, Margaret’s asleep. Let’s pick up where we left off.”

“Aren’t you tired? You’ve been going all night.”

Malcolm’s hand curled around Adam’s cock, stroking and squeezing. “Always ready. I haven’t sucked you in an hour. Bed. Now.”

Malcolm let go, heading back to bed. Adam took one more sip of coffee, set the mug down on a glass table, maliciously hoping it left a ring, and headed off to round whatever.

\--*--

Malcolm and Margaret were leaving early Wednesday morning so Adam was set free at sunrise. He took a taxi to the club and picked up his car before hurrying home. It was still early, barely past seven, but Adam wanted to see for himself that Kris was okay.

Using his key, he let himself into Kris’ apartment and his bedroom. Sun was streaming in the open window, covering the sleeping man like a sheet. Adam paused, taking in the sight. He had always thought his friend was handsome but here, now, he looked beautiful, hair all mussed up, lips parted slightly.

Satisfied Kris was still breathing, Adam decided to head back to his place for a shower and a nap; he’d come back in a few hours. He turned to leave.

“Adam?”

Hearing his name yawned made his heart leap. “Yeah, I’m sorry, just checking on you. Go back to sleep.”

“No, it’s alright. Don’t mind.” Kris moved his head out of the sunlight. Adam closed the drapes and turned on a lamp. “Thanks.”

“How’s your foot? What happened?”

“A bottle landed on it…or two…or three.”

“Kris!”

“I’m fine! Really! Shit, why won’t anyone believe me?”

Adam pointed at the bed. “Maybe cause your foot is black, that’s why!” Kris looked down and cringed. “What did the doctor say? Is it broken?”

Kris looked away.

“Kris?”

“I, um, didn’t go to the doctor….I just came home.”

“I don’t know how you’ve survived on your own all this time,” Adam remarked, whipping the blankets off the sleepy man, careful to avoid his foot. He looked around and found a pair of sweatpants draped over a chair. “Can you put your pants on by yourself or do you need help.” 

Adam meant it innocently but Kris seamed to take it another way, snatching them from his grip. “Yes dad, I’ve been dressing myself since I was three.” He slid his leg carefully into one side then squirmed into the other. “Thought I left my parents back in Arkansas,” he muttered.

“You did but I can always call them.”

“No!”

“Can you walk on it?”

Kris sat on the edge, testing pressure on his foot. “Don’t think so.”

Adam grabbed Kris’ wallet off the side table, shoved it in his pocket then scooped Kris up in his arms.

“What are you doing? Adam?”

“Taking you to a doctor. Kris, that foot needs attention.” 

They headed for the door. Kris grabbed the door jam, halting them. “I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I, I….I can’t afford the hospital. I’m barely making it as it is.”

Adam understood. He lived on a tight budget too. “We’ll go to the free clinic then. Okay?”

“Okay.”

\--*--

The waiting room was crowded but they managed to find two seats together. Kris claimed them while Adam went up to the reception desk. When they’d entered, they got a lot of interesting looks. A tall gorgeous man carrying another man in his arms with a black foot wasn’t something you saw every day – okay, maybe in LA it is, but not in Kris’ experience. Kris couldn’t hear what was being said at the desk. Adam shook his head, pointing at his friend. The receptionist looked his way, leaning forward to look down at his foot then she handed Adam a clipboard and pen.

“What was that about?” Kris asked, lifting his leg onto Adam’s thigh to keep the foot elevated. He took the clipboard.

“You have to fill out the paperwork and sign it. I told her you couldn’t make it to the desk.”

He filled out the slew of questions and before Adam could get up to return it, the receptionist came up to them and took it.

“I’m afraid you’ll be waiting at least two hours,” she said.

“What choice do I have? Thank you.”

They talked for a while but the pain and lack of sleep were catching up to Kris. It didn’t help that Adam’s hand was massaging his leg. Kris felt himself drifting off, leaning back against something or someone. He jerked forward as a shoulder pushed him off and a voice muttered something harsh in another language.

“Here Kris,” Adam’s arm circled his shoulders, holding him close, “I’ll wake you up when they’re ready for you.”

Yawning, he didn’t get a chance to say anything before he dozed off.

\--*--

“You’re damn lucky nothing’s broken, just bruised.”

“Still, I’ll be off work for a few days and I need the cash.”

“Let me talk to Malcolm. It was work related after all. I’m sure I can convince him to still pay you for those days.” 

Kris was in the back, foot resting on the seat. He WAS damn lucky. If he’d been paying attention to what he was doing, he would have noticed the problem with the box. Instead, he was paying attention to Adam, seething with anger at the way his friend was being used and treated. He looked at the back of Adam’s head, dark hair blowing in the breeze from the open window. Kris could see freckles on the back of his neck and he counted them until they disappeared beneath the collar of his shirt. Adam was way, way too good to him. Knowing the man as he did now, it was even more confounding that Adam would let himself be treated that way by Malcolm. He started to wonder if their boss was blackmailing him for something. There had to be some reason why that weasel was being allowed to get his claws into him.

“You’re also damn lucky it happened over the long weekend. At least you miss just one day of school.”

“Guess so,” Kris replied half heartedly.

The car stopped at a red light and Adam turned around. “You should be more excited about having a sick day. I used to be.” There was a pause. “Are you second guessing school? Is that it?”

“Business administration is a good career choice.”

“Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?”

“Green light.”

Adam turned back to the road but kept talking. “Really, what’s going on?”

Kris sighed. “I was looking over the future jobs options and nothing seems to grab me by the throat, you know?”

“Didn’t you check that out before you applied?”

“Yeah, and at the time I thought it was what I wanted.”

“So what changed?”

“I’ve changed. When I was home, it seemed like a perfect fit. But now, being here in Los Angeles I’ve seen so much, learned so much, met some amazing people,” – met one particularly amazing person – “I just don’t know if I want a boring desk job for the rest of my life.”

Red light.

“Hey, it doesn’t have to be that way. You can use you expertise in the entertainment industry. Life doesn’t have to be beige cubicles and grey suits.”

“I suppose. Green light.”

“Don’t worry about it now. When we get back, you’ll call Jerry, tell him you won’t be to work for a few days, then you can suck back the painkillers and get some rest.”

Kris tried resting his head against the window but his skull buzzed and bounced as the car traveled.

“What about you?” Kris asked, starting a new conversation.

“What about me?”

“What did you hope to do with your life after you’d finished school?”

Adam was quiet, tapping the steering wheel. “When I was in school, I wanted to get into the performing arts, you know musical theater, but after I quit and moved here, I changed my mind.”

“See, I’m not the only one.”

“Touché smart ass,” Adam laughed.

“But you’re not happy with what you’re doing, are you?”

The laughing faded away. “No…I’m not.”

“And I don’t think it has anything to do with the music. It’s Malcolm, isn’t it?”

Adam cleared his throat. “Yeah.”

Red light. 

Adam didn’t turn around so Kris reached forward, hand on his shoulder. “What’s your dream Adam? If you could do anything you wanted, what would you do?”

“I…I think about, maybe, opening my own place. Find someone I can trust to handle the business end and just get lost in the music – my music.”

“I like that dream…maybe I can run it for you.”

Green light.

“Yeah, well, it won’t happen anytime soon.”

“Why not? Is it money? You can get a loan from a bank, get an investor.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Then explain it to me.”

They arrived home and Adam helped Kris to his feet.

“Explain it to me Adam. I want to understand.”

Using the cane they got at the clinic, Kris tottered across the asphalt as Adam held his other elbow, offering support.

“Can we just drop it…please?”

\--*--

“That son of a bitch!”

Adam came in with two mugs of coffee, handing one to Kris. “Jerry.”

“He says it wasn’t that bad and I should get off my ass and into work or he’ll have Malcolm fire me! I knew it….I knew it….”

Adam excused himself and pulled out his own phone. He probably shouldn’t be doing this – it was risky – but he knew Jerry worried about his own ass above everything else.

“Jerry, its Adam.”

“What the hell do you want?”

“I heard Kris Allen really banged his foot up and needs a few days off work.”

“Fat chance.”

“Give it to him Jerry – with pay.”

“Kiss my ass Lambert!”

“Funny – isn’t that what you wanted me to do last New Year’s? A little too much whiskey, an empty booth after hours, exploring hands? Who knew what would have happened if hadn’t I stopped you.”

Silence.

“It’s interesting how these things resurface. Maybe I’ll share with Malcolm one night.”

More silence then he got his answer, strained as if pushed out through clenched teeth. “He has til Sunday when Malcolm comes back.”

“Thanks Jerry, I knew you had a heart.”

“Fuck. You.”

Adam returned to the living room, retrieved his coffee and joined Kris on the couch. “All set, you’re off til Sunday with pay.”

Kris’ mouth hung open. “How?….Oh, never mind.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Lambert has spent years trapped in a sick relationship. Kris Allen comes into his life, offering friendship and stirring feelings in Adam he hasn’t experienced in a long time. Being together is anything but easy as they fight the devil incarnate in an attempt to be set free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving comes early ... and have some tissues handy

Thanksgiving morning was spent in front of the television watching the Macy’s Parade from New York. Adam had spent the night on Kris’ couch in case he needed help with anything and in the morning when Kris woke up, a big breakfast was waiting for him. He was moving around slowly and found it uncomfortable to sit with his foot down so Kris and Adam devised Plan B.

Both men sat on the couch in front of the TV and assumed the position – feet on coffee table, pillow on lap, towel over pillow, overloaded plate of pancakes on pillow, rivers of maple syrup on pancakes. Kris felt like a kid again, watching the parade with his brother Daniel. He looked over at Adam who was stuffing his mouth.

“Did you and Neil watch the parade when you were kids?”

Adam nodded. A dribble of syrup escaped the corner of his mouth and Kris wiped it away.

“Hmphh yumpf.” 

“You’re welcome. I always liked the giant balloons. How about you?”

“Hp humpff yumpf the humpff.”

“I should have guessed that. Yeah, the music’s good too.”

Adam swallowed and looked at his friend, a puzzled expression on his face. “How the hell did you know what I was saying?”

“Daniel always talked with his mouth full. I think there’s orange juice in the fridge. Would you mind…?”

Adam set his plate down. “No prob, I should have thought of that.”

Kris watched Adam hurry to kitchen and open the fridge.

“I don’t see it.”

“Bottom of the door.”

Adam bent down, his pants tightening around his ass. Kris chewed his lip instead of his pancakes.

Before the parade started, NBC always aired musical numbers from some of the current shows on Broadway. Kris listened more to Adam than he did to the people actually performing. Adam started humming along as he ate then when his plate was empty, he started singing along. 

Three performances brought out a new side in his friend. Adam rocked out to numbers from “Hair” and “Rock of Ages” but the big revelation came when they aired a number from the new musical written by Green Day. The song was “American Idiot” and Adam sang along then started improvising and harmonizing and he blew Kris away. This was the style of music Adam had on his shelves and the casts’ costuming reminded Kris of the magazine he’d found under the passenger seat in his friend’s car. 

“Kris?”

“Huh?”

“You’re staring.”

He looked back at his pancakes then back at Adam. “You’re a great singer…at the club…but that, what you just did, was…performing. I mean, the way you switched it up and hit those notes so effortlessly, I just, I couldn’t help it…just incredible,” Kris babbled.

Adam looked away, obviously uncomfortable.

Kris reached out and touched his arm. Adam looked down but didn’t pull away. “THIS is the music you’re meant to create. You could be HUGE but instead…”

“…I’m stuck singing standards and letting strangers…”

“You need to pursue this.” Kris cut him off purposely, not wanting to let Adam put himself down. “Whatever it takes, you need to create music like this.”

Adam moved Kris’ hand from his arm and picked up their plates. He cleared his voice, looking away. “Your giant balloons are coming. I’ll wash the dishes.” 

\--*--

Adam almost dropped the dishes in the sink. He gripped the edge and took a quick glance at Kris; he was sipping his orange juice and watching the parade. His vision blurred and he swiped his eyes with the back of his hands.

“Be back in a minute,” he called out, heading for the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, he locked the door, sat on the closed toilet seat lid and let the tears flow. Kris was slowly chipping through Adam’s defenses. No one had read him like this, understood him like this, and it terrified him. Why now? Where was Kris three years ago before he had signed the deal with the devil? This was exactly the type of music Adam wanted to make. He liked the standards and many other styles but he wanted to experiment more. There was so much he wanted to do with his life and having to sit on the sidelines and being forced to let opportunities pass him by was slowly destroying him. 

Malcolm was slowly destroying him.

That’s why Adam arranged the surprise for Kris. He’d picked it up at the post office yesterday as he did grocery shopping for both of them and hid it in his apartment. Adam didn’t want Kris to make the same mistake he was making.

Pulling himself together, he returned to the dishes. Kris was still watching the TV, laughing.

“There’s a good wind in New York today. Snoopy’s nose just sniffed Big Bird’s butt.”

Adam shook his head, chuckling, and got to the dishes. At some point, a rock song came through the speakers and Kris started singing along. His voice was warm and a little raspy but it was a sexy kind of raspy and it tickled Adam to his toes.

Maybe it was time for the surprise.

Drying his hands, he told Kris he’d be right back. Three minutes later he returned and clearing off the coffee table, set down the long black case.

“Where the hell did you get that?” Kris burst out, nearly dropping his drink.

“I wanted to thank you for the brownies so I contacted your mom and made arrangements for her to send this over.” Adam unlatched the top and opened it. “You should never abandon your music, no matter what route your life takes. It’s a part of you, I can tell, and I don’t want you to regret letting this gift slip away. Believe me, it can happen in an instant.”

Kris gracefully picked up the well worn, well loved guitar and slipped the strap over his head. He plucked each string, adjusting the tuning, until everything sounded just right. He strummed a few chords than stopped, splaying his hands over the neck and the strings.

“I think I’m starting to regret putting you and Mama in contact with one another.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“No…I don’t. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Now play me something.”

“What?”

Adam looked at the clock. “I have to leave soon to get ready for work. Play me a traveling song.”

“A traveling song…like ‘The Happy Wanderer’?”

“Something less campfire-ish.”

“I don’t know, give me a second.”

“I’ll give you til I’ve dried the dishes.”

Five minutes passed.

“So, what you got for me.”

“Give me six hours.”

“Never heard of it.”

“When you come back from the Club, I’ll have something for you, I promise.”

\--*--

The atmosphere at the club was so different when Malcolm was out of town. The staff were more relaxed; they still did their jobs but the smiles on their faces tended to be more genuine. Normally, Adam hid away in his dressing room after rehearsals, all in an effort to avoid groping hands. Tonight, he hung out at the bar, talking and laughing. The only thing that would have made it perfect was having Kris there with him.

Jerry came out of Malcolm’s office, barked something at Charlie, then disappeared back behind the door, slamming it shut. The only time the man in black talked to Adam was to give him his visitation schedule with the clientele and even then, it was through gritted teeth.

Adam should have tried blackmail earlier.

“Kris’ foot any better today,” Shaun asked, shelving clean glasses.

“Still blackish but he’s hobbling around on a cane. Other than that, he’s doing good. A little bored, but good.”

“Sucks being sick or whatever on a holiday.”

“He’s not complaining. We watched the Macy’s parade this morning and when I left him, he was getting reacquainted with an old friend.”

“So, you two are spending a lot of time together?”

“He is my neighbor…and friend,” he replied, a tad defensively.

“Of course.”

Taking a sip of his lemon water, Adam looked around, lowering his voice before continuing. “What are you implying?”

“Well, when you’re singing, Kris can’t keep his eyes away from you no matter how hard he tries and when you’re ‘visiting the clientele’, he looks like he wants to rip their heads off. And,” Shaun continued through a kind grin, “do you realize you’re eyes search him out when you sing? And that he seems to be the only one to make you smile – I mean really smile?”

Adam knew Shaun was well meaning but he had to be wrong. “No, I’m sure you’re wrong about Kris. I mean, we’re just friends, he doesn’t think about me like that.”

“Are you sure? Maybe you’ve forgotten what it’s like to have someone honestly attracted to you. It’s true Adam. Someday, you’ll see for yourself.”

\--*--

During his set, Adam caught himself looking around for Kris. Had he been doing this all the time? What if Malcolm or Jerry had seen him? Adam really had to be careful. He knew these songs so well his mind could have turned to Kris without it affecting the music coming out of his mouth.

Speaking for himself, he would admit that there were feelings developing. His heart had never been happier than when they spent time together and his fingers itched to touch the other man. Adam started looking forward to work only because Kris was there too and returning to his apartment started to feel like going home, not just a use of space. 

Was Shaun right? Did Kris share these feelings? Would Kris feel the same way once he learned the truth about him and Malcolm? 

Applause brought Adam back to reality and he wished them all a Happy Thanksgiving before leaving the stage. Fortunately, there were only two clients at the club tonight, one being the boring banker whose financial pitch had switched from oil sands and aluminum to real estate. The grey suit sat closer to him than usual – maybe cause Malcolm wasn’t around – and pressed against his side as he showed Adam his six month projections. 

“It’s always a good idea to build a nest egg,” he advised, “you never know when you might need the money.”

That was an odd thing for him to say.

“I mean, with the way the economy is fluctuating,” a hand slipped between Adam’s ass and the seat, “the bottom could fall out at any time and you don’t want to be caught with your pants down, so to speak.”

Adam closed the file. “Thanks for the tip; I’ll give it some real thought.” He slid out of the booth. “Hope you had a great holiday.”

Banker tossed the file in his briefcase and locked it shut. “I’m only trying to help. No one takes my advice seriously – especially Malcolm.” With that, he slid out the other side of the booth and left.

Before he had time to digest the banker’s words, Charlie caught up to him. “Jerry says you can go.”

“Why?”

“Pervert Number Two cancelled. You can leave anytime.”

Adam patted Charlie’s shoulder, his face smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. “I’m history. Night.”

“Stop at the bar on your way out. Shaun has something for you.”

Adam hurried to his dressing room, changed back into his street clothes, wiped off the light make up and caught up with Shaun. Kris was going to be surprised to see him home early.

Shaun handed him a large paper bag. 

“What’s this?”

“Thanksgiving Dinner for two compliments of the Cavanaugh Club – turkey, dressing, mashed potatoes, veggies, gravy, dinner rolls, cranberry sauce and pumpkin pie.” He handed Adam another bag. “One bottle of red, one of white, compliments of me and Charlie.”

“This … it wasn’t necessary.”

“It’s the holiday and like I said, it sucks to be sick or whatever on a holiday. I know it’s probably too late for tonight but enjoy it tomorrow. Always better the next day anyway.”

They shook hands and said good night. After seeking out the chef and Charlie to thank them too, Adam headed home. 

\--*--

It was around 11:30 – definitely too late for supper – so Adam stashed the food in his fridge. Going into his bedroom, he stripped down to his underwear and perused his closet for something to wear. He laughed at himself. Up til now, he wore whatever, that was until Shaun put the idea in his head that Kris liked him more than a friend. Now Adam had the desire to look his best for him. He took out a pair of tan slacks and a black button down shirt, laying them out on the bed.

Through the walls, he heard the upbeat strumming of the guitar and a voice singing out, a smile in every note. Adam hummed along, pulling on his pants and buttoning his shirt. He checked his hair, smelled under his arms, and slipped on a pair of leather flip flops. It was too late for food but he grabbed the red wine then changed his mind. Painkillers and booze, not a good combination. Instead, he took some sparkling water out of his fridge.

When he got to Kris’ door, he used his key instead of interrupting the music. The door silently opened and just as Adam was about to announce himself, the song changed. Kris’ voice was soft and gentle and easy, and the song he sang grabbed Adam by the heart and wouldn’t let go.

The back of the couch faced the door so Kris didn’t see him. Adam closed the door carefully and leaned back, eyes closed and soul captured.

“ ‘You give your hand to me / Then you say hello / I can hardly speak / My heart is beating so / And anyone can tell / You think you know me well / But you don't know me’

“ ‘No, you don't know the one / Who dreams of you at night / And longs to kiss your lips / And longs to hold you tight / Oh I'm just a friend / That's all I've ever been / 'Cause you don't know me’”

Tears streamed down Adam’s cheeks. 

“ ‘I never knew / The art of making love / Though my heart aches / With love for you / Afraid and shy / I've let my chance to go by / The chance that you might / Love me, too’

“ ‘You give your hand to me / And then you say good-bye / I watch you walk away / Behind that other guy / You'll never never know / The one who loves you so’” Kris voice broke as he uttered Adam’s name before finishing. “ ‘Well, you don't know me’”

Kris set his guitar down and wiped his eyes with the palms of his hands. Then he turned towards the door, noticing he wasn’t alone. His eyes grew wide, a little fearful, and his mouth opened and closed wordlessly. 

Adam felt the same way. Timidly, he walked over to his best friend, sitting beside him. Slowly, Adam reached out and touched his hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb before warmly enclosing it in his. At first, he couldn’t look Kris in the eyes. He didn’t try to hide his own tears as he gathered the courage to show the other man what he felt in his heart. Kris’ other hand haltingly rose and reached out, thumb gently tracing the trail on his cheek. Kris smiled that crooked, goofy grin that melted Adam every time he received it. He leaned into the touch and let his friend’s fingers curl his hair behind his ear and slowly pull their faces closer until they could feel each other’s breath on their lips. Word’s weren’t necessary; their eyes said everything. Adam bit his bottom lip as he came closer…closer…closer until the soft flesh met. Their first kiss was soft … tentative … uncertain. They came apart and he knew it was right. Adam trailed kisses on Kris’ forehead, cheeks and nose before coming back to his waiting lips.

\--*--

When Adam had presented him with his guitar, Kris didn’t know what to think. He was touched Adam did this for him but the little voice in his head still insisted that music wasn’t a viable move for him and to let the case collect dust while he pursued a ‘real’ career. He picked it up and tuned the strings, relishing the feel of the steel wires beneath his soft fingers. His calluses had gone away, as they do when you haven’t played for a while, but the pain was irrelevant.

Then Adam asked him to play a song. No pressure. He blanked out, forgetting every chord and lyric imbedded in his head years ago. In the end, Kris promised to have something ready to perform when Adam got back from work.

After Adam left, he practiced for a few hours then stopped to fix his dinner. His fingertips stung but it was a good kind of pain, not like the pain in his foot. After a processed turkey sandwich and glass of cranberry juice, he picked the instrument up again. He randomly strummed chords then put them together in a recognizable order and a song emerged. Kris enjoyed belting out the song more than he probably should have. He could hear Adam harmonizing in his head and he tried switching things up like he’d heard Adam do earlier. Sometimes it worked – sometimes it didn’t.

Eventually, the energetic, rockin’ songs gave way to a slow, heartfelt, emotional song that somehow entered Kris’ mind and came to life. He’d never sung it before but he’d always been good at hearing something a few times and being able to work out the music. Before singing, he ran over the lyrics in his mind. For Kris, it was all about Adam – how Adam made him feel and how Kris wished there could be more between them than friendship. He wouldn’t have dared sing it to his best friend as it declared in no uncertain terms what was in his heart.

The lyrics were about loving someone from afar, being on the sidelines and watching someone else own their love. The difference was Malcolm didn’t own Adam’s love – he acted as if he owned him, period. So when Kris got to the lyric ‘beside the lucky guy’, he took creative license and sang ‘behind that other guy’. The emotion overtook him as the song came to an end. Kris paused and his voice quivered as he uttered Adam’s name aloud, then finished. Setting aside the guitar, he wiped his eyes, hoping they wouldn’t be red when Adam…came…home…

A shuffling sound caught his attention. Kris looked at Adam standing by the door. Oh God, what if he heard me? He saw the unreadable look on the older man’s face. 

Oh God, he DID hear me.

Embarrassed and speechless, all Kris could do was stare and move his mouth silently. His heart sped up the closer Adam came to him and when Adam sat down and took hold of his hand, it exploded in his chest. Adam didn’t look at him at first, head hanging low, and when he finally looked up, Kris saw in his blue eyes that Adam felt the same way. Kris took a chance and reached out, expecting him to turn away. When he didn’t, Kris traced the tracks of Adam’s tears over his cheeks. Adam leaned into his touch so with the encouragement, Kris dared curl Adam’s hair over his ear and bury his fingers in the silky strands. Their faces drew close til they washed each other with warm air.

Kris waited for Adam to make the first move. As the freckled lips approached his, Kris closed his eyes and held his breath. That first touch was gentle and tentative – and desired. Tightening his hold, Kris kissed him back, in awe of the tenderness he felt. A plea not to stop may have escaped his lips as Adam pulled back – Kris couldn’t remember – but the new chill on his lips was replaced by the kisses raining over his face. When their lips met again, all inhibitions vanished.

Months of hunger took over as they leaned onto the back of the couch, hands clenching at hair and flesh, moans and gasps escaping into the quiet room. Kris felt Adam’s hot hands through the back of his t-shirt, then under his t-shirt on his skin as Adam worked it up. In turn, Kris slipped his tongue into Adam’s mouth, licking and thrusting, his hands working feverishly at the buttons keeping Adam’s bare chest from him.

Kris was rock hard in his pants, straining against his briefs. To hell with the buttons! He grabbed both sides of the shirt and tore it apart. Adam let go of him and Kris removed his t-shirt. He then laid back, pulling Adam down with him as Kris licked a line down Adam’s neck to his nipples, capturing one in his mouth.

Adam groaned, holding Kris’ head to his chest. “Oh God Kris….you’re mouth’s so hot…” Encouraged, Kris took the bud between his teeth and bit slowly. “Unf …mmm…again…” Kris obliged, biting again and twisting the other with his fingers.

This was a dream – it had to be a dream. Adam above him, writhing as Kris worked on him. He could feel Adam’s hard cock against his stomach and he rubbed his body against it. Adam panted, chewing his lip as the friction increased. Just as Kris was sure Adam was about to come in his pants, Adam crawled off, sitting on the couch. His mouth was slack and his chest heaved.

“Kris…I’m sorry….I can’t….I, I just can’t.”

\--*--

Adam let Kris pull him down and take control. The hot mouth on his neck and chest felt so damn good. He couldn’t remember the last time someone cared how it felt for him, wanted to pleasure him. Kris bit his nipple and Adam suddenly wanted that mouth, that tongue, everywhere on him and in him. His cock was so hard it hurt and when Kris started rubbing against it, Adam knew it wouldn’t take much to make him come.

Almost forgotten in the sea of pleasure was the lurking predator that ruined everything. Just as Adam was about to let go, Malcolm reared his ugly face in Adam’s mind, killing the moment and cruelly dragging him back to reality.

Adam pushed off Kris and awkwardly sat up. Kris’ body was so fucking hot, Adam had to turn away, burying his face in his hands.

“Kris…I’m sorry…I can’t…I, I just can’t.”

They sat on the couch together, not saying anything. Adam tugged at his sweaty hair, trying his hardest not to look at Kris, to see the confusion and desire on his face.

“A-Adam, I don’t understand…I thought, I thought you wanted me,” Kris whispered, his voice raspy.

“I do Kris. God, I want you so bad but I can’t. It’s not fair to you.”

“I don’t give a fuck what’s fair! I want you…I want to touch you…,” Kris ran a hand over Adam’s chest, “I want to be with you.”

Adam removed Kris’ hand from him and held it. “My life is so fucking screwed up. It’s not possible…I can’t ask you to wait around until I’m free.”

“Hey.” Kris’ tone was soothing as he cupped Adam’s chin and turned their faces together. “You’re not asking, I’m offering. I’m not going to ask again what the deal is with Malcolm but here’s the deal with me.” He kissed Adam’s lips softly. “I’ll take whatever you can give right now. If it’s just friendship or a little more, maybe a kiss here or there in private, I’ll take it. Let me be with you anyway I can.”

Blue eyes searched out brown ones. “I don’t know if I’m worth it.”

“You are, Adam, you are.”

They sat on the couch, sides pressed together. Kris held Adam’s hand in his, tracing unknown patterns into the palm of his hand. They remained like that for who knew how long – silent and sad – until Adam offered Kris some hope.

“This, this…thing….with Malcolm; it’s not real.” He looked at his dear friend, a small smile on his lips as Kris gazed back at him. Adam lifted their hands and held them to his heart. “This, this is real…you are real.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Lambert has spent years trapped in a sick relationship. Kris Allen comes into his life, offering friendship and stirring feelings in Adam he hasn’t experienced in a long time. Being together is anything but easy as they fight the devil incarnate in an attempt to be set free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm really does a number on Adam this time ... you've been forewarned

Malcolm may have been on vacation over Thanksgiving but his mind never rested.

The club owner checked in with Jerry every day. Apparently Allen had really hurt himself that night and had to be off work; Malcolm didn’t care as long as the shift was covered. The most important thing was that Adam showed up and did his job – all of his job – and he had. Malcolm’s future rested on those shoulders and Adam had no clue, no clue that he would be the club’s savior. It never once crossed Malcolm’s mind that Adam would refuse; there was a contract locked in his filing cabinet guaranteeing his participation.

Margaret demanded a lot of his attention, especially in bed, and he complied although he missed the feel and smell of Adam beneath him, preferring the young man’s hard body to his lady’s softness. He closed his eyes, imagining the tightness and the wetness around his cock was Adam. Several times, he caught himself before he called out Adam’s name. As he slammed into her, Malcolm fretted about not hearing back from his contacts. If the offers fell through, he didn’t know what he’d do. He couldn’t loose the club. He WOULDN’T loose the club. The more he worried, the harder he worked Margaret over. 

In the end, she was sated and exhausted and blissfully happy. Malcolm, however, was still horny, anxious and mad.

\--*--

It had been a wonderful weekend. Though they parted at night and when Adam went to work, the two young men spent the rest of the time together. Kris was moving around more on his foot, occasionally leaning against Adam for support. They would kiss and hold each other behind the safety of their apartment doors yet once they set foot out into the world, they tried to leave the growing affection behind. Friday they enjoyed the dinner Shaun and Charlie had provided and on Saturday, they used one of the gift cards Kris’ mom had sent and went out for lunch. They sat on the same side of the booth, holding hands on the seat cushion and occasionally touching each other’s thigh. Kris found it harder to hold back those feelings once they’d started giving in to them. 

Saturday night, Kris went to the club with Adam for a change of view and to talk with Charlie about altering his shift slightly. Jerry gave him the evil eye but Kris ignored him. He sat at the bar and tried to pay attention to Charlie.

“So I hired a yeti to cover your shifts. The customers like him but he leaves hair on the plates.”

“Huh?”

Charlie laughed. “God, you have it bad. You two have done a good job hiding it so far but something must have happened recently cause you’re … I don’t know … glowing?”

Kris didn’t comment but paid attention. “So, what were you saying…earlier?”

“I said, you can seat the customers for a few days and I’ll cover your tables. That way, you can still use your cane and keep your paycheck.”

“Won’t Malcolm mind?”

“Nah, not as long as the work gets done.”

Charlie had become a friend. Since he’d known Adam for a while, Kris wondered if Charlie knew any of the history between the two men. He should really listen to Adam’s wishes but the closer they got, the more this was eating him up. 

Kris decided to throw caution to the wind. “Do you know what the deal is between Adam and Malcolm?”

Charlie looked uncomfortable. “Please don’t put me in the middle Kris. It’s really none of my business.”

“But you know something right? I mean, Adam’s been here for three years, Malcolm doesn’t hide how he treats him, so you must have picked up on something.”

“I … uh … don’t know the details, just that Adam despises him…”

“I figured that much out my first day.”

“I think Malcolm’s holding something over him.” 

“Blackmail?” Kris had thought as much.

“All I know for sure is Adam’s ‘servicing’ the special clientele and Malcolm and hates every minute of it. I gotta get back to work. See you tomorrow night.”

Kris returned his attention to Adam. They gazed at each other in the subdued light, knowing it wouldn’t be obvious. Adam was singing to Kris, he knew he was. When the set was over, Adam moved onto the clientele waiting for him. Kris went into the kitchen and hung out with the chef – he couldn’t bear to watch.

\--*--

After work, they came back to Kris’ apartment. Adam flicked on the TV for the last hour of Saturday Night Live even though neither was in the mood to laugh. Kris told Adam to relax, insisting he could handle making tea. Waiting for the kettle to boil, Kris watched Adam slowly close in on himself. At first, he was just sitting on the couch then he started hugging a pillow and then finally drew his legs up, holding them and the pillow tight to his chest. He rested his chin on his knee and looked utterly miserable.

Kris brought the mugs over one at a time, setting them on the coffee table. He sat and handed Adam his drink. Adam shook his head slightly and Kris set it back down, covering it with a coaster to keep it hot. Kris sipped his own drink, watching but not watching the small screen.

“Charlie’s given me a light schedule for the next few days.”

“That’s good.”

“You sounded really great tonight…you always sound great.”

“Thanks.”

That was it for Kris’ attempts at conversation. He returned to his tea and watched SNL until it ended. He reached for the remote and shut it off.

“You’re tea’s cold. Do you want another?”

Adam turned to Kris, his face drawn. “He’s back tomorrow.”

“I know.”

“I wish he’d go away.”

“I know.”

“I hate him Kris, I truly hate him.”

Kris reached out and removed the pillow; Adam let it go unchallenged. He then ran a hand through Adam’s hair, soothingly. Adam closed his eyes.

“You are so beautiful,” Kris whispered, tracing the freckles on Adam’s bottom lip. Kris leaned in to nibble and suck on the tempting lip. Adam’s tongue traced Kris’ top lip, tickling the corners of his mouth. Kris chuckled, still not letting go of his hold on the freckles. Trying to distract him, Kris ran his hand up under Adam’s shirt, tugging and brushing a nipple until it got hard. Adam groaned, reaching up to take Kris’ head between his hands. He pushed his tempter away but Kris refused to relinquish his prize. Adam’s tongue came out again and flicked the end of Kris’ nose. 

That did it. Kris let go, wiping his nose and smirking. “You play dirty.”

Still holding his friend’s head, Adam locked eyes with him. “You wouldn’t let go.”

“Would it have been so bad if I never let you go?” Kris asked seriously, gently removing Adam’s hands and kissing his palms. 

“Kris….”

“Let’s not talk about him. We have one more night without him in the picture. Can we spend it together?”

“I…”

“We could just hold each other, share some time, share some touches. It doesn’t have to lead anywhere, we can….just sleep.”

Adam looked at their joined hands. He was quiet for a while and Kris held his breath, hoping he’d broken through the wall Adam had built around himself. 

In a bit, Adam moved their hands, setting Kris’ in his lap and letting go. “It’s been a long day,” Adam got up off the couch, “I’m really tired. Thanks for the tea…I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Oh, okay.” Kris got up and walked him to the door, opening it. “Night Adam.”

“Night Kris.”

\--*--

Three hours later, Adam was still awake. He kept thinking about Malcolm and all the things his boss would do to him to make up for the five day reprieve. Adam came up with several scenarios and each one ended in him being fucked within an inch of his life. His stomach turned and he ran to the bathroom, dry retching. He crawled back to bed and flopped down. This was new. He thought he had come to terms with his situation, accepted it. Adam rolled onto his side, clutching a pillow to his chest. He rocked, closing his eyes, imagining it was Kris in his arms, small and compact but strong and bigger than life.

Adam had tried to do the right thing but the right thing apparently wasn’t right for him. Barefooted, he navigated through his dark apartment, blindly picked up his keys and headed to Kris’ place. Adam let himself in, locked the door behind him and made his way to Kris’ bedroom. 

“I wondered if you’d come back,” Kris softly uttered, not moving.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Neither could I. Do you want to talk?” Kris started to move.

“No, don’t move.” Adam walked around the bed and lay down next to Kris, not touching him. “This doesn’t mean anything you know.”

“I know.” They were quiet then Kris spoke up. “You can hold me if you want…it doesn’t have to mean anything either, it’s just holding.”

Adam really wanted to hold Kris, to feel the warmth of his body, something he couldn’t get from a pillow. Under cover of the darkness, Adam turned on his side and slipped a hand around Kris’ waist, bringing him close.

He felt Kris stroke his arm and take his hand. Adam was safe and sleep finally overtook him, his head nestled in crook of his friend’s neck. 

\--*--

“How the hell could it happen so fast?” Malcolm screamed, slamming his fists on his desk.

“The bottom fell out of the stock.”

“You told me it was a sure thing!”

“Obviously I was wrong.”

Malcolm laughed manically. “Obviously you were wrong – well ain’t that the understatement of the century! In two days, I’ve lost one third of my income and that’s the best you can come up with – you were wrong?”

“Under the circumstances, yes.” The banker got up locking his briefcase.

“How the hell can you stay so fucking calm?”

“I’m not the one falling head first into bankruptcy. By the way, send my apology to Adam, I won’t be staying tonight.” With that, the banker left.

Malcolm whipped his glass at the closed door, shattering it to pieces. He slumped in his chair. First he gets turned down by that photographer then this. He still hadn’t heard back from his other contact. Time was running out. If he didn’t get that money soon, the club would be closed by the end of the year.

He could hear Adam singing but he didn’t have time to enjoy it. He promptly got on the phone and contacted his real estate agent, telling her to go ahead and put his San Francisco home and yacht in Long Beach on the market; she was authorized to accept the first reasonable offer and he insisted on cash. Next, he contacted his car dealer and put his extra cars up for sale, same conditions as his other property. Malcolm then called his last hope and once more got the answering service. As politely as he could, he left his twelfth message in five days.

Malcolm had run out of ideas just as Adam ran out of songs. Anger was boiling in his blood and he needed a release. Charging out of his office, he located Adam about to visit the Pop Tart and he intervened. Adam looked at him, confused.

“My place, now!”

\--*--

The first sign something was off was Malcolm behind the wheel; Jerry usually drove. The next sign was Malcolm keeping his hands to himself. Since he was driving, that was a good thing but Malcolm normally liked foreplay on the way to the condo. 

Malcolm was also quiet, unnervingly quiet. Adam looked out the window, trying not to watch him, not wondering what he was mouthing to himself, his pinched face getting tighter.

Adam usually kept to himself but the silence was unbearable. “Did you have a nice vacation with Margaret?”

“Shut. Up.”

He took the hint and didn’t say another word. The car pulled up to the condo, they got in the elevator and headed up. Malcolm opened the door and Adam followed, locking it as he always did, and waited in the foyer for his orders.

Malcolm headed straight to the bar, filled a tumbler with scotch, downed it, had another … and another … and another. He then got on his phone, made a call, cursing under his breathe. Adam tried not to fidget. 

“Fuckin’shit!” Malcolm yelled, making Adam jump as the older man disappeared into his bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Adam stood there wide eyed. He took a step backwards towards the door. This was not a situation he wanted to be caught in; he’d rather face a hung over boss in the morning than an angry drunk right now. Another step backwards.

The bedroom door flew open and Malcolm came out, completely naked, a drink in one hand, his dick in the other. He stopped in front of his employee, pumping himself and emptying the glass. Through glazed eyes, he leered at Adam’s body. “Pull your pants down,” he slurred, pumping faster.

Adam froze, hoping he could talk his way out of it. “Would you like some coffee first, maybe a ….”

“PULL YOUR FUCKIN’ PANTS DOWN….NOW!”

Malcolm lunged, grabbing Adam’s arm and yanking him into the dining room. In the back of his mind, Adam knew he could walk out on this, especially with Malcolm in this state. There was also a good chance Malcolm wasn’t going to get his little friend up and going with that much alcohol in his system. He might regret it but Adam did as he was told.

Undoing his pants, Adam let them drop then followed with his briefs. Malcolm’s eyes never left Adam’s crotch. His mouth hung slack, drenched tongue sitting on his bottom lip. Up to this point, he had been pretty limp but much to Adam’s dismay, the sight of him still engorged the other man.

“Turn, turn around,” Malcolm ordered.

Adam did and immediately he was pushed hard over the dining room table, his head banging on the solid glass top. There was no preparation, no teasing, just a full penetration in one swift move. Adam gasped; this wasn’t the first time, he reminded himself, I can handle this. Malcolm went off like a jackhammer, his thrusts forcing Adam’s middle hard into the glass edge.

“M-Malcolm….”

“Shut up.”

He thrust harder. Adam felt like a baseball bat was pounding into his gut.

“M-Malcolm, please….stop….you’re hurting…me,” Adam begged painfully.

The other man was too far gone. He slammed and slammed into Adam, ranting mindlessly, out of control. Adam tried getting up, only to have his upper body pushed back down. Tears pooled on the glass under Adam’s face. 

Suddenly, Malcolm pulled out. Sweat stuck Adam to the glass and he hung there. He could only hear him, swearing and panting. Malcolm ran a finger up Adam’s crack. “Moneymaker,” he muttered, a finger circling the gaping hole, “answer my prayers.” Adam sensed him stepping away. “Get lost,” Malcolm sighed and the last thing Adam heard was the door slamming shut.

Adam remained sacrificed on the table, held in place by his hands splayed across the glass. Slowly, he curled his fingers up and his body slid off, the edge of the table scraping his skin as he collapsed onto the floor. Adam curled in on himself, a stabbing pain radiating across his middle. He struggled to his knees and tried to get up. Adam straightened and his stomach muscles contracted. He doubled up again, gasping at the pain, trying to breath.

No matter how much it hurt, Adam knew he had to get out of there, away from Malcolm and an encore. Somehow, he got on his feet and tugged his briefs and pants up. The elastic waistband on his underwear rested against the sore area and Adam had to curl it over on itself until it hung low on his hips. He got the zipper done up on his pants but couldn’t button it. Standing as best he could, holding one arm around his middle, Adam reached out for anything to support him as he left. There was no money on the foyer table like there usually was but it didn’t matter; Adam wasn’t calling a taxi.

\--*--

Kris’ first night back after the accident hadn’t been too bad. Thanks to Charlie, he spent most of his time at the reception desk and on occasion he seated customers. His foot throbbed but it felt great to be working again; he wasn’t cut out to sit around the house all day. 

He’d watched Malcolm drag Adam away and while he tried to go after him, he was halted by Charlie’s hand on his shoulder. His co-worker didn’t say anything, just shook his head. The door closed behind them and that was that.

Kris wasn’t doing any janitorial work for a while yet so he was able to leave before closing. He toddled out to Adam’s car and got in behind the wheel just as his cell rang. 

“Adam.”

“Kris, I need you to pick me up.” He sounded funny.

“Where are you?”

“In the parking garage… at Malcolm’s condo. Can you hurry…please? I’m by the elevator.”

“On my way.”

Kris had picked Adam up there a couple of times over the last two months but usually at the front entrance. He navigated the late night LA traffic and found the garage entrance, coming to a stop near the elevator. Kris looked around and didn’t see Adam anywhere. He got out.

“Adam? It’s Kris. Where are you?”

A shuffling to his left caught his attention. A body was moving in the shadow, stumbling towards him. The moment Adam came into view, Kris was at his side.

“What the….”

“Just get me out of here.”

Adam took a step and doubled over. In a panic, Kris dropped his cane and grabbed hold of Adam around the waist. His friend cried out, “Let go! Let go!”

Kris let go, standing their helplessly as tears ran down Adam’s face. Adam took a deep breath and straightened somewhat. Kris reached out again, taking his arm. Adam tried to pull away but Kris held on tight.

“Watch you foot,” Adam muttered through clenched teeth.

“Screw my foot! You need help.”

“I’m fine.”

“Then why the hell did you call me!” 

Kris didn’t want to yell but he couldn’t help it. Months of Adam’s stubbornness had finally worn through him and he wasn’t taking it anymore. If his friend wasn’t going to help himself, then Kris would, even if it meant, in the end, Kris would forfeit any relationship they might have.

“Just, just get me in the car…please.”

Adam’s belligerence disappeared and the pain showed through. Kris swallowed his anger and he silently helped Adam to the passenger door. Bending to get in, Adam gasped. Kris helped him get his long legs in and shut the door. He limped over to retrieve his cane and got in the driver’s side. Leaning over his friend, he grabbed the seat belt.

“No seatbelt,” Adam whispered, his eyes closed.

“It’s the law. What if we get pulled over?”

“Then we get pulled over. No seatbelt.”

Kris obliged, clicking himself in and driving out to the street. He flicked the turn signal.

“We need to go right,” Adam muttered.

“We’re going left,” Kris replied.

“What’s left?”

“The hospital.”

Kris started to pull out in traffic when Adam’s hand flew out, grabbing the steering wheel and stopping the car. “No!”

Horns honked and brakes screeched. Kris backed up off the road. “What the fuck is wrong with you? We could have had an accident! You need the hospital!”

“No hospital.”

“Damn it Adam, you obviously need medical care. We’re going to the hospital.” The car started towards the road. Adam reached out again, this time removing the keys, cutting the engine.

“Adam!”

“No. Hospital.” Sweat was beading on his forehead. “I don’t need more poking and prodding.” He licked his lips and swallowed hard.

“Give me the keys and stop acting like a child. You forced me to see a doctor, I can do the same.”

Adam laughed and the look on his face showed he regretted it. “Like…to see … you … try … and carry…me.”

“Give. Me. The. Fuckin. Keys.”

“Promise to drive me home.”

The conversation was getting nowhere fast. Kris relented, promising to head straight home. Adam returned the keys and they went right. The two men stayed quiet, ignoring each other on the ride.

Just as they turned onto their street, Adam muttered, “You can help me to my place then leave…I’ll be okay.”

Kris didn’t respond at first, waiting until they got home and he’d stepped outside the car. He closed the door on his voice. “Like hell I will.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Lambert has spent years trapped in a sick relationship. Kris Allen comes into his life, offering friendship and stirring feelings in Adam he hasn’t experienced in a long time. Being together is anything but easy as they fight the devil incarnate in an attempt to be set free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secrets start to spill.

If Kris hadn’t given in and drove them home, Adam would have gotten out of his car and walked. There was no way he was going to explain to a doctor what happened; he just wanted to chalk it up to another of Malcolm’s twisted moves. All Adam wanted was to crawl into his bed and cry.

His abdomen throbbed. He looked out the window as they headed home. Adam couldn’t face Kris, especially now, now that they’d begun exploring their feelings. How could he look him in the eye after what he’d let Malcolm do to him? He should have gotten out of that condo when he had the chance but no, he thought he could handle it. Instead, he gave in and let Malcolm use him again. In the past, it didn’t matter. It was just him, no one else to consider. Without moving his head, Adam glanced sideways at Kris. Shit, he looked mad. Kris had been right; he’d basically forced his friend to get his foot examined, acting all tough and alpha, scooping him up and carrying him off. And when he needed help, what did Adam do? He became a coward and threw a temper tantrum, pouting and playing tricks like a three year old until he got his way.

Adam wouldn’t blame Kris if he walked away and never gave him a second look again.

“You can help me to my place then leave…I’ll be okay,” Adam muttered.

The other man didn’t say a word. Maybe it was better this way. He didn’t deserve someone like Kris Allen and when the truth came out – Adam was sure it would – Kris would never want to see him again.

Kris got out of the car and helped Adam to his feet. Thankfully Kris remembered not to touch Adam’s middle, instead holding his arm. The light over the sidewalk from the parking lot to the front door wasn’t working and Adam tripped on a paving stone and banged into the wall. Pain radiated through him as his knees gave way. He hit the ground, crushing several geraniums. 

Hands caught him under the arms. “Come on Adam, a flowerbed isn’t as comfortable as it sounds.” Between the two of them, Adam got back on his feet and into the building. 

Kris used his own key to let them into Adam’s apartment and they shuffled through the dark towards the bedroom. Adam lay on his bed, curling onto his side. If he kept his body closed in, it didn’t hurt as much. It was when he tried to straighten out, stretching the muscles, that the pain was nearly unbearable.

Kris flicked a reading light on and stood by the bed, gazing down at him.

“Thanks but you don’t need to hang around.”

“You can’t sleep in your clothes.”

“Sure I can, done it before.”

“Not this time.”

All the fight was out of Adam. As much as he hated being babied, he let Kris help him off with his shoes, pants and shirt but he drew the line at his briefs. He could feel Kris’ eyes running over his near naked body and he shivered, wishing this scenario was playing out under different circumstances.

Next thing he knew, he was covered by the comforter and Kris was draping his clothes over a chair. Adam heard a slight thud and Kris bent over, picking up Adam’s wallet and setting it on the dresser.

“Seriously Kris, I don’t need a sitter. Good night.”

Kris opened his mouth then snapped it shut, cutting off his retort before it started. Without another word, he clicked the light off and left, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

\--*--

As Kris helped Adam get undressed, he got a good look at his friend. What he saw in the dim light made his stomach churn and his blood boil. There were several stripes across that fair skin that reminded Kris of the markings on his fingertips after pressing down hard on guitar strings for a long time. His digits stung and throbbed when that happened and it wasn’t a stretch of his imagination to think Adam was feeling the same pain on a much grander scale. 

What the hell did Malcolm do to him?

Adam shivered and Kris covered him up then gathered his clothes off the floor. As he picked up Adam’s pants, his wallet fell out. A white card slipped from the fold. Kris saw the name ‘Milner’. Dr. Milner? Why would Adam...? Kris removed the card, slipped it in his own pocket and finished straightening up, setting the wallet on the dresser.

“Seriously Kris, I don’t need a sitter. Good night.”

Kris opened his mouth then snapped it shut, cutting off his words before they started. He didn’t want to say something he might regret. Without another sound, he clicked the light off and left, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

He went into the kitchen and got a beer from the fridge; Adam didn’t drink beer often but kept it stocked for him. Kris looked at the card – Dr. Kenneth Milner, Clinical Psychologist PhD/PsyD. Although Adam hadn’t said much about this particular patron of the club, Kris knew, just by observing, that this man wasn’t like the others. Kris had only seen Dr. Milner touch Adam once and that was while under the influence of way too many Whisky Sours; even then, it was nothing to be concerned about. All of the man’s professional information was on the front. Kris took a swig of his bottle and flipped the card over. There was another number, handwritten, on the back - his home number.

Adam wouldn’t go to the hospital but there was obviously something wrong if he was in so much pain. Kris could call an ambulance but all Adam had to do was refuse treatment and they couldn’t do anything. An idea crept into his mind. Kris didn’t know what else to do and even though this could be the end of their friendship, he felt he had no choice.

\--*--

It was late but Kenneth sat at his desk, trying to work on a lecture for the upcoming week. He’d stayed home since the taxi dropped him off last Tuesday night and he fell over the threshold of his large, empty house. He didn’t answer any calls, didn’t turn on the TV, not wanting to see inflatable animals or fictional families celebrating the togetherness of Thanksgiving when he was alone. After the spectacle he’d made of himself getting drunk at the Cavanaugh Club, he wasn’t even sure he wanted to step out his front door ever again.

He picked up the picture of his late wife he kept close by and leaned back in his leather chair, sipping his coffee. Heather loved the holidays. Growing up, his family hadn’t done much to celebrate special days. For him, one day was much like the next. Then he met Heather. She was pre-med and the most beautiful woman he’d ever met. She brought joy back to his life and every day became special and something to celebrate. They dated for six months before he proposed and were married two months later. Kenneth and Heather had thirty glorious years together until she came down sick. He spent every moment with her, his career falling by the wayside. Fate eventually took her away from him and nothing would ever be the same again. He’d felt like a sleepwalker going through the motions.

The library was too quiet. He picked up the remote and turned on the stereo. Sinatra’s soothing voice filled the room and Kenneth closed his eyes. He was lucky enough to have seen him at his last performance. The images in his mind were still as vivid as that night. Frank was sitting on bar stool, crooning about love and loss to his entranced audience. In Kenneth’s mind, fog slowly covered the stage, engulfing the music icon and when it cleared, Adam was there instead, singing the same song. Kenneth smiled as the young man reached out towards him…

The phone ringing snapped him out of it. He looked at his watch – 1:00am – then looked at the caller ID. Why on earth would he be calling me, and how’d he get my private number?

“Hello.”

“Dr. Milner, it’s Kris Allen, we met a couple of times…”

“Yes, at the Cavanaugh Club and the school. How did you get my number?”

“Your number, right…from Adam Lambert’s wallet. I need your help…he needs your help.”

“My help?”

The line was silent for a moment or two. When Kris spoke again, his voice was softer. “Adam’s hurt and he’s refusing to go to the hospital. I was hoping you could come by his apartment and take a look at him.”

“You do realize I’m a psychologist, not a MD?”

“I know but I didn’t have anyone else to call. He kept your number for some reason. Don’t you have some practical medical experience? Enough to diagnosis if it’s serious or not?”

“I know some basic medicine but Kris, I can’t legally diagnose even a head cold.”

“He doesn’t need it to be legal!” he blurted out then his voice quieted again. “I just want to know if it’s serious enough that he should go to the hospital.”

Kenneth could hear the worry in his voice. There really wasn’t anything he could do; however, he did like Adam and had been trying to reach out to him for months. Here was a chance.

“Listen Kris, I have a colleague who owes me a favor. He’s an MD. I’ll call him and we’ll be right over. What’s the address?”

\--*--

He lay quietly in his bed, trying not to move or breathe too hard. Adam’s gut wasn’t feeling any better but it wasn’t getting any worse either. He was starting to regret dismissing Kris so when he heard his friend’s voice coming from somewhere in his apartment, he was relieved. Kris was no pushover; Adam liked that about him. 

Adam felt like a pushover, letting Malcolm walk all over him, hurt him, and still going back for more. Adam straightened out a bit, switching to his back. The stomach muscles protested so he bent his knees, easing the stretch. Gingerly, he pressed down on his middle …okay … okay… okay …SHIT! He turned his head, biting hard on his bottom lip and muffling his cry in the pillow. Adam expected Kris to come running in but he didn’t.

Since his parents died, Adam had been reluctant to let anyone get close to him. He still had his brother Neil but being in New York, they didn’t get much time together. When Adam arrived in LA, he didn’t try to hook up with anyone either. What was he going to say – ‘Hey want to come back to my car for a nightcap? Don’t mind the mess, I live here’. Then Malcolm came into the picture and Adam’s body was monopolized. At first he’d looked at other guys until he realized Malcolm was the jealous type so he gave up.

That was until Adam met Kris. He hid his feelings for months and when he discovered Kris had feelings for him too, he dared open his heart. Now, if he could just get his brain to stop sabotaging him. Adam wanted nothing more than to have Kris lay down with him, hold him, tell him there was hope; instead, the annoying voice in his head told him Kris was a good guy, he’d never understand why you’re doing what you’re doing and the moment he finds out, he’ll be a plane back to Arkansas and they’d never see each other again.

With these bleak thoughts running through his mind, he drifted into a fitful sleep.

Sometime later, a soft knock woke him. Carefully, Adam moved so he could see the door. It cracked open and Kris’ face appeared.

“Adam? You awake?” he whispered.

“Yeah.” The door opened a bit more. “Hey Kris, I’m sorry I kicked you out, it’s just….” Kris had entered his room – with someone else.

“Who’s that?”

Kris turned on the light and Adam saw the distinguished figure.

“Dr. Milner? What are you doing here?” Adam pulled the covers up over his body.

“Hello Adam. Kris called me. He said you need help.”

Adam shot daggers at his so-called friend and hurt and confusion tainted his words. “Kris, I said I didn’t want….”

Another person entered his room. This time it was a stranger, a man in jeans and a sweater carrying a shoulder bag. The man looked as unhappy as Adam felt. Any pretense of civility disappeared.

“Who the hell is this?”

Dr. Milner replied. “This is a colleague of mine; he’s here to examine you.”

“No….he’s not.” Adam’s face burned and rage coiled in his mind.

Kris stepped forward. “Adam, be reasonable…”

“I told you…no…doctors!”

“But you’re in pain! Stop being such a jackass and let him help!”

“No!” Adam yelled back. Stabs hit his stomach again and he curled up, gasping.

“Give us a minute, gentlemen,” he heard Dr. Milner say. The door closed and he felt the side of his bed dip as the older man sat down.

“Adam, I don’t know the details and you don’t need to tell me but it’s obvious there is something wrong.”

Adam kept his face turned away. “Kris shouldn’t have called you.”

“He’s worried. He cares about you…very much.”

“Still, I told him no. Why doesn’t anyone listen when I tell them ‘no’?”

Dr. Milner was silent. Adam knew he’d given something away. To the doctor’s credit, he didn’t push the subject. “Don’t think about pleasing Kris or anyone else. You know you should be looked at. You know you’re not alright.”

Adam couldn’t dispute that.

“Do this for you. Let my friend examine you and then we’ll leave. You may be right; you many not need a hospital. But what if you do? What if there is something inside of you that is damaged and if it’s not taken care of, you could be in for a lot of trouble?”

Adam rolled onto his back and glared. “I’m not caving,” he stated emphatically.

“I know.”

“But…okay…on one condition.”

\--*--

Kris and the doctor waited in awkward silence in the living room. Kris offered him a coffee, the other man declined. Thankfully, Dr. Milner wasn’t in there too long. He came out, leaving the bedroom door open behind him.

“Well?” 

“He agreed to be checked over but…”

“But what?”

“…he had one condition. We can’t tell you anything. He’ll tell you himself when he’s ready.”

Kris felt like he’d been slapped in the face. He was about to verbally express what he thought about that then realized it wasn’t about him. If this was what it took to get Adam to take care of himself, then he’d accept his wishes.

“I don’t like it, but alright.”

The MD entered the bedroom, Dr. Milner followed and Kris was shut out.

He tried to keep busy, straightening the pillows on the couch. He picked one up, started to fluff it and ended up punching it and whipping it back onto the leather. Guess that’s it. After tonight, the best friend he ever had was going to tell him to get lost and there was nothing he could do about it.

Kris never knew caring for someone could hurt so much.

The door opened and the other doctor came out. He nodded to Kris and started to leave.

“Where’s Dr. Milner?”

“Talking with Adam. Good night.”

“Oh, good night…and thank you.”

The doctor nodded once and left.

Kris leaned against the wall and stared at Adam’s bedroom door. He could hear the low murmur of voices but couldn’t make out the conversation. It seemed that at least someone was getting through that thick, beautiful head. Kris wished he’d been able to reach Adam but it didn’t really matter where the help came from as long as it came. 

It was nearly three in the morning.

Fifteen minutes later, Dr. Milner came out. He took Kris by the arm and led him to the couch. His face was troubled.

“What happened? What did he say?” Kris asked, afraid of the answers.

Dr. Milner looked down at the floor. “I promised him not to tell you….”

“I know but….”

“…but he’s ready to tell you himself.”

“About tonight?”

“About everything.”

Kris was shocked; he never expected this. All this time, trying to get Adam to open up to him, dying to know what the deal was with Malcolm and the ‘clientele’ and it was about to happen.

He thought of that old saying: be careful what you wish for.

“Did he…tell you?”

The older man clenched his fists. “He told us what happened tonight. He had to, for the examination, so my friend knew what caused his injuries.” He paused then looked in Kris’ eyes. “He’s ashamed Kris, and embarrassed. Adam’s afraid to tell you because I think he believes you’ll hate him.”

“I could never hate him,” he responded emphatically.

Dr. Milner smiled. “No, I don’t think you could. Don’t pressure him; let him tell you at his own pace. Just reassure him, listen to him and don’t judge him. It’s been bottled up inside for years and may be slow pouring out.”

Kris got up, as did the doctor, and they shook hands.

“Thank you for coming. I promise he won’t regret telling me.”

\--*--

Kris knocked once on the door before entering the bedroom. Adam was sitting up on his bed, cover pulled up to his chest, looking uncomfortable and scared. Kris stopped in the doorway.

“What’d he say?” Kris asked quietly.

“Just bruising. It’s going to hurt like a bitch for a few days but no permanent damage.”

“Good. That’s good.”

Kris waited for Adam to invite him in. They stayed like that, watching each other. There was hesitation in those blue eyes. Kris took a step forward. Adam said nothing. Kris took another step, and another, until he was at the far wall. Adam’s head followed his every move to the desk. Kris touched the chair, raised an eyebrow and Adam nodded.

They sat there in silence, waiting for the other to say something first. Adam looked away, fingering the sheet in his lap. Kris looked around the room, at the paint on the walls and the crack starting in the corner of the ceiling.

“Malcolm was really pissed tonight,” Adam began, still looking down. “He got drunk.” Kris said nothing, letting his friend tell him at his own pace. “We got to his place and I … um … waited for instructions.” Kris closed his eyes, cringing inside. “He ordered me to drop my pants and flung me over a glass table before….”

“So the table did that to you?”

“Yeah. I … I begged him to stop, he was hurting me, but he was too far gone.”

Kris didn’t know what to say. He never expected to hear this.

“Kris?”

He looked up at Adam, now watching him. Adam was biting his bottom lip, the sheets now clenched in his fists.

Kris choked out his response. “He … he…assaulted you…he … he r-raped you.”

Adam shook his head slowly. “No, he didn’t rape me.”

“He wouldn’t stop when you asked! That’s rape!”

“I wanted him to stop thrusting me into the table. I let him fuck me. I could have stopped him but I didn’t. I let him.”

“For God’s sake Adam, why?”

“I had no choice.”

Kris sprang to his feet, his voice louder than he intended. “I am so fucking tired of hearing that as an excuse! You always have a choice!”

Adam stayed calm. “Not always Kris.”

“I don’t understand. How can you let him treat you like this, like a … like a….” He couldn’t say it.

Adam could. “Like a whore?”

Kris sat down again, shoulders slumped. “You’re one of the strongest, most intelligent people I’ve ever met. How could you let this happen?”

“Simple. I signed a contract.” Adam looked about the room at nothing. “I knew what I was getting into.” His voice broke. “I’m trapped and there’s nothing I can do about it.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Lambert has spent years trapped in a sick relationship. Kris Allen comes into his life, offering friendship and stirring feelings in Adam he hasn’t experienced in a long time. Being together is anything but easy as they fight the devil incarnate in an attempt to be set free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when Adam and Kris thought it couldn't get any worse ...

“Shit,” Adam murmured. He wiped his eyes, pissed at loosing it. He’d promised himself he was going to stay strong when he told Kris, not become a blubbering mess.

“Take you time.”

Adam nodded, smiling a little at Kris’ concern and consideration. It was the hardest thing he’d ever done; harder than it would have been telling his parents. He knew they’d loved him and whatever he did, they would still love him. Kris was new. They’d just barely scratched the surface of knowing each other. Adam had no clue what his friend’s limits were and had to be prepared for any reaction, no matter the outcome.

The apartment, the bedroom, was silent. When Adam opened his mouth to speak, every word seemed accentuated and sharp. It wasn’t a pretty story and wouldn’t be told as such.

“I told you how I found out about the job.”

“You said Jerry heard you singing and gave you Malcolm’s card.”

“I came to LA looking for a singing job and after so many failures, I figured what have I got to loose.” He flattened the sheet across his lap. “Malcolm came out of his office with Margaret. They took a seat and didn’t say a word to me. I met with the pianist and went through the sheet music, putting together a short set for him. The first song I switched up a bit and he stopped me. I thought I blew it. He wanted me to start again, sing it as written. He wanted me to do what the composer told me to do through his notes.He’s always been keen on people doing what they’re told.” 

Now that the covers were flattened out, Adam scrunched them up again. He needed the distraction and if he looked at Kris while he talked, he’d never get through it. Adam could feel Kris’ eyes on him and almost taste the tension.

“I kept singing and when it was over, he was staring at me. He was looking me over, head to toe, sizing me up. Stupidly, I thought he was deciding if I was right for the club. I found out later he was trying to figure out if I was right for him. I joined him at his table and we talked about the job, my salary and he even tossed in this apartment as part of the deal.” He looked up at Kris, and half laughed, half cried, “I thought I’d hit the jackpot. I was being offered a terrific job and a roof over my head. It seemed perfect.

“I hung out at the bar as he called his lawyer and had a contract sent over. It took about an hour but I didn’t care. I had a job – a singing job! While we waited, Malcolm cut me an advance to get suits for work and some pocket change. When the contract came, I was so over the top, I scanned it quickly for everything we’d talked about and signed my life away.” He shook his head. “I should have read it over more carefully; I should have read the fine print. I was such a jackass.”

Adam looked over at Kris. His friend was leaning forward in his chair, elbows on his knees, chin on his folded hands. He wasn’t moving. Adam chewed his lips, waiting to see if Kris was going to say anything. Eventually, his face revealed itself, drawn and enlightened.

“That’s why you flipped out when Malcolm gave me a contract. You were afraid he was going to do the same thing to me.”

Adam nodded then continued. “Everything was fine for about two weeks. I furnished this place, got a new work wardrobe, sang and felt great about myself for the first time in nearly a year. I was doing something I loved and people seemed to like me.”

He went back to playing with his covers, averting his eyes. “One night, after my set, he called me into his office. Malcolm offered me a drink, telling me he was very happy with the job I was doing. I sat on the couch and he sat down beside me. As we talked, he…put his hand on my knee. It didn’t move, just laid there. Then it started moving up my thigh. I shifted over and so did he. His hand moved to my crotch and he started groping me. I jumped to my feet and told him to go fuck himself. He…he said that he’d rather f-fuck me.” Tears escaped from his tired eyes, flowing freely off his chin. Adam picked a point on the wall and talked to it, his quick words bouncing off the walls.

“I quit. Told him I was no one’s bitch. He said I was wrong. I was his bitch and he had the contract to prove it. Malcolm waved it in my face. He said when I signed it, I agreed to the new job description he’d added. I was to entertain his special clientele after each show, let them, let them…touch me and … and do … do what they wanted with me as a special service of the club. I told him no! No…no! I wasn’t going to do any of it! I … I didn’t care … I wouldn’t do it!” Adam continued staring at the wall, his voice getting ragged. He felt the side of the bed sink but he kept on, three years of pent up angst rushing out.

“He … he laughed at me! He said if I quit, it was breech of contract and he’d sue. I didn’t care, I just wanted out! I tried to open the door but it was locked from the outside. He walked up to me, I … I backed up until I hit the wall. He blocked me in, his hot hands on my chest. Malcolm licked his lips and said the cash penalty for breaking the contract was so huge, I’d never be able to pay it and I’d end up in jail.” A shiver ran through Adam’s body. He yanked the covers up to his chin and the bed shifted again. “Malcolm touched my lips. I wanted to hurl onto that disgusting face. He said he might be willing to amend the contract slightly. He said he wouldn’t allow the clientele to do anything more than fondle me in the club if I agreed to be … to become…oh God, how did I let this happen?” Adam closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the wall. “Either I became his whore or I’d end up in jail and be fucked by the inmates. He said, as pretty as I was…they … no one could resist wanting a piece of me.”

A gentle hand touched his cheek and Adam opened his eyes. Kris was watching him, his own brown eyes shimmering with tears.

\--*--

Kris wasn’t as prepared as he thought he was to finally hear the truth. He sat quietly in his chair, listening to Adam tell him the horrible details. He explained about the contract, the truth behind his flip out regarding Kris’ contract now making sense. Every emotion crossed his friend’s face as he spoke, purposely keeping his blue eyes averted. The room wasn’t brightly lit but Kris could see the red color breaking out on Adam’s face as he shared the most embarrassing details. He shared how Malcolm had tricked him and the mere feet between them felt like a chasm. Kris cautiously walked towards Adam and sat on the edge of the bed. If Adam knew he was there, he didn’t acknowledge it. His tale quickened, the words nearly falling over each other in their haste to escape. Kris moved closer until he was stretched out, sitting up beside Adam. 

Tears filled Kris’ eyes and he couldn’t hold back. He reached out to Adam, touched is wet cheek, hoping his concern came through with the simple gesture. The blue eyes looked at him, pleading.

“I … I had no choice Kris. It was all planned. He already had a new contract ready. I read every word, checked every letter, every comma, every period and signed it. I made sure he shredded the old contract in front of me. That night, he took me to his condo and …. Ever since I’ve gone with him; I let him do things to me, then I leave. There’s nothing I can do about it.”

“There must be some way out. It doesn’t sound right to me that you would be sent to jail for breaking a contract. Some kind of payment schedule could be arranged if it came down to it.”

“That’s what I thought. I went online but couldn’t find a straight answer – there are so many different types of lawsuits out there and so much information, I couldn’t make heads or tails out of it. I heard about a lawyer working pro bono at the community center down the street so I went to see her. She told me it was iron clad and confirmed what Malcolm said.” Adam shook his head, adding, “Really good contract or really crappy lawyer.”

The side of Kris’ mouth twitched at Adam’s attempt to lighten the mood. Adam dried his eyes, trying to smile but failing miserably. “Two more years; two more years then I’m free.”

“It shouldn’t have last longer than two seconds.” Kris took his friend’s hand, “There’s no way that contract would hold up in court. You were tricked.”

“No judge would believe that.”

“Of course they would!” The gears in Kris’ head started turning. “We need to get you a good lawyer … a really good lawyer. Maybe Dr. Milner knows one and…”

“No!” Adam squeezed all the blood out of Kris’ hands. “You can’t! Please, don’t tell him, don’t tell anyone! You can’t tell anyone! I’d die if anyone knew what I’ve been doing!”

“Adam! Adam, calm down, calm down.” Kris pulled a hand free and brushed Adam’s hair out of his panicked eyes. “Okay, I promise, I won’t tell him, I won’t tell anyone.” He drew Adam into his arms and held him, soothing his back. 

Adam’s head shook against him. “No one would understand … why would they understand … I don’t understand…”

Kris didn’t understand either so he said nothing. He just held Adam tight, rehearsing in his mind everything he would do to Malcolm Cavanaugh if given half a chance. Adam’s hand clutched at his shirt, holding onto Kris like a lifeline. The strong man he knew dissolved into a child, desperate for comfort. Leaning back, the two bodies reclined, not letting go as Adam’s head settled on Kris’ chest. Pulling the covers over both of them now, Kris let Adam fall asleep, offering all the support his presence could offer.

Adam may have signed the contract, agreeing to Malcolm’s terms, but as far as Kris was concerned, Adam was being raped every time he let their boss touch him.

“We’ll get you out of this somehow,” Kris whispered into the black hair.

\--*--

There was uneasiness between Adam and Kris. After spilling everything, Adam had fallen asleep in his friend’s arms and when he woke up in the morning, he was alone. Once Adam got washed and dressed, he headed to the kitchen. Kris was there, drinking a coffee. He got up and told Adam to sit as he poured him a coffee and got him a bagel. Adam wasn’t sure where they went from here. When the conversation did start up, they skirted the issue and aside from Kris asking how Adam was feeling, they left that night untouched.

Adam was grateful…and worried a little. At least Kris was still here but Adam wanted to know what he was thinking.

A few days later, Dr. Milner stopped by the club. Adam joined him for a drink after his set.

“How are you feeling?” the doctor asked.

“Sore but better.” Adam took a sip of his drink. “I … ah … didn’t get to say thanks for the other night. I really appreciated your help.”

“My pleasure…so to speak. I hope you thanked Kris for calling me.”

“I did…I think. That night’s just so, so screwed up. I’ll thank him again just in case.”

They sat in silence for a minute.

“So,” Dr. Milner started, “how are you?”

“You already…”

The older man tapped his temple. “In here.”

“Oh.” Adam finished his drink.

“Did you tell him everything?”

Adam nodded.

“And?”

“And…..it’s out there. He knows the truth…the whole ugly, sick truth.”

“How did he react?”

“He’s still here, still hanging with me. I guess that’s good.”

Adam found his hand covered by the other man’s. “I’ve said this countless times before and I’ll keep saying it, I’m here if you need to talk, if you need anything.”

The hand lingered and Adam started feeling a little uncomfortable. He withdrew from the touch and smiled. “Thanks doc.”

Dr. Milner took his hand back, wrapping it around his glass. “We’ve known each other quite a while. Why don’t you call me Kenneth?”

“That’s so formal,” Adam laughed.

“More formal than Dr. Milner?”

“I suppose not. How about Ken?”

“My dear Heather was the only one who called me Ken.”

Shit. Awkward. “Well, then I’ll…”

“You can call me Ken. You’re right, Kenneth sounds too formal for friends.”

Who would have thought it; he’d actually made friends with one of Malcolm’s clientele. But Ken was different, Ken he could trust.

\--*-- 

Malcolm had heard Adam in pain that night but was too caught up in his own drama to care. He’d left the half naked man in his dining room, bent over the table, and stormed off to his bedroom for more alcohol and self pity. He spent the rest of the night heavily intoxicated and in a rage. The minute Adam stumbled out, Malcolm tore his condo apart, rage taking over. 

The few nights later, he sat in his booth with Margaret, listening to Adam perform. He sounded alright but off.

“Adam not feeling well tonight?” Margaret asked.

Malcolm looked around the crowd. They seemed to enjoy the music anyway. “Don’t know.” He slugged back his scotch and signaled Charlie for another.

After the set was over, Adam was beckoned to the booth. He didn’t sit. Malcolm noticed him holding his stomach.

“You going to hurl?” he asked unceremoniously.

There was something dark hanging over Adam’s expression, more resentful then usual. “No.”

“You sick?”

“No.”

Margaret smiled and patted the spot beside her. “Adam, join us.”

“No thank you Margaret.”

The second drink came and disappeared down Malcolm’s throat faster than the first. “What the fuck’s wrong with you?” he demanded. Adam knew what was expected of him.

The singer braced himself with one hand on the table and leaned into Malcolm. His voice was low and dripping with sarcasm. “Maybe if you hadn’t tried to slice me in half the other night, I wouldn’t feel like a piece of shit.” He straightened up, flinching. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to find some painkillers.” With that, he walked away.

Margaret put a hand on her boyfriend’s shoulder. “What’s he talking about? What did you do to him?”

Malcolm just grunted.

Jerry interrupted them. “Boss, you have a phone call.”

Without a word to his companion, Malcolm headed to his office. He filled another glass from his private stash and slumped behind his desk.

“What.”

“Not a nice greeting for the guy about to save your sorry ass.”

Malcolm bolted upright, instantly sober. “Sorry. Jay, it’s great to hear from you.” Took your fucking time, he added to himself.

“We’ve decided to take you up on your offer. We’re willing to pay….”

He went on with the financial details. It wasn’t an exorbitant amount but it wasn’t chump change either. There was enough cash in that offer to keep the club open well into the New Year.

“We want to get this in the can by the end of the week. I wanted to start sooner but our location fell through and I have to scout for a new one.”

Malcolm sensed another financial opportunity. “What kind of location are you looking for?”

“A high class apartment.”

“How much do you pay for locations?”

“Depends what they’re asking for. Why? You know someplace?”

“What about my condo. Adam’s familiar with it, comfortable with it.” So what if he stretched the truth. He gave them a figure and they accepted. “Wonderful. So how about Friday night? I’ll make arrangements for you to get in and you can set up. I’ll bring Adam to you after his set.”

“Great.” There was a pause. “And you’re sure Adam’s good with this. I mean, there’s a lot of money riding on getting this done, for a lot of people. It wouldn’t be a good idea to screw with us.”

Malcolm happened to have Adam’s employee file in his desk drawer. He took it out, opened it and looked at the two signed contracts. He picked up one…the first one Adam had signed. The Club owner fanned himself with the original contract, a sick sneer on his face.

“Don’t worry. He’s all for it.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Lambert has spent years trapped in a sick relationship. Kris Allen comes into his life, offering friendship and stirring feelings in Adam he hasn’t experienced in a long time. Being together is anything but easy as they fight the devil incarnate in an attempt to be set free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment we've been waiting for has finally happened but the story not over yet!

The next few days were nice. Malcolm must have taken the hint because Adam hadn’t been back to his place all week. The singer still visited the clientele, still put up with their shit, but once he was done, the rest of the night was his. Instead of hanging out and distracting Kris, Adam would go home or out for coffee to pass the time before he came back to the club for his neighbor. The boys hadn’t talked about ‘that night’; Adam hadn’t asked and Kris was afraid to say something.

Thursday night, they came back to Kris’ apartment and the tired young man changed out of his uniform into boxers and a t-shirt. He plunked down on the couch, arm flopped over his eyes.

“God, my foot’s killing me. Should have taken a break.”

Adam came back from the fridge with two ice cold beers and placed one in Kris’ hand before sitting and carefully placing the foot on his lap. Adam skillfully massaged the aches away with his magic hands. It had been nearly two weeks since Kris hurt it and while the bruising had faded, traces were still there and it still bothered him. He groaned and smiled. “That feels good…ow!” His foot jerked, hitting Adam in his tender stomach.

Adam groaned back.

Kris bolted upright. “I’m so sorry…”

The apology was waved away. “My fault, too much pressure. Do you want me to stop?”

He lay down again. “No, don’t stop.”

Adam continued, being more careful. Kris loved the feel of their skin touching. 

“Kris?”

“Hmm?”

“In case I forgot to mention it, thanks for the other night…for getting help.”

He looked at his friend from under heavy eyelids and grinned. “You’d do the same for me…hell, you did…I shouldn’t have gone behind your back though.”

“S’okay.” Adam rubbed Kris’ ankle. “About what I told you…about me and Malcolm?”

“I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

“No, that’s not it. I … I want to know what you’re thinking…about what I told you. Does it … does it change anything about what you think of me….cause if it does, I understand, completely…”

“Yes…it does.”

Adam stopped, staring down at his lap, and then began to get up. Kris moved faster, sitting up and resting a hand on Adam’s thigh. The other man looked away, only making eye contact when Kris gently took his chin and turned his head about.

“You are the strongest person I know for dealing with this on your own.”

“I’m not strong; I’m stupid for letting it happen. I should have just left and dealt with the consequences.”

“You did what you had to do to survive.”

“I know we’re…exploring how we feel but can you still want to be with me … someday … knowing what I’ve been doing?”

“Honestly?”

“Please.”

“I don’t feel any differently. Even though I didn’t know the details before, I knew you were with him and it didn’t stop me from wanting to be with you too. I’ll admit finally hearing the truth was a shock and after what you’ve been through, I think we should take it slow – not because of you, but because of him. Malcolm’s messed you up and it may take time for you to feel comfortable being with me….”

“I want to be with you so badly it hurts.” Adam closed his eyes, the only way he could escape Kris’ gaze. “You’re right; as much as I want to give myself to you, I just don’t know….”

“Understand this - I’m not going anywhere and I don’t want you to go anywhere either. When you’re ready, I’ll be waiting” He let out a huge yawn. “Oh gawd, sorry, I’m just so tired…”

Adam’s face was unreadable. “Time for me to go anyway,” he commented quietly. “I’ll clean up.”

Kris stretched out, feeling sleep take over. He was still in the world between awake and asleep when he felt his body being covered and tucked in. A hand ran gently through his hair and soft lips rested on his forehead, lingering.

“Good night.”

The muted sounds of nighttime took over. As Adam’s footsteps faded away and the door shut, Kris opened his eyes and whispered, “I love you.”

\--*--

Malcolm stayed away from Adam all week. He didn’t want to wear him out before the main event and he also wanted to make sure his moneymaker was healed. They were paying for a perfect body and he was going to deliver one.

He stayed in his office, mainly on the phone settling the final details for Friday night and doing some creative financial juggling to keep the club open and at least one roof over his head and one car under his ass. Everything was hanging on this deal. Malcolm wasn’t concerned Adam would back out.

There was no way he couldn’t pull this off. 

\--*--

Kris looked around, making sure no one was watching. He knocked softly on the dressing room door.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me. Can I come in?”

The deadbolt clicked and Adam reached through, grabbing his adorable neighbor and yanking him in. The door locked again.

“This is a first,” Adam commented, staring into the warm brown eyes. “It’s not a good idea.”

“I know…and neither is this.” Kris ran a hand through Adam’s hair and brought their heads together. He licked Adam’s bottom lip, taking it between his teeth and tugging. Adam chuckled, wrapping an arm around Kris and drawing his close. They were both hard and moved against each other. Kris suckled the fleshy line then let go, giving it one more swipe with his tongue.

Still holding him close, Adam asked playfully, “What’s the occasion?”

Kris splayed his hands on Adam’s chest. He looked down, suddenly shy. “I came to a realization last night.”

“When?”

“Between the foot massage and the kiss on my forehead.”

Adam kissed his forehead again. “What did you realize?”

A pounding on the door killed the moment.

“Two minutes Lambert!”

Adam sighed. “Coming Jerry.” He looked back to Kris. “I still have two minutes. You were saying?”

Kris suddenly lost his nerve. This wasn’t the time or the place to tell Adam how he felt. “It can wait. You better go.” He reached for Adam’s jacket and held it for him, slipping it over his broad shoulders and smoothing it out. Adam turned around and Kris straightened his tie.

Adam took his hands. “You’re acting like my mother.”

“I don’t want to be your mother.”

“Thank the Universe for that.”

“Adam! Now!”

“Coming!” He chastely kissed Kris’ lips. “I hope we can pick up tonight.”

“No Malcolm?”

“One can always hope.”

With that he left, shutting the door. Kris waited until he heard Adam singing then he left the dressing room. Malcolm had been absent all day; hopefully, it would stay that away.

\--*--

Malcolm stood by the front door. He continuously looked at his watch and checked his phone for updates. There would be no special clientele tonight – at least not here.

“Jerry.”

“Yes boss.”

“I’m going to wait in the car. As soon as Adam’s done his set, bring him to me. You’re driving.”

“Yes sir.”

Malcolm got into the back of his car and pulled out his cell.

“He’s almost done.”

“Good. We should have started hours ago. Now it’s going to take all night.”

“That’s fine. He’s used to working all night.”

The door opened and Adam slipped in, still in his suit. He protested, insisting he should change but Malcolm ignored him. As the car headed down the streets of Los Angeles, Malcolm kept his hands to himself but not his eyes. Adam was looking damn fine tonight. The bottom of the singer’s jacket framed his crotch. Malcolm shifted in his seat as his own body responded.

“Are you feeling better?”

“Pardon?”

“You’re stomach. Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah.”

“Perfect.”

Adam looked suspicious so Malcolm stopped talking. He usually didn’t speak to him so of course Adam was suspicious. The car swerved into the underground parking lot and up to the elevator doors. 

The two men got out and took the long ride up to the condo and organized chaos.

\--*--

Adam was speechless. Malcolm’s condo door was open and people were milling in and out, carrying things and talking or texting on their phones. His boss went ahead of him as if all were normal and in his dumbfounded condition, Adam just followed.

“Where is he?” he heard an unfamiliar voice ask from the foyer as he walked in. “Ah, there he is.” Someone grabbed his arm and dragged him into the living room. The place was full of people and lights and cameras. “We got a late start but that’s okay. Adam. You feeling good? You ready to go?” He opened his mouth but was mute. “Great. Now, here’s the story arch.” They moved over to the couch. “You’re a tough-as-nails business dude, nothing impresses you. You’re on the couch and your butler gives you a blowjob. While he’s sucking you off, you’re holding your brandy snifter, gazing out the window, unimpressed.” Adam was then led to the dining room and THAT table. “Next scene, you’re eating supper and your cook decides to eat you instead. Since it’s a glass table, we see you eating supper while he deep throats. Again, you’re bored.” People parted as they headed to the bedroom. Two men sat on the bed, wearing short satin robes. They eyed him hungrily. “So, the butler and the cook have had it, you know, being ignored. They decide to do you really good in bed – that’s the major scene of this flick anyway.” Adam noticed the restraints on each of the bed’s four corners. “Yup, they tie you down and you get the full treatment. We’re talking blowjob, licking, jerking, rimming and of course fucking.” Adam felt sick. “You ever been fisted?” Adam slowly looked at him, shaking his head slightly at this whole nightmare. “Good, so when they do that, the reaction will be real. Right people, let’s get this motherfucker going. Wardrobe! Where’s the wardrobe.” Some random girl came up to them, handing him a dark suit. “This is what you wear in scenes one and two but we’re starting in the bedroom so just put on the g-string in the breast pocket.” The guy walked away shouting, leaving Adam holding the clothes. “Where’s that box of lube and condoms? We’re gonna need a lot tonight!”

The voices retreated to the far corners of his consciousness. Everything moved in slow motion. In the far corner, Malcolm stood, arms folded across his chest, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. That bastard set him up. Somebody removed Adam’s tie and jacket and started undoing his buttons, muttering that time was money. Adam pushed the hands away. The voices came back at him and his head cleared. 

 

No. 

No way. 

No way was he doing this! 

He looked at the suit in his hand and dropped in on the floor like is stung him.

“Hey, watch it! That’s a $300 suit!”

Adam stepped backwards out of the bedroom, desperate for the front door. A tight hand caught his elbow and spun him around.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” It was Malcolm.

“I’m leaving. This is crazy.” He tried to leave again but was stopped.

“You are staying here. You are making this porno. Discussion over.”

“What’s going on here? Adam, why aren’t you changed?”

Adam turned on the other man. “Who the hell are you?”

The guy said his name but it didn’t stick in Adam’s mind. What did stick was the word ‘director’.

“I don’t know what you think is going to happen but I’m not doing it,” Adam declared.

The director turned to Malcolm. “Cavanaugh, what the fuck! You said he was all for it!”

Malcolm shot through Adam with laser eyes. “He is all for it. Aren’t you Adam? 

“No, I’m not.”

Malcolm produced a folded paper from his pocket. “I have a contract that says you are.”

This time, Adam took Malcolm by the elbow and drew him to the side, lowering his voice. “That contract means shit. It says I only agreed to let you fuck me, no one else.”

A chill shook Adam to his core when Malcolm responded. “Yes…the second contract said that but…” he tapped Adam on the nose with it like he was disciplining his dog, “this is the first contract, the one with your signature that lets my special clientele do whatever they want to you.”

“No!” Adam grabbed the paper, his hands fumbling as tried to open it. “You shredded it! I saw you shred it!”

“You saw what I wanted you to see,” Malcolm laughed. “I shredded blank papers. This is the original. I’ve given you to this video and you are going to do it or else.”

That did it; Adam had been pushed too far. Finally, his dignity took center stage and whatever shit hit the fan after tonight, he didn’t care.

“No,” he stated calmly.

Malcolm laughed again. “What do you mean ‘no’?”

“I’m not doing this.”

“This paper says you are.”

Adam jabbed himself in the chest with his finger. “I say I’m not. I’ve had it Malcolm. I’ve had it with your sick games and mind control. I’m not doing it anymore. I quit.”

There was no laughter this time. “You can’t quit?”

“Find some other poor ass to stuff your pathetic cock into cause it won’t be me.” Adam turned to the director. “Malcolm shouldn’t have spoken for me. I knew nothing about this and I’m not doing it. Find yourself another guy.”

Adam headed for the door. Malcolm spun the singer around again and promptly found himself on the floor, blood pouring out of his broken nose. Adam towered over him, fists ready to strike again; only the nearby crew held him at bay.

Adam shook them off, adjusted his shirt and brushed the hair out of his eyes. He stood tall, dignified. “Good bye Malcolm.”

The sleaze scrambled to his feet, ignoring the helping hands and pushing away an offered handkerchief. “You won’t get away with this! I’m going to sue you for everything you got and more! Be ready to become the prison bitch!”

“I would rather be fucked over ten times by every person in jail then ever let you lay another finger on me! I’ll be out of my apartment by morning.”

As Adam passed through the door, he heard Malcolm yell at him to be out in an hour. By the time the doors on the elevator closed, the director was laying into Malcolm.

God, that felt good!

\--*-- 

Kris dragged himself towards his front door, fumbling for his keys. As he passed Adam’s place, he noticed a padlock and an eviction notice taped to the peeling door. Freezing in his tracks, Kris forgot how to breathe.

He pounded on the door, yelling. “Adam! Adam! You in there? Please be in there! Adam!”

“Shut up before you wake the landlady. Get your skinny ass in here!”

The voice came from his right. He looked over at Adam in his doorway, waving him in quickly. “But … but the sign?”

Adam looked down the hall quickly and reached out, taking his hand and bringing him in. “I’ll tell you everything when you’re inside. Hurry! Hurry!”

Kris hurried into his apartment. Suddenly he had twice as many things in his living room as he did when he left for work. “Your stuff?”

Adam sighed, looking around. “As much as I could get out in forty minutes. Good thing I went for my personal belongings and dad’s records first.”

“But why were you evicted? I thought Malcolm…um…liked you.”

“Not so much anymore.”

Adam pushed his clothes off the couch and sat. Kris joined him.

“I quit.”

“Quit what?”

“The club … Malcolm … everything connected to it and him.”

Kris wanted to jump on the furniture like Tom Cruise at Oprah but something about Adam’s bowed head made him realize it wasn’t all happy news. “What happened?”

“Malcolm tried to sell me to a porno flick. That was the last straw. I quit the club and told him he was never going to lay a hand on me again.” He looked at Kris, his blue eyes wide with disbelief. “You know what that jackass did? He kept the original contract, the one that basically gave me to whoever he wanted. He used it to pimp me out!”

“That son of a bitch!” Then the gravity of the situation hit Kris. “Adam…you broke the contract…both of them. The lawsuit.”

“Yup, he’s suing but I told him to go ahead. Anything would be better than being controlled by him anymore.” 

Free. Adam was free…free of Malcolm. Free to do whatever he wanted. Free to be with whomever he wanted. The excitement bubbled up inside him. 

“Go ahead,” Adam commented.

“Go ahead and what?”

Adam looked at him, amusement on his face. “Go ahead and let it out before you explode.”

His crooked grin slowly formed. “You’re free.”

“Free.”

“No more Malcolm.”

“No more Malcolm.”

Kris could contain it no longer. In a flash, he clasped Adam’s head between his two hands and planted a long kiss on those gorgeous lips. “I’m so freaking proud of you! You did it! I knew you could do it!” Adam looked stunned. Kris apologized, still holding his friend’s head.

Adam set his hands on top of Kris’. “Don’t apologize.”

Their eyes searched each other’s faces, the mouths anxious for contact. There was nothing holding them back anymore. Adam leaned in and pecked Kris on the lips. The younger man licked his lips then pecked Adam on his lips. Then they came together in a hunger filled attack, lips and tongues fighting for dominance. Adam would give and Kris would receive; Kris would give and Adam would receive. Oxygen was a foreign substance as they lived, thrived off each other. Somewhere during the exchange, Kris had crawled into Adam’s lap, his hips undulating and rubbing against his companion’s groin. Holding Kris with one arm and bracing himself with the other, Adam lifted them both off the couch. Once on his feet, Adam cupped Kris’ ass in his hands as Kris wrapped his legs around Adam’s waist. Kris clutched at the black mane. He asked Adam if he was sure and received a hot grunt for his answer. Kris licked a stripe up his soon-to-be lover’s neck and suggested what Adam could do to him. 

Clutching each other with their mouths, Adam slowly got them into the bedroom. His shins bumped the bed and broke his seal on Kris’ mouth, panting. Kris gasped for air too. He knew being with Adam was going to be good but not this good. One minute Kris was melded to Adam’s body, the next, the support fell away from his butt and he landed on the bed, bouncing. Adam towered over him, removing his shirt, hands heading to his belt.

Kris was straining against his zipper so when Adam told him to strip, all he could purr was, “With pleasure.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Lambert has spent years trapped in a sick relationship. Kris Allen comes into his life, offering friendship and stirring feelings in Adam he hasn’t experienced in a long time. Being together is anything but easy as they fight the devil incarnate in an attempt to be set free.

When Kris kissed him, Adam came alive. The specter of Malcolm Cavanaugh that had been haunting him for three years had been vaporized and Adam finally felt free to explore his feelings for this incredible man. Carrying him to the bedroom, he felt a sense of control; Adam couldn’t remember the last time he had felt in control of anything. Luckily, Kris didn’t mind being led.

He dropped Kris on the bed and told him to strip. The young man complied, quite quickly actually, wasting no time getting naked and spread out on the bed, waiting to be fondled, licked and ravaged. Kris was compact, tanned, muscular and beautiful. His brown eyes morphed into dark chocolate pools and his crooked smile was growing by the second. He reached down between his legs and stroked himself, gesturing with his cock for Adam to come to him.

Adam took off his shoes and socks then unfastened his belt, slowly dragging it through one loop at a time. Kris let his head fall back, groaning as Adam teased him. The smaller man stroked himself again, getting hard very fast. Once the belt was off, Adam unzipped his pants and let them fall, stepping out of them and flinging them across the room with his foot. Without touching himself, he was already rock hard and needed release. Hooking his thumbs under the waistband, he started pulling his briefs down….

…then froze.

He’d been feeling all Alpha Male, ready to be in control and then he reverted back into that submissive role he’d been forced into. Two desires battled in his mind; he wanted to be buried deeply inside that glorious man but at the same time, Adam wanted to be told what to do next.

“Hey, you okay?”

Adam didn’t answer, just stood there with his thumbs on his underwear and his head hung low. Kris got to his knees and moved forward. Strong, gentle arms circled him and a tender kiss was placed on his heart. The young man looked up. “If you’re not ready, I understand. I know it hasn’t been…easy for you lately.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to baby,” Adam answered, his voice small and quaking, “it’s just, I haven’t … you know … had a say in what I did for a long time. I’m feeling a little lost.”

“Do what makes you feel good. I’ll follow.”

Nodding, Adam removed his last bit of clothing as Kris lay down again, head on the pillow and arms open. Adam stretched out beside him, resting his head on his lover’s warm chest, hearing his heartbeat. Kris carded his fingers through Adam’s hair and Adam set his hand on the firm stomach, making circles. Adam’s shaky breathe flowed over the other man’s nipple, perking it to attention. Adam’s hand moved up and he traced the puckered skin with his thumb. Kris sucked in a breath and sighed. Adam wondered if the engorged bud was within tongue reach. He flicked out his tongue, tickling the hot skin. Kris hissed and replaced his hand in Adam’s hair with his mouth. He kissed the black hair and mumbled endearments. 

Adam raised his head and sought out Kris’ mouth. Their kisses were slow and wet and intense. Tongues danced in their mouths, caressing and stroking and moving as one. Adam gradually moved forward, pressing Kris into the mattress and covering the smaller body with his own. He could feel Kris’ hard cock trapped between them. Adam moved his body, catching the peen between them, rolling it. Kris moaned and Adam did it again. His own cock was nestled between Kris’ legs, rubbing against the sensitive skin. 

“Oh God Adam,” Kris moaned between mouthfuls of tongue, “I…unf….I want you so bad.”

Adam released Kris’ mouth. He swallowed, taking his lover’s taste deeper into his body. Those lips that laughed and talked and argued and smiled with him were deep red and swollen. 

“Don’t stop,” Kris begged, opening his eyes and smiling.

“I…,” Adam whispered, his emotions in turmoil. This felt so good … Kris felt so good. It was so different, so…..beautiful, too beautiful to be real after all the ugliness.

“I’m yours Adam. Make love to me. If you want to top, do it. I just want to be with you.”

Adam smiled and Kris smiled back. Encouraged, he started on Kris’ chin and licked his way down the exposed neck to the nipples, hard and waiting for him. He took Kris’ nipples into his mouth, sucking and tugging with his teeth. “You are so delicious,” he uttered, moving off his body. While he tongue fucked Kris’ naval, Adam palmed the underside of his lover’s cock, swiping his thumb over the head and spreading out the leaking pre-cum. The body beneath him squirmed. Handfuls of sheet were gathered in tight fists, working the fabric to the point of tearing. Adam’s hand had now enclosed the hard cock and he stroked, slowly at first, then pumping harder and faster until Kris arched his back and garbled out his pleasure as he came all over his stomach. 

When Kris caught his breathe, he made a request that sent Adam’s groin throbbing. “Fuck me Adam…I want you inside.”

Adam licked a ribbon of cum and came back up to Kris’ mouth so his lover could taste himself. Kris sucked Adam’s tongue clean.

“Condoms…lube,” Adam panted, trying hard not to fall apart.

“Mmmm…side table,” Kris mumbled.

Without removing his mouth, Adam blindly reached out to the drawer in the side table and opened it. His hand rummaged through the contents. When he couldn’t feel a tube or a square packet, he reluctantly let go of Kris’ lips and looked at what he was doing. Eventually, he got off the bed, digging frantically into the very back of the drawer.

“Kris…I can’t…find anything.”

“Really? I’m sure I….aw shit!”

“What?”

“I don’t…I haven’t…ah man, why now?” Kris looked so cute when he was flustered, grinding his fists into his eyes. “I haven’t bought any…supplies…since I moved to LA…haven’t needed it. Shit!”

Adam kissed him on the nose. “Stay put, I’ve got some.”

Naked, Adam scurried into the living room and dug through his boxes, tossing his belongings everywhere in his desperation. Finally, at the bottom of the box next to his toothpaste, he found them. There was one packet left.

He held it up to his face. He hadn’t worn one in years; the ones he carried on him were for Malcolm in case he forgot. Adam started to shake.

“Adam?” Kris had come into the living room so quietly, he hadn’t heard him. He turned around; Kris was standing there, a sheet around him toga style. “Have you changed your mind?”

Kris was too understanding about this. If he’d been forced to deal with the games he was unintentionally playing, Adam wouldn’t be so calm.

“No….I just….can I have a minute?”

“Sure, I’ll wait in bed.” Kris turned and left, the sheet hanging low on his back, exposing a hint of crack.

Adam looked at the condom again then at himself, long and hard and leaking. Why was he hesitating? Malcolm was out of his life – he was out of Malcolm’s clutches – and there was a beautiful naked man wanting to be filled with him waiting in that big bed by himself.

“What do you want Adam?” he asked himself aloud, “Why are you fighting this? Don’t you want to be happy?”

Emotion overwhelmed him and his heart raced. A tear slid down his cheek. “I…I want Kris … I want to be with him, in every way. And…and nothing, no one, is going to stop me.”

Clutching the condom in his fist, Adam headed back to the bedroom. Kris was waiting for him, just as he’d promised. The sheet was pooled in his lap, revealing his lover’s bare hips but covering the rest of him.

“Are we good?” Kris asked.

“Yeah…we’re good.”

“Good.” Kris removed the sheet, showing Adam he was still hard. “How…how do you want me?”

At first, Adam didn’t know. He wanted to look Kris in the face as he fucked him but this was already going to be emotional and seeing the reaction on the other man’s eyes might be too much for now.

“Um…on your stomach.”

Kris turned over, bending one leg up to offer easier access. Adam opened the foil packet and took out the condom. Just as he was about to roll it on, he thought of something vital. “Kris, we don’t have any lube. I can’t do this without…I don’t want you hurt.”

Kris turned his head, gazing at Adam over his shoulder. “Check the bathroom. There must be something in there.”

Adam hurried to the bathroom, checking out the medicine cabinet and around the shower. He found a non scented bath gel. It would have to do.

“I don’t know how safe this is,” Adam commented, chewing on his bottom lip.

Kris looked at the bottle. “I’m sure it’ll be fine for now.”

Adam climbed on the bed, rolled the condom on, then squirted a dollop on his fingers and started smoothing the thick gel between Kris’ ass cheeks. Slowly, he inserted one finger, then a second, into his baby’s tight hole. Kris gasped but told him to keep going. Adam scissored his fingers, stretching the muscles, preparing Kris for his large cock. When Kris started moving his body, fucking himself on Adam’s fingers, Adam knew it was time.

He checked the condom, put some more bath gel on his hand and lubricated himself. Adam opened Kris’ cheeks and entered, a bit at a time until he was fully encased. Kris was keening beneath him, begging to be fucked and Adam started then stopped. Still embedded inside his lover, the weight of all that lost time caved in on him making Adam stretch out on Kris’ back and weep. Kris took hold of Adam’s hand, bringing it to his lips, and kissing it.

“Shhh Adam, its okay…you’re home, you’re home….”

\--*--

Kris woke up first, his head in the crook of Adam’s neck and his hand trapped between Adam’s thighs. It had been a roller coaster night, especially for Adam. Malcolm had messed with his mind and self esteem so much the poor man didn’t know if he was coming or going. When they had finally joined as one, and Adam broke down, it was a needed release. Kris knew instinctively that they were tears of joy and of loss. This wasn’t going to be a normal relationship for quite a while but Kris was there for the duration and beyond.

The natural scent of the man with him was intoxicating, as had been their night together. The improvised lube worked pretty well although Kris was sure he’d be farting bubbles for the next week. He giggled, not able to help himself; it was a strange happiness. His stomach rumbled but he didn’t move, relishing the quiet contact.

“Glad to know you find my sexiness funny,” Adam muttered – he obviously wasn’t a morning person.

“Your sexiness makes me happy – and hungry. You?”

“Starving.”

Kris pulled his hand free from between Adam’s legs. Smooth skin met light hair then moved upward to cup his lover’s cock, slowly caressing down the shaft and up again. Adam moaned, “You keep that up and I’ll be eating you instead for breakfast.”

Kris burst out laughing. “Thanks lover, but I’m not very nutritious.”

“But you are tasty.”

They kissed. “Stay put; I’ll see what I have in the fridge.”

“Can I put on some clothes?”

“No.”

“Alrighty then.”

Kris came back minutes later, two bottles of water in one hand and two oranges in the other. “Mother Hubbard’s cupboard is bare; this all I could find.” 

“If I’m still hungry after, can I eat you then?”

Dropping the water on the floor and tossing the oranges over his shoulder, Kris stalked the bed. “Why wait?”

Half an hour later, they were still in bed but wearing their briefs – trying to cover temptation – and consuming the dented oranges. They probably should have talked about last night but Kris didn’t want to analyze it and tarnish the magic, for a while anyway.

“I have to look for a place today – and a job.”

“Why not stay with me?” Kris was surprised he’d offered but didn’t want to take it back.

“That’s sweet but I have to get out of this apartment building. I can’t risk running into Malcolm, or having him find out where I am. He was really pissed last night when I stormed out.”

“You had every right to storm out.”

“True…but I think I broke his nose and…”

“You what?” The thought of Adam going he-man made Kris’ cock twitch.

“Broke his nose. Probably would have broken more if I hadn’t been held back.”

“He deserves everything he gets and more. He’s mental.”

“That’s why I can’t risk him finding me here. If he knew what we were…what we are becoming to each other…I just don’t want you in the line of fire.”

“Just promise me if you don’t find anything today – and by anything I mean four walls and a roof without wheels – that you’ll come back here. I don’t want you living in your car again.”

“Don’t worry. Already been there, done that, not up for an encore.”

Adam finished his orange, licked the escaping juice off his palm and reached for Kris’ breakfast. Kris swatted his hand away. Adam pouted and Kris gave in, handing over half of what he had left.

“There’s something else you should do today.”

“Hmm?”

“Get a lawyer. Malcolm’s not going to cool his heels and I bet he’s already got a whole team waiting to pounce on you.”

“I’ll go to the courthouse and see if I can find someone.”

“You need someone better than a court appointed attorney. You need a pit bull who’s in your corner 100% and will do everything humanly possible to keep you out of jail.”

Adam swiped juice off of Kris’s chin with his thumb, smiling sadly. “Too bad you aren’t in law school instead of business school. I’m not exactly connected Kris. The best requires money which I don’t have.”

“You may not need the money if you use your connection.”

“What connection?” Before Kris could reply, Adam shook his head, obviously having read his friend’s mind. “No…no….I’m not going that route. No. I’ll find another way.”

“Adam, you don’t have a choice anymore. I’m sure he knows someone, can pull some strings. He seems really influential…I’m sure he’d help.”

“No, Kris, no.”

“Would rather spend your nights in jail than with me?”

Adam was silent for a moment or two. “Fine, call him.” He took Kris’ hand, squeezing it. “The sooner we put this behind us, the sooner we can live in peace.”

\--*--

“It’s really nice of you to do this for him but I still don’t understand why. I mean, in all the years I’ve known you, I can’t say I’ve ever seen you go out of your way like this for anyone, except Heather of course.” Kenneth handed James, his lawyer, a coffee and they headed into the library. “And to pay for my services instead of charging him? I mean, you’ve got me intrigued.”

“About that…remember, Adam and Kris aren’t to know. I want them to think you’re doing this pro bono, as a favor to me.”

“Fine. Care to fill me in on my latest case.”

“Kris didn’t go into detail. He just said that Adam is facing a lawsuit and needs a lawyer – a great lawyer. They had no one else to turn to.”

“Do you think they might be taking advantage of you? You’re a wealthy, successful man; they could be hustling you.”

Kenneth laughed. “Those two? Hustlers? No, no, they’re just two young men who really have no one else in LA. I took the first step months ago, offering Adam help and he’s never taken me up on it until recently.”

James stopped in mid sip. “So, they’ve asked before.”

“Kris did actually. Adam was injured and refused to see a doctor. Kris hoped I could help somehow and I did. Adam wasn’t happy about it, believe me.” He rubbed the rim of his cup. “I have a feeling what happened then is connected to what’s happening now.”

“Elaborate please.”

“Doctor/patient confidentiality.” He looked at his watch. “I hope Kris wrote the directions down correctly. They should have been here by now.”

\--*--

“We should have been there by now.” Kris looked at the directions in his hands then back at the street signs. “We’re in Bel Air, now if I can just find that street.”

“I can’t believe we’re going to his house. I mean, wouldn’t his office be better?”

“A lot of people don’t work nearly non stop the way we do.”

“Ken does. He’s always working. I think I found the street. What number again?”

“1877. Wait a minute. Ken? Since when did it go from Dr. Milner to Ken?”

Adam smirked. “Jealous?”

“No, just surprised is all. You didn’t want his help but you’re calling him Ken.”

“Kenneth was too formal.”

“Kenneth was too….I don’t get you sometimes.”

“Good. Every relationship can benefit from a little mystery. Here we are.”

Adam’s car followed the long stone wall to the driveway and impressive iron gate. He pressed the security call button, identified himself, and then drove in after the gates gracefully opened. The driveway was long and curved, flanked in oak trees. The house emerged, built around a brick courtyard. Vines covered the old structure and Adam felt like he’s driven to England rather than another part of Los Angeles.

“Did you know he was this rich?” Kris whispered as if spies were everywhere.

“No clue. Why the hell was he hanging out at the Cavanaugh Club?”

“Obviously a draw of some sort,” Kris winked playfully.

“Don’t go there Kris. Ken isn’t like the others.”

Kris got out of the car, unabashedly staring at the grounds and house. Adam stayed behind the wheel, leaning forward and taking it all in from the safety of his car. Being around this much grandeur made him extremely uncomfortable.

The driver’s door opened and Kris offered his hand. “You ready?”

“No….but let’s get it over with anyway.”

Before they reached the unassuming front door, it opened and a maid in a light grey uniform greeted them. “Mr. Lambert. Mr. Allen.”

The two men looked at each, wishing they’d put on suits. “Yes, that’s us.”

“Please come with me. Dr. Milner and Mr. Weiss are waiting in the library.” They followed her down a long hallway, past grand rooms and works of art. She opened a door at the far end and they entered, seeing Ken and his lawyer standing up to greet them. “Can I get you gentlemen some coffee?” she asked.

“Um, no thanks,” Kris replied.

“No, thank you,” Adam added.

She shut the door, leaving the men in privacy.

They all shook hands, made introductions then had a seat, getting right down to business.

“Kenneth told me you might be facing a lawsuit. Can you elaborate for me please?”

Adam chewed his bottom lip, looking at Ken then at Kris. Both men smiled and nodded, offering encouragement.

“Well, Mr. Weiss…”

“James please.”

“Okay, James…I broke my contract with the Cavanaugh Club. I quit with two years left to go.”

“You quit the club?” Kenneth blurted out. The look on his face was priceless.

“Yes, last night.”

“Well,” the doctor declared, getting up and slapping Adam on the back, “this calls for something stronger. Scotch Whiskey?”

James shook his head, laughing to himself and Adam and Kris were stunned. Adam had never seen the doctor so animated. They all accepted the smooth nectar, sharing a toast and enjoying a dram.

“Where were we…yes, why did you quit?”

Adam looked at his distorted reflection in the glass, trying not to make eye contact. This was going to be hard enough as it was.

“In a nut shell, three years ago I was tricked into signing a contract that gave Malcolm Cavanaugh control over my life and when I tried to quit back then, he threatened to sue me, saying I’d never be able to afford to defend myself and I’d end up in jail. I gave in until last night when he went too far and I quit. He threatened to sue me again and I told him to go ahead, anything was better than working for him.”

James made notes then faced the young men, a reassuring smile on his face. “Let me say right off, you won’t go to jail if he wins the lawsuit. In such a case, any future earnings you make would be garnished until the suit is paid. Kris said you have copies of the contracts.”

Adam opened the messenger bag he had been carrying and pulled out two blue bundles. Thankfully, he’d been smart enough to keep his copies. He handed the first one over to James. The lawyer read through the details then delved into the fine print at Adam’s urging. The other man’s eyebrows shot up and mouth hung open. “Why on earth did you sign this?”

“I was stupid and didn’t read the fine print. We had never discussed those…duties…so I only looked at the main body before signing.”

“That was foolish. This is not a legal contract.”

Adam’s face fell and his hands started shaking. Kris took his hand and jumped in. “Adam went and talked to a lawyer after the contract was signed and she told him the contract was binding and that he’d go to jail if he broke it.”

“What was the name of this lawyer?”

“I don’t remember,” Adam replied, “but she was doing work at the community center down the street from the club.”

“Three years ago you said. What’s the name of the community center?” Adam told him and James wrote it down. “I’m going to do some investigating on this. That was incorrect information and if you’d been told the real facts, the last three years wouldn’t have happened.”

“Why would she lie to me?”

“I don’t know. I’ll track her down through the Bar Association and we’ll get to the bottom of it. Meanwhile, that’s a good summary you gave me but to create a defense I’m going to need more details. I’ve agreed to take you on as a favor to Kenneth but you have to be honest with me and forthright about everything. I’d like to file a countersuit and to do that, I need evidence, witnesses, anything that can build a case. When we win,” Adam noticed the lawyer didn’t say ‘if’, “Cavanaugh will be financially compensating you, not the other way around. We could even file criminal charges against him if you want.”

“You make it sound so easy,” Adam commented, having recovered from the shock of being lied too all these years.

“I’m confident you will win. But ultimately, it comes down to the presiding judge.”

“Would Adam have to appear in court and testify in person?” Kenneth asked, looking concerned.

“Not necessarily. It could be settled in Judges Chambers.” Adam must have shown his nerves. “Don’t worry Adam. Cavanaugh has a bit of a reputation around town. I’m sure there won’t be any difficulty finding people to verify his character or lack there of.”

Adam handed him the other contract, explaining about the second deal and then about his discovery that the original had never been voided as it should have been. James seemed pleased as he explained they could add fraud to their charges against the man.

The lawyer pushed for more details. Adam held off as long as he could and then he just gave in and told them everything. The lawyer kept a poker face – Ken didn’t. Adam watched as his face got tighter and tighter, his jaw and fists clenching. At one point, he went over to his bar, refilled his glass and drank it all down. By the time he’d laid all on the table, Ken looked ready to kill. His calm demeanor was replaced by suppressed rage. 

Adam had no idea why Ken was taking this whole Malcolm thing personally.

James gave Adam his card and said he’d get in touch. Kris had a couple of questions and walked him out. Adam found himself alone with Ken. There was something in the air between them, something that had never been there before. It made Adam uncomfortable.

“Ken…”

“I’m fine Adam, fine. Just shocked.” The rage washed away and he was his old calm self again. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For everything you went through. I wish I could have done something. I had been offered the same deal as the other clientele, I just chose not to exploit you. I still knew what was going on with the others. I assumed you were doing it willingly.”

“How were you to know otherwise?”

“Kris obviously knew.”

“Not everything. I was afraid if he knew, he wouldn’t want to take a chance on me.”

“Who wouldn’t want to take a chance on you? You’re so….”

“Ready to go?” Kris asked, speaking as he entered the room.

“Yeah.” Adam extended a hand to the doctor. “Thank you for everything.”

Ken walked them out, making small talk. “So what are you going to do now? I imagine you’ll be moving out of Malcolm’s apartment building.”

“Already have, sort of. I’ve been evicted but I’m staying with Kris until I find a place and a new job.”

“Is that wise? What if he finds out?”

“I know but Kris refuses to let me live in my car again.” He nudged Kris’ shoulder.

“I can help, if you let me.”

“Dr. Milner…Ken…you’ve already done more than enough for me. Really, I’ll be fine.”

“Adam, listen to what he says.”

Only for Kris. “Go on.”

“I have an apartment near the campus that I use when I’ve been working too late to come home. It’s completely furnished and in the heart of the city. I’d like you to use it as long as you need too.”

“How much is the rent?”

“Nothing.”

“Thanks but no.”

“Alright. $20.00 a day. How’s that?” Adam watched Ken look at Kris then almost as an after thought he added, “Kris can move in with you in you like.”

Kris opened and closed his mouth like an awkward fish. Adam closed the subject. “Thanks for the generous offer but I’ll stay with Kris at his place until I find something. Once I get a job, I’ll ask for an advance and get a hotel room somewhere.”

“Well, at least let me help you find a job. Remember, I told you about some places interested in hiring you?”

“Of course but I don’t have the cards. They’re locked in my apartment.”

“Do you remember the name of the last club I told you about?”

“I think so. It was the…um…”

“Adagio. The owner, Peter DiSantos, is still interested in hearing you sing. This coming weekend, I’m hosting a fundraising event for the university and Adagio is providing the entertainment. Why don’t you come perform and if they like what they hear, I can pretty much guarantee you’ll have a new job.”

Adam’s stomach leapt. It seemed too good to be true but Ken hadn’t steered him wrong so far. “What do you think Kris? Should I?”

“Duh!” They both laughed and Ken looked fairly amused. “Go for it. Just wish I could be there.”

“I can get you an invitation. It’s not a problem.”

“Thanks Dr. Milner but I have to work at the club on the weekend.”

Adam got an idea. “Ken, do you think there might be job for Kris at Adagio?”

“Adam! No, you don’t….”

Adam took Kris by the shoulders. “Baby, I don’t want you working for Malcolm anymore. He can’t be trusted. I’d feel so much better if you were out of there.”

Kris gave him a hug then stepped back, a little self conscious of showing affection in front of Dr. Milner. “That’s sweet but I think I’m good where I am. If Malcolm starts anything, I can find out and let you know. He has no clue we’re this tight.”

“Then maybe I shouldn’t stay with you.” He looked over at Ken.

“The offer still stands.”

“Okay, it’s a deal.”

“Deal.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Lambert has spent years trapped in a sick relationship. Kris Allen comes into his life, offering friendship and stirring feelings in Adam he hasn’t experienced in a long time. Being together is anything but easy as they fight the devil incarnate in an attempt to be set free.

It didn’t take long for word to spread that Adam had quit the Cavanaugh Club. At first, the crowds kept coming, maybe to overhear some gossip about what really happened or curious to hear the new singer Malcolm had hired. The replacement was alright but he was no Adam Lambert. Even the special clientele gradually stopped coming. They weren’t interested in the new singer that way and frankly neither was Malcolm. By the end of the week, reservations were few and far between. 

He’d managed to salvage something from that botched video shoot. Without Adam, they were going to shut down the production and the director was threatening to make Malcolm cover all his expenses. Thinking on his feet, Malcolm suggested a change in the ‘plot’ where they could use the two men they already had. Apparently, the idea of a club owner fucking his unwilling singer was hot. Malcolm still got paid for using his condo as a location but he lost the huge amount of money he’d been promised for getting Adam involved.

Malcolm didn’t give up easily and was already scheming on new ways to earn cash.

He looked at his battered face in a mirror. Malcolm hid away in his office, tired of explaining the taped nose and two black eyes he sported. The story of getting hit in the face by a door was wearing thin and so was Malcolm’s patience. 

There was a knock on his door.

“What!”

The door opened and his lawyer walked in.

“It’s about damn time! I called you two days ago.”

“Sorry, I….”

“No excuses! Just tell me, how long until I get my money?”

“There isn’t going to be any money. I’m not filing the lawsuit.”

Malcolm laughed. “My ears must be blocked. Did you just say you’re not following my orders?”

“Yes, that’s what I said. I’m doing it for your own good – and mine. We both know that contract was bogus. If you hadn’t paid off that lawyer to lie to him, Adam would have discovered the truth a long time ago. Pursuing this is asking for more trouble.”

Malcolm didn’t like the turn this conversation was taking. “More trouble?”

His lawyer pulled a document from his briefcase and set it on the desk. “Adam somehow got James Weiss to take him on as a client. He’s one of the best lawyers in this city and they’re filing a civil lawsuit against you. You have some time to answer his charges.”

The air temporarily leaked out of Malcolm’s ego. “What is he charging me with?”

“He’s seeking monetary compensation for physical or emotional injuries.”

“How…why…he,” Malcolm pointed at his marred face, “I should be the one charging HIM with physical assault. Look what he did to me!”

“Then you can contest his charges and file your own but I suggest you just settle and cut your losses.”

“What kind of fucking lawyer gives up without a fight?” For the money he was paying this asshole, he should be getting everything he wants.

“The kind of lawyer who has your best interests at heart.” The standing man moved closer to the desk and leaned forward, lowering his voice. “You’re damn lucky Adam’s not pursuing criminal charges for rape and prostitution among a few other things. My advice is to settle and get him out of your life for good.”

Malcolm needed money and fast so backing out without putting up a fight wasn’t an option. “I’m going to file my own charges. I won’t let that bitch win.”

His lawyer straightened up. “Fine. Read that paperwork over and let me know how you want to go about this. I wish you’d take my advice but I work for you, not the other way around.”

“And don’t forget it!”

Once the other man was gone, Malcolm read the charges and realized Adam and his minion weren’t going to be a pushover. Oh, he wasn’t giving up the fight; he would file his own charges but in the meantime, he had to come up with another strategy.

He had to get Adam back on his stage and the money rolling in again.

\--*--

“Hey baby, what’s up?”

Kris had slipped into the janitorial closet with his cell and shut the door. “I can’t talk long. Just wanted to let you know Malcolm found out about your lawsuit. His lawyer’s been here and Malcolm was shouting loud enough to be heard at the bar.”

He had wished Adam was also filing criminal charges but his boyfriend thought a civil suit was enough. Kris had the feeling Adam didn’t want to whole story out there if he could help it; he still had some pride. 

“Good. Say, are you sure you can’t come over tonight after work? This apartment is huge and I’m getting lonely.”

“I have that final exam in the morning. I need an all night study session but it’s my last one for the year. After that we can celebrate.”

“I’ll pick you up after and we can go shopping.”

“Shopping? I thought we were going to celebrate.”

“I have to pick up a tux for this fundraiser. Ken made an appointment with his tailor and I have to go in for a fitting. I’d love it if you come along. We can have an early supper before you go back to work.”

“Sounds like a plan. Meet you tomorrow at our usual spot. Bye.”

“Bye and good luck.”

Kris slipped back to the dining room. Malcolm was chewing out two servers, the two young women, in fact, who were hired when he was. They kept their mouths shut until he fired them and then the ladies let loose exactly what they thought of their ex-boss.

\--*--

“Dr. Milner certainly likes the finer things doesn’t he?” Kris asked, looking at the elegant room.

Adam looked around the store and agreed; he’d never been in a store where no merchandise was on display. He felt like they’d walked into the ‘Pretty Woman’ movie: the salesman gave them a hoity down-your-nose look until Dr. Milner’s name came up. Suddenly, the attitude disappeared and the staff couldn’t do enough for them.

The tailor explained they normally made custom tuxedos for their clients but as this was a rush job, they had a tuxedo that could be altered to fit him. Made to stand on a platform in the middle of a fitting room, Adam remained stock still as he was pinned up, cinched in and marked with white chalk. It didn’t take very long. The outfit was whisked off him and in about 40 minutes, he was modeling the finished product. 

“What do you think?” Adam asked Kris, turning slowly to show it all off.

“I think Sir needs dress shoes and a haircut,” the tailor commented.

Adam glared at him. “Thanks but I wasn’t talking to you. Kris?”

“You look very handsome.”

Adam felt his cheeks redden as he turned to the tailor. “You said something about dress shoes?”

“Do not concern yourself Sir. Everything comes with the tuxedo – cummerbund, shirt studs, bowtie, cufflinks and dress shoes. The only item we do not supply is the barber.”

“One stop shopping at it’s finest.”

That seemed to buff the tailor’s ego a bit. He helped Adam off with the jacket and gathered the other accoutrements while his customer changed out of the shirt and trousers.

Adam was in his briefs when the changing room door opened and Kris slipped in.

“Baby, what are you doing?” Adam whispered.

“The fashion police are dealing with an irate customer out front. We have a few minutes and I couldn’t wait for later to celebrate. That is, if you want a blow job in a fancy shmancy store.”

Adam licked his lips and locked the door. “Can’t say I’ve ever done that before. Go for it.”

Kris yanked Adam’s brief’s down to his knees and quickly engulfed him, holding the base of his cock tight and working his tongue all around it. Adam closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. His lover’s hot mouth set him on fire. With each lap, his body undulated slightly, unable to remain still. Try as he might, little moans and whimpers were escaping his lips.

“Gawd…mmm…Kris…my hoodie…my hoodie.”

Still working on him, Kris passed up the hoodie and Adam shoved the sleeve in his mouth to muffle his cries.

There was a knock on the door.

“Mr. Lambert, are you almost done. I need to press the tuxedo and put it in a garment bag.”

Adam removed the fabric and wet his dried lips. “One more minute please and I’ll be out.”

“Very well.”

Waiting fifteen seconds to make sure he was gone, Kris went double time and when Adam came, all evidence was swallowed. Adam got dressed on shaky legs, trying to hide the wet spot on his sleeve, while Kris wiped the steam off the mirror before they opened the door. Adam signed a sales slip putting all purchases on Dr. Milner’s account.

On the way out, they thanked the staff and received thanks in return, as well as advice.

“Enjoy your evening and may we suggest next time you are in the area that you try the Four Seasons down the street. They have the most comfortable beds.”

Kris and Adam were rightfully embarrassed until they saw the tailor take the salesman’s hand behind the counter and both men winked.

\--*--

Kenneth overlooked the grounds. Stone walls and a large staircase separated the patio from the great expanse of lawn where a huge tent was set up. The party planner was in full swing making sure everything was perfect. Adam had come by that morning to rehearse. His voice was as glorious as Kenneth knew it would be. The set list was Big Band and jazz but unlike the restrictions Adam has faced at the Cavanaugh Club, he’d been given the freedom to interpret the songs any way he wished. As the young man wove his magic, Kenneth realized he could fall more in love with that voice.

The clock in a nearby room struck 5pm. The guests were arriving at 6pm and Adam was told to be here by 4:45pm. Kenneth really should have insisted on sending a car when Adam said he’d drive himself.

“Dr. Milner, Mr. Lambert is here,” his maid announced.

“Wonderful.” He looked behind her, expecting to see him. “Where is he?”

“In the foyer Sir. He refused to go any further. He said he wasn’t dressed properly.”

“Oh my, what now.”

He hurried through the house, stopping in a hallway that led to the foyer when he saw Adam. The poor kid was standing there in flip flops, tuxedo pants, and a sweatshirt. A garment bag was slung over one arm, shoes in his other hand and he looked flustered, despite the new haircut. Kenneth erased the smile from his face and went to greet him.

“Interesting outfit Adam. Are sweats the new black?”

His attempt at levity fell on embarrassed ears.

“I’m so, so sorry Dr. Milner. I couldn’t get the tiny buttons on the freakin shirt done up and the thing around the waist wouldn’t stay on and the bowtie keeps going limp and I think I lost the cufflinks and this is an important night and I’m fucking up my big chance…”

“Son, calm down, calm down.” The older man took the garment bag and shoes from him. “Follow me upstairs and will get you set to rights.”

They went up the winding staircase to the second floor and Kenneth led Adam to his master bedroom. He set the shoes on the floor and laid out the garment bag, opening the zipper. “Now, let’s get the shirt on you first and I’ll help with the buttons. Have you never worn a tux before?”

“Never,” was the reply from behind.

“What about high school graduation?”

“I wore a suit and tie, nothing as grand as this. I really appreciate your help, for everything. I hope you don’t think I’m taking advantage of your generosity.”

“Never occurred to me.” Kenneth got the shirt ready and turned. “Now, slip your arms…,” his words failed at seeing Adam standing there bare-chested. His body hair was light blond, a significant contrast to his dark hair and he was toned – not overly muscular but fit. Adam was looking around the room nervously, ringing his hands. Kenneth couldn’t help but notice a red mark around one of his nipples but tore his eyes away.

“Here you go.” He held the shirt up and Adam slipped his arms into the sleeves.

“My fingers won’t work with those damn studs.”

“Let me.”

The young man watched as Kenneth deftly did up the small white buttons then the overlapping black studs. “How can you do that so easily? You’re fingers are just as big as mine.”

“Decades of practice. Now let’s get the cummerbund around your waist. There we go; too tight?”

“No, that’s fine.” He lifted his arms, the ends of his sleeves flapping. “I lost the cufflinks.”

Kenneth opened up an oak box on his dresser and brought out two simple gold cufflinks. “You can borrow these. They haven’t seen the light of day in a long time.”

He got one sleeve together and started on the other one. Adam bent his arm, checking it out. “These are beautiful. Real gold?”

“Yes. Heather – my wife – bought them for me on our first anniversary.”

“Ken, I can’t wear these…they’re too special.”

“Nonsense, I insist. Now the tie.” He flipped the starched collar up, making Adam look like Count Dracula and looped the black curvy fabric around his neck. “You said it was going limp.”

“Kris and I found a Youtube video on how to tie one of these things but I can’t get it tight enough.”

Kenneth tried tying it with Adam facing him but he was used to doing it by looking in the mirror. He took Adam by the elbow and directed him to a full length mirror on the other side of the room. Pressing up against the young man’s back, Kenneth’s head touched the side of Adam’s face as he reached around and did his tie. Adam’s cheek was smooth and smelled of musk and spice.

“Hey, you did it!” Adam stepped forward, out of Kenneth’s arms and closer to the mirror, tentatively adjusting it. Adam hurried to the bed, retrieving his jacket and slipped it on, fastening one button. “So, do you think I pass the class test?” he asked, spinning around and beaming.

“With flying colors.” The clock struck 6pm. “We better go. There are people I want you to meet before dinner.”

\--*--

Adam was nervous before the party; after all, he couldn’t even get himself dressed! But once he was picture perfect and Ken introduced him to some of the other guests, including Peter DiSantos, owner and manager of Adagio, the nerves disappeared and he started enjoying himself. The dinner was phenomenal and the crowd’s reception of his singing made him burst. Adam even let himself enjoy a few turns on the dance floor as several ladies asked him for a dance. If another man had asked him, he would have graciously refused but there was no harm, no foul with the women. He looked over and seeing Ken sitting out on the fun, he asked a couple of his partners why no one was asking him. They all told him that poor Kenneth didn’t dance with anyone anymore, not since he lost his wife.

The night waned and eventually it was time to talk business. Adam, Ken, James, and Mr. DiSantos found a quiet table in a corner and discussed the possibility of Adam’s employment. The gentleman couldn’t say enough about Adam’s performance and stated within one minute of hearing his voice and watching the audience reaction that he’d already made up his mind to hire him, if Adam was interested. His newest singer would sing three nights a week and on alternating weekends. On occasion, he would be asked to sing at functions like this but if he was adamantly opposed to an appearance for whatever reason, he had the right to refuse. Once he’d finished his set, time was his, no extra curricular activities required of him. While he had to stick within the parameters of the music presented at Adagio, he was free to interpret them how he wanted as long as the original essence of the song was still there. 

This was the dream job he’d been searching for three years ago.

As for the salary, he was offered more than double what Malcolm had paid him with half the workload and if he proved to be a great draw, as Ken said he would be, then there was room to negotiate tips and a salary increase. There was some standard paperwork for Adam to fill out at Adagio on his first day but that was it. After they shook hands, Mr. DiSantos excused himself, having promised his wife a dance, leaving Adam and Ken alone.

Leaving the noise of the party behind them, the two men walked out into the garden. Once they were out of earshot of the tent, Adam let out a big whoop and jumped in the air. Ken’s laughter joined his and in his excitement, Adam threw his arms around the older man and hugged him tight, mutter ‘thank you thank you thank you’ over and over again. Arms tightened around him and fingers combed through his hair as his rambled on. Memories of his dad hugging him like that flooded over Adam and he held on, perhaps longer than was appropriate, but Ken didn’t seem to mind. 

Letting Ken into his life hadn’t been such a bad thing after all. It was like having a parent watching out for him again.

\--*--

Kris finished wiping down the tables and moved the chairs away so he could clean the floor. With two more servers gone, he was now waiting three times as many tables but it wasn’t that bad; the number of patrons was dropping significantly. People asked him what happened to Adam or if he was performing elsewhere but Kris just smiled politely and said he didn’t know. The last thing he needed was to be caught directing the customers elsewhere. Malcolm had left hours ago, his drunken frame supported by an agitated Margaret. Kris wondered how long she would hang around too.

All night he’d been checking the time, wondering what Adam was doing. He so wished he could have been there; it was such an important night. Kris was confident that Adam would find another singing gig somewhere but he really wanted this for him. Whenever he had a chance, Kris checked his phone to read the text messages Adam sent him:

\- instruction videos worth shit! - finally dressed, looking classy – wow lots of peeps – would it be crass to take leftovers home? – here I go – miss you – wish you were here – I did it! – dancing with ladies – jealous? ;) – wish you were here – DiSantos nice guy – OMG – think I scared Ken LOL – need you – my place after work – details to come….

There had also been one message from Dr. Milner. It read simply: 

\- the audience loves him - wonderful things to come.

Kris didn’t need to be told that. With Malcolm nearly out of his best friend’s life, the universe was limitless. He looked at his watch again. It was nearly 2am. He finished quickly, locked up and ran down the deserted sidewalk to hail a cab. 

“Hey hot stuff, wanna come back to place and rut like dogs in heat?”

A large figure emerged from the shadows and Kris nearly screamed like a horror movie bimbo. The imagined terror was suffocated by contagious laughter and Adam lit up the dim street with his smile.

“You asshole! Trying to scare me to death?”

Adam gathered him into an all encompassing hug and kissed him till all the air in Kris’ lungs had been sucked out. Collapsing into him, Kris sighed and hugged him tight before stepping back and getting a good look at him.

“Haircut!”

Adam smoothed back the short sides and his fingers combed the bangs til they drooped over his forehead. “It was getting too thick. What do you think?”

Kris brushed his bangs. “I love it; it’s sexy.”

Tossing his arm across Kris’ shoulders, Adam led them to his car three blocks away. “Sorry for the hike but I didn’t want Malcolm seeing me.”

“He’s long gone. I am glad you decided to pick me up though; my cab money is getting low.”

“That will no longer be a problem Southern Boy.”

“It went THAT well?”

“Let’s just say money is not going to be much of a problem for a while. I’ll tell you all about it at my place. First we chat then get naked. I stopped at the store on the way here and picked up some ‘supplies’.”

“Good. We ran out this afternoon.”

“I know. And did I thank you for the nipple hickey? Thought Ken was going to shit himself when he saw it.”

“When did he see it?” Kris asked bluntly, protective of his man.

“When I was changing into my shirt. It’s all part of the bedtime story. Damn.”

“Problem?”

Adam bent his elbow, looking at his wrist. “I forgot to give Ken his cufflinks back.”

“Do it in the morning, when I’m finished with you.”

“Right. I going to see him anyway cause I left my sweatshirt and flip flops at his place.”

\--*--

The last guests had left and the clean up crew was finished for the night. Kenneth looked out his bedroom window at the white tent glowing in the moonlight. It had been a successful night all around, both for the fundraiser and for Adam. When the young man hugged him and held on, Kenneth had closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of someone in his arms again. It was a real hug, not a friendly pat on the back, almost like being enveloped in a warm blanket.

He removed his housecoat and climbed into the bed, ready to drift off to sleep. He rolled on his side and onto a lump. Throwing back the blankets, he pulled out Adam’s sweatshirt. The scent of musk and spice still lingered around it and now on his sheets. Kenneth folded it up and set it on the bench at the bottom of the bed. Settling down again, he started dreaming about being with Heather at one of these fundraisers years ago. They held each other close on the dance floor, talking and laughing quietly. He pressed a kiss into her black hair, just above her ear and turned to gaze into her blue eyes.

Adam was in his arms, smiling at him and holding him tight.

Kenneth snapped awake and decided to sleep in a guest room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Lambert has spent years trapped in a sick relationship. Kris Allen comes into his life, offering friendship and stirring feelings in Adam he hasn’t experienced in a long time. Being together is anything but easy as they fight the devil incarnate in an attempt to be set free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a long chapter :)

“Thanks for coming everyone.”

Adam looked at the huddle of small tables around him. With Kris on one side and James, his lawyer, on the other, Adam felt supported as he opened up and shared a little of his nightmare. Nearly everyone Adam knew from the club who had worked there during his three years - except Jerry and Malcolm of course – were there, holding onto their drinks and curiously looking around. He and Kris chose this little diner because it was far from the club and a place Malcolm would never come to. 

Ken didn’t come with them. The doctor was afraid they might not talk if one of the ‘clientele’ was there. To them, the ‘clientele’ were friends of their boss although in Ken’s case, it couldn’t be farther from the truth.

“When I called, I told you I quit and I need your help. I’m filing a civil suit against Malcolm and the club for emotional and physical injuries. All of you knew that my job wasn’t just singing but I was doing that other stuff against my will. I went through with it because, at the time, I didn’t think I had a choice. My lawyer wants to compile a witness account of our relationship. Now, I understand if you don’t want to talk – you do have your own asses to watch out for – but I could really use your help.”

Charlie set his drink aside and looked at him sympathetically. “What exactly do you need Adam?”

Taking the cue, Adam locked eyes with Charlie but he spoke to everyone. “You all have eyes and ears. Malcolm kept the worst of it behind closed doors but he let enough slip at the club, in public, that could show how he was with me. My lawyer needs sworn statements from as many witnesses as possible. Like I said, if you can’t help, I won’t hold it against you and you can leave. After all, I kept it to myself for three years so I can’t blame anyone for not wanting to speak up. All I ask is that word doesn’t get back to Malcolm. He knows I’ve filed the suit but I don’t want him to know who’s helping me.” 

A few people left but the rest stayed. One by one, they gave their statements and when they were done, they hugged Adam and wished him luck. Shaun and Charlie were the last to give their statements. Aside from Kris, they were the only true friends Adam had had at the club. Adam admitted to himself that if they had left without speaking up, it would have hurt.

Shaun talked to the lawyer first then he waited for Charlie. Before getting up from the table, Charlie asked for a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote down a list of sorts and handed it over.

“This is what I know about Malcolm’s special clientele – names, phone numbers.” He looked at James. “Most of them are powerful, well known and I’m sure they would be more than happy to talk in exchange for not being charged with something and keeping their names out of the news.”

Adam was overwhelmed. “Charlie, I don’t know what to…Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, he’ll have your head if he finds out.”

Shaun came up beside Charlie and set his hand on his shoulder. “We’ve sat back for too long watching him abuse you Adam. Like you, we thought there was nothing we could do to stop it. The club’s on its way out. Without you there, it’s falling apart.” Charlie looked at Shaun. “We’ve been talking about quitting ourselves, working together to start our own business. Rats and a sinking ship, you know?” Both men hugged Adam and Kris. “Keep in touch and let us know how it works out.”

After they left, Kris spoke up. He had important information but he was late arriving and didn’t have to talk to them beforehand.

“Malcolm’s the reason I was late; he called my apartment.”

“What did that jackass want?” Adam choked out. The thought of Malcolm contacting his boyfriend terrified him.   
“He asked if I knew where you were.”

“Why?” James asked, pulling out a notepad.

“He didn’t say exactly. He assumed I knew because we were neighbors but I told him aside from your help the day I moved in, we hadn’t really seen each other outside of work – and for good measure, I said something to the effect that you were pretty anti-social.”

“Do you think he suspects something?”

“I think we’re still safe.”

“Keep me informed. I can have a restraining order issued if necessary.” James put the notepad away and gathered his papers. “These statements are going to go a long way in building our case. I’m heading to the courthouse and I’ll give you a call soon.” They shook hands and he left Adam and Kris alone. 

Adam pulled Kris into a tight hug. “I don’t like this baby. I wish you’d quit…but I know you won’t. I just want us to move on with our lives, together.”

“That’s exactly what I want but Malcolm has to pay for what he’s done to you.”

“I’m not doing this for the money you know?”

“I know…you just want justice.”

After putting the tables and chairs back in place, the two lovers thanked the manager and left. Adam felt Kris’ fingers brush his as they walked and he took hold. It was time to look towards the future.

“Tonight, you’re going to leave him and the club in the dust,” Kris declared happily. “Talk about luck! Your opening night landing on my day off. I’m going to put on my best outfit, plunk myself at a front table and cheer you on.”

“Don’t look too good or the audience might get an entirely different show.” Adam lifted their joined hands and kissed Kris’ knuckles. “Oh, I forgot to tell you. We’re sitting at Mr. DiSantos’ private table for dinner; Ken will be there too. I’d rather it was just the two of us but he kindly insisted. Have to keep the boss happy.”

“Within reason,” Kris commented, not thinking. Adam’s smile faded. “Ah shit, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

The smile came back. “It’s okay…to be honest, I’m still a little leery, not that he’s done anything…”

“No need to explain. Let’s just put it out of our heads and enjoy.”  
When they reached the car, Adam swung Kris around until his boyfriend’s back was pressed against the door and Adam was pressed against him. Kris ran his fingers through Adam’s hair and pulled him down into a hot kiss. “Do you still have time before you have to be at Adagio?”

Adam glanced at his watch. “A few hours. You want to help me pass the time?”

“Ooooooohhhh, yeah.”

They kissed again then reluctantly came apart. Adam tossed over his car keys. “Here, you might as well drive; the car’s yours tonight anyway.”

They got in and headed towards Adam’s apartment. “Are you sure you want me to take your car?”

“Yup, they’re sending one for me – a special perk for my first night. Maybe they’re afraid I won’t show up,” he laughed.

“Well, I’ll be there for sure. Nothing is going to keep me away tonight.”

\--*--

Ken was leaving the vintner’s shop after picking up something special when a drunken man bumped into him, making him drop the fine wine. It hit the sidewalk and shattered, staining the concrete blood red.

“Look what you’ve done you clumsy oaf! Do you know how expensive that was?”

“No worries…doc…you’re good…for it.”

Of all people to run into on all days. 

“Cavanaugh, shouldn’t you be running your club into the ground.” The time for niceties was long gone, especially since he’d learn what the SOB had done to his…to Adam.

“No…no need…that little whelp did it for me.” Cavanaugh was fighting to keep his balance, holding onto a parking meter. “Haven’t seen…you…lately. Can’t be that bitch’s fault…you weren’t…into…his pants anyway. Come by…drinks on me…or the floor.” He chuckled manically, drawing attention from passersby. Ken walked away but the inebriated club owner followed. “I have…new singer…cute but not like A-Adam…now that kid…I could sink…teeth into…did…such a beau-beau…pretty ass…always so tight…no matter how much…I, I stretched it…new guy…no, does, doesn’t do nothin for me.” He grabbed Ken’s arm, stopping his escape. 

Ken jerked free. “Pull yourself together man, you’re embarrassing yourself!”

Ken moved on again, reaching his car. He was just about to press the unlock button when Cavanaugh grabbed the remote.

“So… if you weren’t there to play…with him, why did you?”

He didn’t owe that bastard any explanation yet he replied, “I came to hear him sing.”

Cavanaugh sat hard on the car’s hood. A sick smile emerged, making the doctor physically ill. “I came when he sang ‘n’ I came when he talked ‘n’ I came when I looked at him ‘n’ I came when I stuffed my cock in him. Even came when I slapped him around.”

Ken’s fist flew out, catching the drunk in the mouth. Cavanaugh slid off the hood, falling between the front of the doctor’s car and the back of the one in front. The older man retrieved his remote, got in his car and revved the engine, making the weasel crawl out of the way. 

Ken carefully but purposely screeched into traffic. The image of Cavanaugh in his rear view mirror, holding his face and yelling, made his day. It was even worth the bruise developing on his knuckles.

No one disrespected Adam like that.

\--*--

Kris took his time getting ready. He lingered in the shower, especially after whitewashing the walls thinking about the last couple of hours he’d spent with his boyfriend. Kris then took forever styling his hair to get it right and shaving until his cheeks were as smooth as velvet. He’d found a really nice dark brown suit and a tan shirt in a consignment shop and finished it with a cord necklace and a dab or two of Adam’s favorite cologne. 

On the way out he picked up the little gift he’d gotten Adam. It wasn’t much, just a cuff bracelet, but it looked like the ones worn by the models in Adam’s magazines. Kris knew Adam loved the look and he wouldn’t be surprised to see his boyfriend alter his personal style very soon. It would be a drastic change but one Kris was open to, especially if it made Adam happy.

He got in the car and down the driveway before his phone rang. Kris was looking for oncoming traffic and didn’t check the caller ID. If he had, he wouldn’t have answered.

“Hello.”

“Allen, I need you to come into work tonight.”

“I have plans Jerry. Call someone else.”

“No one else is picking up.” They must have checked their phones first, Kris muttered to himself. “Shaun and Charlie quit. I can cover the bar but I need you to wait on tables and seat guests.”

Damn it all to hell. One side of him wanted to do the same thing, quit that is, and the other side told him it was important to stick it out, keep an eye on Malcolm till this whole mess was over. He swore under his breath and sighed. “I have to change. I’ll be there in an hour.”

“Be here in 30 minutes.”

Kris made a U-turn in the street and headed back. 

\--*--

Adam sat at his dressing table, eyes closed and the phone pressed to his forehead. There was a soft knock on his door.

“Who is it?”

“Peter. Can I come in?”

“Sure, sure.”

His boss came in. “What’s wrong? Nerves?”

Adam held up his phone then dropped it on the table. “Kris. He got called into work, last minute. He’s going to miss my opening night.”

Mr. DiSantos grabbed a seat. “Don’t worry Adam, you’re going to have lots of big nights, I can feel it, and Kris will be here.”

“I guess. I just wish he still wasn’t working for Malcolm.”

“Why doesn’t he quit? I hear most of the staff has. If he wants, I can find a position for him here.”

“Thanks, but he wants to stay at the Cavanaugh Club and keep an eye on Malcolm, give me a warning if something comes up.”

Mr. DiSantos was quiet then offered, “I can assure you nothing like that will ever happen here. Anyone who gets out of line will be thrown out. I know you’re suing him and I imagine he’s not handling it well…”

“No, he’s not.”

“You should know I’ve passed out pictures of Cavanaugh to my security; if he shows up here, they won’t let him in.”

“Thank you. You probably didn’t expect so much trouble when you hired me.”

“It’s no trouble Adam, you’re worth it. Besides, I once worked for him and I know what an asshole he can be.” He patted Adam on the knee and got up. “Come and join us for dinner.”

“I’m not really hungry.”

“Then join us for conversation.”

Adam smiled. “Alright, Mr. DiSantos.”

“You’re welcome. And please call me Peter; Mr. DiSantos makes me think of my father.”

Adam got up. “Oh, by the way, thanks for the flowers. That was kind of you.” He pointed to the large bouquet of red roses on his dressing table.

“They’re beautiful but I didn’t send them. Was there a card?”

“Just a note saying ‘Can’t wait to hear you sing again’.”

“Do you think they’re from Kris?”

“Well, as much as he’d love to do this, he can’t afford it and that’s not his handwriting. I don’t recognize it at all.”

“Maybe it’s just from an admirer.”

“Maybe.”

He removed a rose and slipped it in his button hole.

\--*--

Malcolm stood in line, waiting to get into Adagio. Two more pieces of shit had quit on him and he had been forced to help with the customers. He’d overheard a party of six as they got up to leave before their dinner arrived. Apparently, they’d found out Adam was singing at Adagio and they wanted to see him. Now that he knew where his boy toy was, no thanks to that punk Allen, he wanted to check it out, despite his lawyer’s warning to stay away from him. 

He also hoped Adam like the flowers he sent. He was indeed looking forward to hearing him sing again. When Adam was finished, he planned on taking the young man aside and making him an offer. Malcolm had no clue what DiSantos was paying him but he would top it - somehow.

Malcolm reached the bouncer, smiling as best he could with a fat lip, and headed inside. An oversized hand stopped him. “I’m sorry sir, you can’t go in.”

He laughed nervously. “I’m well over 21, I can assure you.”

“Yes sir, but I still can’t let you in.”

“Why not?” he asked abruptly, his pitch raising an octave.

“Management’s decision. Please leave now before I have to make you leave.”

Management. DiSantos. Thinks he’s God or something. Instead of making a scene, Malcolm turned on his heels and charged back towards the parking lot. He recognized some of his former customers standing in line. He tried to stare them down, make them feel guilty. Instead, they all smiled and waved.

Seething, he headed for his car, stopping when he saw a back door open. It was left ajar while somebody headed to a nearby dumpster and Malcolm took advantage, slipping inside and hiding in the shadows. He was backstage. There were a few people milling around and then he saw Adam. He’d gotten his hair cut and he looked really hot in the new tan suit he was wearing. Malcolm’s cock twitched as Adam bent over, picking up a dropped rose from his lapel – his rose. The fabric hugged Adam’s ass perfectly, defining the lovely crack where he’d spent many glorious hours. Malcolm took a step into the light then jumped back when the new boss appeared. DiSantos put an arm around Adam’s shoulder, whispered in his ear and they both laughed at some private joke. He knew they were laughing at him, at how Adam was helping DiSantos ruin him. 

DiSantos left, heading for the stage to introduce his newest acquisition. Adam was pacing as he pulled out his phone and made a call.

“Hey baby, just wanted to let you know I’m about to go on. I wish you could have been here but I’ll give you a private concert back at my place. Wait for me. Bye.”

The air around Malcolm boiled. The minute he gets out of my sight the slut takes up with another dick! He nearly lunged on Adam’s back, halting as the singer was introduced and stepped on the stage. Malcolm slipped out the back door and ran to his car. After all he’d done for him - giving him a job, a roof over his head, someone to worship his body - this is how Adam repays him! 

Malcolm had thought about talking to Adam, coming up with an arrangement where he would still sing at the club but nothing else. Now, he wanted everything back again and would do whatever it took. Adam would be back in his club and back in his bed if it killed him.

\--*--

Ken sat back in his seat, his mind still buzzing from Adam’s set. The Adagio had many singers on the bill, spread out over the week. Usually three singers performed a night and Adam would be one of them but Peter wanted to feature him on his first night. Unlike the Cavanaugh Club where there was only a piano to back him up, here there was a pianist, guitarist, drummer and bass player. The fuller orchestral sound only enhanced his voice as it slowly enfolded the audience in its simplicity and complexity, its strength and gentleness, its drama and humor. He won over every ear in that audience with each note he created. Ken was so proud.

Peter had mentioned the mysterious flowers so during one of Adam’s songs, Ken slipped into the young man’s dressing room and took the card. Next he called James and told him, suggesting Malcolm might have sent them. James asked him to drop the card off at his office in the morning and to let Adam know. Ken promised he would but not right now, not while Adam was enjoying his well-earned moment. 

If Malcolm was playing games, they’d all need to stay on their toes.

After his set, Peter took Adam around, introducing him. Nearly everyone Adam met wanted to buy him a drink. Much to his credit, he was tactful and accepted, taking a sip when they toasted him. After that, Adam held onto the glass as they talked and deposited it on a server’s empty tray when the opportunity presented itself. Still, one sip upon another sip upon another sip on a nearly empty stomach was catching up to him. Adam caught the doctor watching and smiled. Ken noticed the normally clear eyes were getting a little fuzzy so he left his seat and fetched him. At the least, Ken would get some food in Adam’s stomach to absorb the alcohol. He might like to remember his grand debut.

Starting easy, he ordered a basket of rolls and a carafe of coffee. Adam willingly took a break although the smile wouldn’t come off his handsome face.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Ken asked, breaking bread and giving Adam half. “Eat.”

Adam popped a bit of food in his mouth, still grinning. “It’s like a dream, a nearly perfect dream. I … I just can’t believe it’s really happened. I…I…I can’t describe…”

“You could have fooled me.” Ken took another bite and poured them each a coffee. “What would make it perfect?” as if he didn’t already know.

“Kris. He’s had my back since we met. I was at an insane point in my life and despite keeping him in the dark about it all, he stuck with me and cared about me and waited. This victory is as much his as mine.” Adam reached out, resting his hand on Ken’s arm. “You’ve had my back too. You always sensed something was off with me and though I turned down your help over and over again, you were there when it counted. I don’t know why you did all this, but I’m grateful.”

Ken smiled, wondering himself why he’d done all this. The doctor in him first saw Adam Lambert as a troubled young man and somewhere down the road his interest changed from professional to personal. These feeling were new and unexpected and scared him. Maybe it was because Adam reminded him of Heather - similar appearance, similar personality. But this wasn’t for him. Ken wasn’t prepared to go there, no matter how much his heart persisted. It was just an infatuation; he was sure in time it would pass.

“Hey, what happened to your hand?” Adam asked, gingerly touching the bruised skin.

“It’s nothing, just hit it on something. Let’s say I consider you a friend and I help my friends.”

A server came by with a bottle of champagne and two flutes – another gift from a new fan. Setting the coffee aside, Adam poured and they toasted the night. The rest of the evening saw the coffee go cold and bottle empty.

\--*--

“ ‘I DID IT MMMYYY WWWAAAYYY!!!’”

“Sssshh, quiet, it’s late.”

Ken struggled to keep the young man on his feet as they headed down the hall to Adam’s apartment. After too much celebrating, both he and Peter were concerned about Adam getting home safely, even though he wasn’t driving. Ken volunteered to take him on.

“’kay, kay…” Adam bent over, nearly toppling the two of them to the ground, and repeated quietly, “’I did it mmmmyyyyyy wwwwwwwaaaaaaaaayyyyy!!!’” followed by hiccups and giggles.

“Yes, you did.” They stopped outside his door and knocked, Ken praying Kris was home already. When no one answered, it was time for Plan B. 

“Hold still, I need to find your key.” He searched Adam’s coat pockets then tentatively went into his pant pockets. He brushed something.

“Ooooo doc, naughty naughty.” Hiccup.

“Where are your keys?”

“In Flo Rida.” Hiccup and giggle.

The doctor decided to check the young man’s other coat pocket before venturing once more into the forbidden zone. Adam’s legs had turned to jelly and Ken had to adjust his hold, bringing them together, chest to chest. He dug around and found the key in his inside pocket.

“Coming” – hiccup - “in?”

“Just until Kris comes home,” he replied, not wanting to leave Adam alone in this state. Ken maneuvered the body against him, trying to access the lock. 

Adam fell hard against him, his face landing in the crook of the older man’s neck. “Krisssss,” Adam uttered, his warm breath sending shivers down Ken’s back. “You get taller…when I’m drunk.” Sloppy lips latched onto the skin, kissing and suckling. “So wish you was dere. Missed chu.”

Ken closed his eyes. He was solely responsible for keeping Adam upright and held on. Cold sweat broke out on his upper lip and forehead as Adam’s hands slid down his back and brushed his backside. A prominent hardness rubbed against him and much to Ken’s shame and wonder, his own body reacted. Suddenly, Adam’s full dead weight settled on him as the young man’s head lolled on his shoulder. Couldn’t he have waited until they got inside to pass out?

“Dr. Milner?”

Ken looked over his shoulder just as Kris came down the hall. Ken used his other arm to hike Adam up. “Thank God! Open up quickly. I don’t know how much longer I can hold him.” 

Kris got the door open and between the two of them they got Adam to his bedroom. They took off his jacket and shoes and stretched him out.

“What happened?”

“Too much champagne and not enough food.”

They left him and Kris put the kettle on, offering Ken a seat. 

“Do I have a happy drunk on my hands?” Kris asked. His tone was serious but there was a smile on his face.

“An extremely happy one. That young man is going to be a star.”

“Aww, I knew that the moment I heard him sing.”

“So did I.” 

Ken accepted a cup of tea and he filled Kris in on the night so if Adam woke up in the morning with a fuzzy memory, he would know how great everything went. But it wasn’t all good news.

“Something else did happen that’s raising some eyebrows. Someone sent him a bouquet of red roses with an unsigned card. Adam didn’t recognize the handwriting but I think it might have been from Malcolm. I told James and I’m bringing him the card in the morning. If it was from Malcolm, there will be a restraining order.”

“What did Adam say?” Just looking at his face, Ken could tell Kris was scared.

“I think he was too nervous to figure it out. I promised James I’d tell him but I didn’t want to tonight. Malcolm shouldn’t ruin this for him. I’m sorry to leave it on your shoulders but can you tell him in the morning?”

Kris nodded solemnly just as a garbled call echoed down the hallway from bedroom. 

“He needs you. I’ll see myself out.”

“Thanks again.” 

Ken started to leave then stopped as low murmurs reached his ears from the open bedroom door. Adam was being, well intoxicated, and Kris was being Kris.

“Give me your arm.”

“Oooo, getting neeked.”

“Getting comfortable. You need some sleep.”

“Need….you…”

“Hands off loverboy. Sleep.”

“I did real good t’night.”

“Dr. Milner told me.”

“Kenny’s a good guy.”

“Yes, he is. Adam, sit up…no…stop it…that tickles.”

Under the cover of giggles, Ken headed out, the seemingly innocuous note burning in his pocket.

\--*--

Kris didn’t sleep a wink all night. After Ken left and Kris won the little wrestling match to get his adorably drunk boyfriend changed into his sleep clothes, the younger man quickly showered, changed and crawled into bed with him. In his sleep, Adam sought him out, flopping a heavy arm across Kris’ stomach and snoring into his armpit. Kris rubbed his back, worrying how Adam would react when he woke up to the news.

Maybe the flowers weren’t from Malcolm. Maybe James will get the handwriting compared and find out it’s not his. Then again, that bastard could have called in the order and had some unsuspecting sales clerk write the note for him.

Adam stirred, finally moving out of the position he’d collapsed into six hours earlier. His blue eyes were slow to open, obviously pained by the morning light. He lifted his head and smacked his lips, cringing. When his eyes finally opened, Kris was looking down at him and smiling.

“Morning sweetie, how you feeling?” Kris asked, brushing stray hairs out of Adam’s eyes.

A smile brightened Adam’s face as he opened his mouth to speak then his eyes popped wide, his hand clamped over his mouth and he rolled out of bed, stumbling to the bathroom.

Kris stayed where he was, praying Adam hit the toilet in time. When he heard a flush and a moan, he knew Adam had made it. He reappeared in the doorway, arms braced hard against the door frame to keep his body upright. Kris slipped under one arm and helped Adam to bed, laying him down gently.

He was going to kiss Adam on the mouth then thought better of it, instead detouring his lips to the damp forehead. “Stay still. I’ll get some water and aspirin.”

“Hmph.”

Kris left the bedroom to a chorus of moans and returned to an encore of groans. He made Adam sit up, slipped the aspirins in his mouth and helped his shaky hand hold the glass. Once they were swallowed, Kris set the glass on the side table and they both stretched out, Adam settled into Kris’ arms.

“I could really use a kiss right now,” Adam commented, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Not until you’ve drunk have a gallon of mouthwash.”

“Fair enough…and by the way, you should really wear underarm deodorant to bed.”

“I will next time I know you plan on taking up residence in there.”

Adam fell asleep again and though his brain was still going a hundred miles an hour, Kris finally got some much needed rest too.

When Kris woke up, the shower was going and a gargling song was following the steam out of the room. The clock read noon and they definitely needed something to eat. Kris threw on some regular clothes and went in search of lunch ideas; it couldn’t be too heavy for Adam’s stomach but it had to be filling. He finally settled on chicken soup and grilled cheese. Adam could take the soup and pass on the sandwich but Kris was starving.

He was right in the middle of buttering one slice of bread when the phone rang. It was Dr. Milner. They exchanged the usual greetings then got down to business.

“How is he this morning?”

“Hung over but he’s got aspirin in him now and he’s showering.”

“Have you told him yet?”

“We just woke up actually, about 20 minutes ago. I’m going to tell him after lunch.”

“Well, I have news from James.”

Kris turned off the burner under the soup and took a seat. “It was from Malcolm, wasn’t it?”

“Yes. It wasn’t his handwriting but one of Peter’s staff identified the florist and James found out it had been paid for on Malcolm’s credit card. And there’s something else too. Apparently, Malcolm tried to get into Adagio last night but was turned away by the bouncers.”

“What sick game is he playing?” Kris demanded, now feeling like he was going to throw up himself. 

“Whatever it is, we won’t let him get away with it. James has already issued a restraining order. He should be getting it soon.”

“And there’s no way he can find out Adam is living here right? I mean, he obviously knows about the Adagio but they have security. He’s unprotected here.”

“The apartment is still in my name; Adam’s safe there. You might want to think about moving in with him.”

“We’d discussed it under different circumstances but I’ll do it if he agrees.” The shower shut off and Kris heard a thud followed by swearing. “He’s on his way out for lunch. I’ll tell him.”

“If you need my help, give me a call.”

Kris hung up just as Adam made it to the kitchen. “Who was that?”

“Dr. Milner. He wanted to know how you were feeling this morning.”

“Like I’ve been run over by a piano.” He looked at the pot on the stove. He sniffed the soup and turned away, hand on his throat. “I know you mean well baby but I think I’ll stick to dry toast and juice.”

“Sure, whatever you want.” Kris got up and fixed Adam’s light lunch, deciding just to have the sandwich himself and put the soup away for later.

While Kris ate and the toast went cold, Adam told him enthusiastically what he remembered of his debut night and Kris filled in what gaps he could from Dr. Milner’s account. The only regret for both was that Kris had missed it. That reminded him of the gift and ran into the bedroom to fetch it.

“I got you a little something.” He handed Adam the gift bag.

“Ah baby, that’s sweet, thank you.” Adam held out his hand and when Kris took it, Adam pulled him down for a kiss. Just before there lips met, Adam added, “For the record, I brushed four times and used half the bottle of mouthwash.”

Kris smiled and dove in. “Mmmmm….vanilla minty fresh.”

Adam tossed the tissue paper and pulled out the bracelet. It was a black braided leather bracelet with an infinity clasp.

“It’s not much,” he commented as Adam put it on and Kris fastened it, “I just wanted to get you something to commemorate last night.”

Adam pulled Kris down into his lap and kissed him again. “It’s beautiful, just like you. I love it.”

Kris could have continued kissing his boyfriend all day, reveling in the large hands running over his body but he had news to share. He got up and grabbing Adam’s hand, led him to the leather couch.

“Ken told me you got a bunch of roses.”

“Oh yeah, forgot about those.” He leaned in and cocked an eyebrow. “Slipped one in my lapel, trying to look debonair. Damn thing kept falling out though,” Adam laughed, slipping his arm over Kris’ shoulders and drawing him close. 

God, Adam couldn’t seem to keep his hands off him.

“Do you have any idea who sent them?”

“Not a clue.”

“I do.” Kris held his tongue, looking away.

When Adam spoke, his voice was soft and apologetic. “Oh baby, I didn’t realize….they were stunning, thank you.”

“They weren’t from me,” Kris replied, finally looking Adam in the eyes. “They were from Malcolm.”

“What?” The question came out breathy and shaky. “But how….are you sure?”

Kris nodded. “Dr. Milner took the card into James this morning and they tracked down the florist. Malcolm paid for it on his credit card.”

“But….but….why?” He was starting to shake.

“We don’t know. But he’s been served a restraining order. If he contacts you or comes near you, he’ll be arrested.”

Adam scrambled off the couch and ran to the bedroom, shouting. “Why can’t he leave me the fuck alone?!” The door slammed shut.

Kris thought about going after him but he called Ken first. After telling him what happened, he asked his advice. “He’s already going to be looking for Malcolm everywhere he goes…is it really necessary to tell him about that bastard showing up at Adagio? Adam needs some place to feel safe.”

“You know him better than anyone Kris and I understand he’s not ready to hear it now but he will have to be told eventually.”

“I know.” Kris heard a crash in the bedroom. “I have to go,” was all he said, abruptly hanging up. He hurried to bedroom and ducked when a book flew past his head as he opened the door. Adam was throwing everything that wasn’t tied down. Kris closed the door up again, keeping it slightly ajar as he stood outside. He’d go in when Adam calmed down.

More things hit the door as Adam screamed at Malcolm as if they were face to face. “Why the fuck are you doing this? … I hate you! … I hate you! … Leave me alone …  
Leave me alone …,” the screaming faded away into sobs. “Please….leave me alone.”

The crashing stopped and Kris went in. The room was nearly destroyed, everything tipped over or torn apart. The sheets on the bed were ripped and the pillows were across the room. Adam was on his knees in the middle of the floor, face in his hands and rocking. Kris knelt beside him, reaching. Adam jerked away at first until he realized it was Kris and then he completely crumbled.

\--*--

“Who the hell….” Malcolm groaned, climbing off Margaret and tossing on a robe. “Don’t go anywhere.”

Margaret stretched out naked on the bed, purring in satisfaction.

Malcolm opened the door and was immediately hit with one envelope, then a second envelope and then a shock.

“Here’s Adam’s restraining order…here’s my bill….and I quit! Good luck and good riddance.”

His lawyer stormed away. By the time the elevator doors opened, Malcolm had come out of his shock and had caught up with the enraged man, preventing him from leaving.

“Do you mind telling me what the fuck this is about?!”

“Okay…sure…you want to know…I’ll tell you.” The man took a deep breath and ranted. “I don’t know why you even employ me when you don’t take my advice. Didn’t I tell you to stay away from Adam if you had any hope of beating that civil suit? Of course I did and did you listen? Of course not! You never listen! You just do whatever the hell you want and damn the consequences to anyone else. I’m not innocent by any means – I drafted up those fake contracts and I helped you find a lawyer that could be bought to trick him. I’ve probably already done irreparable damage to my reputation but I’m going to salvage something out of this. If you’re not willing to save your own ass, I’m not saving it for you. That document,” he pointed to the light brown envelope in Malcolm’s hand, “says you have to stay away from Adam and the Adagio and not make any effort to contact him in any way or you will be arrested. If you choose to ignore it, it’s your funeral. I’m through.” He stepped back into the elevator and turned. The doors started to shut and he held them. “I’d appreciate you paying my bill before Adam wins his lawsuit.”

The doors shut and Malcolm stood there, absorbing everything that had happened in the span of a few minutes. Pulling his robe tight around himself, he went back into his condo and shut the door. Without looking into either envelope, he tore them up and tossed them into the garbage. 

When he returned to the bedroom, Margaret was open and waiting. “Anything wrong?”

“Just some nut trying to convert me.”

She yanked him down. “Well don’t you change…I like you just the way you are.”

Malcolm plowed into her. “Don’t worry my dear. I’m not changing a thing.”

\--*--

Amongst the chaos, Adam found solace in Kris’ arms. Just when things were going well, Malcolm had to ruin it. What was it about him that Malcolm couldn’t let go off? If Adam could change it, he would. He clutched onto his lover, not caring how pathetic and weak he sounded. “Why Kris? Why won’t he leave me alone?”

“Shhh, I don’t know but I’m not going to let him hurt you, you hear me Adam? I’d kill him before I ever let him hurt you again.”

Adam raised his tear streaked face and gazed into the warm brown eyes, believing for a second Kris was actually capable of doing that. The very thought scared the shit out of him but also made him feel so loved, so protected, that he was willing to step outside into the world and face whatever came his way.

Kris stroked his cheek with the back of his fingers and lowered his head, sealing the promise with a kiss. “Do you believe me lover? Do you believe I’ll always protect you?”

Adam blinked, offering the trust of a child. “I do.” He opened the collar of Kris’ shirt and kissed his chest. “Make me feel safe Kris.”

Since they had gotten together, Adam had regained the confidence to be in control of their encounters. But this morning, Adam needed to be taken care of and Kris understood that, taking the lead.

Kris reached for a nearby pillow and rested Adam’s head on it. “You know I won’t hurt you. If you want me to stop, I’ll stop.”

Adam nodded and Kris left his side long enough to get the lube and condoms. They slowly peeled each other’s clothing off until they lay exposed and needy. Kris rolled Adam onto his side and with slicked fingers he slid into Adam’s star, stroking and stretching. Adam bit the pillow, keening and groaning in pleasure. Kris added a third finger and curled them, hitting Adam’s sweet spot and sending electric orgasms through his body. His cock hardened and he shot white heat onto the carpet without being touched. 

Kris removed his hand and entered Adam slowly, stopping. For the briefest moment, the memory of Malcolm fucking him filled his mind then it vanished, replaced by the slow, tender thrusting of his angel. The pain was gone, replaced by sheer pleasure.

They moved together, holding hands and Kris whispered gentle words to him. Adam came first, then Kris. After withdrawing, Adam felt empty and turned over, opening his arms to Kris and basking in the afterglow.

There was something that needed to be said. Adam had been waiting forever to share these words and this morning proved to him that he’d found ‘it’ in a compact, adorable Southern Boy. Adam nuzzled his mouth against Kris’ sweaty neck and confessed, “I love you.”

Arms tightened around him and the circle was completed. “I love you too.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Lambert has spent years trapped in a sick relationship. Kris Allen comes into his life, offering friendship and stirring feelings in Adam he hasn’t experienced in a long time. Being together is anything but easy as they fight the devil incarnate in an attempt to be set free.

Christmas was a few days away and Adam’s life was falling into place. So much had happened in such a short time and it was hard to remember this was his life.

Adam didn’t celebrate Christmas in the religious sense but he liked the Season. He was partial to glitter and shininess in all forms and colors. And the shopping – sales everywhere! Now that he had money, he’d started changing over his wardrobe from casual to stylish. He liked dark colors – blacks, grays, browns, blues, purples. He used to wear his clothes baggy to ward off Malcolm but now he went tight and fitted. Adam still wore suits at work but Peter allowed him to add some personal style such as the onyx studs in his newly pierced ears and the black eyeliner he had started wearing. 

Within two weeks of starting his new singing job, nearly every customer from the Cavanaugh Club had stopped in at least once to hear him; some became new Adagio regulars. Kris still hadn’t been able to come hear him sing. Kris’ day off was also Adam’s day off. They got to spend it together but the Adagio never worked into their plans. 

After Shaun and Charlie had quit the club, Malcolm refused to hire anyone new. In fact, Kris said Malcolm had sacked a few more of his staff. Unfortunately, he was still keeping Kris on. At this point, Adam didn’t care about keeping tabs on Malcolm; he just wanted his boyfriend away from that pervert and enjoying this new adventure with him.

When Kris finally told him, three days after the fact, that Malcolm had tried to get into Adagio on his opening night, Adam had felt like someone just walked over his grave. At first, he was furious that he hadn’t been told right away but once the shock wore off, he came to realize that Kris had been right to wait. He’d been such a wreck that morning that had he heard it all, his next chat with Ken may have been in the psychiatric ward. Despite the restraining order, Adam had been paranoid for weeks, looking for Malcolm everywhere he went, thinking every phone call, every email or piece of snail mail was from him. Kris was by his side constantly and when at Adagio, Peter and Ken and the rest of the staff kept an eye on him too. They’d circled the wagons and were protecting their own. So far, it looked like Malcolm was following the law – there’s a first time for everything.

Ken had offered to sign over the apartment to him. It was close to Adagio, Kris’ school, centrally located and had great security. With his new salary, Adam could afford it and the deal was sealed. Even though Kris was technically still living at the old apartment, he’d basically moved into Adam’s. They quickly fell into a routine of sorts. Adam would come home on an adrenaline high; Kris would come home physically exhausted. They’d have a drink, Adam would give Kris a massage and then they’d fall into bed together. The two men would cuddle, chat about work and then Kris would fall asleep in Adam’s arms. In the morning, they made up for everything they missed the night before. 

It was as ideal as it could be for now.

With the holidays coming up, James said the civil suit would probably be put on the backburner in the courts until the New Year. Adam’s lawyer had presented quite a case, including Adam’s statement, Kris’ statement, Ken’s statement, testimony from fellow employees regarding Malcolm’s special arrangements with his clientele, statements from the clientele themselves, a medical report on Adam’s injury after the ‘table’ incident and a psychological report on Adam’s state of mind to show how these events had affected him emotionally. 

The singer wasn’t surprised to hear Malcolm’s lawyer had quit and it appeared there were no experienced lawyers willing to take him on. James swore, after meeting the new attorney, that the pup probably hadn’t been out of law school for more than a month. They all agreed Malcolm would eat that kid alive; Adam hoped the pup wouldn’t become the club owner’s new bitch.

Adam was sitting around the stage, chatting with his new co-workers as they took a break from rehearsals. The Christmas Show was one of the biggest of the year, next to New Year’s Eve, and all the proceeds went to a local food bank. Adam had been assigned the holiday love songs. Peter had mentioned that when Adam sang slow and sensual, every eye in the place was glued to him, both female and male. Peter even admitted to getting hypnotized once or twice himself. 

“Can I see you a minute?” Peter asked, waving Adam over to a back table.

“Something wrong?”

“No, no. In fact, I hope and believe it will be something right.” Peter pulled out an iPod from his pocket. “Since Adagio opened years ago, we’ve always performed standards and jazz. Its timeless music but…I’ve been thinking about making a change, just one night a week at first to see how it goes.” He fiddled with the iPod then looked up at Adam, grinning. “The only thing holding back this experiment was finding someone who could interpret music in a way to keep my faithful customers happy but draw in a younger crowed at the same time. Am I making sense?”

“Perfectly,” Adam replied, intrigued and interested.

“Great, cause I think I’ve found that singer in you. I’ve heard you warming up, heard how you play around with songs while waiting to get to work. I have this song,” he slid the iPod over to Adam, “it’s by Linkin Park. Heard of them?”

“Yeah, yeah, they’re a rock band out of Angora Hills.”

“Right. I’ve obtained permission to use it. I’d like you to create a cover version of this and I want it intense and emotional. It’s not a Christmas song by any means but I’ll like it performed at the Christmas show if possible. We’ll have all our regulars here and they’ll make great guinea pigs. Give it a listen and see what you can come up with. Think strings and electronic keyboard. I’m looking for a hybrid.”

“You want me to do my own arrangement?”

“Is that a problem?”

“No! That is, I’ve never… but I’ve always wanted to…are you sure?”

“The rest of the band will help. Just tell them what you want.” Peter got up. “If you need anything, let me know.”

Adam put on the headphones and listened. It started with piano and synthesizers. The melody was slow, the beat strong. The lyrics told the tale of a person willing to give everything away for the right one. It was haunting and Adam immediately imagined how he could change it up.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

\--*--

Rush hour traffic was zooming down the city street, effectively blocking the car from suspicious eyes. Malcolm sat back behind the steering wheel eating a take-out burger and drinking a milkshake as he staked out the Adagio. For nearly a month now, he had taken up residence in the same parking spot, watching for any sign of Adam and listening non stop to his boy toy on CD. Malcolm had rented a car with tinted windows, changing it up twice a week, so he wouldn’t look suspicious. Adam always arrived on his own about mid afternoon from his apartment – yes, he found his bitch’s new lair following him home one night but it had tight security and the club owner couldn’t even get into the lobby. He’d tried the underground parking garage but security cameras were everywhere and he didn’t want to take a chance. Malcolm still hadn’t been able to identify the little twink that was now bedding his boy. A couple of times, he got daring and followed Adam on his day off, going about his normal life. He’d seen him with his arm around a smaller man, and steamed as they kissed, but Malcolm had yet to get a clear look at his face. He’d thought about using binoculars or a zoom camera but decided that was excessive.

Malcolm had sent some job offers to Adam through fake businesses, offering him unbelievable job opportunities, hoping Adam would show up for an audition and he’d grab him. They were all turned down. Time was running out and Malcolm was getting more and more frustrated and more and more desperate. The club was going down fast and he had to have Adam now.

He looked at his watch; time to get to work. Tossing his trash in the backseat with his previous day’s trash, he drove to his condo, parked and headed up to his condo to change. 

Malcolm didn’t spend much time there anymore unless he was changing or fucking Margaret. Memories of Adam were everywhere and he couldn’t enter without ending up in the bed with his hand around his dick, pumping and screaming out Adam’s name. One night, on his way home, he saw a male prostitute that looked like Adam. Malcolm had had a rough night, Margaret was busy, and he needed to stuff his cock into a hot body so he picked the guy up, paid him a load of cash and did to him all the things he’d ever done to Adam and the things he’d wanted to do but hadn’t gotten around to yet. Just like Adam, the twin kept his mouth shut – when it wasn’t full - and he took whatever Malcolm dished out. When Malcolm was done, he threw the guy out of his condo and said he knew where to find him if he needed another go.

After a solo quickie, he changed into a suit, got into his regular car and drove to work. When he got there, what staff he had left was setting up for the night’s pittance of patrons. His new singer was at the piano, trying to remember how a set of lyrics went.

Adam knew every lyric to everything. He was incredible.

He looked around for his new maitre’d. Malcolm found him stocking the bar. “Allen! Reservation book! My office….now!”

His office door squeaked open, hanging precariously on the hinges after several violent exits over the last month. He rarely used the doorknob anymore. He dropped his newspaper in his chair and headed straight to his wet bar. His supplies were getting low so he poured a little bit of this, a little bit of that, until he had a full tumbler of something.

“Here Mr. Cavanaugh.”

The Club owner pointed to the desk as he took a chug, the combo of alcohol burning his stomach. “Restock my bar,” he choked out.

He heard the thump as the book hit the desk. “Yes sir.”

Malcolm took another chug and dragged himself to his desk. He opened the book and grimaced at all the red lines under December 25th. Nearly ninety percent of the reservations had been cancelled. He then blurrily looked at last year’s financial records, at what they had brought in with Adam. No way in hell the club would come close this year to covering costs for both Christmas and New Years. A decision had to be made.

Allen came in with a case of mind numbing elixir. Malcolm emptied his glass and leaned back in his chair, unfolding the newspaper and eating the inside of his cheek. The entertainment section had a full page feature on the Adagio’s annual Christmas show, highlighting the philanthropic owner and raving about the show they were putting on this year. There was a picture of Adam grinning like a fool during rehearsals. Malcolm’s bloodshot eyes zeroed in on the tight pants he was wearing and the bulge nicely settled in his crotch. Malcolm peered around his paper at the young man crouched down stocking bottles under the bar. Malcolm chewed his lips at the sight of the tight little ass and his hand descended to rub himself. Bet the kid was real, real tight and would squeal like a poked pig if imbedded on his sizeable cock.

The crate emptied quickly and the young man was gone without a word, closing the door behind him. Malcolm turned back to the paper, spread it out on his desk and unzipped his pants. He slid his hand into his underwear and jerked himself off, remembering all the times Adam’s talented mouth had circled around him and each time he’d thrust into that puckered hole. This was torture.

When he was done, he poured a pure glass of scotch, strode into the club and up onto the stage, pushed the singer off and dropped the lid over the keys. He thought he heard a yelp but wasn’t sure.

“I have an announcement to make.”

\--*--

Adam came home after a stellar day. Coming up with some basic ideas for reworking the song, he’d shared his vision with the rest of the band and they threw in their ideas. By opening time, they’d come together with a piece of music that was a perfect blend. There hadn’t been time to run through it completely so they were going to debut it for Peter tomorrow and get his opinion. Later after his set, Shaun and Charlie came by and they had a great chat afterwards. Shaun asked about Kris and Adam told them he what had happened since they left. Charlie felt really guilty about Kris suffering for their decision and wished he could apologize to him. Adam said Kris wasn’t happy but he understood.

The sound of the shower caught Adam’s attention the moment he opened the door. He locked it, dropped his keys on a side table and strode to the bathroom door.

“Baby?”

“Yeah,” or something that sounded like that under the showerhead.

“You’re home early.”

“Soap in my eyes…tell ya when I come out.”

“’kay.”

Adam slipped into the bedroom, changed into sleeping pants and a tank then ventured into the kitchen to make a snack. He heard the water shut off, then the door open and feet pad down the hallway towards him as he buried his head in the fridge. He sensed Kris nearby.

“Hungry?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Can I get you something?”

“Uh-huh.”

Adam set some tomatoes, lettuce and mayo on the counter then dove back in.

“What do you want?”

“Meat.”

“Baloney, ham, salami, turkey?”

“Lambert.”

“Lam…” A hand appeared between his legs and stroked his crotch. He smiled. “Yeah, I got a lot of that.” 

He straightened up and closed the fridge. Kris’ hand remained where it was, palming and rubbing.

“Um, you have a lot of energy tonight.” The hand squeezed and Adam yelped. He placed his hand over the fondler, pressing it close. “I, um…ooo…have n-news,” he stammered, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Me too, but let’s eat first.” Kris slid his hand out, spinning his lover around. Adam’s eyes fell on a golden, soaking wet mass of naked heat. Kris licked a strip up Adam’s throat then walked away towards the bedroom. Adam moved in a daze, watching his boyfriend’s ass shifting from side to side. Kris stopped in the doorway, looked over his shoulder and ran a finger up his ass crack before disappearing.

Adam followed like a dog on a short leash. When he entered the bedroom, Kris was on all fours on the bed, ass to the door. He had two fingers in his hole and was stretching it, moaning. He looked down and back, licking his lips when he spotted his lover. “I want meat.”

Stripping his clothes in record time, Adam dug frantically into the beside drawer for a condom. Kris’ body was inches away from him, the smell of sex and his groans making Adam rock hard by the time he got the condom on. Finding the lube on the bed by Kris’ knee, Adam liberally squirted into his palm and slicked up his cock.

“AAAAAdaaaammmm, hurry.” Kris now had three fingers scissoring. The groans changed to grunts and his ass rose higher in the air. “Fuck me…now….”

Kneeling between his bent knees, the bigger man lined up his head with the stretched hole and holding onto his baby’s hips like handles, he impaled him fully in one thrust. Kris screamed, his entire body shaking as skin smacked skin. Adam didn’t move, waiting for a sign to pull out completely or continue. Kris’ arms gave out and he shoved his face in the pillow, ass still in the air. He mewled then pushed himself onto the cock imbedded in his ass, muttering “More, more, more…”

The thrusts were slow and gentle. Adam curled his arms around Kris’ torso, lifting him up so back and chest met. Kris braced his arms on the wall above the headboard, keeping them upright. Adam let go and tugged on his baby’s nipples, pinching and twisting as he suckled the back of Kris’ neck. “So hot…so….hot….” 

“Unf…unf…f-fuck me harder…mmm…please.”

Adam let go of the hard buds, braced Kris against him with one arm while his other hand encased the straight hard cock jutting out of the soft brown nest and started moving. Both men undulated together as if on a dance floor, the pumping matching the rutting stroke for stroke. Kris gasped as he came, ribbons decorating the headboard. Adam soon came inside and when all their energy had evaporated, Kris collapsed onto the mattress, Adam beside him.

Kris looked up at the fluid above them. “I guess we better clean that,” he slowly whispered.

“Later. Come here.” He drew Kris against him and they spooned.

“Talk later?”

“Mmmm, among other things.”

\--*--

Kris cleaned the headboard while Adam headed back to the kitchen and fixed their sandwiches. This time the meat came from the deli. Returning with two double-decker deluxe assorted sandwiches and two glasses of milk, they stretched out on the floor, leaned against the bed and took in the sparkling LA lights through the bedroom window.

It had been a long time since they’d enjoyed each other that much. He was usually so exhausted from the club when he got home that he could barely twitch no matter how much he wanted to. But tonight…tonight he’d received great news and the excitement of what it meant bolstered him with more energy than three cans of Red Bull could provide. 

“You said you had news.”

“So did you,” Adam replied, sensually licking mayo off his fingers.

Kris smirked. “You first, I’m ravenous.”

“Haven’t you had enough meat?”

“My dear, you can never have enough meat.”

“Um…..right, where was I? Oh! Yes! My news!” He set his plate aside, took a sip of milk then turned to his boyfriend, all giddy. “Peter has me singing something new for the Christmas show, something contemporary. And I got to arrange it Kris, I actually get to sing it the way I want to really sing it.” He leaned back against the bed, his head lulling back to rest on the mattress. “You know how long I’ve wanted to do this, to sing my style of music. It’s not exactly where I want to be yet but it’s a start, an amazing unbelievable start. I … I just can’t believe its happening.”

Kris set down his own sandwich and straddled Adam’s lap, facing him. Kris reached out with his hand, petting Adam’s face. “I’ll be in that front row cheering you on sweetie.”

“What about work?”

“That’s my news. Reservations were so bad, and money so tight, that Malcolm is closing the club for Christmas. I don’t have to work on the 24th or the 25th. I get to spend the holiday with you.”

Adam gathered Kris into a hug, kissing slowly and deeply. “I’d never given much credence to the existence of Santa Claus before but I’m a believer now.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Lambert has spent years trapped in a sick relationship. Kris Allen comes into his life, offering friendship and stirring feelings in Adam he hasn’t experienced in a long time. Being together is anything but easy as they fight the devil incarnate in an attempt to be set free.

After suffering through one more day of work, Kris was now off for two.

Kris loved Christmastime; he always had. His family was big on celebrating, going all out with dinner, decorations, a huge tree they cut down themselves, presents galore and holiday music and movies. He had reminisced about it to Adam for weeks. Granted, his boyfriend didn’t celebrate the holiday but Adam didn’t want Kris to let it pass unrecognized on his account. Kris put up a small table top tree and some mistletoe – as if they needed an excuse – but that was going to be it. In truth, Kris felt he’d already got the best present in the world the day Adam fell over his feet. When he’d moved to Los Angeles, Kris had no idea that he would find a kindred spirit, a partner who was beautiful inside and out and who filled him with…well, with love.

Even though Adam had Christmas Eve off, he’s gone to Adagio for a last minute run through of the surprise song. Kris took advantage of the time alone and went shopping. Up until now, between finishing the school term and working, he hadn’t had time to even think of presents. That morning he’d called home, talking a long time with his parents. He promised his gifts would be in the mail that night and apologized for them being late, especially since he’d received their gifts for him and Adam three days ago. They understood and asked him what his holiday plans were. Kris said they were just going to spend a quiet night at Adam’s place after going out for dinner. Time alone was a gift itself.

Kris wandered through the mall. Holiday decorations were everywhere and carolers serenaded the shoppers. He’d found gifts for his parents and brother and for a few others back home and now he had to find something for Adam; it didn’t feel right not to get him something. 

There was a kiosk overflowing with handmade jewelry. He sifted through the display, every piece unique. Just as he was about to give up and look elsewhere, he saw it. It was perfect. With the last of his shopping done, he took advantage of the free gift wrapping tables and prepared himself for the long, long wait.

\--*--

Adam scurried around the apartment, freezing each time he heard a noise in the hall. He just had to have everything ready before Kris got back. Christmas Day was all about last minute rehearsals and the show; Christmas Eve was about them.

He checked dinner for the umpteenth time, fiddled with the table setting and readjusted the decorations. He pressed a button and the flames flickered in the gas fireplace. Candles were lit, the music was on low and his heart was pounding in his chest. After Kris had confessed how much he loved the holiday, Adam decided to give him a taste of home as a present. Since Kris was living with him, Adam had rented a storage room in the basement of the apartment building where he stashed his surprises until today. It made for a lot of running around and stress on Adam’s part but it was going to be worth it to see the look on his baby’s face.

When Kris had told him he was going to have Christmas Eve off, it had been a wonderful surprise and a problem. Adam had planned on decorating that night when Kris was at work but now he had to get Kris to leave. Adam fibbed, telling him he had a rehearsal that afternoon and hinted it would be a great time to for Kris to get his Christmas shopping done. 

Kris didn’t argue, kissing him sweetly before leaving. Once he left, Adam got on the phone with his co-conspirator - his boyfriend’s mom – and double checked that he’d gotten everything he needed. Adam was sure the food wouldn’t be as good as Mrs. Allen’s cooking but it’s the thought that counts, right? 

After he got off the phone, he collapsed for a few minutes, catching his breath and admiring the eight foot live evergreen Peter drove up with ten minutes after Kris left. Adam covered it in white lights and decided it was perfect in its simplicity, like starlight; there was not need to add the other decorations. He got up, adjusted the poinsettias placed around the room, and placed two gift wrapped boxes on the tree skirt when the door opened. 

Adam jumped into position. Kris was looking down as he came, trying to see his footing beneath the armload of boxes, and didn’t see his surprise. Adam was a little disappointed; he’d hoped for a jaw drop.

“Adam, I’m back.”

“I can see that. Did you buy out every store?”

“No, I already mailed the gifts back home. These are the gifts from Mama and Daddy. I stopped at my old place on the way….here…”

At some point, he’d looked up and went into shock. Adam wrung his hands, looking with Kris at his handiwork, and waiting for him to say something…say anything. The packages in his baby’s arms threatened to fall and Adam jumped in to help, arranging the gifts under the tree. Turning back to Kris, he witnessed the look he’d been hoping for.

“Do you like it?” Adam asked hesitantly. “I’ve never put together a Christmas before. I … I called your mom and she told me what to do and what food to get.” Adam stooped and picked up a pile of DVDs. “I rented these, the movies she said you watch every year and I got you a real tree, not some Charlie Brown reject, and will you say something please!”

Rather than verbally reply, Kris approached his anxious man and hugged him tightly. Adam hugged back, sighing relief when Kris whispered thank you over and over again. Kris moved back, smiling that heartbreaking crooked smile and they kissed tenderly before hugging again.

“This wasn’t necessary,” Kris finally spoke aloud.

“Sure it was. I love you Kris, you’re everything to me. You’ve made me whole and made me feel like there wasn’t anything I couldn’t do. If you weren’t part of my life, I’d still be under Malcolm’s thumb.”

“You would have gotten out on your own, I just know it.”

“You have more confidence in me than I do. Well, enough about Scrooge.” Kris looked about again at the tree and boughs of evergreen around the fireplace. “So, did I do a good job? Does it remind you of home?”

“Kind of.”

“Kind of?”

“It reminds me of Christmas in Arkansas but that’s not my home anymore. My home is here with you.” 

Adam swallowed the lump in his throat. He opened his mouth to say something inspired and romantic when Kris’ nose started twitching, reminding him of a rabbit.

“What’s that heavenly smell?”

“Christmas dinner.”

“I thought we were going out.”

“We spend enough time with other people. I thought we could use some alone time.”

“I love the way your brain works.” Kris took a seat, beaming at the elaborately set table. “What’s on the menu?”

“Some of your favorites. If I’m wrong, blame your mom.”

Adam set a basket of warm cheddar cheese biscuits with butter on the table followed by a bowl of corn chowder. In no time, the basket and the bowls were empty and the main course was being set out. There would be leftovers until the New Year. Adam set out a pre-stuffed turkey breast, gravy, scalloped potatoes, sweet potatoes, honey glazed baby carrots, mac and cheese, fresh bread and a couple of bottles of wine.

“I didn’t know you could cook this well,” Kris commented between bites.

“I can’t but I’m one hell of a re-heater. Thank Ra for prepared take out dishes and frozen foods.”

For dessert, he presented a steaming plum pudding.

“Plum pudding? Never had it.”

“I looked for a mincemeat pie but they were sold out. The lady at the gourmet deli told me this was a traditional Christmas dessert.” He set down a bowl of creamy sauce with an aroma strong enough to knock you out. “She called this hard sauce. It’s made with brandy.”

The brandy sauce went right to their bellies, creating a comfortable warmth. Kris leaned back, undid the top button of his pants and sighed. “I am stuffed. Couldn’t eat another bit.”

“Then we’ll have to keep the cookies for another time.”

“Cookies?”

“Yup. Can you make it the couch on your own or should I roll you over.”

“You’ve rolled me over plenty of times. I think I can struggle there myself.”

Adam cleared the table, put away the leftovers and loaded the dishwasher. Kris stretched out on the couch, his zipper now down too.

“You’re killing me you know. So what movie would you like?” Adam fanned out the selections in his hands.

Kris tapped his chin and Adam tapped his foot. “There’s a new year coming in six days. Before then please.”

“Sheesh, you’re taking all the fun out of it! Fine, fine…that one,” he pointed. “The second on your left.”

Adam popped the DVD in, turned down the lights, grabbed the remote and settled in beside Kris. Once comfortable, they cuddled as Ralphie began his quest to get a Red Ryder BB gun for Christmas. Adam had seen this movie when it first came out but not since. Kris morphed into a kid again and Adam went along for the ride.

“Now, that couldn’t really happen,” Adam complained as they watched the scene where Ralphie’s friend got his tongue stuck to the icy pole.

“Yes…it can.”

“No, it can’t.”

“Believe me, it can,” Kris insisted, his voice a little funny.

“Personal experience?”

They watched the rest of the movie, just being. When it ended, Adam reached for the other movies. “That wasn’t so bad. Which one next?”

“None of them. I want to open my gifts from my folks.”

“Then it’s also a good time for those cookies.”

“Cookies!”

Adam laughed, pushing Kris off him. “I tried to get eggnog but just couldn’t bring myself to buy it.”

“Good. That stuff is vile!”

Adam set the sugar cookies on the ottoman and swatted his baby’s hand away. “Tut! Your mom said you loved eggnog.”

Kris scrunched his face up. “She’d make a big punch bowl of it every Christmas and after the toast, when no one was looking,” his voice became a whisper, “I dumped the rest back in the cauldron.”

“Kris, that’s disgusting!”

“What do you want? I was a kid.” He reached for the cookies and his hand was swatted again before Adam picked up the plate and moved them out of his reach. “It wasn’t until I was 16 when they allowed me a shot of rum in it that it became somewhat palatable. My last Christmas at home, my glass was more than 50% alcohol.”

Kris retrieved the gifts from under the tree as Adam made hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and a dash of cinnamon. When he returned to the couch, hot drinks and cookies on a tray, the wrapping paper started to fly. Adam was going to say something about being careful since the paper was so pretty but it fell on deaf ears.

Ah well.

“Anything good?”

“Clothes….”

“Clothes!”

“Down boy, not your style….and socks and some household items and gift cards.” He handed a box to Adam. “Mama and Daddy said consider these house warming gifts.”

Adam was really touched that they had included him. The first gift was from Mr. Allen – a silver martini bar set – and the second gift was from Mrs. Allen. He opened the box, flipped back the tissue paper and half smiled.

Kris, sitting on the floor among torn shiny paper, put his hand on Adam’s knee and boosted himself up a bit to see in the box. “Whatcha get?”

“A set of bathroom linen.”

“Well, that’s…um…practical,” he said with more excitement than Adam knew he felt.

“They’re monogrammed.” He held one up, creamy cotton with ‘Adam’ embroidered on it in maroon.

“That’s smart,” Kris commented. His mama had great taste.

“Isn’t it? How’d she know the bathroom was cream and maroon, hmm?”

“I, ah, might have mentioned it….when I described what your apartment looked like.”

“Uh-huh. And how did she know about this?” He held up another towel with ‘Kris’ embroidered on it.

Kris turned the most brilliant shade of red and stammered, “M-Mother’s intuition?”

Packing up the towels, Adam tried not to laugh. At least he was in good with his boyfriend’s parents which was a bonus. Suddenly, a small box was held up before his eyes. “Another gift from your folks?”

“No, this one’s from me.”

“Kris….”

The younger man scrambled onto the couch. “I know we weren’t going to exchange gifts but all of this,” he gestured to the room, “was a gift for me, wasn’t it?”

Adam offered a tender smile. “It was.”

“So don’t poop on my Christmas. Open it.”

Inside the box was a black cord and pendent. Adam picked it up, dangling the metal circle before his eyes. He couldn’t believe Kris remembered. “It’s the Eye of Horus.”

“Uh-huh. You showed me a picture of it once, a sign of protection. You said someday you wanted to get a tattoo of it so when I saw this, I figured it couldn’t hurt to have extra celestial help.”

Adam put it on. “I’ll wear it always.” Their lips met in a languishing kiss. “It’ll be like having you with me too.” Kris stood and held out his hand. Adam took it and let himself be led to the bedroom.

“You can keep that on but I want everything else off,” Kris huskily declared. As they passed the kitchen, Kris let go, went into the fridge and pulled out a plastic container. He popped the top and dipped his fingers into the thick creamy hard sauce, sucking them clean slowly. “No need letting this go to waste.” Kris took Adam’s hand again and they continued to the bedroom.

“As if you weren’t hard enough,” Adam added as they reached their destination and shut the door.

\--*--

An hour later, they were in the shower, washing sweat and cum and sticky brandy sauce off each other. The lovemaking had been hot and playful, ruining a perfectly good set of sheets in the process. They’d had every intention of washing up but with hands running all over each other, they ended up getting dirty again. Toweling off afterwards initiated another trip into the shower but this time they took turns. Adam told Kris to go first.

When Kris came out of the shower, finally clean in body if not mind, he fastened a towel around his waist and headed into the bedroom. The room was empty.

“Adam?”

“In the kitchen,” came the voice down the hall.

“Shower’s free,” Kris called back.

“I’m good. I cleaned up in the sink.”

“Ewwww!”

Laughter tickled his ears. “In the bathroom sink while you showered. Didn’t you hear me?”

“Nope … my mind was occupied.”

“I bet it was. Put some clothes on.”

Kris looked at his towel. “No thanks I’m good.”

“Don’t distract me when I’m fixing a snack. I like my fingers where they are.”

“You still hungry?”

“Aren’t you? I certainly worked up an appetite.”

Kris’ stomach growled. “Yeah, I guess I am.” Kris opened the drawer to pull out his sleep pants.

“Close the drawer and open the box on the bed.”

How did he hear that? Kris looked at the box. The tag read ‘To Kris Love Adam’.

“Lover, you didn’t need to get me something else. The decorations and everything were enough.”

“I got myself something too. Consider it sharing the love.”

Kris opened the box. Inside were the most luxurious red satin pajama bottoms and matching long robe. Slipping them on was like Adam’s tongue licking him all over. They were cool on the skin at first then warmed up with his body. Kris checked his hair in the mirror then headed back into the kitchen. 

“Over here.”

A blanket and cushions were spread out in front of the fire place. Adam was reclining on them, dressed in a matching sleep set. The only light in the room was from the flames and the tree, casting a warm glow.

“Care to join me for some champagne and chocolate covered strawberries? I promise to keep it clean this time.”

Kris sat down beside him, resting his hand on Adam’s bare chest and leaning in for a kiss. “Don’t keep it too clean.”

Adam picked up a strawberry, took a big bite then captured Kris’ lips. By the time they came up for air, Adam had fed him the succulent fruit. Kris licked the juice off his lips as Adam poured the champagne.

“You’re spoiling me,” Kris smiled, taking a sip and rubbing his nose as the bubbles tickled.

“You spoil me every day just by being with me.”

There were moments when Kris felt lost for words and this was one of them. He had so many things to say, so much to tell Adam but they wouldn’t come out. He looked in the corner at his guitar. When he’d moved some things in, Adam insisted the guitar had to come too. Kris hadn’t had much of a chance to play it since his foot got better and he was once more engrossed in school and work but out of the blue, a song came to him that could express some of what he was feeling.

He took another sip of champagne and retrieved his guitar. Adam sat up, hugging his knees and smiling as Kris quickly tuned it and started.

“ ‘All my friends are asking me where I plan to spend the holidays / People seem to celebrate the season in so many different ways / Some go where the weather's freezing cold while others like it warm / I don't care about the weather just whether I spend Christmas in your arms’.”

” ‘We could drive up to the mountains, build a fire and watch it snow / We could sail down to the islands where the gentle breezes blow / I'd be happy in the city, I'd be happy on the farm / I don't care where I spend Christmas as long as I spend Christmas in your arms’.”

Kris strummed the instrumental bridge, looking at Adam. Those blue eyes were glistening in the firelight and his smile was brighter than a million little Christmas tree lights. Suddenly, the rest of the song escaped him and all he could think about was lying beneath his man and making sweet love.

“ ‘I don't care where I spend Christmas as long as I spend Christmas in your arms’.”

Adam cleared the food off the blanket and Kris set his guitar back onto its stand and they met back in front of the fire. Slowly, the robes slid off their shoulders and hot mouth traced necks and earlobes and shoulders. Adam gently pushed Kris onto his back and began licking and suckling his nipples. The flames cast a rosy glow on their skin as Adam kissed his way down, discarding Kris’ pajama bottoms as well as his own, and then stretching out on top of him. Their bodies rubbed together as they worshipped each other. Kris reached between them, taking hold of Adam’s hard cock and bringing him to the brink. Adam turned Kris over, spread his legs and buried his mouth between Kris’ cheeks, his magical tongue delving and tickling. Kris squirmed and moaned, loving the feel of that velvety teaser against him. He whined when Adam pulled away and then gasped as he was filled with hot, hard flesh. They moved as one, slowly, taking their time, enjoying the connection and then when they both felt like they would burst, Adam picked up the pace and they crashed together.

Withdrawing, Adam drew the blanket over them as he held Kris against him, singing him to sleep.

“ ‘I don't care where I spend Christmas as long as I spend Christmas in your arms’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kris’ serenade was “Christmas in Your Arms” by Alabama


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Lambert has spent years trapped in a sick relationship. Kris Allen comes into his life, offering friendship and stirring feelings in Adam he hasn’t experienced in a long time. Being together is anything but easy as they fight the devil incarnate in an attempt to be set free.

Kris sat back and watched Adam rehearse. He was an entirely different animal here. His boyfriend was smiling and laughing and there was an outer glow Kris had never seen from him at the club. Adam would come over to him periodically, give him a kiss, ask how he was doing; Adam had never acknowledged him when they were together at the club. It was too dangerous as one look could have given them away. The rest of the Adagio’s staff was also in a great mood and Kris didn’t think the holiday season had anything to do with it. 

Peter DiSantos was the total antithesis of Malcolm Cavanaugh. He treated everyone with respect, never raised his voice except to be heard over the din, and emitted a calming and welcoming presence. Earlier in the afternoon, Peter provided a luncheon for his staff – their families and loved ones included - and handed out bonus checks and gifts. Adam was surprised at the size of the bonus. After all, he hadn’t been there a month yet but by discreetly looking over shoulders, he realized he’d been given the same amount as everyone else. Peter and his wife had chosen the gifts personally, each one unique. They gave Adam an onyx and rhinestone tie stud that matched his earrings. 

The only thing about the day that disappointed Kris was having to wait to hear the ‘new song’. All rehearsals had been done under wraps. Adam said Peter wanted it to be a grand surprise for everyone, including the rest of his staff. Kris was dying to know what it sounded like. That morning, he overheard Adam humming something but as soon as he came into view, his lover clammed up, damn it.

Adam was sitting beside the grand piano, crooning ‘I’ve Got My Love to Keep Me Warm’ when someone joined Kris at his table.

“Hiring Adam was the best move I’ve made in a long time.”

“Pardon?” Kris looked over at the smiling man. He wasn’t trying to be rude, he just wanted to listen to his boyfriend sing.

“As much as you’d like to Kris, you can’t keep him all to yourself. Gotta share the magic.”

Kris looked back at Adam. “He is magic, isn’t he?”

“A rare songbird, that’s for sure.”

The two men sat quietly, listening to the rest of Adam’s rehearsal. When the singer disappeared for a wardrobe fitting, the conversation resumed.

“I’m glad you’re finally able to visit. Adam says Cavanaugh is running you ragged.”

“That’s for sure. He’s down to nearly half the staff he had when I was hired in September.”

“Things that bad huh?”

“He’s drinking constantly, yells at everyone and doesn’t come out of his office anymore when he’s there. I know closing today and yesterday wasn’t something he wanted to do but the audience isn’t there anymore – they’re here.”

“I have noticed lots of new faces lately. You know, when you’re ready to get out of there yourself, there’s a job waiting here for you. Adam mentioned you’re in Business College. You could work in the office, do PR if you wanted. You don’t have to be a server all your life.”

“Thank you, I really appreciate that. If you’re sincere….”

“I am, believe me.”

“…then I may be available early next year.”

\--*--

Ken sat at his temporary desk, reviewing the case histories of the patients he would be visiting tomorrow. The phone rang.

“Dr. Milner here.”

“Ken, its Peter. Why aren’t you here yet?”

“I’m not coming. I have too much work to do.”

Ken was covering a colleague’s patients over the Christmas holidays. He wasn’t required to be at the hospital constantly, just available in case something major came up, yet he had been spending all his time there, even sleeping on the stubby couch in the office. Ken didn’t feel like celebrating yet another holiday without his wife in that huge empty house so he offered to take this on.

“You have to eat sometime. Come by for supper.”

He closed one file and opened another. “I’m too busy; I can get a bite from a vending machine.”

“That’s pathetic and you know it.” Ken knew Peter was hoping to guilt him into going but it wasn’t going to work.

“Yes, I’m pathetic and I have a lot of work to do. Goodnight Peter.”

He started to turn hang up when Peter’s voice yelled out at him. “What about Adam?”

Ken brought the phone back to his ear. “What about him?”

“He’s doing that special song tonight. Remember, I told you I’m trying to switch things up a bit.”

Ken had to admit to himself, as much as he was a devotee of the Big Band sound, he could listen to Adam sing anything. However, all of the songs tonight were going to be about Christmas and even for Adam’s one song at the end, Ken couldn’t bring himself to be around the good cheer, holiday celebrations and happiness.

“Yes, I remember but I’m sorry, I can’t leave. There’s a patient here who needs my attention. I’m sure Adam will understand. Merry Christmas.”

He hung up before Peter could try persuading him again. The room was too quiet and it made him think, made him remember. He turned on the small TV and flipped channels until he came across a movie. The Terminator wasn’t his thing but he was pretty sure there would be no Christmas trees and sing-a-longs in it. He opened the cracker and cheese spread snack pack and ate his holiday dinner. 

\--*--

“I know you’re not happy but isn’t it nice to spend a holiday alone together for a change?”

Malcolm played with his supper, flicking niblets of corn off his roasted potatoes. “I guess,” he mumbled. Even though the club was closed, he would have preferred to be there, in his office, right now. He certainly didn’t feel like celebrating. 

Margaret was being a good sport about it at any rate, although her bubbly conversation was grating on his nerves. She had wanted to go out to a fancy restaurant and dance but he coerced her into coming to his condo. He had the head chef from the club come in to fix them Christmas Dinner (yes, he paid him) and then they were alone. Soft, annoying, overly sappy holiday songs were piped through his sound system and fake flames lit up his fireplace.

Red tipped fingers snaked over his shoulders onto his shirt. Margaret undid a couple of buttons and slipped her hands inside against his skin. A hot wet tongue flicked his earlobe. “We couldn’t do this if you were working at the club, now could we?”

Why not, he thought. He cornered Adam all the time at work, taking a minute or two to satisfy a craving. 

His tie was undone and slowly pulled off. His girlfriend loosely wrapped the ends around her wrists, offering herself. “You can still be boss here. Give the orders and I’ll obey,” she purred.

The corner of his mouth twitched; he did like being in charge. That was his biggest kink and had been sorely lacking from his life recently. Ignoring Margaret, knowing it would get her hornier, he stuffed some turkey in his mouth and downed his red wine before turning in his chair. Long brown hair caressed her shoulders, framing her long neck. His eyes traveled down the deep V of her dress to the valley between her ample breasts. Malcolm removed the tie from her wrists and circled her waist with it, dragging her against him until his mouth and tongue disappeared into the fleshy chasm. Margaret held his head in place, little gasps escaping her plump lips with each lick. When he stopped, her whine went straight to his cock.

“Strip.”

Slowly, Margaret let down one shoulder strap, then the other. She bent forward, sliding the shimmering fabric over her hips and down her legs, revealing inch by inch her scant red lace bra, red lace g-string, black garter belt and black nylon stockings. 

“Touch yourself,” he demanded softly. 

Many times he’d played this game with Adam, making him strip and stand before his master, doing everything demanded of him. There had always been a fire in his boy’s eyes as he obliged. Malcolm knew it was pure unadulterated hate and it spurred him on even more. There was fire in Margaret’s eyes too as she fondled herself but it wasn’t the same. Malcolm was pleased she wanted him but she had started to become a substitute for his true desire. 

Malcolm turned back to the table, refilled his wine glass, emptied it, filled it again, emptied it again then stood too quickly, loosing his balance. Margaret caught his arm and he pulled her to an intoxicated kiss, fucking her mouth with his pickled tongue. The world around him turned hazy and his existence centered on the throbbing and heat in his groin. Somehow, he ended up in bed with Margaret on all fours, minus only her g-string, and his cock splitting her in half. In the distance he heard her urging him on, screaming his name. He held onto the hips beneath him, bruisingly hard, grunting and yelling as he fucked the tight ass. Malcolm’s knee pushed her bent legs wider apart and the two bodies collapsed on the bed, still connecting, still rutting.

Malcolm took fistfuls of hair, yanking hard. The back beneath him bent and his lover groaned and panted. He fucked harder, harder until psychedelic colors flashed under his eyelids and an animal roar ripped from his throat as he came.

“Ah….ah…fuck….ah…AH…AH…AAAAAA…DDDAAAAMMMM!!!!”

The rigid body beneath him quieted and went limb. Malcolm choked in air, staying imbedded until he could make his body move. From below, wet skin moved against his, flipping him onto his side, then his back. Sprawled on the dirty sheets, he licked his lips, so happy, so happy….

He opened his heavy eyes and squinted. “Where are you going?” His companion got to her feet and walked out of the bedroom, silent. “Margaret?” When there still was no answer, he dragged himself to his feet and stumbled into the living room. She was pulling her dress on. “What are you doing?” He found his cock and gave it a few pumps. “I’m good for another go…or two? Margaret?”

“It’s too late,” she replied coldly, her back to him as she fixed her hair in the foyer mirror.

“Late? What do you mean late? It’s not even nine.”

She spun on her heel, her face masked with pain and determination. “I mean it’s too late for us. I can’t do this anymore Malcolm. I knew you fancied boys when we met, I wasn’t naïve and I certainly knew how you felt about Adam. God, I wanted to own him as much as you did but he’s gone, he’s moved on and you, you’re just … just stuck in this warp! He doesn’t want you…he never wanted you…I did, I wanted you with my entire being. I prayed when he left that you’d forget him and I’d have you all to myself for once but it isn’t happening, is it?” She wiped the tears from her cheeks. “I’ve denied the truth for too long.” She pointed to the bedroom. “In there, I finally came to my senses. I heard the truth.”

“What truth? Margaret, what the fuck are you talking about? I want you,” he took a step forward, reaching out but she moved away, “I need you…I … I … love you.”

She shook her head manically. “No, no you don’t. Do you even realize what you said in there … what you called out … who you called out for when you were fucking me? Do you?!”

He honestly couldn’t remember.

“You were fucking me, buried to the hilt in my ass, and you called me Adam! Do you know how humiliating that is? Never mind you confused my body with a man’s but you thought I was him…you wanted to be with him!” She grabbed her clutch purse and headed for the door. Malcolm grabbed her arm and she yanked away. “Let me leave Malcolm. I can’t take it anymore.”

“Maggie, please, don’t leave, you can’t leave! I’ve lost so much, I can’t lose you too.”

“Like you lost Adam?”

“No! … Yes! … I mean no! I’m loosing my club and my money and yes, yes I lost him and I can’t … I don’t want to loose you! I love you damn it!”

Margaret shook her head and sighed. “Do you know how long I have waited for you to say that to me? Too long. I don’t believe you Malcolm, you’re just grasping at straws. I know who you love; you only love two people in this entire world. You love yourself…and you love Adam. I feel sorry for you. He’s got a new boyfriend you know? I don’t know who he is but a friend saw them together and told me. Adam’s happy Malcolm, probably for the first time since he moved here. Let him go. Let him be happy.” 

Malcolm stepped aside as she reached for the doorknob and he didn’t try to stop her again. “I can’t,” he muttered.

One last time, she kissed his cheek. “Then I’m sorry for you. Good bye.”

Margaret walked out of his life, much like Adam did the night of the porn shoot. Except this time, he accepted it. He did love Margaret, to a point, and the sex was great, but she had been right. He loved Adam and even though he no longer had a contract tying them together, he wasn’t going to let him go, not by any means. 

Maybe he could bribe the security guard at Adam’s building, get into his apartment and lay in wait. Adam just needed to hear him out. Sure, the young man was enjoying his freedom but it won’t last. Adam may think he’s a top, but he’s a bottom in his soul. He needs to be dominated; he needs to be told what to do. Making your own decisions is tiresome and Malcolm gave him everything he needed. Adam could move in with him, could have anything he wanted as long as he let Malcolm run his life, fuck his body, own his soul. If it came down to it, Malcolm was ready to take him away, leave everything behind and disappear to someplace isolated, somewhere just for them. Adam might fight him at first but a little bondage, a little physical coercion and his bitch would come around, realize this was what he had been created for, to give Malcolm and only Malcolm pleasure.

He wandered around his condo, looking out over nighttime Los Angeles. Adam was out there, singing, smiling, celebrating, probably fucking the brains out of his new boyfriend. Well, the little shit better enjoy it while he can, and so better his little twink, because it wasn’t going to last long. 

Malcolm got out his phone. Just before the other end picked up, he cleared his throat and disguised his voice.

“Good evening and Merry Christmas from the Adagio. How can I help you?”

“Yes, I wondering, has Adam Lambert already sung tonight?”

“No sir, his set starts in … 20 minutes.”

“Thank you … very much.”

\--*--

Adam was straightening his tie when Kris came in. They’d shared a lovely dinner compliments of the Adagio and now it was time to get ready for the show. Sharing this new life with Kris meant the world to him. It was hard to believe sometimes that he was finally out from under Malcolm’s thumb and he and Kris didn’t need to hide their affection anymore. All that lost time was probably why they couldn’t seem to keep their hands off of each other.

Kris pressed his body against Adam’s back, holding him close. “Have I told you how proud I am of you?”

“Couple dozen times.”

“That’s all? Need to step it up then. I’m so so proud of you.”

Adam turned around and they kissed, eating and drinking each other in. The rest of the singers were already backstage and even though they all shared the dressing room, he knew they wouldn’t be back for a while. He palmed his boyfriend’s cock through his pants and Kris pulled back laughing.

“Oh no you don’t. I’m not going back out there looking like I peed my pants. You’ll just have to wait til we get home.”

“I can’t,” Adam whined, pulling him back in again.

“Easy big fella.” Kris got loose and inspected the outfit hanging on the clothes rack. “Is this for the ‘secret number’?”

“Yup. What do you think?”

“I like it. Can I get a preview?”

“What do you think?”

“Can’t blame a guy for trying.”

For years, Adam had worn suits while performing and now he was getting a chance to step out of that box. It wasn’t over the top but it was different, different than anything anyone else would be wearing tonight. His stomach fluttered when he envisioned how the entire song was going to go down – the orchestration, the clothes, the lighting, the song - but his heart skipped a beat when he imagined Kris’ reaction.

“Adam, you’re on in five,” someone informed him from outside his door.

“Guess that’s my cue.” Kris drew him into one more hug. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Turning back to the lighted mirror, Adam straightened his tie once more than took his other outfit off the hanger and draped the three pieces over the back of the couch. The turnaround time between his last holiday song and the new one was very short. Before he headed backstage, he dug under his collar and felt the cord. He hadn’t taken the Eye of Horus necklace off since Kris had given it to him yesterday. 

The Universe and his boyfriend were watching over him and life was good.

\--*--

“Merry Christmas!” Peter called out through the mic, holding up his glass.

“Merry Christmas!” the crowd called back, raising their glasses.

“Is everyone having a great time?!”

He was answered with cheers and applause. Kris slipped back in his seat, hoping Adam could hear all of this backstage.

“I need to congratulate everyone here; this year, we’ve raised more for the food bank than every before. Your generosity is going to feed hundreds are deserving people over the next year. Give yourselves a round of applause!” When the cheering quieted, Peter continued. “I have a special Christmas surprise for everyone. As many of you know, the Adagio has long been a supper club where the music of the past has been kept alive. Well, we want to expand our musical horizons and tonight, we have a special performance. You’re feedback is greatly needed and appreciated. If you like this little twist, it may become a regular feature.

“I’ve wanted to try this for a long time but I needed the right singer to make it happen. Less than a month ago, I found him.” The crowd erupted into applause. Kris laughed; they knew who Peter was talking about. “You’ve already heard him perform tonight but you haven’t heard him like this. His voice and range are out of this world, as is his ability to reinterpret songs and entertain. Ladies and gentleman, please give another warm welcome to Adam Lambert!”

The crowd cheered wildly as the stage lights dimmed and then when the string section and keyboard started, everyone realized it wasn’t going to be a simple four piece band and they fell into a trance. Aside from some poinsettia, the stage had been bare. Now the plants were gone and the shadow of a bare tree against a rich blue background was projected on the back wall and Adam stepped out from behind the mini orchestra wearing black jeans, a dark red sweater with a few sparkling rhinestones scattered like stars, and a dark jacket. He’d restyled his hair from elviseque to drooping over his face. He looked younger and vulnerable and damn sexy. Intense eyes stared at the crowd as he stalked the stage, the song finally flowing from his throat.

“ ‘This is my December / This is my time of the year / This is my December / This is all so clear / This is my December / This is my snow covered home / This is my December / This is me alone…’”

Kris recognized the song and while he’d liked the Linkin Park original, Adam’s version was so much richer and emotional. The more Adam got into it, the more his voice soared. Goosebumps covered Kris’ body and he felt like he was going to explode. He knew Adam was magic but my God, he was….he was….indescribable.

The music reached its crescendo as light generated snowflakes fell down. “‘And I give it all away / Just to have somewhere to go to / Give it all away / To have someone to come home to.’”

As the orchestra finished the song, Adam stood, head hung low, eye closed. Kris knew somehow that with this one song, Adam’s future had been set. This is where he was meant to be. This is what he was meant to do. And Kris wanted to be with him on this ride of a lifetime.

Before the song officially ended, the audience was on their feet going insane. Even those older people in the crowd Kris was sure wouldn’t care for it were giving him a standing ovation. Adam smiled warmly, bowing and thanking everyone. Kris couldn’t contain his excitement. He slipped between the mass of bodies and made his way to the side of the stage where Adam would exit. The staff of the Adagio knew him so they let him step up and make his way off to the side. Everyone back there was raving about it too. 

Adam came off the stage, tears of joy in his eyes. Kris opened his arms and Adam fell in. They didn’t get too far.

“Adam! Get back out there!” someone urged, patting his back.

Beaming, Adam gave Kris a quick kiss and stepped back onto the stage. He bowed again as Peter joined him. He laid a hand on Adam’s shoulder and shouted to the crowd, “So, should Adam do this again?”

The audience erupted again. Kris found himself balling, overwhelmed by the love Adam so deserved. Eventually, Adam came off the stage. He ran past Kris, grabbing him by the hand as he flew by, and the two headed for the dressing room. With a mighty swing, Adam flung a laughing Kris into the room and shut and locked the door, but not before slipping a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on it.

\--*--

The parking lot was packed. Of course it was. All of his fucking customers were here for Adam! Malcolm bypassed the front door and slithered through the shadows in the back of the building, waiting as patiently as he could for some busboy to come out that door again to drop off garbage. He couldn’t see his watch in the darkness but it felt like forever. Finally, some kid came out and Malcolm slipped back in again.

Just like last time, Malcolm stayed out of the way, finding a spot where he could see Adam on stage. He looked hot. His singing wasn’t bad either but those jeans, painted on his long legs and up his….

A group of people came by and he turned away, pretending to be reading some announcement on a bulletin board. When he turned back, his view was blocked. He could see Adam’s head but nothing else. The crowd cheered insanely and Adam beamed.

“That’s it boy,” Malcolm whispered to himself. “Enjoy it while you can. Pretty soon you’ll be back with me.”

Adam came off stage and opened his arms, hugging someone. Malcolm balanced on his tiptoes, craning his neck, trying to see who it was. 

“Adam! Get back out there!”

Malcolm stepped out of the shadows, just enough to see Adam kiss some twink with brown hair before he went back on stage. DiSantos wrapped an arm around Adam’s shoulders, acting like the fucking king of the world. “So, should Adam do this again?”

The crowd screamed again and Malcolm’s blood boiled. This should be happening at his club! Adam should be singing at his place, making money for him, giving his body to him! His resolve to get Adam back consumed him. 

By the time he returned to the here and now, Adam and his twink had passed him by, thankfully not seeing him, and had disappeared into some dressing room. With the coast clear, Malcolm approached the door, pressing his ear to it. His hip hit a sign on the doorknob and he ignored its polite request.

At first he didn’t hear anything but the distant noise from the dining room. Slowly, there was a building chorus of gasps and grunts. They were fucking. Those bitches were fucking – his Adam was fucking, fucking someone else! His teeth clenched and he reached for the doorknob.

“Excuse me, can I help you?” Out of nowhere, a young woman had caught him.   
“Are you supposed to be back here?”

Malcolm couldn’t speak. He glared once more at the door, glared at her hard enough to make her step back in alarm and he bolted out. Ears pounding, all he could think about was his Adam fucking someone. Adam didn’t do the fucking. Adam was a bottom – his bottom!

He passed a couple on the way to their car. The guy waved and wished him Merry Christmas.

The next sound was a woman screaming as she crouched by her whatever. Malcolm rubbed his sore fist and decided to walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My December, originally written and sung by Linkin Park, Adam version inspired by Josh Grobin's rendition and performance at the Greek in LA.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Lambert has spent years trapped in a sick relationship. Kris Allen comes into his life, offering friendship and stirring feelings in Adam he hasn’t experienced in a long time. Being together is anything but easy as they fight the devil incarnate in an attempt to be set free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan

Kris woke up. His body was tired and sore and had never felt so wonderful. Without opening his eyes, he knew exactly what Adam would look like; his hair would be flopped in his face, light reddish stubble would be dusting his cheeks and jaw, sparkling in the morning light like copper, and his freckles would be tempting Kris to connect-the-dots with his tongue. A gentle breeze ruffled his hair and Adam’s warmth permeated his own body. He could have stayed like that forever.

Unfortunately, his bladder wouldn’t let him. Grudgingly, Kris opened his eyes; Adam looked exactly as he’d imagined. Not only was Kris covered in the blankets, he was covered by half a naked body. Careful not to wake his lover, he slid out from under him, landing hard on his ass. He peered over the top of the mattress, relieved Adam still slept. After the performance he put on last night, he deserved as much sleep as he wanted.

Finishing in the bathroom, Kris slipped into his robe and stumbled half awake into the kitchen. Pouring an orange juice, he rubbed his eyes and ventured into the living room. His foot hit something soft and he looked down at a dark red shirt with rhinestones on the floor. Kris smiled. The floor was littered with discarded clothing; obviously the bedroom had been too far away for their liking last night. 

What a time they had! After he’d come off the stage, Adam grabbed his hand and dragged him to his dressing room. Making sure they wouldn’t be disturbed, Kris stretched out on the small couch with Adam on top and their mouths and hands were everywhere. At some point, Kris found himself draped over the cushiony arm of the couch and Adam was burying his cock into him, hitting that sweet spot. Kris screamed like a little girl and he didn’t care. He was in love and he didn’t care!

“Hey baby, why up so early?”

Adam was standing at the end of the hallway, yawning. He hadn’t bothered to put anything on and Kris had a hard time keeping his eyes above the waist. Thinking quickly, Kris grabbed his dress shirt off the floor from last night and tied it around Adam’s middle.

Adam ran a hand through Kris’ hair. “And I thought you liked my body?” he chided.

Kris smiled shyly. “I do but I don’t want to share it with the apartment building across the street.”

“Why not? We gave them an eyeful last night.”

Last night. Yeah, the fun hadn’t stopped at the Adagio. By the time they reached the apartment door, they had already lost their jackets and once inside, their clothes turned to virtual dust as they got naked and stumbled awkwardly to the bedroom, neither one wanting to stop to see where they were going. Hitting the bed hard, they bounced off and snapped out of their sex induced haze long enough to catch their breath and gather the necessary supplies….

“You’re thinking about last night, aren’t you?” Adam asked, trailing a finger along Kris’ collarbone.

“Wha…what makes you say that?”

“Your friend’s tapping at my door.”

Kris looked down. His cock had gotten hard and popped out the front of his robe. Kris also noticed the tenting in his shirt around Adam’s waist.

“I see I’m not the only one who wants to play again.”

Adam reached back and untied the sleeves, letting the fabric fall. Kris untied his robe and slipped it off. They looked towards the open windows and smirked.

Adam settled on the floor, bringing Kris down on him. “Let’s blow their minds.”

\--*--

The Adagio was quiet, especially after the show last night. Adam had tonight off but he’d been called into a meeting this afternoon about New Year’s Eve. Peter had some ideas about another song or two Adam could arrange for that show. His boss was running late so Adam sipped a latte and waited.

The feeling he’d experienced last night was beyond description. He’d never felt so alive and free. Everything was falling into place – he had a fantastic job, had a great boss, and a man in his life who treated him like a treasure and made him whole once more. This was just the beginning. The Cavanaugh Club was on its last legs and Kris would more than likely be working here in January. It would be wonderful to be side by side again and not have to hide their feelings. Adam rubbed his chin, wondering if he could get Kris to pick up his guitar again and perform on stage. In his mind’s eye he could picture the two of them sharing the stage, just Kris, the guitar and him. Their voices would intertwine perfectly just like their bodies did. Adam’s pants suddenly got extremely tight and he reached down, fondling a little to ease the pain and readjusting. If that little fantasy came true, he’d have to wear a sports cup or industrial strength underwear to keep from poking out eyes in the front row. 

Kris was working tonight so Adam was going to stay home, watch some TV and think of new ways to massage his lover’s feet after a long day of work. He fingered the necklace around his neck. He hadn’t taken it off since Kris gave it to him two days ago and he planned on wearing it forever. Not only was he being watched over by the Egyptian God, he was being watched over by the man he’d fallen in love with.

Adam knew exactly when it happened. Though he’d had feelings really since they met, he honestly knew he loved Kris when his then friend went behind his back and called Ken to help him after the incident with Malcolm and the table. Adam had been furious at Kris for doing that but he knew Kris had taken a risk by seeking help. Adam would never have ended their friendship but Kris hadn’t known that. Kris had been more concerned about Adam’s well being than what Adam would think about him for breaking that trust.

Of course it had taken a while before he felt totally free to give his heart to Kris but it had been well worth the wait. 

“Adam.”

He looked towards the voice. Peter’s head was sticking out of his office door, phone to his ear. “Terri came down sick and can’t sing tonight. I know you worked last night but…”

Adam just nodded. It would give him something to do.

Peter talked into the phone. “He’ll cover for you….sure, I’ll tell him. Bye.” Peter turned to him. “She said a round of drinks on her next time Kris comes to visit. Sorry about the delay; ten minutes more than we can get started.”

“I’m in no rush.”

Adam pulled out his phone and called Kris. They were planning on dinner together before Kris headed to the club but it didn’t look like Adam would make it. The phone went straight to voice mail. Adam looked at his watch; Kris would be showering about now.

“Hey baby, won’t be home for dinner, got asked to sing tonight. At least I’ll stay busy so I won’t miss you too much. We’ll make up for lost time when you get home. Love you.”

The chair beside him was pulled out and occupied. “Ken! What a nice surprise. I missed you last night.”

“Sorry Adam, I just couldn’t get away.” 

They were joined by his lawyer James and then by Peter, who seemed as surprised as Adam by the unexpected visit. His stomach churned; he knew what this meant. “The lawsuit right?”

“In a way. I received a call from Malcolm’s lawyer this morning and something has happened,” James explained, his face and voice not giving anything away.

\--*--

There had been a good dinner crowd tonight but it started to thin out before the live show began. Malcolm was on singer number four since Adam quit but it didn’t matter – Adam would be back soon.

His voice mail had been full when he got to the office and the line continued ringing all afternoon. Malcolm didn’t have time for this so he shut off the ringer and concentrated on the major undertaking at hand.

Malcolm had spent his day planning and scheming to get Adam back. He had to up the ante in order to top whatever Adam had Adagio. He had hired an interior designer and contractor to begin a major renovation. When done, the Cavanaugh Club would surpass anything the Adagio or any other venue in the city could offer. Part of the reno included Adam’s new dressing suite with a huge closet for whatever clothing Adam wanted and Malcolm was going to hire a full orchestra as well as a trio or quartet for more intimate performances. Adam could interpret songs however he wanted and there would be no more clientele; with Margaret out of the picture now, it would just be the two of them. Malcolm was going to install soundproofing and a wall bed in his office that could be hidden in a cabinet when not occupied and lowered when the mood beckoned - no more floors or desks, first class all the way.

In the end, everything would be fine; they’d set the lawsuit aside and Adam would be his again and the club would be an even bigger success and….

“Mr. Cavanaugh?”

Malcolm lifted his head from the blue prints and glared at the timid boy in the doorway. If it weren’t so pathetic, it would almost be funny that this was the only lawyer he could find willing to take him on as a client.

“What do you want?” he snapped, going back to his papers.

“You haven’t been answering your phone.”

“That’s my business. Go away.” Malcolm dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

“Mr. Cavanaugh.”

“What! I’m busy … fuck off!”

“The bank has been trying to contact you all day. They called me when you couldn’t be reached.”

“I already received my complimentary calendar for the next year if that’s what they’re worrying about.”

“Mr. Cavanaugh … you’re bankrupt.”

Malcolm wasn’t paying attention; he was examining the specs for the new stage.

“Sir, did you hear me?”

“Huh?”

“You’re bankrupt. Tomorrow the bank is taking possession of the club and they need to meet with us to discuss your options. They want ….”

Malcolm was speechless. He vaguely heard junior rambling. No, this couldn’t be happening. Bankruptcy. He was going to loose everything – the club, his home, his car – no this couldn’t be happening! He had plans that would save the club! All he needed was time and money!

He didn’t hear one word. The only thought on his mind was his ruination … and who was ultimately responsible for it.

“Get out.”

“I understand…I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“No.”

“But the bank.”

“I don’t need anything from you. You’re fired.”

“That’s your prerogative but I strongly suggest you retain someone, particularly an expert in these matters.”

“Get the fuck out! OUT!” Malcolm picked up a crystal tumbler and threw it, smashing the glass beside his head.

The timid lawyer was no more.

His worst fear had come true and he’d lost everything. He’d lost everything because of Adam – Adam did this to him. He grabbed a bottle of scotch from his personal bar and took a swig directly from the bottle. After everything he’d done for that bitch, how could he destroy him like this? 

He got more and more frustrated and more and more drunk. The blueprints morphed into a blur of lines and he ripped the large sheets, swiping the torn pieces and everything else off his desk onto the floor. This was unacceptable. 

Damn him! Damn Adam Lambert!

The room was spinning around as Malcolm opened a bottom drawer in his desk, looking for an answer. He found it in a locked black strongbox. 

\--*--

Kris wasn’t surprised how quickly the club thinned out after dinner. It had become a common occurrence, one that meant the doors usually closed much earlier that usual. Malcolm hadn’t sent foot out of his office all evening. He’d seen the other man go in and heard some shouts and crashes – another common occurrence – before a body bolted out into the dining area. The man looked around the club and his eyes fell on Kris. There was something in that look that made Kris uneasy. The other man took a few steps towards him then thought better of whatever he was going to do and left. An hour later, the remaining customers left and not long afterwards, so did the skeleton staff. Kris was alone to do the nightly cleaning.

Alone, that was, except for Malcolm.

Kris ignored the coldness that had seemed to permeate the club and concentrated on getting his job done so he could go home to his boyfriend and have an erotic foot massage. Maybe a back massage too.

He’d been a little disappointed that Adam wasn’t able to have dinner with him before work but whatever. Pretty soon, they’d be spending plenty of time together. He kept his phone off during work hours but it had vibrated a few times in his pant pocket. Twice the text message said Adam just wanted to give him a tickle and the third time, he said he had some news to share. Probably about New Year’s; they were planning a little getaway after the show.

Malcolm stumbled out of his office. He ignored Kris and headed for the door, clutching at his jacket and swearing unintelligibly. Something in his brain told Kris he should go after him, make sure he wasn’t driving drunk, but he wanted to get his work done and leave.

Twenty or so minutes later, Kris was finishing up and decided to call Adam to see if he was on his way home too. When his boyfriend picked up, he could barely hear him over the background noise.

“Wow, quite a party going on there.”

“I know,” Adam shouted, his voice fading into the overlapping conversations around him. “Hang on.” The background festivities took over as Kris heard Adam telling someone he was going to step outside to the parking lot and would be back in a few.

Moments later, the excess noise abated and it was just them with the odd honking horn. “Is that better?” Adam asked at normal volume.

“Much. Just wanted to know if you’re heading home soon. I’ll be done in about half an hour.”

There was a pause then Adam asked uncertainly. “Um…have you seen Malcolm? How was he tonight?”

“I only saw him when he left a while ago.”

“Did he say anything to you, to anyone?”

“Noooo…..why? Do you know something I don’t?”

“Actually I do.” Adam’s voice was odd. “I heard from my lawyer today….”

“Yeah?”

“Malcolm’s gone bankrupt.” Kris was silent. “Kris? Still there?”

“Yeah, yeah … wow. I mean, I knew it was coming, business is almost non existent. But wow. Bankruptcy. So, ah, how did James find out?”

“Guess Malcolm’s lawyer contacted him as it could possibly affect the outcome of the civil suit.” Adam paused and when he talked again, his voice was tinged with excitement. “You know what this means right?”

“I could be unemployed tomorrow … I can’t wait!”

Adam started rambling on about plans for Kris’ new job at Adagio when his words were cut off by a dull thud and a clicking sound. There were moans and then a sickening chorus of thuds and cries.

“Adam? Adam?” Kris called out, only hearing cries intermingled with ranting. “ADAM! DAMN IT ANSWER ME!”

No one answered him. Kris sunk to his knees, holding the phone in front of his face as whatever was happening continued.

“ADAM! ADAM!” Kris continued screaming with no reply. Tears poured down his face as he knelt frozen in place.

The sounds suddenly stopped, only to be replaced seconds later by soft crying. There was another thud and a pain filled gasp and the crying changed to whimpers.

Finally, someone spoke, their words slurred.

“You fuckin’ bitch! I did everything for you and you do this! HAPPY BITCH?” Thud. Thud. Cries. “I’m ruined. You killed me!” Thud. Whimper. “Not gonna happen bitch. Never gonna happen.”

Another voice, Adam’s beautiful voice, faint and pleading, filtered through the phone. “G-God…n-no, no….please.”

Thud. Thud. “SHUT THE FUCK UP! You made me do this. I … I was gonna let it pass…take you back…no, not, not now. Only one thing to do.”

Kris heard a click and voices screaming in the background.

“P-Please … n-noo …” Sobs.

BANG!

“NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!” Kris screamed until his voice gave way. He dropped his phone and fell over, clutching his heart. “NO! NO! NO!”

\--*-- 

Ken was in his temporary office at the hospital. It was way too late to be there but there was nothing at home for him. In fact, he’d been sleeping the last few nights in an empty hospital room. His memory flashed back to the moment earlier that day when Adam found out that the fatal blow had been delivered to the Cavanaugh Club. The young man had been a mix of emotions – joy that Kris was now out of there and curiosity about how this would affect the outcome of the civil suit and uncertainty about what happens now. Now that the club is gone, Malcolm was going to become totally unpredictable.

Peter asked Adam if he wanted to call Kris and give him the news but Adam declined, saying he wanted to tell him in person when they were alone. 

The phone started ringing, bringing him back to the present. He checked the caller ID, wondering who could be calling at this ungodly hour.

“Peter.” There was no immediate response, just lots of shouting and sirens. “Peter? Are you there?”

“Ken,” he uttered, his voice quivering and thick.

“It sounds like all hell is breaking loose. Where are you?”

“At, at Adagio…in the parking lot.” 

His friend’s voice cracked and the background voices got more urgent.

“What’s wrong? Is there a fire?”

“N-no, no fire. Oh God…I can’t believe…,” he sobbed.

“Peter, get hold of yourself! Tell me what’s going on!” Ken was starting to get scared.

Ken heard Peter take a deep breathe, trying to calm himself. “Okay…okay…,” his voice had steadied, “…there was an attack. The place is swarming with paramedics and police.”

“Was it a customer?” 

“N-no…,” Peter’s voice cracked again, “it, it was….Adam.”

“I must have heard you wrong,” Ken insisted, shaking his head, refusing to believe his ears.

“Adam was attacked in the parking lot.”

“Is he alright?”

There was a pause. “I, ah … I don’t know…the ambulance just took him away…he, oh my God Ken, he looked … he looked bad.”

“Do you know what hospital they’re taking him to?”

“Yours.”

“Good, good, I’ll head down to Emergency…wait for him.”

“No! Ken you can’t. I … I need you to do something.”

“I should be with Adam.” He had to be with Adam, he just had to.

“Please, please do what I’m about to ask. I can’t leave here, the police need to talk to me, check the security cameras. I need you to find Kris.”

“Why can’t you just call him?” He really needed to get to Adam.

“Ken, please! Adam was on the phone with Kris when he stepped outside. I found Adam’s phone open beside him. It was still on. I’m sure Kris heard everything. We need to find Kris and get him to the hospital. I can’t imagine what he’s going through right now! I tried calling but he’s not picking up.”

By now, Ken had left his office and was standing in Emergency. He looked at the staff rushing around. Overhearing a medical team setting up for an incoming patient, they talked about a gun shot.

Ken’s blood ran cold.

“Peter, was Adam shot?”

“Yeah, but uh, it hit his arm. I think someone startled the attacker and he missed. Please Ken, go get Kris and bring him to the hospital. Adam needs him.”

Organized chaos surrounded Ken and he decided to find Kris. Even if he had hung around, the ER staff would have ordered him out of the way so they could do their jobs. Right now, Adam needed them, not him.

“Al-alright. Do you know where he is?”

“He was working tonight. Try the club first, then the apartment and then, well, I don’t know.”

“I have his number, I’ll keep calling. Peter, do they know who did this?”

“No, just that it was a man and he drove off as soon as witnesses saw him.”

They hung up and Ken hurried to his car. There was only one person he could think of who would do something like this to that sweet boy and if he was right, Kris could be in trouble too.

\--*--

Kris curled up on the floor, rocking and weeping. This couldn’t be happening; this had to be a dream. His baby, his Adam, couldn’t be…no, it was a nightmare. He needed to wake up – why couldn’t he wake up!

He reached out to his phone and picked it up. Holding it to his ear, he listened. Silence. He spoke to the silence.

“Adam? Adam?” he choked out. “Speak to me, baby please, answer me.” His throat felt like it was closing up. “A-Adam? Where are you?” He pleaded into the cell, holding his breathe for an answer. “You can’t leave me! I need you….”

A noise startled him. Kris crawled behind a table and peered out from behind the table cloth. It was just Malcolm. Kris could only see his shadow in the low lights but Malcolm had a hand to his face and he was carrying something. Just before he entered his office, something hit the floor. When Malcolm didn’t come back out to get it, Kris got up, calmly put his phone in his pocket, and headed his way.

Kris was in a trance, some energy other than his own making him move forward. He’d cried himself senseless and let the Universe lead him forward. He stopped outside the open office door and looked down.

A gun lay at his feet.

Malcolm was ranting to himself in the office. “I, I had to do…I had to do it….he gave me no choice….I had to….I had to….”

Robotically, Kris bent down and picked up the pistol. He held it in his hands, gazing at it, feeling the cold steel in his hand and sniffing the faint odor of gun powder. His hand closed around the handle and a finger touched the trigger.

“I, I had to do…I had to do it….he gave me no choice….I had to….I had to…,” Malcolm kept repeating to himself, stopping only to take a drink. His back was still to the door, believing he was alone.

“You did this to him?” Kris asked quietly, the gun currently at his side.

Malcolm turned to face him. He took another drink, his knuckles bloody. He flashed that vermin smile that covered his walls and his eyes nearly glowed. “I had to do it Allen….he gave me no choice….I had to….I had to save this place…the club….your job … everyone’s jobs….he ruined me. You understand, right?”

The answering voice was like steel. “You hurt him,” his wrist flexed, “you shot him,” his arm started to rise, “you killed him.” 

Kris Allen aimed at the bastard’s head, hand steady, heart frozen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Lambert has spent years trapped in a sick relationship. Kris Allen comes into his life, offering friendship and stirring feelings in Adam he hasn’t experienced in a long time. Being together is anything but easy as they fight the devil incarnate in an attempt to be set free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time frame for legal proceedings has also been altered for the purposes of the story. Hooray for creative license!

Ken pounded on his horn, fighting against traffic to get to the club and Kris. Even though it was dangerous and illegal, he kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other on his phone, thumb attached to redial. By the time he was halfway to the club, he’d called Kris ten times with no answer. While all this was going on, his brain was somewhere else too, worrying about Adam. Knowing what he knew now about their relationship, Ken was positive Malcolm was behind this.

Somehow a phone call managed to get through to Ken between redials.

“It was Malcolm!” Peter yelled, voice shaking now with rage instead of shock. “The security cameras caught him, caught the whole thing. And….my bouncers told me he tried to get into the Adagio again last night; one of the stage crew saw him lurking outside the dressing room.”

“I knew it! I just knew it!”

“Where are you? Have you gotten hold of Kris yet?”

“Hold on.” Ken set the phone down and parked. “I’m at the club now. I haven’t heard from Kris but I’m going in; I’ll call you back.”

“Ken, be careful. Malcolm’s dangerous. We don’t need more victims.”

The doctor was already out of his car with his hand on the club’s front door. It was open. “I don’t see that bastard’s car. I’ll go in, get Kris and we’ll head straight to the hospital.”

Just then, a gun went off…inside the club. Ken let go of the door.

“Peter, are the police still there?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Tell them to get to the Cavanaugh Club. I heard a gun shot.”

\--*--

“You hurt him…you shot him,” Kris’ voice was like steel as he raised the gun and pointed it at his boss, “you killed him.”

Malcolm didn’t move – not a sneer, not a twitch. Kris’ body was working on automatic, his mind mourning the loss of the man he loved, the man who meant the world to him, the man this devil’s spawn took from him out of what…..anger? … jealousy? … greed?

When Malcolm spoke, he was calm and rational. “He left me no choice. I gave him everything and he threw it in my face. I gave myself to him and he rejected me. The club has been destroyed because he only cared about himself, his needs….it didn’t matter to him what I needed. I couldn’t let him get away with it. He had to pay.” Malcolm took a step towards Kris.

“Don’t,” Kris ordered, moving the gun to follow the animal’s movements.

“You understand, right? If this place closed, all of my loyal staff would have been out of work, my customers would loose a place that has brought them so much joy over the years. I had to think of them. You don’t want to loose your job, do you Allen? You don’t want to loose….”

“I have nothing left to loose anymore…thanks to you.”

The older man’s face twisted. “So you understand! I did it and I saved your job. I told you, I had to take care of this…we’ll find another singer, another Adam. Everything will be okay now, don’t you see?” Malcolm took another step forward.

“THERE WILL NEVER BE ANOTHER ADAM!” Kris screamed, adjusting his aim. Malcolm took another step towards him. “STOP! DON’T MOVE!”

Malcolm didn’t stop and Kris fired.

\--*--

Ken stood outside the door with his hand on the handle. What should he do? His first instinct was to rush inside and find out what happened, see if he could help. The sane thing to do was wait for the police; they knew how to handle this. But what if Kris was lying in there, bleeding to death and if Ken didn’t go in and do something, Adam would never forgive him.

Throwing caution to the wind, he opened the door enough to peer in. The club was dark. Ken listened, hearing nothing. He stepped inside and closed the door quietly behind him. Muffled voices. Ken took a few steps and stopped. Someone was crying. Ken moved farther in and saw a shadow cast across the carpeted floor. Heart in his throat, Ken moved onward. A man was standing in the doorway, arms outstretched and holding a gun. A second man was on the floor, crying and pleading.

“I had to do it….I had to kill him….he was ruining everything,” the crumbled figure mumbled.

“YOU ruined everything Malcolm! YOU killed my best friend…my lover!”

Malcolm laughed crazily. “You? Him?”

Ken swallowed and made his move. “Kris.”

The young man spun around, now pointing at him. Doing a cursory examination of his face, Ken deduced Kris was in shock and not fully aware of what he was doing. He raised his hands. “Kris, its Ken. It’s Dr. Milner.”

Kris spun back towards Malcolm but his eyes darted back and forth between the two. 

“Put the gun down son,” he calmly urged.

“I…I can’t….he….he….killed,” his voice broke, “he killed Adam.”

Sirens were blaring outside.

“Kris, listen to me. Adam isn’t dead.”

The gun lowered a bit then moved back up. “He’s…he’s not?”

“Adam’s alive son. He’s hurt…he’s in the hospital…but he’s alive. You can’t do this Kris. You blamed Malcolm for taking Adam away from you…don’t take yourself away from him instead. He needs you. Put the gun down and come with me, let’s go see Adam.”

The outside door opened and three police officers came in, guns out. They ordered Ken out of the way but Ken raised a hand, hoping they would take the hint. He turned back to Kris.

“I know you don’t want to do this. I know Malcolm hurt Adam…the police know Malcolm hurt Adam…they’re here now, let them take over.” The scared man shook his head. “Kris, set the gun down on the ground and come with me. Adam wouldn’t want you in trouble. He wants that bastard behind bars, not you.”

Kris’ shoulders started quaking and he bent down, leaving the gun on the ground before collapsing and sobbing. Ken got his arms under him and helped Kris to a nearby table. The police confiscated the gun and entered Malcolm’s office. Ken’s phone started ringing as Kris clung to him, the shock having worn off and his sorrow overwhelming him. Ken got one arm free and answered.

“What’s happening? Is Kris okay?”

Peter was frantic. Ken stayed calm, not because he felt calm but because Kris needed him to keep his head.

“The police are here and they’re arresting Malcolm.”

“What about Kris?”

“He’s fine. I’ll explain later. Any word on Adam?”

“I just got to the hospital. They’ve taken him into surgery.”

“Did they tell you anything about his condition?”

“Not a word but if he needs surgery it’s bad right?” 

“Possibly.” He tightened his grip on the younger man. “I’ll make a few calls and see what I can found out. I’ll also make arrangements to pay his hospital bill.”

“No need, it’s been covered.”

“How? Adam doesn’t have insurance.”

“He does now.”

“Since when?”

“Since fifteen minutes ago. I feel responsible … it happened on my watch. So when are you and Kris coming? I’m sure you want to be here when he wakes up.”

Ken looked up as Malcolm was led away in handcuffs and a plain clothed officer came his way. “It may not be for a while. I think they have some questions. If we aren’t there by the time he comes to, tell him we’ll be there soon.”

Kris had gathered his emotions and seemed lucid again.

“Mr. Allen?”

“Yes.”

“I’m Detective Sommers. I have some questions for you.”

Kris opened his mouth but Ken stopped him. He dialed and addressed the detective. “Mr. Allen has nothing to say until his lawyer arrives.”

\--*--

Kris was numb. There were no more tears to shed, and his heart felt like it had stopped beating. Thank God Adam was alive but he’d never felt such pain, such loss and it left him empty. Ken told him Adam was in surgery so for the time being, if the police needed him here answering questions, this was where he would be. Otherwise, he’d just be pacing the waiting room with nothing else to think about except Adam suffering and he would loose his mind.

The detective had stepped away, talking to other officers as they waited for James to arrive. Ken sat beside him but was on the phone talking to someone at the hospital, trying to get an update. After an eternity, he hug up, took a shaky breath and told Kris what he knew.

“He has internal bleeding, broken bones and a concussion.”

“The gun shot?”

“In the arm. Peter thinks Malcolm may have been aiming elsewhere but got startled and missed.”

“I bet he was aiming for his heart.”

“We don’t know for sure but that’s my guess.”

“Malcolm said….”

“Shhh Kris, don’t say anything, not even to me. We can’t risk being overheard. Wait til James comes.” They sat silently for a while then Ken asked, “Is there someone we should call for him – his family maybe?”

Kris looked at his hands. “Well, I’m the emergency contact on his phone,” he offered with a slight smile. “We thought it would be a good idea since we didn’t have anyone else in town.” He brushed a tear away. “His parents are dead but he has a brother in New York - Neil.” Kris handed Ken his phone. “Could you? I don’t think I….”

“Sure. You said Neil right?”

“Yeah, Neil Lambert. His number is programmed into my phone.”

James arrived just then and Ken gave them some privacy, going off to make the call. James greeted the detective, talked briefly to him, then joined Kris. “He’s giving me a few minutes to confer with you before he comes over.” James shook his head. “I’m so sorry Kris. I don’t know what to say. I never expected this.”

“Nobody did. I just don’t understand why Malcolm would do that? It didn’t have to come to this!”

James touched his arm. “Did Adam have a chance to tell you about the club going bankrupt?”

Kris nodded.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s what drove Malcolm over the edge. We’ll know more once he gives his statement.” James took out a notepad and pen. “And talking about statements, that Detective is getting anxious so why don’t you tell me what happened so we can get you out of here and to your boyfriend.”

\--*--

It was about 2:30 in the morning before the police had finished talking to Kris and gathering evidence at the club. There was the issue of him shooting a firearm to be settled with but since he shot a picture of Malcolm on the wall instead of the man himself, and taking into account the mental distress he had been under, the DA wasn’t going to pursue it. 

Ken stayed in constant contact with Peter at the hospital getting updates. Adam had been in surgery quite a while and was now in recovery. Kris and Ken left for the hospital and James headed to the police station to find out what he could about Malcolm.

Kris sat quietly in the passenger seat, glancing out the window.

“He can’t hurt Adam any more Kris, it’s finally over,” Ken offered.

“Is it really? I wonder if it will ever be over.”

“Let’s have a little faith. Adam’s a survivor.”

Kris didn’t answer. His boyfriend shouldn’t have to be a survivor.

Peter was waiting for them when they arrived and led them into a waiting room. The doctor hadn’t told Peter anything since he wasn’t family but an exception was being made for Kris. Neil had contacted the hospital giving them permission to discuss his brother’s case with him; as well, Dr. Milner was friendly with the doctor in charge and had vouched for him.

They sat anxiously. When Adam’s doctor arrived, Ken greeted him first then introduced Kris and Peter.

“So, how…how is he?” Kris asked nervously, tugging on his shirt tail.

The doctor looked at their worried faces and smiled. “It won’t happen overnight, but Adam is going to be fine.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Lambert has spent years trapped in a sick relationship. Kris Allen comes into his life, offering friendship and stirring feelings in Adam he hasn’t experienced in a long time. Being together is anything but easy as they fight the devil incarnate in an attempt to be set free.

Kris waited anxiously for the doctor to speak. His demeanor had been serious coming down the hallway towards them but it lightened somewhat when he spoke.

“It won’t happen overnight, but Adam is going to be fine.”

Ken, Peter and Kris hugged each other, so thankful. This situation could have turned out much worse.

“Can I see him?” Kris asked, needing his own assurance.

“Of course but let’s have a little chat before you go in. Please have a seat.”

The four men sat down, Peter and Ken both placing a supportive hand on Kris’ shoulders.

“Adam’s was severely beaten and shot. Fortunately, the bullet went through muscle in his upper left arm so the damage was minimal. There was internal bleeding we had to repair and four broken ribs. He also sustained a concussion and his face is swollen and bruised.”

“But other than that he’s fine,” Peter commented sarcastically. Ken glared at him and Peter apologized to Adam’s doctor. “I’m sorry, it’s just you said he’ll be alright and then you tell us he was beaten to a pulp.”

“I know it sounds horrible, and it is horrible, but he’s alive, that’s the important thing.”

“Yeah….that’s the important thing; he’s still with us,” Kris added, tugging at his shirt tails again. “Can I see him now?”

The doctor stood and so did Kris. “Come with me.” Ken and Peter started to follow. “Just Kris. Adam’s still heavily medicated and needs his rest. Tomorrow he can have more visitors” 

Kris walked down the hallway behind the doctor. Before they reached Adam’s room, they stopped. “He’s heavily medicated because we don’t want him moving around too much. Talk to him but don’t expect him to answer; I’m sure he can hear you. Try not to upset him if he wakes up.” Kris took a step forward. “One more thing, his face is pretty damaged. It’s nothing permanent but he won’t look the same as he did the last time you saw him; remember though, he’s still Adam.”

The young man nodded and the doctor left. Kris paused, bracing for the worst. The door was open but the track curtain was pulled around the bed and from where he stood, Kris could see only the end of the bed and Adam’s still feet under the blankets. Inside, the light was dim and the only sounds were the beeping of machines. Closing his eyes, he let out the air he had been holding for hours and went in.

Like the doctor said, ‘he was alive’, but it wouldn’t make it any easier seeing Adam like this. Kris imagined his lover was just sleeping but that safe fantasy was torn apart by the tubes and wires and bandages and bruises covering his body. Kris hesitated, he didn’t know why. There was a chair beside the bed and he sat, inches away from Adam’s hand. Kris looked down at his lap, taking some time before he looked directly at the beautiful face because he knew whatever he saw was going to break him open….

….and he was right.

The ache started in his chest, worked it way up, closing his throat, then burst out in a thick gasp as his body convulsed. Kris covered his mouth, muffling his cry – Adam didn’t need this. It didn’t matter what Kris was feeling; he needed to stay strong for his love. Adam’s face, the face that filled nearly every one of his thoughts since they met, the face that smiled at him and kissed him and loved him was purple and swollen, a bandage covering his forehead. The bottom lip Kris loved to suckle was split and the blue eyes that owned his soul were still. 

Kris quickly pulled himself together. He grabbed a handful of tissues from the side table, dried his eyes and blew his nose, then he poured himself some water and swallowed slowly, feeling it travel down his throat and sit uneasily in his stomach. If by some chance Adam did wake up in the next little while, Kris didn’t want his boyfriend worrying about him, as he knew Adam would. When he was ready, he carefully took Adam’s hand, watchful of the IV, and began talking.

“If you’re Sleeping Beauty, does this make me Prince Charming?” he began, not knowing how to start. Kris decided to keep the conversation light. 

That strategy didn’t last very long.

“I wish I could just kiss you and you’d wake up, but the doctor told me you need to rest. I have so much I want to say,” Kris fought hard to keep it together, “but we’ll talk later. Right now, you need to sleep.” He squeezed Adam’s hand. “Dream of us and the wondrous future that lies ahead.”

\--*--

Ken and Peter remained in the waiting room. They had the TV on; a local news station was reporting on the attack and they wanted to see if there were any updates. They’d contacted James at the police station but he had nothing yet to report. Ken was pacing the floor, muttering to himself. When Peter’s hand touched his back, Ken jumped.

“Hey, are you okay?” his friend asked.

“Yes … I … I’m fine.” He continued pacing. 

“Ken, sit.” Peter took him by the elbow and made him stop. “You’re not okay.” Ken could feel Peter reading his muddled mind. “You’re thinking of Heather, aren’t you?” Peter asked softly.

He nodded.

“That’s understandable. Adam lying in there must be stirring up so many memories.”

“Why on earth would Adam remind me of her?”

“Because having someone else you care about lying hurt in a hospital bed hits too close to home.”

“I … I don’t know what you’re talking about. We … we’re friends, that’s all. Can’t I worry about my friends?” he declared defensively.

“It’s more than friendship and we both know it. I’ve seen you with him. There is something else there.”

Ken got up and started pacing again. 

Damn Peter for knowing him so well.

“You … you’re right; I do have feelings for him that go beyond friendship. I don’t know how it happened…I wasn’t looking for it to happen…but, it’s just, he…he reminds me so much of Heather and I … I just don’t understand how I could feel this way … considering.”

Thank God Peter wasn’t judgmental. “Do you want to talk about it? I’m not a professional counselor but I have open ears.”

“I’d like that, but not here, not now.”

“Sure, whenever you’re ready.”

Just then two cell phones went off. Peter got his out first.

“It’s James. Hope he has news.”

Ken pulled out his cell but it was off. The continued ringing was coming from the other phone in his pocket – Kris’ phone. He must have forgotten to give it back to him earlier after making that long distance call at the Club.

“Should I answer it?”

“What’s the caller ID say?”

“It’s Neil, Adam’s brother.”

Both men answered their respective phones, going to separate corners of the room so they wouldn’t disturb each other. 

“Neil…no it’s Dr. Milner …. he’s with your brother … he’ll recover … yes …. good, yes I’ll tell him … oh, your welcome, Kris was the one who told me to call you …. What’s that? …. Of course, I’ll tell him. What time are you arriving? ... Okay, I’ll send a car to the airport to bring you here … alright, have a safe flight …. good bye.”

Peter had finished his own call and was waiting.

“Is Adam’s brother on his way?”

“Yes. He’s got a flight on a red eye from New York and should be here in the morning. What did James say?”

“Malcolm’s lawyer is going for an insanity plea. He confessed to the attack but they’re trying to say he was out of his mind and not criminally responsible.”

Malcolm was sick but not insane.

“I should tell Kris about Neil and Malcolm. Will you wait for me? We can go up to my office after and have our talk.”

Peter nodded and said he’d call the Adagio in the meantime and see what was happening there.

Ken stopped outside Adam’s room, looking at the portrait of Adam lying in bed and Kris sitting beside him, holding his hand. Memories of Heather’s last days flooded back to him. She had died in a hospice, not a hospital, but there had still been suffering. Seeing his beautiful wife wasting away had nearly killed him and she was so weak in the end, she never woke up. Ken wanted to see Adam but he feared how he would react once he set eyes on him. 

If Peter was sensing paternal feeling on his part for Adam, then Ken wouldn’t deny it. He did have feelings though they weren’t always fatherly. Up until recently, he’d never thought of a man in a sexual way and the sensations it created terrified him. Ken really didn’t want that kind of relationship with Adam – Kris already held that position – so Ken decided being friends was enough. How he was going to keep the other feelings at bay was beyond him at this point.

Ken knocked lightly on the open door and called out to Kris. The young man hurried out, his face anxious.

“Have you heard anything?” he asked, nearly jumping out of his skin.

Ken gave Kris his phone back. “Neil called. He’s got a flight out tonight and will be here in the morning. And James called. Malcolm is trying for an insanity plea so things will be on hold until he’s evaluated.”

“No! He can’t get away with that, not after all he’s done to Adam!”

The young man was upset, understandably, and his raised voice was drawing looks from the nurses’ station. Ken moved him into the waiting area so Adam and the other patients wouldn’t be disturbed.

“He’s desperate Kris. He knew full well what he was doing, I’m sure of it and I’m sure the judge will see through it too. True, Malcolm was drunk but he had a gun and knew where Adam was so there’s a premeditative angle here. The most damning evidence against him is the security tape from Adagio. Leave Cavanaugh to the police; James will be our eyes and ears. Your attention should be on Adam.” He watched Kris fight to keep his eyes open. “I think you need to go home and get some sleep,” Ken suggested as Peter joined them.

“No, I’m not leaving him. I want to be here when he wakes up.”

“At least let Peter take you to my office. You can get some coffee and freshen up. I’ll arrange for you to stay over.”

Kris looked towards Adam’s room then back at Ken. “Will you sit with him while I’m gone? I don’t want him alone.”

The older man agreed, watching Peter and Kris leave.

After Ken ran his errand, he slipped into Adam’s room. Brief flashes of Heather flooded his mind and he forcefully reminded himself Adam wasn’t going to die and the feelings of anguish gradually softened. He stood by the bed and lightly touched the young man’s arm.

A small moan drew Ken’s attention. Adam tried opening his eyes but he was having trouble. His damaged lips quivered, forming a heartbreaking plea. “D-Daddy?”

The older man stood by silently, unsure how to react.

Adam tried his eyes again. They were so swollen that just a flash of blue could be seen. “Daddy?”

It was never a good idea to role play in this type of situation, especially when the boy’s father had passed away. However, Ken decided if this was the type of comfort Adam needed, he would be there for him; at least his first thoughts weren’t about Malcolm and the attack.

He rubbed his arm, replying tenderly, “I’m here.” 

“W-Where am I?”

“Shhhh Adam, don’t worry, you’re safe.”

“Feel like crap,” he half sobbed, tears escaping from both eyes.

Ken dried his cheeks. “I know, I know.”

The sobbing rattled his chest and Adam winced as his ribs jerked. Ken started brushing the hair from his face and he leaned in. “Adam, listen to me.” He waited until Adam nodded. “Go back to sleep. Tomorrow … tomorrow you’ll feel better.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Adam closed his eyes. “Mmmm, ‘kay.” As he drifted off, Ken kissed Adam’s forehead. “That’s it son, sleep.”

\--*--

Once Kris was back in Adam’s room and settled down for the night, Ken and Peter headed up to his office to finish their conversation.

Ken’s confession started at the beginning, back when he and Adam had first met. He admitted to Peter that he’d known Adam was ‘entertaining’ some of the customers since Malcolm had approached him about the same service but he had turned him down. He felt sick now but at the time, he thought Adam was a willing participant in it. Ken assured Peter several times that he didn’t do anything to Adam, just listened to his music.

He went on about how wonderful Adam’s voice was and that this was what drew him towards the singer at first. Then he told Peter about that day just before Thanksgiving when he had been drinking too much because he missed Heather. He didn’t remember much but he remembered thinking how much alike the young man and his late wife were and how much he wanted to touch both of them.

Ken had grown concerned when images of Adam started to invade his memories of Heather. Here he was, a man whose livelihood was helping others with their emotional problems, and he feared he was loosing his mind. Most of the time, his feelings towards Adam were paternal – he cared about him and wanted to make his life easier – and then at other times, well, he’d never thought that way about a man before and imagining himself having … making … it turned him on and off at the same time.

After he bared his soul, Ken turned to Peter, ready for any reaction, good or bad. Peter was sitting back in his chair, face unreadable, even to a psychologist.

“You think I should commit myself, don’t you?” Ken asked, half kidding, having serious.

Peter smiled kindly. “Oh, I don’t think you’re that far gone. After all, it’s not like you’ve followed Malcolm’s lead.”

“Don’t even joke about that.”

“I wasn’t. Is Adam aware of any of this, or even Kris for that matter?”

“No, thank God.” Ken paused, wondering if he should say anything. “When you took Kris for a coffee, I went into Adam’s room to check on him. He woke up briefly and called me Daddy. I know it was the medication talking but I think that’s how he sees me, like another father, if I could presume that much.”

“I think that’s exactly what Adam feels for you. I’ve talked to him and he is so grateful for everything you’ve done and how you didn’t give up when he wouldn’t let you into his life. On his opening night, he told me he wished his parents could have been there to see him but he was glad that you were.”

Ken smiled, then frowned. “Now I feel even worse.”

Peter sat forward. “Ken, did you ever seek grief counseling after Heather died?”

Ken said no. He’d helped others deal with grief and loss and he had been sure he could help himself.

Peter continued. “I know I’m not a professional in this area, but do you think maybe because Adam and Heather look alike and their personalities are similar that instead of dealing with the pain you’re still feeling, your head and heart are just trying to replace her with him so you won’t feel so empty?”

Ken thought about it. Damn it, he could be right. Why didn’t he see it himself?

“For an amateur, you’re very insightful.” Ken removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “I guess I should make an appointment with a counselor.”

“You would know that better than I.”

“And Adam? Should I just stay away from him?”

“He needs you … and Kris … and everyone else who cares about him. Just keep being the father figure he needs, take care of yourself, and everything will work out.”

“Then congratulate me: I guess I have a son.”

\--*--

Kris was trying not to fall asleep but he was exhausted, emotionally and physically. Ken had arranged for a cot to be put in the room, out of the way in case the doctors had to … well, his mind wasn’t going there. Only the constant beeping and glowing machines kept him awake.

“Daddy?”

At first, Kris wasn’t sure he’d heard it. It was soft and small….and scared. He looked up from his bed and saw one of Adam’s feet move. In a blink, Kris was up and at his side.

“Adam? Baby? Can you hear me?” He hesitated touching him but in the end, he couldn’t help himself, eventually taking his hand and touching his hot cheek.

Adam’s head turned towards his voice and struggled to open his eyes. Those baby blues glistened with tears. “Kris?”

“Yeah sweetheart, it’s me.”

Adam looked around the room as best he could. “I’m in a hospital.”

“Yeah.”

“Why? Was I in an accident?”

Kris didn’t know what to say. “You’ve been hurt but you’re going to be okay. Go back to sleep and we’ll talk in the morning.”

“Where’s my dad?” Adam slowly moved his head around. “He was here…I know he was?”

The only thing Kris could think to say was, “He had to go.”

“Are you leaving me too?”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Kris let go long enough to drag a chair over beside the bed. He carefully kissed those battered lips. “I love you.”

Adam closed his eyes and smiled slightly. “Love you too. Stay.”

Kris’ tears flowed freely once his lover’s drifted off again. “I’m not going anywhere.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Lambert has spent years trapped in a sick relationship. Kris Allen comes into his life, offering friendship and stirring feelings in Adam he hasn’t experienced in a long time. Being together is anything but easy as they fight the devil incarnate in an attempt to be set free.

He was coming out of a San Francisco fog. His thoughts were jumbled and his body sluggish as he awoke. Adam heard the sounds first, the soft whirs and consistent beeps, the gentle breeze in his nostrils. Next he felt the confusing sensations – pain, heaviness, constriction – that held him captive as he tried moving. 

Was it a dream or had he really seen his dad, felt his dad touch his arm and kiss his forehead? It was all so fuzzy … and comforting … and frightening. 

And there was another sensation, a touch on his hand, a gentle squeeze, and a loving presence.

Kris.

Adam tried opening his eyes but he couldn’t. He heard footsteps, heard voices mumbling as if under water. His eyes still wouldn’t open. The presence and touch went away and he was alone, drifting back into the dark.

\--*--

Kris had been at Adam’s side since last night. It was nearly impossible to sleep in that chair but somehow, he managed to catch catnaps here and there, never once leaving the bedside. He promised Adam he would be there when he woke up again and he intended on keeping his word.

“Kris?”

The young man’s head turned towards the voice. Ken was standing just inside the door, gesturing for him to come over. Kris shook his head, looking at Adam then back at their friend.

“You need to come here…now,” Ken insisted.

Reluctantly, he let go of the still hand and followed their friend out of the room. “Is there news? Has Malcolm been charged yet?”

“No, no…nothing like that. There’s someone you need to meet.”

Another man stood in the hallway just outside Adam’s door. Kris was taken aback at first … the resemblance was unexpected and then his sleep deprived mind turned on and Kris knew who he was looking at. They hadn’t met in person but even if he hadn’t seen his picture, he could have guessed.

“Neil.”

Kris extended his hand to Adam’s brother. Neil looked at it, cocking an eyebrow so like Adam that Kris had to hold back a laugh. The younger Lambert eventually took the hand and pulled Kris into a hug.

“I’m sorry we had to meet like this,” Neil said, his voice just as tired and sad as Kris’.

“I know…but we’re glad you’re here.”

Neil let go and they sat. Ken left them alone to talk, disappearing into Adam’s room.

“Kris, what the hell happened? I went online during my flight and found the news report but it didn’t say much. And I was so shocked when I got the call that I didn’t bother asking, I just concentrated on getting here. Is it true? Did his ex-boss do this to him?”

Kris could just nod. 

“Why? Why would he do this?”

Kris looked at his hands and shook his head slowly. “I don’t know what to tell you Neil.”

“But you do know, don’t you?”

“I do.”

“Then tell me! I have a fucking right to know!” Neil lowered his voice. “Please. Please tell me.”

“I…it’s just, I don’t know how much Adam wants you to know … it’s complicated … and private and….”

“Why don’t you just tell me what you can? I don’t need the whole story; I just need to understand why someone would want to murder my brother.”

“ ‘kay.” Kris thought for a moment, editing his words as he went. “Yes, Malcolm Cavanaugh did this, his old boss. You know Adam quit and is working at a new place, the Adagio.”

“Yeah, he called me. He sounded really happy, happier than I’ve heard him in a long time.”

“His new boss, Peter DiSantos, is a terrific guy, Malcolm’s total opposite.”

“So Malcolm was upset Adam quit. I mean, trying to … kill him …,” Neil’s face went white, “…isn’t that excessive?”

“Malcolm was … is … obsessed with him. They were … involved … for nearly three years.”

Neil’s eyes widened considerably. “I … I had no clue.”

“Adam kept it quiet. He ... he was ashamed. I can’t tell you much more. Adam finally got out from under him and quit. When he left the club, the customers stopped coming and the club went bankrupt. Malcolm … he won’t accept that Adam doesn’t want anything to do with him and he blames him for the business going under. I guess he just snapped.”

Neil was quiet, absorbing the bizarre tale.

“He’s wanted to quit from day one but he felt that he had no choice. I just never imagined it would end like this…”

Neil touched his arm. “It hasn’t ended Kris. I know my brother. He may have lost himself for a while but he’s a fighter and he’s going to get through this.” He chewed his lip – a family trait. “Adam IS going to get through this? I mean, his injuries…”

Kris snapped out of his melancholy. “No! I mean, yes! He’s going to physically recover. Emotionally, I think he’s going to need professional help and he’s going to beat this; Adam won’t let Malcolm win.”

“So,” Neil looked towards Adam’s room, “what am I going to see when I walk in there.”

“He, ah … honestly, it’s kind of scary. He was really beat up and he’s got broken ribs and he was bleeding inside and shot in the arm and there’s this wound on his head….”

Neil raised a hand, stopping him. “Okay, I get it. He looks like shit.”

“Yeah. He’s looked better.”

“Right.” Neil stood up. “Let’s go in.” He took a step then turned to Kris. “Um, this Dr. Milner … what’s his story? I mean, is he Adam’s doctor and if so, since when do doctor’s call a patient’s family and arrange for airfare and a car?”

“He’s been a great friend to him … to me. They met at the club and hit it off. He arranged for Adam’s audition at Adagio, and helped him find a new apartment and a lawyer…”

“A lawyer?”

Shit, Neil didn’t know about the civil suit. “Um, Adam has a civil suit pending against Malcolm. That’s another reason…”

“Stop. It’s too much to absorb right now. I just want to see my brother.”

Kris got up and they walked in together. Neil stopped quick at his first sight, Kris bumping into him. Kris knew what Neil was going through. Step by step, Neil got closer. Ken stepped aside and Neil took his seat and his brother’s hand. 

Kris and Ken left them alone.

“You should really go home, shower, shave, change and eat something. I’d say ‘sleep’ but I know you won’t.”

“No, I won’t.”

“I’ll drop you off. I’m heading to the police station to meet up with James. I can pick you up on my way back.”

“Thanks. I don’t think I’m alert enough to drive.”

They interrupted Neil just long enough to let him know they were leaving for a bit. He programmed both their numbers into his cell then turned his attention back to Adam.

Before he left, Kris approached the bed. He carefully kissed Adam’s lips, his boyfriend’s soft breath tickling his own. “I love you and I’ll be back soon.” He looked to Neil and smiled. “You’re in good hands.”

\--*--

Adam heard the sounds, the soft whirs and consistent beeps, the gentle breeze in his nostrils. Next he felt the confusing sensations – pain, heaviness, constriction – that held him captive as he tried moving. 

And there was another sensation, a touch on his hand, a gentle squeeze, and a loving presence.

He heard footsteps, heard voices mumbling as if under water. A gentle whisper touched his mouth and words of love broke through his haze, drawing him out of himself.

Adam opened his eyes. He blinked, clearing his vision. A hospital. That’s right, he was in the hospital. He’d been hurt.

“Kris?” he croaked out, painfully moving his head and focusing. Adam was confused. He saw brown hair and brown eyes but he was looking at his own face, not his boyfriend’s. That wasn’t possible, not unless…

“Neil?”

“If you wanted me to come visit, all you had to do was ask.”

Adam smiled, the scabs on his mouth tugging and he winced.

“Shush. You know you look like shit.”

He licked his dry lips. “Can always count on you being blunt.”

“Then let me be. You should have told me what was going on. I’m your brother and I love you no matter what and that’s never going to change.”

“I’m sorry.” A tear slipped down his cheek.

Neil wiped it away. “Keep your apologies; we have plenty of time for an old fashioned sibling fight later. Right now, you need to get better. I don’t want your boyfriend turning to me for comfort, though who could blame him.”

Neil smirked and Adam laughed, regretting it the minute his chest filled with pain. He gasped, unable to catch his breath and Neil panicked, buzzing the nurse. After a quick checkup and medication, she advised him to avoid quick movements and warned the boys to behave.

“Where is Kris? I thought he was here.”

“He was … all night. Since I’m here to babysit, Dr. Milner drove him home to clean up and eat something. He must really love you.”

Adam smiled. “I love him too.” His eyes were getting heavy. Neil told him not to fight it. “Thanks for being here,” Adam whispered, drifting off.

“You’re my family Ad… how could I not be.”

\--*--

Kris dozed on and off on the way to the apartment. Ken kept the radio off and let him rest. It had been a long 24+ hours for all of them. Having that talk with Peter had helped Ken figure out what was going on his head and heart enough to get him through the next little while until his first appointment with the grief counselor. 

Heather was Heather and Adam was Adam and never the twain would meet again in his mind if he could help it.

When he stopped at a red light, Ken pulled out his phone and made a call, talking quietly so as not to disturb his passenger.

“Hi, it’s Dr. Milner. Just wanted you to know I’m bringing Kris home. We should arrive in ten minutes.”

“How is he?”

“Exhausted. The only reason he left Adam’s side was so his brother could be with him.”

“Poor baby. Well, I’ve got breakfast ready to go and he’s not going back until he’s eaten, showered and gotten some rest. I’d like to come with him when he goes back if that’s alright.”

“Of course it is. I’ll walk him up to the apartment and leave him in your capable hands.”

“It’s what I do; I’ve had a lifetime’s practice.”

The light changed and soon they reached the building. Ken had trouble getting Kris awake but eventually they made upstairs. Ken took the key and opened the door. Kris yawned and rubbed his eyes. Someone was in their apartment. Sleep deprived, he didn’t recognize her at first.

“Mama?”

“Hi sweetheart.”

Kris looked at Ken. Ken nodded and Kim explained. “He called me right after he called Neil. He told me what happened and said that both of you could use me here.”

Tears came down the young man’s cheeks.

Ken turned to Kim. “Give me a call when you two are ready to head back to the hospital. I’ll come pick you up.”

Kim nodded just as her son buried himself in her arms and cried out all his fear and pain. “Thanks for being here Mama.”

“You’re my son … and Adam is family now … how could I not be.”

Ken left, hoping there was good news to be had at the police station.

\--*--

With no windows, he had no clue if it was day or night. Some men were sleeping, some awake, some quiet, some noisy – a cross section of humanity’s retches and Malcolm couldn’t wait to get out and back to his club. The guard outside his holding cell had other ideas.

His head throbbed like his cock did when he saw his lover. As the alcohol induced haze faded away and the pain in his knuckles became more evident, he had to come to terms with what happened last night.

It was all Adam’s fault he was here in the first place. If Adam had just been man enough to forget his pride and stay with him, none of this would have happened. Instead he had to grow a backbone and go all Alpha. And that so called boyfriend of his? Allen? Malcolm wondered how long they’d been having an affair and why hadn’t he noticed. It was laughable that Adam could get any satisfaction with a puny runt like that. Adam was a big boy – in many ways – and needed a MAN, not a TWINK, to lead him by the nose and tell him what’s what. Allen probably went all girly on him, building up Adam’s ego until his lover actually thought that someone else could make him happy. Adam needed what Malcolm gave him – boundaries, control, and an endless sex drive.

Once Adam recovered from his injuries, he’d see the light and come back. They always did.

Malcolm’s third lawyer in nearly as many weeks was skeptical about going for an insanity plea but Malcolm insisted. He was sure if he convinced a court appointed shrink he was nuts that’s he could get off. Dudley Do-Right insisted it would probably fail but Malcolm was sure he could do a convincing job.

“Cavanaugh,” the officer called, opening his cell.

Malcolm got up, ready for the performance of his life.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Lambert has spent years trapped in a sick relationship. Kris Allen comes into his life, offering friendship and stirring feelings in Adam he hasn’t experienced in a long time. Being together is anything but easy as they fight the devil incarnate in an attempt to be set free.

Kris stood under the cascading water like a zombie. The previous 24 hours or so had been something out of a ‘Law and Order’ episode. The last time he had been in the shower was yesterday morning with Adam. When he closed his eyes, he could feel Adam’s hands lovingly washing his back, his warm mouth kissing the shell of his ear. They had had a wonderful Christmas and rejoiced in the end of the Cavanaugh Club before it all fell apart.

“Kristopher, are you okay in there?”

He smiled despite his mood. “Yeah Mama, I’m almost finished.”

“Okay sweetheart, I’ll set the table.”

Finding his Mama in their kitchen when Ken brought him home this morning was a pleasant shock to say the least. Kris had been trying so hard to hold it all together for Adam’s sake but when he saw the familiar loving arms open for him, all the supports fell away and he crumbled, relishing her strength. Once he ran out of that hour’s tears, she told him to get cleaned up and put on some fresh clothes before eating. If he wanted to talk, she would listen and if he just wanted to be quiet, she’d share the silence.

Peaking through the bathroom door to make sure he was alone, he slipped naked into the bedroom and quickly donned his briefs. The bed was still unmade; Kris numbly made it, giving his mind something else to concentrate on for a few minutes. He walked around to the other side, tucking in the sheets, when his bare foot stepped onto something smooth and cool. He bent down and picked up the red satin pajama bottoms, the ones Adam had bought them for Christmas. Kris sat hard on the edge of the bed, buried his face in the fabric and let the tears come again. He had come so close to loosing the love of his life that the very thought of him being gone was unbearable.

If his Mama heard him, she didn’t say. Getting his emotions together, he finished the bed, put the pajamas in the hamper and got dressed. When he arrived in the kitchen, the table was set, hot coffee was waiting and his mom was making pancakes. He wasn’t really hungry but she’d gone to so much trouble, he didn’t want the food to go to waste.

They ate in silence. Kris knew his Mama was watching him even though she wasn’t trying to watch him. He ate his pancakes, drank his coffee then opened up.

“I still can’t get over you being here,” he said, lightly tapping his plate with his fork.

“When Dr. Milner called and told me what was happening, nothing was going to stop me from getting to you boys.” She reached out and grasped his hand. “How is he Kris?”

“Pretty beat up. They had to operate but he’s going to be okay … it could have been much worse.”

“Have you talked to him yet?”

“A little but he was drugged up and fell back asleep again.”

“Sleep is good; it helps the body heal.”

“His body’s going to heal but I don’t know about his spirit.”

“From our few conversations, he seems like a strong young man to me. With your help, he’ll get through this.”

“He’ll need more help than I can give him.” He got up, poured another coffee and walked to their windows that overlooked the city. “It’s weird. The view today is exactly the same as yesterday yet everything is different.”

His Mama had stayed where she was, giving him some physical space, but she was still right there with him.

“Being in love changes everything.”

Kris turned around, a shy smile on his face. “How did you know?”

She laughed softly. “Well, first there’s the physical evidence – you are living together, there’s only one bed.” Kris blushed. “But even if I didn’t see any of this, just the way you talk about him and look when you talk about him, it’s obvious. And when someone you love has been hurt, no matter how it happened, your world falls apart just as much as theirs does. You are going to need each other and the support of your family and friends to get through this.”

Kris waved his hand in the air, sitting back down. “I’m fine, Adam’s the one who needs the support.”

“You need help too son.” She paused. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Kris was confused. “I thought we just did.”

“I’m mean what happened at the club … the night Adam was attacked … and you held a gun on Malcolm.”

“Ken told you.”

“I heard the police in the background and insisted on knowing what was happening. Please don’t be mad at him.”

“I’m not.”

“So can you tell me about it?”

“Not really.”

“Kristopher…,” she started in that be-honest-with-me voice.

“Adam doesn’t know yet and he’s the only one who could understand why I did it. I need to tell him first.”

His Mama nodded as the phone rang. He picked it up. “Hello.”

“Kris, its Ken. The police are going to be coming to the hospital this afternoon to get Adam’s statement. I thought you might like to be there.”

“Is he well enough?”

“His doctor must think so. I can pick you and your mother up in half an hour so you can have some time together before they come.”

“I’d like that.”

About 45 minutes later, Kris and his mom got in the car.

“Sorry I’m late,” Ken apologized. “Peter called me just after I hung up with you. He wanted me to stop by Adagio and pick this up.” He handed Kris a small bag. “It’s Adam’s right?”

Kris reached in the bag and pulled out the Eye of Horus necklace. His heart seized. “Where was it?”

“In his dressing room, on the floor. The clasp appears broken. I’m guessing he didn’t realize he’d lost it.”

“Is it special?” Kim asked.

“I gave it to him for the holiday. It’s a sign of protection.” He clasped the necklace in his grip, holding it to his chest. “He said he’d never take it off.”

Kris looked out the window the rest of the way, keeping to himself. This wasn’t around Adam’s neck to protect him … Kris wasn’t there to protect him … Adam had been alone. He leaned back against the headrest.

Kris was going to make sure that never happened again. 

\--*--

Adam stayed silent as the doctor checked him over, his eyes traveling between the concentration of the doctor and the uneasiness of his brother. Neil had still been here when he woke up and had tried to keep the conversation light. From the little chat they’d had earlier, Adam figured his brother knew about the attack but didn’t know the truth behind it. He was going to have to tell him sooner or later.

“You’re healing very well Adam,” the doctor said, readjusting the tape around his ribs. A few more days and you should be well enough to go home.”

“Good.”

The doctor crossed his arms and rocked on his heels. “It also means you’re well enough for the police to talk to you this afternoon. They’ve been patient but they want to get your case wrapped up as soon as possible, as I’m sure you are.”

“You don’t know how much.”

“I think I can guess. So, I’ll tell them around 4-ish. That’ll give you time to rest some more and spend time with your family. I’ll see you then.”

“You’re coming back?”

“I still want to keep an eye on you. If I think you’re pushing yourself, I’ll stop the interview.” 

With that, he left.

Neil sat down beside Adam again, picking up where he’d left off when the doctor came in. He was rambling on about these annoying people leaving nasty comments on his blog, not having a clue what they were talking about. Adam appeared to be listening but he was really trying to figure out the best way to tell Neil the sick truth. And now that the police were coming by, it was definitely going to come up. 

Sooner or later was now.

“…and so I told him to go fuck himself!”

“Neil, we need to talk.”

“We are talking; you’re resting, like your doctor said, and I’m talking.”

“That’s not what I mean. We need to TALK talk.” Adam’s voice got hoarse. Neil gave him some water, supporting his head as he drank, then laid him back down gently.

Neil became serious. “You’ll have plenty of talking to do when the police get here.”

“That’s the point.” Adam reached out. “I might have to say some things you don’t know about and I‘d rather you heard them from me, now, on our own, before you’re sideswiped in a room crowded with strangers.”

“I don’t mind … really.”

“I do … please, I need to do this,” Adam choked out. It was going to be hard enough without Neil brushing it aside.

Neil looked out the window then straightened his shoulders and braced himself. “Alright. Tell me.”

Adam let out a deep sigh. He wiped his eyes with his free hand; Neil was holding onto the other. “How much do you know?”

“I know what was reported on the news. You were attacked outside the Adagio. Your former boss Malcolm Cavanaugh is the prime suspect.”

“What did Kris say?”

“Not much. He said you and your boss had been involved and you left him. He said the bastard was obsessed with you and that Cavanaugh believed your leaving the club had ruined his business.” Neil took a drink of water himself. “What am I missing?”

“’Involved’. Yeah, that’s one way to put it.” Adam took his hand back, clutching the blankets instead. He stared at his feet, the thought of looking at his brother’s face as he told him making him ill. “Malcolm tricked me into thinking I had signed a contract that forced me to do … certain things.”

“What kind of things?” Neil asked. Adam kept silent, suppressing the pain in his chest that had nothing to do with his physical injuries. “You’re the one who insisted on telling me; don’t stop now.”

The pain in Adam’s chest overwhelmed him and tears streaked down his face.

“Whoah, hold on there.” Neil grabbed a tissue and dried his face. “Bro, you’re scaring me. Please, just tell me,” he begged softly.

Adam blurted out the whole story, keeping his eyes adverted. Neil didn’t say a word. When Adam had finished, he was crying softly, facing away from his brother. The next thing he knew, arms were holding him.

“It’s not your fault.”

“Why the fuck do people keep saying that?!” he yelled into his brother’s neck. “It is my fault! I let myself get into this! I should have had more self respect! I should have looked on the internet or sought other legal advice; I knew it sounded off but I didn’t! I shouldn’t have let him use me … sell me!”

Neil moved back, taking Adam’s face between his hands. “Enough! No more of this woulda, coulda, shoulda! Face it, you were up against the fucking devil! No matter what you tried to do, he was determined to get what he wanted. You could have been Superman and he still would have used kryptonite to cut you down!” Adam smiled briefly. “You don’t have a mean, deceitful bone in your body so how could you know that someone was capable of that? That bastard is behind bars and he’s going to stay behind bars. If the world is lucky, he’ll offend someone in there and be taken out permanently.”

“Neil, what a horrible thing to say.”

“See, what did I tell you? You can’t even hate that bastard!”

“Oh believe me … what I feel goes beyond hate.”

“Stick with that Kris-in-shining-armor you found. I’m still weirded out by this whole guy-on-guy thing but you’re my brother, I love you and want the best for you.”

Adam lightly smacked him upside the hide. “Thanks twirp.”

Neil kissed his forehead. “You’re welcome Ad.”

\--*--

Kris and his Mama walked down the hall to Adam’s room. They rounded the corner and stopped short when they saw Adam and Neil talking seriously. Quietly, they left, giving them space.

“Kristopher, I’m going to call your Dad and give him an update. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Okay, I just wait over here,” he replied, taking a seat.

Not long after she left, as he was thumbing through an old issue of ‘Time’, he heard a woman at the nurses’ station ask for Adam’s room. He looked up and was out of his seat in a flash, blocking her path.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he hissed, grabbing her arm and dragging her into an empty room.

Margaret yanked her arm out of his grasp. Even though they hadn’t really met, they knew each other. Margaret tried to look him in the eye but she was wilting under his burning glare. “I heard what happened to Adam. I … I wanted to see how he was. And I wanted to apologize.”

“He doesn’t need you concern. Good bye and don’t come back.” Kris walked around her and started to leave.

“What does it matter to you?” she demanded, her voice quaking but strong.

Kris spun around. “He’s my boyfriend and thanks to YOUR boyfriend, he could have died.” He took a step closer. “I know everything that went on in Malcolm’s condo … and I know you were there sometimes. In many ways, you’re just as responsible for torturing him as Malcolm is. If I were you, I’d leave before someone drops a house on you too.” Once again, he started to leave, ready to explode.

“Malcolm didn’t mean it!” she called after him. “He couldn’t have meant it. Malcolm loves Adam, he really does!”

Kris kept walking, straight to the men’s washroom, and threw up in the toilet. That only made this whole shitty situation worse. Maybe Malcolm really was deranged.

When he came back out, his Mama was waiting for him. She felt his forehead. “Are you sick?”

He removed her hand. “Yeah, but not like that.”

“Hey Kris, there you are.”

He looked down the hall at Neil standing in Adam’s doorway. “Big Brother’s fully alert now and he’s been asking for you.”

“I’ll be right there.”

Neil nodded and disappeared back inside. Kris excused himself, looking into the room where he’d left Margaret; she was gone thank God.

“Who are you looking for?” Kim asked

“Nothing.”

“Then get yourself in there; Adam’s waiting. I’ll be out here.”

Kris took her hand. “Come with me; I want to introduce you.”

She held back. “I would love to meet him but you’re not going to use me as an excuse to avoid talking about that night. First you talk, then we meet.”

The moment Kris entered, Neil excused himself. Adam did look a bit better than he had last night. He was wide awake for one thing, his eyes clear, and even though he was battered and bandaged and purple, he was still the most stunning man Kris had ever seen. Adam opened his arms and Kris carefully tumbled into them. They held each other until a kink in Kris’ back forced him to straighten up. Their kisses had to be careful but they weren’t about to let scabs and an oxygen tube get in there way.

“Mmmm, the best medicine in the world,” Adam sighed, resting his forehead against Kris’.

“I was so afraid I lost you,” Kris whispered, barely able to get the words out.

“I won’t give Malcolm the satisfaction of winning.” Adam initiated another kiss, this time his tongue stroking Kris’ lips. “I have waaaaay too much for live for.” He chuckled. “Did that sound as corny as I think it did?”

“It’s not corny when it’s the truth.” Kris sat on the bed beside him. “Can we talk, about that night? I … I need to tell you some things.”

Adam squeezed his hand. “Go ahead. It seems to be a day for confessions. I just told Neil everything about my relationship with Malcolm.”

“How did he take it?”

“Much better than I expected. We haven’t always seen eye to eye on things but I guess being family trumps everything else. We need to stick together, and when I say ‘we’, you’re included in that. You can tell me anything baby.”

Adam yawned and Kris saw an out. “Maybe you should sleep, we can talk later. I heard the police are coming by this afternoon.”

Adam yawned again but shook his head. “Don’t even think about going anywhere. When I was lying there, in the parking lot, and Malcolm was beating the shit out of me, I heard you … I heard you screaming my name over the phone, I heard the terror in your voice until I couldn’t hear anything at all. Talk to me, please.”

“Yeah, I heard everything – I heard Malcolm yelling at you and hurting you. I heard you crying out in pain … and then I heard you begging … and then the gunshot. I … I thought he’d killed you. I thought you were dead.”

“Oh baby, I’m….”

“Please don’t say ‘sorry’. Malcolm is the one who should be sorry. Anyway, after I heard the shot, I guess I zoned out – Ken said I was in shock – and the next thing I remember I was standing in the doorway of Malcolm’s office with a gun in my hand and firing.”

Adam didn’t say a word; his face said it all.

“I know, and I’ve never held a gun in my life.”

“So…how?”

“Too many cops shows growing up? Ken talked me down and then the police arrested Malcolm.”

“When you, um, fired, did you hit him?”

“Symbolically yeah. I hit a picture of him on the wall – right between the eyes. I’ve never been prone to violence, it’s just….”

“You were pushed too far. I probably would have done the same thing, given the opportunity.”

Kris smiled. “No, you wouldn’t have. You don’t have a cruel bone in your body.” Adam smiled. “What?”

“Neil just said something like that earlier. Guess you have a cream puff for a boyfriend.”

“Sometimes, but that cream puff can be as tough as nails too.” He suddenly remembered the bag in his pocket. “Oh, Peter gave this to me.” He took out the necklace and gave him back to his boyfriend. “It was on the floor of your dressing room. We can have the clasp fixed, unless you don’t want to wear it.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well, it was supposed to protect you…”

“Oh Kris, I don’t blame loosing this for what happened. It would have happened even if I’d been wearing it. I want to wear it because you gave it to me. Your love is all the protection I need.”

\--*--

Over the next few hours, Adam, Kris, Kim and Neil chatted, getting acquainted. They all knew the police were coming around 4pm so they tried to talk about everything else. The brothers shared funny stories about each other and Kim embarrassed her son with stories about him growing up. They were harmless tales but too cute for a grown man to be comfortable revisiting. Adam looked forward to the day they could fly down to Arkansas for a vacation and Kris could show him the world that helped create the man he fell in love with.

Kim told them she would stay as long as they needed her and when she’d overstayed her welcome, just to say so. Ken had put her up in a nearby hotel and while both Adam and Kris made the offer to use their guest room, she declined – with a wink. She wanted to help, not get in the way. 

About 3pm, the pain meds started to wear off and Adam was getting sore and uncomfortable. The nurse gave him the minimal dose and encouraged him to sleep awhile. 

Time passed quickly and before he knew it, Adam was being awoken with a kiss.

“Thatsa nice … mmm, do it again.” he mumbled. 

Kris laughed and obliged. “The police are here. You ready?”

“How can you be ready for something like this?” 

They tried raising the head of the bed to an upright position but it hurt Adam’s midsection so they adjusted it until the pressure eased. 

The doctor ushered in two men. “This is Det. Sommers and Det. Clayborn. They’re here to talk to you about the attack.” 

Adam nodded and smiled slightly. 

“Mr. Allen,” Det. Sommers said, nodding to Kris.

Adam furrowed his forehead. “You two know each other?”

Kris squeezed his hand. “Det. Sommers took my statement at the club after Malcolm was arrested.”

“Oh.”

Clayborn cleared his throat, obviously wanting to get on with things. “We’ve read Mr. Allen’s statement and Mr. Cavanaugh’s and now we’d like you to tell us what happened.” He set a recording device beside the bed and turned it on.

Neil and Kris sat across the room, close enough for support but not in the way. Adam’s eyes locked onto Kris’ and never left him as he told his story.

“I was singing that night at Adagio and got a call from Kris.”

“Kris. That’s Mr. Allen, correct?”

“Yes. The Adagio was really noisy and I couldn’t hear him so I went out to the parking lot.”

“Did you see Mr. Cavanaugh?”

“Honestly, I wasn’t looking for him. There was a restraining order and I assumed he was obeying it.”

“What happened next?”

Adam closed his eyes, breathing hard.

“Mr. Lambert, are you okay? Doctor?”

The doctor stepped in. “Adam? Are you having trouble breathing?”

“N-no, it’s just…” He wrung his hands and they all understood.

Sommers spoke up. “Take your time.”

Adam nodded and looked back at Kris, who poured out strength to him through his warm eyes.

“I was standing by someone’s car then suddenly my head got slammed on the roof from behind and I hit the ground.” He wiped a tear away.

“What happened next?”

“It’s kind of fuzzy. He … he started kicking me in the stomach and chest.” Adam took a quick glance at Kris. His boyfriend’s eyes were dark with rage and Neil had a hand on his arm, holding him back Adam guessed.

“Did you see at that point who was attacking you?”

“No, all I knew was that the shit was being beaten out of me and that Kris was screaming.”

“Kris? I thought he was at the Cavanaugh Club?”

“He was, but I was on the phone with him when I got jumped and he was screaming for me through my phone.”

“Continue.”

“The kicking stopped and then I was getting punched in the face.”

“When did you recognize you’re attacker?”

“He stopped hitting me and was yelling … I don’t really know what he said. I heard a click and looked up and it, it was … was M-Malcolm and he … he had a gun p-pointed at me.” His breathing quickened again. “I … I begged him not to do it but his face, his face was so, so twisted and there was screaming and then a bang …” the tears flowed freely now, “and then everything went dark. I … I heard people calling my name, touching my face and then nothing … nothing until I woke up here.”

“And you don’t recall anything else.”

“No, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry Mr. Lambert; you’ve remembered quite a bit considering the trauma you went through.”

Kris spoke up. “So, is it a solid case? Is Malcolm going to prison?”

“Well, all the evidence leads towards that. It’s especially damaging that we have the video tape showing the assault in progress.”

“What about this insanity plea he’s trying for?” Adam asked, feeling better after getting this off his chest. “Could it work?”

“In all honesty, insanity pleas rarely work these days but who can say. We’ll go now and let you rest.”

“Thank you detectives,” Neil chimed in, standing and leading them out. 

“Yes … thank you,” Adam added, suddenly feeling exhausted. Kris was at his side once more. “Baby, could you lower the bed.”

Kris did as he was asked and helped Adam get comfortable again. They kissed sweetly and everyone left. Adam closed his eyes and tried to sleep but the attack started playing out before his eyes and wouldn’t shut off.

\--*--

The friends gathered outside Adam’s room with the doctor.

“So, when can my brother go home?”

“He’s healing nicely so if all goes well, the 31st.”

“Home in time for the New Year,” Kris commented. He thought about the trip they had planned on taking before all this and sighed. They’d just have to celebrate quietly at home if Adam was up to it. They had a lot to celebrate.

“I gather he won’t be alone at home,” the doctor commented.

“Oh no, we live together and I guess I’m out of a job so I’ll be there.”

Peter spoke up. “You’re not out of job Kris, just changing employers. And you’re starting with paid vacation time.” 

Kris smiled. “Thanks boss.”

“Will you be able to manage him on his own?”

“No worries doc, I’m moving in,” Neil declared, staring at Kris. “Right?”

“Sure,” Kris replied, hoping Adam wouldn’t mind.

“And I’ll be around to help with groceries and cooking and cleaning and whatever they need,” Kim added.

The doctor grinned. “He has quite a support system; I’m glad to hear that.”

As they talked, James joined them. The minute he was spotted, the conversation paused and all eyes turned his way. “Well?” Ken asked.

James face exploded with relief. “Malcolm’s insanity plea has been denied. He’s going to be charged to the full extent of the law. The evidence is overwhelming and he’s made a full confession.”

“Does that mean no trial?” Kris asked.

“Just his sentencing next week.”

Kris excused himself and slipped into Adam’s room. His boyfriend was sound asleep but Kris kissed him anyway – on the forehead, on the eyes, on the cheek and lingering on his lips.

“It’s over sweetheart,” Kris whispered. “It’s finally over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite over yet, two more chapters to go


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Lambert has spent years trapped in a sick relationship. Kris Allen comes into his life, offering friendship and stirring feelings in Adam he hasn’t experienced in a long time. Being together is anything but easy as they fight the devil incarnate in an attempt to be set free

Adam got stronger every day. The bruises started to fade, the bones and incisions started to heal and his spirit was soaring. The hospital room filled with flowers and gift baskets from well wishers, so many in fact that Adam asked they be shared with other patients in the hospital who were alone, like he had once been. He had plenty of company and not just his immediate circle. Co-workers from both the club and Adagio came to see him, staying just long enough to pass on their best wishes and let him know he was being thought of. The media also tried to get at him but were kept at bay by Ken and Peter. An official statement was issued and that was it.

Gradually, he was getting back on his feet, going for walks up and down the hall with either Neil or Kris or both. As his injuries healed, the laughter came back. He was clearer of mind now that his medication was being reduced. He still took pain killers when he needed them but not the industrial-strength kind. 

The downside of having a clear head were the nightmares that had started. At least once a night, he’d awake screaming or in a cold sweat as various scenarios played out in his mind. The worst ones involved Kris becoming a victim of Malcolm’s as well. Adam talked to his doctor about it and arrangements were made for him to see a therapist.

Finally, the 31st arrived. Peter had been in that morning; he had to be at Adagio to prepare for their New Year’s Eve show. He told Adam they would all be thinking about him and his job would be waiting for him as long as it took. Peter also told Kris that once Adam was settled in, to come see him and they’d discuss his new job in PR. 

Kim and Ken stopped by too. He was driving her around to get groceries and pick up whatever was needed to get the apartment ready for Adam’s return home. Kris’ mom cleaned the place from top to bottom, did laundry, changed the bed and filled the fridge and cupboards with the boys’ favorite foods.

Later that afternoon, Ken returned to drive them home. Neil and Kris were with Adam as the nurse explained how to take care of his injuries and handed over a prescription for pain killers. She also gave him the referral information for a therapist. 

Neil went to the pharmacy to fill the prescription while Kris helped Adam get dressed. The taller man was steadier on his feet now but he still had some difficulty maneuvering his arms and dressing was slow. Adam balanced himself against the bed as he stepped into his underwear, then into his loose sweatpants. Kris held the shirt up while Adam slipped his arms in and then he sat on the bed’s edge, a tad lightheaded. 

“I love you so much Adam.” Kris whispered, gently trying to rectify his boyfriend’s serious case of bed head.

Adam ran his hands over Kris’ hips. “I love you too.”

Kris started buttoning the shirt, smirking. “I can’t wait til I can start undoing buttons instead of doing them up.”

“You’re reading my mind. I hope I’m a fast healer.”

“Me too.” They tasted each other’s lips and their tongues explored a little.

“Oh my eyes! My eyes!” Neil called out in mock agony, arm dramatically flung over his face, as he walked in and caught them, “Will you two get a hotel room or something?”

Adam stuck his tongue out. “Get use to it bro if you’re staying with us. And by the way, our walls aren’t soundproofed.”

Neil turned to leave.

“Hey, where are you going? He’s being discharged soon,” Kris asked, seriously concerned.

“I gotta find myself a blindfold and some earplugs,” he called back.

“Are we sure we want him staying with us?” Adam joked, taking the initiative and getting back to his buttons.

“It’ll just be for a few days; he has to get back to work next week.”

Once dressed, Adam stretched back out on the bed. He was more comfortable sitting up now. “It has been great seeing him again. I guess I tend to concentrate on my folks being gone when I should be celebrating the family I have. Maybe when I’m all better, we can take a trip to New York and visit him.”

“I’d like that,” Kris commented, “but we’re getting our own room. Scoot over.” Kris climbed onto the bed and proceeded to cuddle.

“Baby, what are you doing?”

“We haven’t done this is so long,” the younger man sighed.

“And I haven’t had a decent wash in just as long. I reek!”

“Hmmm … don’t care.”

Ten minutes later Neil came back and looked at the two men snuggling on the hospital bed. Adam and Kris looked at him innocently as he rolled his eyes and collapsed in a chair, using a newspaper to block his view. The boyfriends looked at each other then pursed their lips and made kissy sounds into the air, moaning each other’s names.

Neil engulfed his head in the newsprint and snorted, “Fuck off.”

\--*--

Kris was never so glad to get home and he imagined Adam felt the same way. The ride from the hospital had been rough, even though Ken drove carefully. Every bump and dip made Adam cringe or moan as his tender body was jolted. By the time they got off the elevator on their floor, his boyfriend was as white as a ghost.

“Are we there yet?” Adam mimicked, trying to lighten the situation.

“A few steps away.”

The door opened and Kim greeted them. She took Adam’s bag so Neil could help Kris with the taller man.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Neil commented.

“No … I need a shower. There’s a year’s worth of smog stuck to my skin and my hair hurts.”

Kris thought Adam needed a rest before getting back on his feet but Kim came to the rescue. One of the things she’d bought was a metal and vinyl seat that would fit in their large walk-in shower. Adam could sit under the water and rest at the same time.

Neil offered to help Adam but Kris said he had it. With a touch of relief on his face, Adam’s brother headed into the kitchen for some of Kim’s freshly baked cookies.

Adam stripped down and put on his robe while Kris went into the bathroom, making sure the seat was in the right spot and that Adam’s products were within his reach. Once he was set, Kris left him and kept himself busy, staying within earshot but trying hard not to hover.

“How we doing?” he called through the door.

“Getting there,” Adam called back.

Five minutes passed.

“How we doing?”

“Still getting there.”

Five more minutes passed.

“How we doing?”

Kris expected a snarky reply considering he was being a pest.

“I think I could use some help.”

Kris came in. Through the steam he make out Adam sitting naked in the shower, a bottle of shower gel in one hand and a pouf in the other.

“I can’t reach my back and,” he pointed to the white sudsy cap on his head, “and I need some help rinsing.”

Kris nodded and started to undress.

“What are you doing?”

Kris tossed his shirt. “I’m not getting my clothes wet!”

“And I don’t want a hard cock that I can’t jerk. At least keep your underwear on.”  
He obliged and joined Adam in the shower. With the bandages off, the surgery scars on his arm and middle were evident but seemed to be healing well, at least to Kris’ untrained eye. The bruises were no longer angry purple but more like a watercolor painting, various shades interwoven with each other. When he rinsed the shampoo out and massaged in the conditioner, Adam literally purred. Kris felt himself twitch and he was thankful Adam told him to keep his briefs on. The doctor advised Adam not to do anything ‘strenuous’ for a while since his ribs were still healing. That’s why Adam said he couldn’t relieve a hard on; his whole body seized and convulsed when he came and at this point it would end in pain, not pleasure.

Shutting off the water, Kris wrapped a blanket towel around Adam and grabbed one for himself. He helped Adam up and he was good on his own after that.

“I think this is the first time we’ve had a shower together that hasn’t ended in a make out session,” Adam commented, drying his hair and letting out a huge sigh of relief. “Now I feel human.”

“If we have to keep this up for a few days, you’re wearing your underwear too.” Adam turned and cocked an eyebrow, a half smile brightening his face. Kris adjusted himself. “I’m just sayin’.”

Once in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, Adam stretched out on the bed, propped up by pillows, and dinner commenced in the bedroom. Kim carried in a bed tray, setting it over Adam’s lap. The smell of homemade soup permeated the room.

“I didn’t know you had one of those,” Kris mentioned to Adam.

“I don’t.”

Kris set his hands on his hips and glared at his Mama. “If you keep buying us things, we’re going to have to change the guest room into a storage room.”

“Kristopher, don’t exaggerate. I just picked up a few things to make Adam’s life easier until he’s recovered.”

Neil soon followed carrying some kitchen chairs as Kim fetched three more bowls of soup. They ate together, chatting about nothing in particular. Adam seemed so much more relaxed and even Kris could feel a lightness in the air. Tonight a new year started and they weren’t going to waste a moment of it.

Kris’s phone rang. He set his bowl aside and answered. “Hello.”

“It’s Ken. How’s everyone doing?”

“Great. We’re just finishing dinner.”

“I won’t keep you then. Peter was wondering if your mom and Neil would like to come to Adagio tonight for New Year’s.”

“Hold on.” Kris turned to their family. “You two have been invited to Adagio for the party tonight. Interested?”

Neil and Kim looked at each other. Kim spoke up first. “I don’t know, what if you boys…”

“Don’t worry about us Kim. I plan on sleeping through the switchover. Kris can handle anything that comes up.” Adam turned to Neil. “You really should go.”

“I didn’t think of packing a suit for a family emergency,” his brother declared.

“You can wear one of mine.” There went the Lambert eyebrow again. “I do have conservative suits. Kim, do you have something you could wear?”

“I do have a nice dress with me.”

“Mama’s always prepared; she was a Girl Scout.”

She nodded proudly.

“So do I tell Ken you’re going?”

“Just don’t tell your dad I went on a date with your mother. I won’t take it personally if you call me by your husband’s name. I’m very secure.”

Kim padded Neil’s arm. “It’s not an issue; his name is ‘Neil’ too.”

Ken said he’d be by around 10:30. They finished eating and Adam settled down to sleep. Kris fussed about him. 

“I’m going to drive Mama over to her hotel to get her things. Neil’s here if you need anything.”

“Can you do me a favor?”

“Anything.”

“Wake me up before midnight. I want to have you in my arms when this horrible year vanishes and a new one comes in.”

“I promise.” Kris leaned down and they kissed. “The painkillers are beside the bed with a glass of water if you need it. I’ll be back soon. Love you.”

“Love you.”

Kris shut off the light and closed the door.

“How am I supposed to get one of his suits if he’s sleeping?”

“You can wear one of mine instead or wait til I get back and I’ll get one of his for you.” Neil gave him a look. “What?” Kris asked.

“If, I ah … haven’t said it yet … thanks for loving my brother.”

Kris went to reply but Neil walked away before it got mushy. 

“You’re welcome.”

\--*--

Adam bolted upright in bed. His pulse was racing, his breathing ragged and he was drenched in sweat. He didn’t remember his nightmare – or night terror – but he could guess what it had been about. He frantically searched the dark room, not sure where he was for a moment or two. The sound of the TV was faintly in the background and he heard a laugh – Kris’ laugh.

Thank God he was safe.

He flung back the blankets and sat up on the edge of the bed. The clock read 11:30. Half an hour til midnight. Adam got up and went to the bathroom, stripping off his soaked t-shirt and reaching for a towel. He looked in the mirror at himself. He was a mess, unmanaged hair all over his head, dark circles under his eyes, freckles more pronounced against his paler-than-usual complexion. What did Malcolm ever see in him?

“Adam?”

“In here.”

Kris came in. “It’s almost midnight.”

“I know. I saw the clock.”

Kris wrapped his arms around him. 

“What’s this for?”

“You look like you could use one.”

Adam hugged back. “You always know what I need.”

“I try. You want to stay in the bedroom or go in the living room?”

“Living room. I’m getting sick of bed.”

“I imagine. The news cast said there will be fireworks at twelve. I wonder if we can see them from our window.”

“Let’s find out.”

They cuddled on the couch watching a comedic year in review then headed over to the window as the countdown started.

10 … 9 … 8 …

“I don’t know how this year would have turned out if I hadn’t met you?” Kris whispered.

7 … 6 … 5 …

“I don’t know how my LIFE would have turned out if I hadn’t met you.”

4 … 3 …

“I love you Adam with all my heart.”

2 …

“You’re my life Kris. I love you so much.”

… 1!

The horns went off on the TV and “Auld Land Syne” filled the living room. Fireworks went off in the distance, filling the Los Angeles sky with rainbow bursts. The two men kissed deeply, their mouths being forceful where their hands couldn’t for the time being. The phone started ringing. At first they ignored it but after the tenth ring passed and it kept going, Kris gave in and answered.

“Everything okay?” a familiar voice shouted. “You took so long answering.”

“We were welcoming in the New Year.”

“Too much information Kris. Does your phone have a speaker function?”

“Yeah, hold on a sec.” Kris pressed the button. “Okay.”

“Adam, you still there?” came Neil’s voice, hardly audible over the partying.

“Yup.”

“They’re ready,” Neil called out to someone.

The phone exploded with a chorus of voices celebrating not only the New Year but the demise of you-know-who.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!”

\--*--

“Are you sure you want to go? I mean, no one would blame you if you stayed home.”

Adam slipped on his jacket and straightened his tie. “I need to go Kris. That bastard took three years of my life and I’m going to be there when he gets what’s coming to him.”

Today, Malcolm Cavanaugh was being sentenced. Adam had thought long and hard about whether or not to go, even talking to his therapist about it at their first session. His therapist said the decision was ultimately his but it would give him closure to be there. He would see with his own eyes and hear with his own ears that Malcolm was truly gone.

“You look awfully pale.”

“I’ve always been pale.”

“More so than usual.”

Kris kicked into mothering mode, feeling Adam’s face with his hands and telling him to rest.

“Are Neil and your mom packed?” Adam asked, trying to divert attention away from him. They’d been in LA for nearly two weeks and since Adam was recovering very well, it was time for them to head home and get back to their own lives.

“I’m taking them to the airport after. Nice diversion by the way. So how are you feeling?”

“I feel fine! Leave me alone will ya.”

Kris left the bedroom and Adam felt awful. “Kris! Wait!”

Adam found him at the kitchen table, staring at an empty coffee cup. He sat. “I’m sorry. I’m just … I don’t know ….”

Kris reached out and took his hand. “No explanations needed. Emotions are going to be high today.”

“No kidding.”

Just then Kim and Neil came in. Kim took one look at Adam and her hand attached itself to his face. “Sweetheart, do you feel okay? Maybe you shouldn’t go.”

Adam noticed the concern in Kris’ face that he might go off on her too. Instead, Adam gently removed her hand and smiled. “I’m fine, really Kim.”

“Times a-tickin’ folks,” Neil chimed in.

The quartet all got up and headed for the courthouse.

When they got there, they found James, Ken, Peter, Charlie and Shaun waiting. There were a few photographers snapping pictures as they headed up the stairs – it had been a top news story – but they were respectful and didn’t follow. They followed James to the courtroom and took a seat. Adam wanted to sit in the back, out of Malcolm’s line of vision. 

After what felt like hours but was really fifteen minutes, a side door opened and Malcolm Cavanaugh was led in wearing an orange jumpsuit and handcuffs. His head was hung low, keeping to himself as he sat. Adam stared at the back of his head; he couldn’t help himself. Unfortunately, Malcolm must have sensed him. He turned his head around and quickly found his victim. Adam tried to look strong and unwavering but his insides were turning to jelly. Flashes of Malcolm fucking him came to mind as the vermin leered. Thank God the judge walked in and the attention was returned to the front.

Adam zoned out. He saw the proceedings, saw the mouths moving but didn’t hear a thing. All he heard was the sound of Malcolm beating the crap out of him and Malcolm’s voice spewing hate and lewd comments at him. He wanted to slap his hands over his ears and scream but he kept it together. Malcolm wasn’t going to see him fall apart.

“Hey lover … Adam?” Gentle hands caressed his face. Adam realized the room was emptying out, leaving him confused and surrounded by concerned faces.

“Huh?”

“Let’s go home.”

“But the proceeding?”

“Finished,” James explained. “Malcolm got the maximum sentence. He won’t see the light of day for decades.”

“Maybe you should stop by the hospital. I’ll take Kim and Neil to the airport,” Ken offered.

“No … no need … I’m alright.” Adam got up. His legs were rubber but he held his ground. “But I would like to go home.”

Kim, Neil, Kris and Adam said their goodbyes in the parking lot. They all promised to keep in touch and not be such strangers. Invitations were extended to visit New York and Arkansas and accepted. The boys watched their family members get into the car and drive away. Shaun and Charlie promised to stay in touch and they left. As well, James said he’d be in touch regarding the status of the civil suit. 

Peter was the last to leave. “Let me know if you need anything boys; I’m just a call away.”

“Thanks Peter, for everything.” Adam extended his hand for a shake but was hugged carefully instead.

They drove home in silence, traveled up the elevator in silence, got changed and crawled into bed in silence. Kris enfolded his lover in his arms and let him fall apart.

\--*--

There was one other guy in the holding area with Malcolm. He was twice the size of the older man, bald and tattoos covering his neck.

“I know you,” the behemoth declared. “You’re that guy from that supper club downtown.”

“You’ve been to the Cavanaugh Club?” He wasn’t exactly his demographic.

“Not as a customer. I made deliveries.”

“Oh.”

“I overheard the guard saying you tried to murder your lover. You don’t look the type.”

“He betrayed me. He had to pay.”

“ ‘He’ huh?”

“Shut up!” the guard blasted. They kept quiet but Malcolm got very nervous at the look in the guy’s eyes.

Behemoth was removed first. Malcolm was told the van was full and there would be a half hour wait for the next one. He was relieved and hoped he’d seen the last of that giant.

Malcolm thought about seeing Adam that one last time, the defiant look in his battered face. He really should have been more careful and finished the job. It was totally unfair that the bitch was going to live his life and Malcolm was doing life.

“Cavanaugh! Up!” the guard bellowed.

“Has it been half an hour already?”

“A space opened up this trip. Get your ass moving.”

He clanked down the bare hall to the gated yard. The back doors of the van were open and he could see his latest acquaintance. The guard helped him step up, secured him and slammed the door. There was a guard with a rifle and two other men besides his buddy. 

Behemoth leaned towards him whispering. “Ralph here tells me it was your singer, that Adam kid, you attacked. Is he right?”

Malcolm nodded, stomach in his throat.

“I met him a few times, making deliveries. He was really nice and you were fucking him huh?”

Malcolm nodded again.

All three men chuckled and Malcolm’s blood ran cold. “Paper says you forced him to have sex, didn’t ya?” Ralph added. “Raped him many times I heard.”

Malcolm said nothing.

“Oh we’re gonna have fun,” Behemoth concluded. “There’s no shortage of ass in prison, unless of course you’re the ass.”

\--*--

Two weeks later, Kris came home from school, dropped his backpack on the floor by the door and sought his boyfriend out. He was sitting cross legged on the bed, writing in the journal his therapist asked him to keep updated.

“Come with me,” Kris declared, removing the notebook and taking Adam’s hand.

“Where are we going?”

“Out!”

They got in the car and Kris started driving. “I had to take a detour home and I passed by something I thought you should see.”

Adam looked around. “It’s the old neighborhood. Kris, are you taking me to the club?”

“Yes and no. Voila!”

He’d pulled over and parked. Adam’s head turned towards the noise and both men watched the giant wrecking ball take down the east wall of the Cavanaugh Club.

“Since the bank took it over, they sold it and the new owners are starting with a clean slate. By tomorrow, not one piece of the club will be left behind. It’s being wiped off the map.”

Adam opened the door and got out.

“Hey! Where you going?”

Kris got out himself as Adam ran across the street and started talking to one of the construction workers. His boyfriend pointed at a pile of rubble and the worker stepped behind the safety barrier, grabbed something and handed it to Adam. 

Kris was perplexed. “You’re the last person I thought would want to save a scrap from here,” he commented, pointing at the brick.

“I don’t want to remember the club; I want to remember you.”

“Don’t get it.”

Adam hefted up the brick. “This is from the wall you were leaning against when I fell over you. This reminds me of the place we met.”

Kris grinned. “Sentimental fool.”

Adam hugged and kissed him. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next and final chapter actually an epilogue


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Lambert has spent years trapped in a sick relationship. Kris Allen comes into his life, offering friendship and stirring feelings in Adam he hasn’t experienced in a long time. Being together is anything but easy as they fight the devil incarnate in an attempt to be set free.

The sun was shimmering above the canopy of trees that covered the secluded pond. Kris floated on the still water, the gently sloshing around his ears the only sound. The days were already getting shorter and the temps were cooling off, at least in Arkansas. Still, the opportunity for the two of them to be alone - really alone - didn’t happen that often anymore so they enjoyed the time they had. Carefully, he turned his head and gazed at his boyfriend. Just like him, Adam was floating naked on his back under the September sun. He might have been asleep, Kris couldn’t tell under the sunglasses, but he was relaxed and enjoying life.

A lot had happened over the past nine months. Women give birth after nine months and in a way, Adam had been reborn too – they both had. Hell, everyone around them seemed to be enjoying wonderful changes in their lives.

Adam had spent months in therapy, dealing with the trauma of all those years at Malcolm’s hands and the attack in December. The nightmares that use to visit him nightly gradually dwindled down to once a week and now rarely happened, unless triggered. 

The Adagio had been one of those triggers for a long time and it didn’t help matters that Kris was working there and their boss Peter was one of their closest friends. To overcome it, they took baby steps. Driving by daily under the clear blue sky and at night when shrouded under shadows, Adam started feeling safe again at the place that had been his second home. Next, he started visiting Adagio during the day and then a couple of nights a week, getting used to enjoying himself there again. Eventually, Adam took to the stage once more. The first show was nerve-wracking. Kris could see his boyfriend’s eyes darting around the room as he sang. Normally the lights were low over the audience but Peter kept them up so Adam could see that Malcolm wasn’t there. And just like the other hurdles, Adam soon passed this one and now he was back at Adagio full time and more popular than ever.

It helped a lot that Malcolm was no longer nearby albeit in prison. James told them that Malcolm had succeeded in pissing off a good number of fellow inmates – big surprise there – and since the prison officials didn’t want to keep him in solitary for the remaining years of his sentence, they opted to move him to another facility in Northern California. Kris had also heard a rumor that Margaret followed him. He really didn’t really care as long as she wasn’t around anymore.

“This is a little slice of heaven,” Adam sighed. Kris felt ripples brush his skin as Adam slowly waved his limbs through the water. “I’m so glad we took this vacation.”

The Adagio was becoming a hub of activity. After Peter’s first successful experiment Christmas Night with Adam singing a new style of music, the owner started thinking about opening a new nightclub. At first, it was all on paper. Kris had been privy to this since he had been working in PR at Adagio and if Indigo – the working title for the new facility – came to life, there would be a lot of promotion needed. Once Adam came back to work, the new musical arrangements began appearing every Saturday. The crowds coming for that night were so encouraging, Peter decided to make his dream a reality. 

Kris was asked if he would like to become Indigo’s manager. He was flattered but had no clue how to run a business. To alleviate that problem, Peter made him an apprentice manager at Adagio where he learned on the job as he finished his year at college. Adam had been asked to be the headliner for Indigo. There would be other singers and performers but he’d be the main act. Both young men were flattered and jumped at the chance. Adam was especially thrilled when Peter told him he could experiment even more with his look and musical stylings at the new nightclub.

The opening of Indigo was still months away but the work had been nonstop. Senior staff was being lined up and the boys thought about Shaun and Charlie. After quitting the Cavanaugh Club, they’d started up a catering business but there was so much competition in LA that they quickly folded. Since they were both experts in their specialties – bartending for Shaun and customer relations for Charlie – they were asked if they’d like to work at Indigo. Both jumped at the chance to work with Kris and Adam again and for a decent boss. James was also hired on retainer as Indigo’s legal adviser. 

Naturally, Adam had won his civil suit; he really wasn’t expecting this considering Malcolm was in prison and bankrupt but he’d someone gotten a very generous six figure settlement out of it. They both loved the apartment they’d shared but it was a little cramped for the two of them. They decided in May to move into a rented beach house with lots of space, a big deck, a gorgeous view and three guest rooms for when family visited. As soon as they unpacked the last box, Neil was on their doorstep. The California lifestyle wasn’t exactly his scene but he was checking out a few job prospects. He told Adam that he wanted a better job but Kris suspected he wanted to be closer to his brother after almost loosing him. Over the summer, Neil was hired at a local magazine in their political department and he moved into the apartment the two of them had vacated.

Somewhere amongst all this exciting hecticness, his Mama had called and asked if they could come for a visit. She hadn’t seen the two of them in person since January and his Daddy and brother and the rest of the family wanted to meet Adam. They weren’t sure they could get away but when Peter and Ken dropped them at the airport and drove off, leaving them stranded with their luggage and airplane tickets, they assumed it was okay.

It had been a weeklong marathon rather than a vacation. From the moment they arrived in Conway, it had been one family get together after another with lots of food, plus sightseeing which included visiting the places Kris frequented as child. It had been fun but they wanted some time alone. Kris had been surprised to see a queen sized bed in his room rather than the single he’d left behind. In essence, his family had given them permission to ‘have sex’ but how could you do that with the parental units in the next room.

In sexual desperation, when no one was looking, Kris grabbed his boyfriend, jumped in the truck, and drove him into the middle of nowhere. They parked off the main road, took a fifteen minute hike and ended up at this peaceful, hidden pond. Kris told Adam it was his secret place discovered when he was a teenager and as far as he knew, no one knew about it.

With confidence born of wishful thinking, they stripped down, dived it, made love, floated, made love, and now were floating again. 

Life was good.

“We have to make sure we make time for us,” Adam commented, reaching out and finding Kris’ hand. Their fingers entwined.

“You’re so right. I can’t believe it’s been one year since we met. It feels like several life times.”

“Don’t I know it.”

They were silent for a while.

“Lover?”

“Hmmm?”

“Next time we go on vacation, let’s go somewhere nobody knows us. I don’t want to share you with anyone.”

Kris could hear the smile in Adam’s voice. “I hear the Caribbean is a great place for a honeymoon.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that too … Wait … Wha-, what’d you say?” Kris turned his face so quickly, his gaping mouth filled with pond water and he started choking. His body convulsed and closing up into a ball, he sunk beneath the surface.

Adam was on his feet, standing waist deep, and fished him out. Kris imagined he looked like a drowned rat, especially with the long green grass hanging over his nose. Adam laughed and plucked it off. “I said the Caribbean is a great place.”

Kris coughed; he was pretty sure he swallowed a bug or two. “That’s not all you said.”

“Oh, you mean the honeymoon thing,” he replied casually.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah … that.” Kris coughed again before gazing into the blue eyes above him. He saw love and sincerity. “Are you … are you proposing?”

Adam drew Kris close and kissed him soft and long. When they finally parted, breathless, Adam rested his forehead against Kris’. “You know how I feel about you. Hell, everyone we know knows how I feel about you. You’re my every thing and I can’t imagine spending a day without you. I know we can’t be together 24/7, that’s unrealistic, but I want to know that we’re connected for life.”

“We don’t need to get married to feel that way lover.” 

Wow, he never saw this coming!  
“I know but call me sentimental. I saw how wonderful marriage was for my parents and how wonderful it is for your folks and I want that. I want that piece of paper that tells the world we belong to each other and no one can tear us asunder.”

Kris couldn’t breathe. “You’re serious.”

“I’m seriously in love. Will you?”

A slow smile danced upon his lips. “Absolutely.”

\--*--

Adam sat on the plane hand in hand with his fiancé. Oh my God, his fiancé! Relaxing in that pond after a whirlwind week and several sweet love sessions, he had no clue that question was going to pop out of him. But after it was out, after it had life breathed into it by his little speech, it felt so right he’d wondered why he’d waited. Hearing Kris say ‘yes’ just burst that rainbow into millions of skittles, coloring everything in their lives with happiness. Sure, his thoughts were waxing poetic but he just got engaged damn it! And if you can’t turn into a Hallmark card when you propose, when you can you?

They wanted to keep it to themselves for a while but felt it was only fair to tell Kris’ family since they were visiting. They weren’t sure how to break the news but then Daniel asked how their outing went and Kris just blurted out ‘We got engaged!’. There was silence then cheers and hugs and kisses all around. He knew their friends back home would be thrilled but he had been a little concerned about the Allen’s reaction. Sure, they accepted him as their son’s boyfriend but becoming their son-in-law was an entirely different animal. 

When Kim hugged him and exclaimed that she could now boast about her three ‘sons’, Adam had melted into the maternal arms he’d been missing for so long.

“Hey, you okay?”

Adam snapped out of his memories and looked at his love. Kris reached out and brushed the tear off Adam’s cheek.

“I’m okay baby, just thinking about your family.”

“Don’t you mean ‘our’ family?”

Adam nodded and a few more tears trickled down his face.

The flight home had been nice. The boys spent their time talking about the future and making a wish list of how they’d want their wedding to be. They both agreed that they wouldn’t tie the knot until Indigo was up and running. If they could get through that, the planning of a wedding would be a breeze.

Ken met them at the airport and drove them home. Their friend gave updates on Indigo and the boys talked about their trip to Conway, leaving out the engagement part. They’d also decided to hold off on getting rings until they made the announcement; matching rings on their hands would be a sure give away.

Back at their beachside home, they offered Ken some coffee but he declined. There may have been a twinkle in his eye, Adam wasn’t sure, but the older man knew them so well now, he probably picked up on their desire to be alone and get naked.

Adam waited by the door until Ken was gone – ever the gracious host. Once the car disappeared from sight, Adam locked the door, pulled down the blinds, shut off the phones and headed for the bedroom. He followed the trail of discarded clothing to the shower where Kris was glistening under the large showerhead, fingers in his ass stretching and probing, his face twisted in pleasure. 

Adam started stripping. “Couldn’t wait for me?” he chided sweetly, stepping behind his lover and replacing the smaller hand with his own.

“I wanted to be … ah …. mmmm … r-ready for you … oh fuck!”

Three fingers filled him, curling against his prostate and bringing the smaller man to his tiptoes. Adam licked the back of his lover’s neck as he continued the sweet torture.

“Ah … ah … fuck … fuck m- … gawd fuck me now!”

“What was that?” Adam teased, working on his shoulder and curling his fingers again.

“N-NOW! FUCK M-ME N-NOW! … unf … unf ….”

The probing hand came out and helped hoist Kris up against the wall. The smaller man wrapped his legs around his boy’s waist and squeezed their bodies together as he was imbedded to the hilt. Since they were exclusive, they’d had themselves tested – Adam had been really worried about it – and when it came back negative, they threw away the condoms and doubled the supply of lube. Skin against skin was so erotic they seemed to make love constantly.

Sounds of sex bounced off the tiled walls as well as the slapping of wet skin and a chorus of moans and gasps. As his orgasm came, Adam seized Kris by the shoulder and pressed them together as he emptied himself into the hot vessel surrounding him. Kris came as well between them, adding sticky to the wet. Adam’s legs were about to give out on him when Kris mumbled about getting down. They held each other up until the strength returned to their limbs.

“You melt my bones every time,” Kris panted as he clung to his lover.

Adam couldn’t talk. He just chuckled and turned Kris around again so the water could wash them both clean. Once rinsed, they stepped out and Adam reached for a towel. Kris tugged him into the bedroom instead.

“My turn?”

Adam thought about it. Since he and Kris had started sleeping together, Adam had rarely bottomed. It stirred memories of being used by Malcolm and even though Kris made sure they were both pleasured, it was still something he had to be in the mood for. Kris didn’t ask him often but today, today he wanted Kris inside him and filling him just as he’d filled his baby.

Nodding, he stretched out on the bed and gave himself over to Kris’ hot mouth and talented hands. His back arched as Kris slipped his fingers inside his tight hole, working on him. 

“My God Adam, you’re so beautiful,” Kris whispered, kissing the damp skin around his naval.

Adam laughed and cried as Kris brought him to the brink. At some point, Adam had no sense of time as he was fondled, Kris took his hard cock into his mouth and blew his mind, sucking and licking and jerking until Adam screamed, shooting come onto his chest. Kris lifted Adam’s legs over his shoulders and slowly pushed himself in. He stopped a few times as they each got used to this special dance until Kris was fully sheaved by the tight hole.

Adam breathed hard, squeezing his eyes. It had hurt but it felt so fucking good. Kris was asking him if he was okay. Adam nodded quickly, licking his lips. “Good baby … it’s good … mmm … ‘kay, I’m ready.”

Kris started slowly. The friction was intense and both men panted and groaned. The smaller man was being careful but Adam was ready for more.

“F-Faster ba-by … unf … mmm … m-more…”

Kris grabbed Adam’s thighs and pushed them forward until his knees were on his shoulder. Adam grasped behind his knees and let his legs drop to the side, opening him up further. Kris’ teeth caught Adam’s bottom lip, tugging as he pummeled into the body beneath him. 

Adam’s eyes blew wide and his face froze as he convulsed, once more shooting come all over himself and Kris. Some landed on Adam’s chin and neck and Kris licked it off until his own body contorted and he pumped his seed into his fiancé. 

Finally sated – for now – Kris withdrew and fell down beside Adam on the sweaty, soiled sheets. Silently, Kris asked Adam if he was okay by stroking his flushed cheeks. Adam sucked on his swollen bottom lip and nodded, leaning over and kissing Kris tenderly.

They forced themselves to their feet and made their way to one of the guest rooms; they were too exhausted to change their bed so they sought slumber in cool clean sheets, warmed by the afterglow of being in love.

\--*--

They fell back into work the next day like they hadn’t been away at all. Adam was on the stage, rehearsing with the band. He had his head together with the pianist; Kris didn’t worry, it was just Adam collaborating. Peter had delayed a meeting with the bankers until Kris got back and even though he found money talk generally boring, it was really eye opening as the bank’s approval meant the difference between making Indigo they way they wanted immediately or having to settle until they made enough money to upgrade. When the meeting ended though, Peter was holding a signed loan agreement. With the funds now in place, they could make an offer on the piece of property they wanted.

After the bankers left, Kris loosened his tie then got wrapped up his love’s arms.

“I don’t know how much longer I can keep our engagement under wraps,” Adam whispered.

Kris laughed. “It’s only been three days!”

“I know, I know, but I must be spraying wedded bliss pheromones into the air cause I’m getting lots of silly looks and questions about what’s up with me.”

“I didn’t think the silent treatment would last too long. I’ll leave it up to you.”

Adam kissed the side of head. “Famous last words, baby, famous last words.”

\--*--

Another capacity crowed filled Adagio. Peter’s private table was elbow to elbow with Peter and his wife, Neil, Ken and his lady friend Christine, Kris and a spot for Adam when he weren’t performing. Not long after Kris started work here, Adam let it slip that Kris played the guitar and sang. Peter insisted on hearing him and after a forced audition, Peter said he could perform whenever he wanted. Kris decided to sit in with the band from time to time, and occasionally do duets with Adam, but he wasn’t ready yet for his own spotlight.

Kris was sitting out tonight, enjoying a drink with their friends while Adam got ready to perform. He was having a fascinating chat with Christine. She and Ken had meant at the vintner’s store. Her family owned a winery in the Napa Valley and she had been in town visiting the retailers that carried their wines. Her family had a B&B as well and regularly hosted local and statewide events. She was talking about a celebrity wedding they’d just hosted and Kris started imagining how romantic it would be to get married in a vineyard at sunset.

Ken had taken big steps in his life recently. Both Kris and Adam were aware that he had started seeing a counselor back in January but they didn’t intrude. When his sessions were over, he shared that he had been having trouble coming to terms with Heather’s death and finally reached out for help. Now that he had “resolved his feelings”, he was determined to make changes. First off, he sold the big beautiful house in Bel Air they had shared together and moved into a smaller yet still elegant home in Beverly Hills. He also started up his private practice again and took an interest in helping Peter launch Indigo. He had actually been out purchasing wine for a dinner party when he met Christine. They were so taken with each other that she came to the party that night and led an impromptu wine tasting. Adam and Kris were both thrilled to see life back in their friend’s eyes.

Adam’s sets were always over to quickly. The crowd was on its feet cheering as the house lights came up.

“Hold on guys,” Adam called out to the stage crew. “Bring ‘em back down … I’m not finished yet.”

Kris looked at Peter who smiled and shrugged. Guess it was a surprise for everyone.

“I have a special request … from me,” he innocently exclaimed. The audience laughed. “As most of you know, I’ve had a pretty rough year. I honestly don’t think I would have survived it without the concern and love of my family and friends. I dedicate this song to them but I’m gonna sing it to one person in particular. Kris?”

A spotlight flashed on him and he blushed. 

“You’re choice baby – I can sing to you at the table or you can come up here and sit with me.” 

Two cushioned stools had magically materialized. The crowd started chanting “Stage! Stage! Stage! ...” Neil nudged him out of his seat and he shuffled his feet up onto the stage and sat down. Adam kissed him on the cheek and everyone aaawed.

“No sex for you tonight,” Kris vowed quietly between them.

“That’s fine with me. This is going to be worth it,” was the reply, equally quiet.

Adam took Kris’ hand, nodded to the pianist and a slow, beautiful melody filled the hushed room.

{Deb budding in here ~ I highly recommend you listen to this song as you follow the lyrics. It won’t be too hard to imagine Adam’s voice singing these words. Picture the two of them alone on that stage and let your heart take it from there:}  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zS3MIWuMRhQ&feature=related

“ ‘Like the sound of silence calling, / I hear your voice and suddenly / I'm falling, lost in a dream. / Like the echoes of our souls are meeting, / You say those words and my heart stops beating. / I wonder what it means. / What could it be that comes over me? / At times I can't move. / At times I can hardly breathe….’

” ‘When you say you love me / The world goes still, so still inside and / When you say you love me / For a moment, there's no one else alive…’”

The audience faded away as the world became about the two of them.

“ ‘You're the one I've always thought of. / I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love. / You're where I belong. / And when you're with me if I close my eyes, / There are times I swear I feel like I can fly / For a moment in time. / Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth, / And frozen in time, Oh when you say those words…’

” ’When you say you love me / The world goes still, so still inside and / When you say you love me / For a moment, there's no one else alive…’”

Kris stood and settled against Adam’s side, surrounded by his strong arm.

” ‘And this journey that we're on. / How far we've come and I celebrate every moment. / And when you say you love me, / That's all you have to say. / I'll always feel this way….’

The last notes faded away and they finished the song with a kiss. Adam gazed into Kris’ eyes and Kris knew what he was asking. He smiled and turned to the waiting audience.

“I think what Adam is trying to say is we’re getting married.”

Somewhere in the distance, the roar of well wishers filled space but within the circle of their arms, there was only peace and contentment and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a sequel to this story and I'll post it soon. In the meantime, I'd written some one-shots continuing the story so look out for them. 
> 
> A thanksgiving verse is being posted tonight too


End file.
